En eux brûle la flamme de l'ambition
by Silu-chan
Summary: [Traduction - 'those of great ambition' by SportsAnimeRuinedMyLife (KnightOfRage)]. Harry Potter UA. Yuuri pensait qu'être à Poudlard était stressant. Mais ça, c'était avant que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ne commence. Ou... Yuuri Katsuki est probablement un Serpentard horriblement pas doué, mais il fait de son mieux.
1. La Coupe

En eux brûle la flamme de l'ambition

Yuuri pensait qu'être à Poudlard était stressant. Mais ça, c'était avant que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ne commence. Maintenant, il essaye désespérément de jongler entre réussir sa cinquième année, être le champion de Poudlard et s'occuper de ses sentiments grandissants à l'égard d'un sorcier qui est censé être son rival.

Ou... Yuuri Katsuki est probablement un Serpentard horriblement pas doué, mais il fait de son mieux.

 **Note de l'auteur** **:** Yuuri Katsuki est un Serpentard dans l'âme et je me battrai contre quiconque dira le contraire

Mais plus sérieusement... je sais que ce n'est pas la première fanfiction Yuri on Ice ! dans l'univers d'Harry Potter (ni la première où figure le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, gomen) mais cette idée ne voulait pas partir de ma tête, alors voilà le résultat, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Aussi, je m'excuse pour le manque d'interaction entre Viktor et Yuuri pour ce début ! Leur relation se développera dans le prochain chapitre, je vous le promets ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster rapidement... en tout cas la première tâche sera au rendez-vous du chapitre 2, donc préparez-vous et à bientôt !

Venez me voir sur tumblr à noodlefriend !

 **Note de la traductrice** **:** Tout d'abord, je remercie infiniment SportsAnimeRuinedMyLife (KnightOfRage) pour m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fanfiction those of great ambition disponible sur AO3, qui est une pure merveille et ma préférée qui se passe dans l'univers d'Harry Potter avec les personnages de Yuri on Ice ! Je lui ai demandé la permission de traduire son histoire voilà quelques mois déjà, mais j'avais sous-estimé la longueur de ses chapitres (rien que 11 000 mots pour le premier !) donc attendez-vous à beaucoup de lecture et de plaisir (j'espère !) !

J'ai également repris tout le vocabulaire français des sorts et autres éléments sorciers (ayant lu les tomes d'Harry Potter en français étant petite, c'est ce qui me paraissait le plus naturel), donc ça me prend également du temps de trouver les équivalents, mais ça en vaut la peine je trouve !

Trêve de bavardages et place à l'histoire ! N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Chapitre 1 : La Coupe

 _La Grande Salle est déserte._

 _Au-dessus de sa tête, l'immense plafond magique lui montre une nuit parsemée d'étoiles et le croissant de la lune. La luminosité est à peine suffisante pour distinguer dans la pénombre la silhouette des longues tables en bois massif. Le reste est plongé dans les ténèbres._

 _Yuuri Katsuki se tient sur le seuil, refermant ses poings sur sa baguette et un bout de parchemin froissé. Il inspire profondément._

 _L'autre source de lumière qui éclaire son chemin est au fond de la pièce. C'est une grande coupe de bois grossièrement taillé qui n'a rien de remarquable, à part qu'il en jaillit une gerbe de flammes bleues._

 _Yuuri s'avance, d'un pas lent et_ _hésitant._ Se _uls le bruit de ses pas et le doux crépitement des flammes sont audibles dans la Grande Salle._

 _Il se tient face à la coupe. La gloire éternelle et d'immenses richesses, avait dit la directrice, pour celui qui remportera le tournoi. Yuuri serre dans sa main le bout de parchemin où il a griffonné son nom._

 _Il lève le bras et, même si sa main tremble, sa détermination ne vacille pas un instant tandis qu'il jette le parchemin dans les flammes. La coupe projette une gerbe d'étincelles. Yuuri sursaute et manque trébucher sur l'ourlet de sa robe._

 _Il lui semble que les flammes s'élèvent plus hautes désormais._

 _Yuuri ne regarde pas en arrière tandis qu'il sort de la Grande Salle._

 _C'est stupide, pense-t-il, alors qu'il retourne dans les cachots._

 _Ce n'est pas comme si la Coupe de Feu allait choisir quelqu'un comme lui de toute façon._

* * *

"Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?" S'exclame Mari, le souffle coupé, quand elle lit la lettre de Poudlard adressée à Yuuri. " _Sérieusement_ ? C'est tellement pas juste !"

Mari et Yuuri, assis côte à côte sur le palier, étaient censés plier les serviettes mais préfèrent en réalité profiter de leurs vacances d'été en se racontant des histoires. Puis le hibou familial était venu à leur rencontre, portant dans son bec une enveloppe au nom de Yuuri, dont le contenu, au bout de cinq ans, lui est devenu plus ou moins familier.

Ou du moins, il lui était familier jusqu'à ce que Mari lui pique l'enveloppe, l'ouvre et commence à râler.

"Hé, rends-la moi !" Yuuri lui reprend la lettre pour la lire son tour. Et effectivement, l'expression Tournoi des Trois Sorciers écrite en gras ressort assez largement sur le parchemin.

"Et bien sûr, ça arrive l'année qui suit ma remise de diplômes," se lamente Mari. "Argh, Poudlard va être envahie de beaux gosses étrangers et je ne serai même pas là pour en profiter !"

Yuuri émet un vague bruit d'acquiescement, n'écoutant pas vraiment. Il parcourt la lettre, qui est plus longue que celle de l'année dernière. Elle l'informe que Poudlard accueillera cette année des élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons dans le cadre du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

A quinze ans, lui précise utilement la lettre, Yuuri peut se présenter mais sa candidature n'est pas requise.

"Je croyais qu'ils avaient interdit le tournoi..." remarque Yuuri de manière absente. Il sait que le dernier tournoi a eu lieu juste avant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il frotte pensivement du pouce le parchemin, s'attardant sur l'annonce que la saison de Quidditch serait annulée en conséquence (Leo et Phichit seront immanquablement déçus) et que la présence du tournoi ne les dispense aucunement de se relâcher dans leurs études. Le reste de la lettre est habituel; des listes de livres et le rappel de ne pas utiliser sa magie avant la rentrée.

"Tu vas te présenter, p'tit frère ?" Lui demande Mari. Il lève les yeux. Elle est en train de l'évaluer, la tête penchée sur le côté.

"Tu parles du tournoi ?"

"Non, d'une course d'hippogriffes," rétorque-t-elle, sarcastique. "Bien sûr que je parle du tournoi !"

"Toi," réplique Yuuri, "t'y serais entrée ?"

"Evidemment," répond-elle aussitôt. "Mais je suis Gryffondor, c'est normal. Mais je sais que vous" Elle lui tapote le nez d'un air joueur, "vous êtes moins enclins à risquer votre peau sans bonne raison."

Il se renfrogne et éloigne sa main. "Je ne sais pas si je vais me présenter." Et il le pense sincèrement. Il commence à replier la lettre. "Probablement pas."

"Mmmm." Mari plisse les yeux. "Hé bien, le choix t'appartient de toute façon." Elle se lève et s'étire, se préparant à servir les plats du déjeuner, "Mais juste pour que tu saches, je pense que tu serais super génial."

Yuuri ne sait pas quoi lui répondre, donc il reste assis là sans dire un mot, pliant précautionneusement la lettre, tandis qu'elle rentre à l'intérieur.

* * *

Et pendant le reste de l'été, c'est comme si le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était l'unique sujet de préoccupation de tous ceux qu'il connait.

Yuuko et Nishigori, les deux seuls autres élèves à Poudlard qui vivent à Hasetsu comme lui, viennent le voir chez lui quelques heures à peine après avoir reçus leurs propres lettres, vibrants d'excitation. Les trois amis d'enfance descendent jusqu'à la petite supérette du coin, tentant de compenser la chaleur étouffante de l'été avec des bouteilles d'eau et des esquimaux aux fruits.

"On se présente tous les deux, bien sûr," s'écrie Nishigori, les désignant Yuuko et lui de son bâtonnet. Ils sont sur le chemin du retour et il n'y a pas de Moldus, donc ils peuvent parler du tournoi librement.

"Ça va être génial !" acquiesce Yuuko avec un sourire.

Yuuri aurait pu le deviner. Ce sont des Gryffondor après tout, et ce tournoi semble être l'attraction Gryffondor de l'année. Et puis, ils entrent tous deux dans leur sixième année, ils ont une année d'études magiques d'avance sur lui.

"Et toi, Yuuri ?" lui demande Yuuko, s'approchant de lui assez près pour que Yuuri puisse sentir son esquimau fruité et discerner les paillettes vertes dans ses yeux bruns, comme des feuilles à la surface d'un étang. Il s'éloigne instinctivement, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas rougir comme une tomate.

"Je ne sais pas," avoue-t-il. "Pr-probablement pas".

"C'est bien ce que je pensais, mon pote." Nishigori lui donne une claque sur l'épaule et il ne souhaite vraisemblablement pas le blesser, mais ça fait mal quand même. "Tu peux t'asseoir dans les tribunes et me regarder gagner."

"Euh, tu veux dire, _me_ regarder gagner !" S'écrie Yuuko.

"Je suis sûre que tu seras une super championne, Yuu-chan," renchérit aussitôt Yuuri. Yuuko lui a appris à jeter le sort _Wingardium Leviosa_ quand il était encore en première année, et a par-là obtenu sa loyauté éternelle.

"Ha ! J'ai Yuuri pour m'encourager !"

"Ça compte pas, c'est juste parce qu'il t' _adore_ !"

"C'est pas vrai !"

"Si c'est vrai !"

Yuuri ignore distraitement leurs chamailleries comme il en a l'habitude et en profite pour regarder son téléphone.

Tous les camarades Sang-Mêlés et Moldus que connaît Yuuri lui ont envoyé des sms ou des snapchats sur le tournoi. Il fronce les sourcils. Ça va faire les gorges chaudes de l'école encore quelques temps puis l'enthousiasme va se tarir, pense-t-il.

* * *

Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Lorsque Yuuri monte dans le Poudlard Express, fatigué et souffrant du décalage horaire après avoir pris un Portoloin du Japon pour atterrir à la gare, il en a vraiment assez que tout le monde ne parle que du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Yuuko et Nishigori, ayant utilisé le même Portoloin que lui, continuent d'en discuter inlassablement tandis qu'ils cherchent un compartiment vide.

"Je pense qu'une fois que j'aurai remporté le Trophée, j'utiliserai la récompense pour monter ma propre troupe de danse sorcière, avec des cygnes magiques et des phénix." Yuuko soupire rêveusement. "Ce sera tout simplement parfait."

"Eh bien, moi je la dépenserai pour m'acheter ma propre île privée," s'exclame Nishigori, "Et n'y seront admis que les Gryffondor. Euh, sans vouloir te vexer, hein, Yuuri."

Yuuri balaye son excuse d'un geste. Ce n'est pas grave, il est habitué à tout ça, à la discrimination envers sa maison et à la façon dont Yuuko et Nishigori oublient leur entourage et son existence lorsqu'ils sont trop occupés à se disputer.

"Je vais voir si je peux trouver Phichit," les informe-t-il. "Je vous vois plus tard ?"

"D'accord !" Yuuko tend les bras pour lui faire un câlin. "Si jamais tu te sens seul dans ton dortoir, n'hésite pas à venir nous voir et à rester avec nous, ça ne nous pose aucun problème !"

Yuuri inspire profondément son parfum floral apaisant, avant de la relâcher. "Hum, merci, Yuu-chan."

"A plus, Yuuri." Nishigori le salue d'une main ferme.

"Bonne chance pour le tournoi," lui dit Yuuri. Il est soulagé de voir que Nishigori semble avoir abandonné sa vieille habitude de l'insulter. Peut-être qu'il grandit ?

"Ha, comme si j'en avais besoin." Il gonfle le torse. "Tu es celui qui en aura besoin, de chance, pas moi."

Ou peut-être qu'il est resté le même, en fin de compte.

Il leur dit au revoir une fois de plus avant de parcourir les wagons dans l'espoir de trouver Phichit. Il se retourne à chaque bout de tissu jaune, mais aucun des Poufsouffle qu'il rencontre n'est celui qu'il cherche.

Il a presque atteint la queue du train quand il entend des bruits de pas dans sa direction. Il se retourne et ...

"Yuuri !" Yuuri n'a le temps d'apercevoir qu'un éclair de cheveux noirs et une cravate jaune vif avant que Phichit Chulanont ne l'attire dans un câlin enthousiaste. Yuuri parvient à rester debout avec quelques difficultés, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Bonjour, Phichit," dit-il, serrant Phichit contre lui avant de lâcher prise et de faire un pas en arrière pour mieux le regarder. Il a un peu grandi depuis la dernière fois, assez pour que Yuuri ait besoin de lever légèrement la tête pour croiser son regard.

"Une minute ..." Yuuri fronce les sourcils, "T'es plus grand que moi maintenant ?"

Phichit lui pose une main sur la tête et évalue leurs tailles. Et en effet, il y a bien environ deux centimètres qui les séparent à présent. "Ah !" Il a l'air ravi. "Je suis plus grand que toi ! Je suis le plus grand ! Ha !"

"Phichit, de deux centimètres à peine."

"Chut, petit meilleur ami," lui rétorque Phichit, lui tapotant la tête d'un air faussement paternaliste, "Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerai."

Yuuri le fusille du regard et écarte sa main d'un geste vif. "Deux centimètres, Phichit."

"Chuuut."

Yuuri essaie de conserver son regard noir mais il n'y arrive pas. Phichit lui a terriblement manqué pendant ces vacances. Il secoue la tête et sourit. "Tu m'as manqué."

"Mmmhmm !" Phichit hoche énergiquement la tête. "Toi aussi ! Tu dois absolument venir à Bangkok avec moi l'été prochain ... mes sœurs meurent d'envie de te rencontrer en vrai !"

Yuuri avait déjà vu les quatre sœurs moldues de Phichit via Skype ces dernières vacances. Trois sont plus grandes et plus âgées que lui, la dernière, plus jeune, fait à peu près sa taille. Elles partagent toutes avec Phichit ses cheveux noirs et son sourire lumineux.

"Hum, pourquoi pas."

Phichit rit, prenant Yuuri par la main et l'entraînant dans le couloir. "J'ai réservé un compartiment," il lui montre du doigt une porte à quelques mètres de là. "Leo et Guang Hong sont déjà à l'intérieur."

Yuuri se force à respirer profondément. Il s'entend bien avec les amis de Phichit, mais il ressent toujours cette pointe d'inquiétude à l'idée de les voir. Cependant, il est déjà anxieux depuis le milieu de la semaine dernière, donc ça ne change pas grand-chose à son état.

Yuuri est habitué à se sentir comme ça. Angoissé. Chaque année, une anxiété chronique se propage comme une fièvre sous sa peau. Il n'est jamais vraiment enthousiaste à la perspective d'une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Il aime Poudlard, bien sûr, mais parfois il s'y passe trop de choses qu'il ne peut pas planifier, trop de gens qu'il ne connaît pas assez, il n'arrive pas à s'y sentir à l'aise. Poudlard est intéressante, excitante et imprévisible et parfois Yuuri ne parvient pas à tout gérer.

Sa mère a pratiquement dû l'arracher du lit ce matin pour qu'il ne rate pas le Portoloin.

"Prêt ?" S'assure Phichit, une main sur la poignée.

Il ouvre la porte coulissante. Guang Hong et Leo sont assis côte à côte sur l'une des banquettes et partagent une boîte de Couinesouris en sucre tout en discutant, des cours ou du Quidditch sûrement, mais ils s'interrompent et lèvent les yeux dans leur direction à leur arrivée.

"Yuuri !" Le salue joyeusement Leo. "Coucou !"

"Ouais Phichit t'a trouvé finalement !" renchérit gaiement Guang Hong.

"Salut Leo, salut Guang Hong." Yuuri leur sourit un peu maladroitement avant de pénétrer dans le compartiment, traînant sa valise derrière lui. Avec l'aide de Phichit, il parvient à la ranger dans l'espace prévu à cet effet.

"Alors," demande Leo une fois Yuuri assis, "Tes vacances se sont bien passées ?"

"Hum, oui," répond Yuuri. "C'était calme."

"Je suis jaloux," soupire Guang Hong. "Ma tante et mon oncle sont venus chez nous avec leurs trois gamins insupportables. J'ai dû _partager ma chambre_ avec eux," précise-t-il d'un ton qui laisse entendre que c'est une Horrible Injustice.

"Je n'ai jamais eu une chambre pour moi tout seul," rétorque Leo en haussant les épaules. "Ce n'est pas si grave."

"Tu la partageais avec ton frère ?" s'enquiert Phichit et Leo hoche la tête.

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère," dit Yuuri. "Est-ce qu'il est à Poudlard lui aussi ?"

"Nan," répond Leo, "Il a préféré Ilvermorny. J'aurais pu y aller aussi mais j'ai choisi Poudlard."

"D'accord." Yuuri et sa sœur auraient également pu être scolarisés à Mahoutokoro, l'école de sorcellerie japonaise, au lieu de Poudlard. Ils avaient tous deux préféré l'école de sorcellerie où avait étudié leur mère plutôt que de rester au Japon.

"Dommage que ces écoles-là ne participent pas au tournoi, hein ?" déclare Phichit, acceptant avec enthousiasme une poignée de Couinesouris en sucre de la part de Guang Hong.

"Je ne te le fais pas dire," soupire Leo. "Mais j'ai hâte de rencontrer les étudiants de Durmstrang. Il paraît qu'ils sont super forts en métamorphose."

Guang Hong propose à Yuuri les Couinesouris en sucre. Yuuri refuse poliment.

"Ouais enfin," rétorque Guang Hong en referment sa boîte de friandises, "Tous ceux que je connais disent que Durmstrang a une sale réputation. Que ce sont des adeptes de magie noire, de malédictions, ce genre de trucs."

Phichit émet un petit bruit indigné. "Ils disent la même chose sur les Serpentard et regarde Yuuri." Il pointe Yuuri du doigt comme pour appuyer son propos.

Et en effet, Yuuri admet qu'il est plutôt un argument de poids.

Guang Hong ne semble pas convaincu pour autant, mais il préfère ne pas continuer cette conversation. "Quoi qu'il en soit," conclut-il, "Ce sera passionnant, ça au moins c'est certain !"

"C'est vrai, mais je suis encore hyper déçu que les matchs de Quidditch aient été annulés," soupire Leo. "Gryffondor aurait gagné haut la main cette année."

"Oh, vraiment ?" le taquine Phichit. "Tu crois vraiment que vous auriez pu battre Poufsouffle ? Après tout, Poufsouffle a un atout considérable. _Moi_."

Leo le pousse amicalement en réponse et Phichit lui rend la pareille, et les choses escaladent de façon prévisible.

Guang Hong lève les yeux au ciel et se tourne vers Yuuri. "Laissons-les se chamailler en paix, t'es pas d'accord ?"

Yuuri a un sourire hésitant. "Euh, oui, tu as raison." Il n'a jamais passé du temps avec Guang Hong ou Leo sans Phichit comme intermédiaire. Il est toujours un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de parler avec eux, toujours inquiet de dire le mauvais truc au mauvais moment ou de paraître bizarre. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient amis après tout. Ils acceptent juste sa présence parce qu'il est l'ami de Phichit et qu'ils aiment Phichit.

"Tu es assez âgé pour te présenter au tournoi, pas vrai ?" Lui demande Guang Hong, les yeux toujours fixés sur Yuuri.

"Hum, oui, mais je ne ..." Yuuri déglutit. "Je veux dire, je ne sais pas encore si je vais y entrer."

Guang Hong acquiesce. "J'aurais besoin de temps pour réfléchir aussi si j'avais l'âge requis." C'est un Poufsouffle comme Phichit. Yuuri est certain que la plupart d'entre eux sont plus prudents que les Gryffondor comme Leo, Yuuko et Nishigori à la perspective de se présenter au tournoi.

"Eh bien, moi je tente ma chance !" Annonce Leo, ayant finalement fini de jouer les catcheurs d'un jour avec Phichit.

"Typique," soupire Guang Hong.

"Moi aussi !" S'exclame Phichit, faisant un câlin-poulpe à Yuuri et ignorant Guang Hong.

"J'y réfléchis encore," déclare Yuuri, ses mains tortillant nerveusement sa cravate.

"Normal," Leo dit avec un sourire. "Vous, les Serpentard, vous êtes censés être intelligents, pas vrai ?"

Yuuri triture une dernière fois sa cravate vert et argent aux couleurs de sa maison, avant de répondre. "J'imagine." Il ne sait pas si Leo se moque de lui ou pas. Yuuri n'est pas vraiment considéré comme un génie à Poudlard, sauf en sortilèges où il excelle mais ça ne compte pas vraiment puisque personne n'accorde beaucoup d'importance à cette matière.

Leo lui sourit cependant et il a toujours été agréable avec lui, alors Yuuri lui rend son sourire et essaie de cesser de s'inquiéter. Il n'y parvient pas vraiment, mais il n'y parvient jamais, donc ce n'est pas une surprise.

Le reste du voyage passe rapidement, et ils discutent tous les quatre du tournoi jusqu'à ce que le ciel s'assombrisse par la fenêtre du train, puis soit éclaboussé par le jaune et orange du coucher du soleil. Lorsque le train arrive finalement à Pré-au-Lard, il fait nuit au-dessus de leurs têtes et les étoiles brillent.

Le reste de la soirée se passe comme d'habitude, les diligences tirées par quelque chose d'invisible, la chanson de bienvenue usuelle, le Choixpeau Magique et la Répartition des premières années. Yuuri sourit à ses camarades de maison qui le saluent et répond à ceux qui viennent s'enquérir de comment s'est passé son été. Il n'est pas aussi proche d'eux que de Phichit, mais après quatre ans de vie commune, ils le considèrent au moins comme l'un des leurs.

Yuuri dîne calmement et se demande vaguement quand les élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons feront leur apparition quand un de ses camarades jette négligemment un bras sur son épaule. Yuuri sursaute et manque de recracher son jus de citrouille.

"C-Chris !" Il se raidit tandis que Christophe Giacometti s'affale sur Yuuri comme un grand chat quémandant de l'affection.

"Yuuri." Chris lui sourit, "Tu m'as affreusement manqué pendant ces vacances, tu sais. Tu ne m'as pas écrit une seule fois ! J'en ai eu le cœur brisé."

"Tu parais bien pourtant."

Chris crie quelque chose d'incompréhensible en français d'un air dramatique, comme mortellement blessé, tandis que le reste de la table les regarde, clairement habitués à ce que Chris se donne en spectacle. "Ah, Yuuri Katsuki, quel fripon incorrigible fais-tu." Il soupire, une main sur son cœur. "Un jour, je t'aurai."

"Hum." Yuuri ne sait pas vraiment quoi répondre, donc il sirote son jus de citrouille à la place. Il serait beaucoup plus inquiet s'il ne savait pas pour l'avoir vu que Chris flirte littéralement tout le temps avec tout le monde. Il décide de changer de sujet. "Et toi, la Suisse, comment c'était, Chris ?"

"Oh, les deux semaines que j'ai passées là-bas étaient très agréables." Lui répond Chris tout en se resservant du poulet rôti. "Mais ma famille avait tout un tas d'obligations à remplir à travers le monde, après. Tu es originaire du Japon, n'est-ce pas ?" Yuuri hoche la tête sans dire un mot. "Nous sommes allés au marché de Yokai à Tokyo. Mes parents avaient un investisseur à rencontrer là-bas, enfin quelque chose dans ce style." Il balaye le sujet d'un revers de main dédaigneux.

"D-d'accord," dit Yuuri. Il oublie parfois que la famille de Chris est l'une des plus influentes familles Sang-Pur en Europe. La majorité des Serpentard sont des Sang-Purs de toute façon, mais la famille de Chris est l'une des rares à être connue par-delà les frontières et dans l'ensemble du monde sorcier.

"Et toi Yuuri ? Comment se sont passées tes vacances ?"

"Hum, bien. C'était tranquille," répond Yuuri et il s'apprête à développer quand une voix forte s'élève de la Grande Table.

"Votre attention, s'il vous plait !" C'est la voix de la directrice de Poudlard, le professeur Minako, qui s'est levée et s'est jetée un sort pour amplifier magiquement sa voix. Les élèves se taisent peu à peu et tournent la tête en direction de la Grande Table. Un brouhaha s'entend ici et là, mais avec un rassemblement d'adolescents aussi important, obtenir le silence complet est une tâche difficile.

Chris relâche Yuuri, ce qui lui permet de diriger son attention vers la Grande Table. Chris essaie probablement de paraître sérieux pour justifier son insigne de préfet devant les plus jeunes. Yuuri se sent soulagé. Il aime bien Chris, mais il est tellement ... tactile. Tout le temps.

"Soyez les bienvenus à Poudlard !" s'exclame la directrice. Elle est vêtue d'une robe noire comme à son habitude et possède une beauté sans âge qui ne semble jamais pâlir au fil des années. "Je suis ravie de vous voir tous rassemblés ici en ce lieu." Il y a une vague d'applaudissements puis elle poursuit. "Cette année, comme vous le savez déjà certainement, est spéciale, puisque à Poudlard prendra place un événement particulier, je veux bien sûr parler du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers."

Les bavardages reprennent de plus belle, l'excitation et l'enthousiasme clairement audibles.

 _"Elle a bien dit ..."_

 _"Oui, tu n'as pas vu la lettre ?"_

 _"J'ai hâte de voir les élèves étrangers venir ici, tu sais quand ils sont censés arriver..."_

 _"Durmstrang ..."_

 _"Beauxbâtons ..."_

"Silence !" La voix de la directrice, magiquement amplifiée grâce à ce que Yuuri identifie comme un _Sonorus,_ claque dans la salle. Le brouhaha s'estompe jusqu'à atteindre un niveau sonore plus acceptable. "Avant de continuer à savourer nos mets et ce fabuleux banquet, je vous propose d'accueillir chaleureusement nos invités qui resterons au château avec nous cette année !" Elle désigne d'un geste les portes. "Faites un tonnerre applaudissements pour les élèves de l'Institut Durmstrang !"

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent en grand et un groupe de personnes remontent dignement l'allée centrale. Les élèves composant la délégation de Durmstrang sont tous vêtus d'uniformes rouge foncé dotés d'épaulettes d'inspiration militaire et recouverts par de longs manteaux de fourrure. Ils semblent être une vingtaine tous au plus, tous imposants, intimidants et apparemment plus âgés que Yuuri à l'exception peut-être d'un garçon blond maigrichon à l'avant qui parait nager dans son uniforme.

Yuuri le regarde curieusement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer sa moue renfrognée et ses yeux qui fusillent du regard les élèves attablés. Puis l'attention de Yuuri est attirée autre part et il n'arrive plus à détourner les yeux. Un jeune homme à l'arrière du groupe bavarde avec le directeur de Durmstrang et il est, de loin, l'être le plus _magnifique_ que Yuuri ait jamais vu. Grand, avec de longs cheveux argentés soyeux qui tombent en cascade sur ses épaules et des yeux qui rappellent à Yuuri la couleur de l'océan à Hasetsu, sa ville natale.

"Oh." s'exclame très, très doucement Yuuri.

"Oh, c'est Viktor !" s'écrie Chris, ayant aussi remarqué le jeune homme.

"Tu le connais ?" Yuuri est trop plongé dans la contemplation des cheveux argentés, des épaules, des yeux bleus, _gah_ , qu'il en oublie d'être nerveux de parler à Chris.

"Mmhmm," acquiesce en chantonnant Chris. "Viktor Nikiforov, l'enfant chéri de la Russie. Nos parents ont déjà fait des affaires ensemble." Yuuri en déduit que Viktor, comme Chris, provient d'une vieille et prestigieuse famille de Sang-Pur. "Attends." Il fait un signe au jeune homme et crie, "Viktor !" tandis que la délégation passe à leur niveau.

Viktor lève la tête à l'appel de son nom, aperçoit Chris et il lui fait un clin d'œil.

Yuuri sent le sang monter à ses joues et il a tellement chaud qu'il pense s'évanouir.

Il ne sait pas ce que ce type, ce Viktor Nikiforov, a de si spécial qui le rend incapable de détourner les yeux. Mais pourtant il accorde à peine un regard aux élèves de Beauxbâtons qui défilent, même quand leur arrivée est ponctuée d'une impressionnante explosion de feux d'artifice sorciers.

"Yuuri." La voix de Chris, douce et amusée, trouble sa rêverie éveillée.

"Mmmm ?" Yuuri est toujours en train de regarder Viktor et ses camarades de Durmstrang debout près de la Grande Table, attendant patiemment que les élèves de Beauxbâtons les rejoignent. Il est le plus grand de son groupe, même plus grand que son directeur.

"Tu le fixes depuis tout à l'heure," murmure Chris.

Yuuri cligne des yeux immédiatement, puis baisse le regard, penaud et choisit de contempler son assiette à la place. "Je... je..." Il bégaie, cherche quoi dire, mais aucune excuse ne lui vient à l'esprit. Par Merlin, mais _qu'est-ce qui lui a pris_ ? Il ne peut pas fixer les gens comme ça ! C'est étrange ! C'est tellement, tellement bizarre et on va le prendre pour un cinglé et...

"T'en fais pas," le rassure Chris et il tapote gentiment l'épaule de Yuuri, d'un air calme et amusé. "Viktor est impressionnant à regarder, pas vrai ?"

"Je n'étais pas..." commence Yuuri, mais la voix forte de la directrice l'interrompt avant qu'il ne s'humilie davantage.

"Je souhaite encore une fois la bienvenue à nos invités ! J'aimerais profiter de cette occasion pour remercier le directeur Yakov Feltsman et la directrice Lilia Baranovskaya d'avoir bien voulu accompagner leurs élèves durant ce long voyage." Tout le monde applaudit. Le directeur de Durmstrang à l'air bourru lève le menton en signe de reconnaissance et l'élégante directrice de Beauxbâtons hoche gracieusement la tête.

"Je compte sur vous pour être poli et respectueux à l'égard de nos invités pendant leur séjour ici !" poursuit la directrice. "Si jamais ils ont des questions, assurez-vous de leur répondre au mieux de vos capacités. À Poudlard, nous sommes fiers d'appartenir à une école ouverte sur le monde, sans préjugés d'aucune sorte. Tâchez de vous en souvenir !"

Ses dernières paroles provoquent des murmures parmi les élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons. Yuuri sait grâce à ses cours d'histoire de la magie et à ce que lui ont dit Mari et sa mère que la plupart des autres écoles de sorcellerie ne partagent pas la politique d'accueil des élèves étrangers de Poudlard. Et encore cela ne fait qu'une trentaine d'années que Poudlard accepte l'inscription d'élèves d'une nationalité autre que britannique.

"A présent !" La voix de Minako surpasse aisément les chuchotements. "Il nous faut nous occuper des autres préparatifs pour le tournoi. Si vous le voulez bien, Celestino ?"

Le professeur Celestino, directeur de Poufsouffle et professeur de sortilèges, est en train de faire léviter un reliquaire, un grand coffre en bois incrusté de pierres précieuses et un piédestal à travers la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves se retournent à la hâte pour le regarder faire. Le silence règne pour une fois tandis que Celestino jette plusieurs sorts informulés, faisant trembler le reliquaire jusqu'à ce qu'il s'ouvre dans un grincement.

Une grande coupe de bois grossièrement taillé en est extraite. Elle n'a rien de remarquable cette coupe, à part qu'il en jaillit une gerbe de flammes bleues qui dansent comme dans l'âtre d'une cheminée. Celestino recule et pose la coupe afin que chacun puisse l'admirer. Une vague d'exclamations excitées s'élèvent tandis que tout le monde veut la voir de plus près.

"Ceci," dit la directrice, "est la Coupe de Feu. C'est elle qui choisira nos trois champions. Un de Durmstrang," les élèves en robe rouge sombre poussent des cris d'encouragement, "Un de Beauxbâtons," les élèves vêtus de bleu applaudissent, "Et un de Poudlard." La mer d'élèves en robe noire crie leur approbation.

Minako les fait taire d'un geste. "S'il vous plaît." Une fois calmés, elle continue. "Pour soumettre votre candidature, il vous suffit d'écrire votre nom sur un morceau de parchemin et de le laisser tomber dans cette Coupe de Feu. Nous incluons toutefois une restriction d'âge. Il sera impossible à toute personne d'un âge inférieur à quinze ans de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Et ce, sans exception."

"Quoi !" hurle quelqu'un et Yuuri, comme la plupart des autres élèves, se tourne pour voir de qui il s'agit. Le gamin blond de Durmstrang a l'air furieux, ses poings sont serrés et ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Il y a quelques ricanements mais cela ne semble pas troubler le garçon outre mesure. Il continue de les fusiller du regard, enragé.

"A cet effet," poursuit Minako, apparemment décidé à ignorer l'explosion, "une Limite d'Âge sera mise en place et..."

"Yakov, tu m'avais promis que je pourrais m'inscrire !" s'écrie le garçon à l'adresse de son directeur.

"Yuri, silence !" grogne Yakov.

"Oh, Yuri a des _problèmes_..." chantonne Viktor Nikiforov et il sourit d'un air narquois.

Le plus jeune, qui s'appelle aussi s'appeler Yuri apparemment, lui rétorque vertement, "La ferme, Viktor ! Tu ne seras jamais champion ! C'est moi qui le serai, tu vas voir !"

"Vous deux !" Yakov est rouge de colère, son visage presque de la même couleur que les uniformes de ses élèves. "Taisez-vous !"

Yuri et Viktor s'exécutent.

Les ricanements de la Grande Salle sont assourdissants.

"Ce sera tout ?" demande sèchement Minako.

"Oui," gronde Yakov, fusillant du regard ses deux élèves d'un air de dire qu'ils feraient mieux de se tenir à carreau. Yuri affiche une mine renfrognée. Viktor le salue joyeusement, l'air pas du tout concerné.

Yuuri se mord la joue pour ne pas rire.

"Aussi," ajoute Minako, "Avant de terminer ce festin et d'aller au lit, j'aimerais pour terminer avertir les candidats qu'on ne saurait participer à ce tournoi à la légère. Un fois qu'un champion a été sélectionné par la Coupe, il - ou elle - devra faire face à des épreuves dangereuses, voire mortelles. En contrepartie," Elle s'interrompt un instant pour leur sourire, "Si vous surmontez les obstacles qui se dresseront sur votre route, vous serez grandement récompensé. Le vainqueur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers obtiendra à la fois d'immenses richesses et une gloire éternelle, et gagnera ainsi le respect de l'ensemble du monde sorcier."

Un frisson court le long de la colonne vertébrale de Yuuri. Ses poings se serrent sous la table.

"Voilà." La directrice sourit. "Je crois vous avoir donné suffisamment à penser pour cette nuit. Bon appétit à tous !"

Le reste du banquet passe dans un brouillard. D'habitude, Yuuri adore la nourriture cuisinée par les elfes de maison (sa deuxième nourriture préférée après celle de sa mère, bien évidemment), mais il est beaucoup trop distrait pour y faire attention ce soir. L'épuisement de cette longue journée le gagne rapidement, et il se retire vers les cachots tôt dans la soirée. Il fait très attention à ne pas accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard à Viktor Nikiforov ou à la Coupe où dansent les flammes bleues.

Il rêve de glace, cette nuit-là.

* * *

Contre toute attente, accueillir les élèves de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang ne change pas grand-chose à leur vie quotidienne dans le château. Yuuri continue d'assister aux cours, excelle en sortilèges et échoue lamentablement en métamorphose comme à son habitude. Il sort avec Phichit, fait ses devoirs et le temps passe.

Phichit, toujours déçu que la saison de Quidditch ait été annulée, essaie club après club pour trouver de quoi remplir son temps libre. Il a déjà tenté la photographie sorcière (mais ce n'est pas aussi bien qu'Instagram apparemment), les Bavboules (ennuyeux), les échecs sorciers (très ennuyeux) et le club des devoirs (ennuyeux à mourir évidemment). Yuuri ne se préoccuperait pas outre mesure des intérêts toujours changeants de Phichit s'il y allait seul, mais Phichit trouve toujours un moyen pour emmener Yuuri avec lui dans chaque nouvelle activité qu'il entreprend.

"Yuuri !"

Yuuri lève les yeux de son petit-déjeuner et voit Phichit le saluer gaiement. Il essaie de se cacher derrière une montagne de pancakes en désespoir de cause.

"Yuuri, je peux te voir !"

Mince.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Phichit ?" demande-t-il et il prend une bouchée d'un délicieux pancake devant lui. Grâce à la diversité culturelle des élèves, sont présents sur la Grande Table des petits-déjeuners provenant du monde entier. Il peut apercevoir un bol rempli de soupe miso derrière une cafetière et du khao tom, une spécialité thaïlandaise, à côté de tartines. "On a un truc de prévu ce soir," l'informe Phichit.

Yuuri lui jette un regard méfiant. "Un truc de prévu ?"

"Un truc super !" acquiesce joyeusement Phichit. "Oh, ces pancakes ont l'air excellent. Je peux ?" Yuuri hausse les épaules et Phichit lui en pique aussitôt un bout. "Mmmm, c'est tellement bon ! Les Américains sont vraiment forts. Rappelle-moi de remercier Leo tout à l'heure."

"Je ne crois pas que Leo ait inventé les pancakes à lui tout seul, Phichit," déclare Yuuri.

Phichit reprend du pancake pour toute réponse.

"Hé, ne mange pas tout, prends-en un pour toi !" Yuuri protège son pancake aux trois-quarts mangé. Phichit est une menace redoutable pour l'intégrité de son petit-déjeuner.

"Comme tu veux," soupire Phichit. "Bon, de quoi je parlais déjà ?"

"D'un truc de prévu ?" lui rappelle Yuuri, toujours sur ses gardes.

"Ah oui ! Le truc génial !" Phichit a un grand sourire. "Ils vont remettre en place un club de duel !"

Yuuri peut déjà voir où il veut en venir et ça ne lui plait pas du tout. "Non, Phichit."

"Je ne t'ai encore rien demandé !"

"Même, c'est non," rétorque Yuuri d'un air buté. "Je ne veux pas m'inscrire à un club de duel."

"Allez, Yuuri !" Phichit le prend par l'épaule et le secoue légèrement, tentant de lui faire partager son enthousiasme. "On va s'amuser tu vas voir !"

"Ça m'étonnerait que le duel soit supposé être amusant, Phichit." Yuuri soupire, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de considérer d'y aller. C'est vrai que le duel est une activité très intéressante quand on y réfléchit. Et puis il sait qu'il y a beaucoup de sortilèges impliqués et Yuuri a toujours adoré lancer de nouveaux sorts.

"Yuuri..."

"Je ne sais pas..."

Phichit est un expert pour déterminer si c'est le malaise ou simplement le caractère borné de Yuuri qui s'exprime, et à cet instant, il sait qu'il peut le convaincre. "Viens avec moi, rien qu'une fois ?" Suggère-t-il. "Et puis j'arrêterais de t'embêter avec ça, promis."

"J'imagine qu'une fois n'engage à rien," cède Yuuri après un silence.

"Hourra !" Phichit le prend dans ses bras. "Ça va être tellement génial ! Je suis sûr que Guang Hong et Leo seront intéressés aussi. Je vais leur demander tout à l'heure et..."

"Chulanont !" L'interpelle Celestino de la table des professeurs. "Est-ce que le changement de maison est à l'ordre du jour ?"

"Non, professeur !" Lui répond ce dernier. Il sourit d'un air penaud à Yuuri. "Je te vois ce soir, d'accord ?"

"Oui," acquiesce Yuuri. "Maintenant, vas-y ! Avant de perdre des points !"

Phichit lève les yeux au ciel, mais retourne à sa table sans voler le reste du petit-déjeuner de Yuuri. Donc... tout va bien.

Yuuri termine ses pancakes en silence, et feuillette d'un air absent un exemplaire de La Gazette du Sorcier qui traîne sur la table. Il va ensuite en cours (deux heures de défense contre les forces du mal avec les Gryffondor puis une heure de métamorphose avec les Serdaigle juste avant le déjeuner). Les deux matières qu'il déteste le plus, aussi a-t-il hâte d'être à ce soir même si ça veut dire aller au club de duel.

* * *

Yuuri sort seul des cachots le soir venu. Il sait que certains de ses camarades de maison comptent aussi aller au club de duel, mais il ne les connait pas assez pour rejoindre leur groupe tandis qu'ils marchent jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Beaucoup de monde est déjà rassemblé.

Il peut comprendre pourquoi. Cela fait des années que les élèves demandaient le retour d'un club de duel, interdit suite à l'incendie de la Grande Salle provoqué par des Gryffondor quand Yuuri était en troisième année.

Yuuri n'aime pas trop les stéréotypes sur les maisons, mais sur ce coup-ci il admet que le préjugé sur les Gryffondor tête brûlée s'était avéré véridique. Et ce littéralement malheureusement.

Il est en train de se remémorer les sorts qu'il connait pour lutter contre le feu, juste au cas où, quand il entend quelqu'un l'appeler. "Yuuri !" Il tourne la tête pour voir Phichit accompagné de Leo et Guang Hong.

"Hello !" Le salue Leo.

"Oh, salut," dit Yuuri avec un sourire timide. "C'est bon de te voir."

"Ouais, ça fait quoi, cinq heures depuis ce cours assommant de défense contre les forces du mal ?" Il fait la grimace. "Le cours d'aujourd'hui était d'un ennui mortel ! J'en ai marre de toute cette théorie, je veux lancer des sorts moi !"

Yuuri rit doucement. Il préfère la théorie pour sa part. Moins de risques de blessure involontaire.

Ils rejoignent la foule d'élèves. Yuuri n'arrête pas de se cogner dans des gens tellement il y a du monde. Il s'excuse maladroitement lorsque ceux-ci le regardent, et continue de marcher lorsque les autres l'ignorent.

Yuuri se rend compte, surpris, que les uniformes bleus des élèves de Beauxbâtons et bordeaux de ceux de Durmstrang se mêlent à la marée noire des robes de Poudlard.

La professeur de métamorphose et directrice de la maison Gryffondor, le professeur Arch, supervise le club de duel. C'est une femme de haute taille, avec la moitié du crâne rasée et tant de piercings que ses oreilles semblent être constituées plus de métal que de chair. Yuuri nourrit à son égard des sentiments de très grande admiration mêlés de très grande peur.

"Commençons !" s'exclame-t-elle. "Il y a beaucoup de nouveaux visages, ce soir, c'est très bien ! La majorité de ma maison," Elle s'interrompt et les Gryffondor présents expriment bruyamment leur approbation, ce qui lui tire un sourire. "Et des élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons, c'est pas mal du tout ça." Elle croise les bras. "Bien. On étudiera plus en profondeur les spécificités du duel sorcier dans les cours qui suivront, mais pour ce soir je veux qu'au moins vous ayez un _feeling_ de la matière. Je veux que tout le monde mette la main à la pâte et s'essaie au duel. Vous êtes prêts ?"

"Est-ce que ce n'est pas dangereux, professeur ?" s'enquiert timidement un Poufsouffle de première année.

Le professeur Arch rit. "Pas de sorts impardonnables bien évidemment, n'incendiez personne et tout ira bien, ne vous inquiétez pas." Elle met les mains sur ses hanches. "Bien ! Alors... mettez-vous par deux ! Ah, et faites des groupes avec des élèves de votre année. Je ne veux pas que des première année se battent contre des septième année, c'est compris ?"

La foule se sépare en petits groupes d'amis et d'élèves de même maison. Les mots 'mettez-vous par deux' ont toujours suscité chez Yuuri une vague panique. En cours, il est immanquablement à chaque fois cette personne qui attend que tout le monde soit déjà par paire et il doit alors travailleur seul ou avec le professeur. Il s'apprête à battre en retraite vers les cachots sans que personne ne le remarque, mais Phichit l'attrape déjà par le bras.

"Yuuri !" s'exclame-t-il. "Où vas-tu ? J'ai besoin de toi, sois mon partenaire s'il te plaît !"

"O-oh." Yuuri se sent rougir. "Bien sûr. M-merci, Phichit."

"Allons-y !"

Leo et Guang Hong sont déjà en train de se jeter des maléfices inoffensifs. Ils s'éloignent un peu pour leur laisser de l'espace.

"On commence doucement, d'accord ?" Lui propose Phichit avec un sourire.

Yuuri fait tourner sa baguette dans sa main et a un sourire narquois. "Si c'est ce que tu veux."

"Oh, Yuuri est sûr de lui aujourd'hui !" S'écrie Leo, occupé à éviter les nombreux Maléfices de Jambencoton jetés par Guang Hong.

Yuuri ne répond pas, mais il refuse de laisser la nervosité le gagner pour autant. Il se sent toujours plus assuré, plus confiant en ses capacités sa baguette à la main.

"Prêt ?" demande-t-il à Phichit.

"Quand tu veux !" lui sourit ce dernier, levant sa baguette.

Ils commencent de manière classique, des _Expelliarmus_ destinés à désarmer l'adversaire aisément contrés des deux côtés. Phichit lui lance un _Rictusempra_ que Yuuri bloque à l'aide d'un _Protego_. Il raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette (25 centimètres et demi, bois de noyer et plume de tengu) et laisse la magie s'écouler de ses doigts.

Tout va bien, tout va bien, il peut le faire.

Pense aux sortilèges. Rien qu'aux sortilèges. Les sortilèges, c'est simple. Il aime ça.

" _Elasticus_ !" S'exclame-t-il, ciblant le sol en-dessous de Phichit.

" _Protego_ !" Mais le sort de Yuuri atteint les dalles de pierre et le charme du bouclier de Phichit ne protège que sa personne. Yuuri fait mouche et Phichit trébuche, déséquilibré, puis tombe sur le sol transformé en gélatine.

" _Incarcerem_ !" Yuuri fait tournoyer sa baguette et aussitôt une corde épaisse apparaît et lie les poignets et les chevilles de Phichit, l'empêchant de bouger.

Et voilà.

"Wow, Yuuri." Leo et Guang Hong ont arrêté leur propre duel et le regarde fixement. D'autres élèves autour d'eux ont aussi cessé leurs activités et leurs regards sont rivés sur Phichit ligoté sur le sol et Yuuri debout et totalement indemne.

"Oh, je suis vraiment désolé !" bégaie Yuuri, réalisant qu'il a laissé Phichit dans une position vraiment inconfortable et se dépêche de lancer un _Diffindo_ , le libérant aussitôt de la corde qui lui liait les mains et les pieds.

Phichit s'assoit lentement sur le sol encore gélatineux et se frotte les poignets. "J'imagine que tu as gagné ce coup-ci, hein ?"

"C'était vraiment cool, Katsuki." Un Serdaigle de quatrième année que Yuuri ne connaît pas lui tape sur l'épaule. "T'es naturellement doué pour ça, ça se voit."

"Ouais," acquiesce Leo. "T'as du talent, c'est sûr, Yuuri."

"Argh, ma fierté en prend un coup," s'écrie Phichit mais il sourit. "Tu pourrais remettre le sol comme il était avant par contre, Yuuri ? J'arrive pas à me rappeler du contre-sort."

"Bien sûr." Yuuri pointe sa baguette vers les dalles de pierre et murmure rapidement le contre-sort avant d'aider Phichit à se relever. "Je suis vraiment désolé," ajoute-t-il. "Je ne comptais absolument pas faire ça, j'essayais juste de faire de mon mieux et j'ai été un peu trop enthousiaste et..."

"Les autres essaient aussi de faire de leur mieux," l'interrompt Phichit, lui tapotant l'épaule d'un geste rassurant. "Ça va, Yuuri, sérieusement, tu n'as rien fait de mal."

"Merci," marmonne Yuuri, et il jette un coup d'œil aux alentours pour voir comment s'en sortent les autres apprentis duellistes. Une fille qui lui bouchait la vue saute pour esquiver un sort et soudain Yuuri aperçoit Viktor Nikiforov.

Il se bat contre une autre élève de Durmstrang, une fille au sourire en coin et aux cheveux courts d'un rouge éclatant, qui brandit sa baguette comme une épée. Viktor cependant contre ses sortilèges avec une facilité déconcertante. D'après ce que peut voir Yuuri de l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, son style de combat est à la fois extravagant et redoutablement efficace.

Yuuri regarde, admiratif, Viktor lancer un _Protego_ informulé et la dernière attaque de la fille s'y fracasse dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

"Yuuri !" La voix de Phichit le fait sursauter.

"Hum !" Yuuri rougit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. "Désolé ! J'étais juste en train de..."

Phichit lui sourit, pas dupe. "Les élèves de Durmstrang sont impressionnants, pas vrai ?" Il donne gentiment un coup de coude à Yuuri. "Tu crois que tu pourrais en battre un ?"

"Je..." Yuuri jette un coup d'œil furtif en direction de Viktor et se retient difficilement de laisser échapper un couinement surpris lorsqu'il se rend compte que Viktor est déjà en train de le fixer. Ils restent ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, pendant de longues secondes, d'interminables minutes qui sait, jusqu'à ce que...

"Yuuri !"

Quelqu'un rompe le charme.

Yuuri cligne des yeux et croise le regard de Phichit. "Oui ?" C'est comme s'il venait tout juste de sortir d'une eau mystérieuse et glacée.

"T'es prêt ? On recommence ?"

Yuuri secoue la tête pour se défaire physiquement de la sensation du regard perçant de Viktor sur lui. Il lève sa baguette.

"C'est parti."

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Yuuri se faufile hors de son dortoir, après avoir attendu que tout le monde s'endorme, et va jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour jeter son nom dans la Coupe de Feu.

Une fois dans son lit, en pyjama, son cœur bat trop fort dans sa poitrine pour qu'il puisse dormir. Il se rejoue mentalement la scène tout en observant sans les voir les tentures de soie verte de son lit à baldaquin. N'arrive pas à s'endormir jusqu'à ce que le lac de Poudlard prenne une couleur grisâtre signalant que l'aube vient de se lever.

"Hé, Katsuki." L'un de ses camarades de maison lui jette un regard curieux. "Ça va ?"

Yuuri lui renvoie un faible sourire. Il ne faudra pas qu'il oublie de se jeter un sort pour camoufler ses cernes avant d'aller en cours. "Ça va."

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Yuuri croise une fille habillée de l'uniforme bleu caractéristique de Beauxbâtons devant sa salle de classe de sortilèges, qui jette des regards curieux à droite à gauche. Les élèves transférés suivent pourtant les cours avec les septième année, alors que fait-elle dans un cours de sortilèges de cinquième année... ?

"Nous allons poursuivre sur les sortilèges de froid aujourd'hui !" s'exclame Celestino, interrompant le brouhaha de la classe. Yuuri n'est de loin pas le seul à regarder curieusement la fille de Beauxbâtons. "Mademoiselle Crispino de Beauxbâtons sera présente à quelques-uns de nos cours. Je compte sur vous pour répondre à ses éventuelles questions et lui apporter votre aide."

Elle sourit tout en les saluant de la main. "Bonjour ! J'ai hâte de travailler avec vous !"

"Mets-toi avec Yuuri, il t'aidera." Celestino le désigne d'un geste. "C'est l'un de mes meilleurs élèves en sortilèges."

"Que..." D'ordinaire, en cours de sortilèges, Yuuri exploite le 'il y a un nombre impair d'élèves du coup je travaille tout seul et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes' puisqu'il ne connait personne à Serdaigle, le cours étant commun aux Serpentard et Serdaigle.

Le reste de la classe se sépare en petits groupes de deux et la fille de Beauxbâtons s'assoit sur une chaise vide à côté de Yuuri.

"Salut ! Je m'appelle Sara," se présente-t-elle avec un sourire. "Sara Crispino."

"Enchanté," répond Yuuri, un peu mal-à-l'aise. Sara Crispino est très jolie, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux violets, et elle l'intimide un peu. "Je m'appelle Yuuri Katsuki."

"Enchanté, Yuuri," dit-elle. "J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de travailler avec moi. Je suis presque bonne partout, mais les sortilèges, je n'y arrive pas du tout... Celestino s'est dit qu'assister à quelques-uns des cours destinés aux années antérieures me ferait progresser davantage."

"Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas aussi mauvaise que tu le prétends," rétorque Yuuri.

"Oh, tu t'en rendras compte bien assez vite," réplique-t-elle d'un air lugubre. "Alors aujourd'hui on travaille sur les sortilèges de froid, c'est ça ?"

"Oui," acquiesce Yuuri. "Le sortilège du _Glacius_ principalement. On est supposé faire geler l'eau contenue dans un bol." Un bol d'une vingtaine de centimètres de profondeur est posé sur chacune des tables. "Euh, alors, tu veux commencer ?"

"Sûrement pas." Elle secoue la tête. "Je t'en prie, vas-y. Le professeur Celestino a dit que je devais te regarder pour pouvoir m'améliorer.

"D-d'accord." Yuuri rougit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. "Hé b-bien, j'y vais alors." Il tente de faire abstraction du regard violet posé sur lui, lève sa baguette et pointe le bol rempli d'eau. " _Glacius_ !" Il ne met pas toute sa puissance dans le sort et se borne à geler la surface. Un _Glacius_ plus intense lui aurait permis de geler toute l'eau mais ce n'est pas nécessaire pour l'instant. Il ne veut pas avoir l'air de frimer.

"Oh, c'est impressionnant Yuuri !" Elle lui offre un grand sourire.

"Ce n'est rien de spécial..." marmonne-t-il, mais il rougit quand même.

"A mon tour maintenant." Elle brandit sa baguette et s'exclame, " _Glacius_!"

Pendant une seconde, il ne se passe rien. Puis l'eau commence à bouillir.

"Euh..." Yuuri regarde l'eau bouillante qui commence à dégager de la vapeur, perplexe. "Essaye encore une fois... pour voir ?"

"D'accord." Sara foudroie du regard le bol et inspire profondément. " _Glacius_!"

Cette fois-ci, l'eau encore bouillante fait exploser le bol et se déverse sur l'ensemble de la classe.

Yuuri s'apprête à jeter un _Protego_ , mais Celestino le devance, doté des réflexes que quelqu'un acquiert lorsqu'il empêche tout type d'accidents de se produire tout au long de l'année. " _Protego_!" Crie-t-il et un bouclier lumineux protège les élèves de l'eau bouillante qui rebondit dessus puis vient s'écraser sur les murs sans faire de mal à quiconque.

"Faites attention s'il vous plaît," les réprimande Celestino.

Sara soupire. "Mais je ne sais pas ce que je fais de mal !" Elle laisse tomber sa baguette et passe la main dans ses cheveux noirs, visiblement frustrée.

"Euh..." Yuuri ne souhaite pas la critiquer, mais il a compris assez facilement ce qui la bloque. Enfin, il pense avoir compris. C'est souvent le cas chez les gens doués en métamorphose. Ils essaient d'appliquer la même logique partout. Leo avait le même problème en troisième année.

"Quel est le problème, Yuuri ?" Sara se tourne vers lui. "Qu'est-ce que je fais mal ?"

"Tu essaies de changer l'eau," lui répond-il avec un haussement d'épaules. "Comme si tu tentais de la métamorphoser. Mais en sortilèges, tu ne transformes rien, tu ajoutes des propriétés. Par exemple, avec le sortilège _Glacius_ , tu ajoutes du froid à l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle gèle. Tu ne la transformes pas en glace."

"Oh !" Sara cligne des yeux. "C'est... je n'avais jamais pensé de cette manière." Elle regarde Yuuri d'un air admiratif. "Wow, ils ne m'avaient pas menti en disant que les Serpentard étaient malins ! Tu es vraiment doué, je me sens incompétente à côté."

"Non, non, surtout pas !" s'exclame-t-il en agitant nerveusement les mains. "Sincèrement, je ne suis bon qu'en sortilèges. Je suis une cause désespérée en métamorphose par exemple."

"Oh," sourit-elle. "Ça me fait me sentir un peu mieux, alors."

Yuuri lui rend son sourire et lui tend le bol. "Tu veux réessayer ?"

Elle reprend sa baguette en main. "Bien sûr !"

A la fin du cours, Sara parvient à geler la majeure partie de l'eau à la surface et, sous son insistance, Yuuri lui montre son _Glacius_ plus puissant et gèle le bol tout entier.

"Yuuri !" applaudit-elle. "C'était magnífico !"

Il rougit mais sourit. Il apprécie Sara Crispino. Elle est gentille sans être envahissante et a l'air d'être une bosseuse quand il s'agit de travailler ses sorts. Ils sortent ensemble de la classe, et elle en profite pour lui proposer, "Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide en métamorphose, viens me voir ! Je serais plus qu'heureuse de te rendre la pareille."

"Oh, merci." Yuuri est pris au dépourvu par son offre, mais ça le fait sourire. "Oui... peut-être que j'en aurais besoin en effet."

"Surtout n'hésite pas !" dit-elle. "Je suis là toute cette année et je doute d'être sélectionnée comme championne, donc j'aurai pas mal de temps libre et..."

"Sara !" Une voix forte l'interrompt, faisait sursauter Yuuri. Sara fait volte-face, son sourire se muant en une moue renfrognée.

Un garçon, un peu plus grand que Yuuri et probablement un peu plus âgé, les fusillent de ses yeux de la même teinte de violet que Sara. "Oh, salut Mickey," dit Sara, son enthousiasme de tout à l'heure grandement atténué. Elle paraît fatiguée tout à coup.

"Où tu étais passée ?" Demande l'autre. "Je te cherchais partout et voilà que je t'attrape avec un type de Poudlard..."

"Mickey, je te présente Yuuri," le coupe Sara. "Il m'a grandement aidé en sortilège. Yuuri, c'est mon frère, Mickey."

"Enchan -" débute Yuuri, mais Mickey l'interrompt rudement.

"Tes sortilèges sont parfaits comme ils sont, Sara," déclare-t-il d'un ton sec. "Et même si tu avais besoin d'aide, tu aurais dû demander à ton frère, pas à un garçon bizarre que tu connais à peine !"

"Il n'est pas bizarre, il est gentil et je..." commence Sara, mais Mickey l'interrompt encore.

"On parlera de ça plus tard." Le garçon jette un regard noir à Yuuri et s'en va, s'attendant manifestement à ce que Sara le suive. "Allons-y !"

"Désolée, Yuuri," soupire Sara. "Je te vois plus tard ?"

"Bien sûr," lui répond-il et il lui sourit avant qu'elle ne tourne au bout du couloir et ne rattrape son frère.

* * *

Halloween arrive sans que Yuuri ne s'en aperçoive. On aurait dit qu'un jour c'était le premier septembre et le jour d'après fin octobre. Il fait part de cette impression à Phichit, surtout pour tenter de se distraire du banquet de ce soir et de l'annonce des trois champions sélectionnés. Il sait que la Coupe ne le choisira pas, il le sait, mais...

"C'est toujours comme ça," lui répond Phichit d'un air absent. "Les premiers mois défilent dans un claquement de doigts." Et il claque des doigts pour appuyer son propos.

Yuuri émet un vague bruit d'acquiescement, et resserre sur lui les pans de son manteau. L'air est frais en cette période.

Yuuri, Phichit et Guang Hong sont assis au bord du lac, emmitouflés dans leurs écharpes et bonnets, en train d'admirer la Forêt interdite parée de ses plus belles couleurs, le rouge éclatant et le doré lumineux des feuilles automnales tranchant avec le vert foncé des pins. Les quelques sortilèges qu'ils ont jetés pour réchauffer l'air ne sont pas de trop. D'autres élèves occupent la berge rocailleuse du lac, équipés d'épaisses couvertures et de thermos de café ou de thé.

"Est-ce que tu as mis ton nom dans la Coupe finalement, Yuuri ?" L'interroge Guang Hong d'un air curieux.

"Hum..." Yuuri baisse le regard. Il porte les mitaines vertes que sa mère lui a envoyées pour son anniversaire l'année dernière. Elles sont quasiment de la même couleur que son écharpe verte de Serpentard.

"Tu n'as pas à nous le dire si tu ne le veux pas," le rassure Phichit et il pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

"Oh, oui, bien sûr, c'est pas grave !" renchérit Guang Hong.

"Non, c'est bon." Yuuri lève la tête. "J'ai mis mon nom en effet."

"Ha, je savais que tu le ferais !" Phichit lui sourit largement. "Si tu es sélectionné, je gérerais ton fan-club de supporters, compte sur moi !"

Yuuri rit. "Tu as plus de chance d'être choisi que moi, Phichit."

Il hausse les épaules. "Hé bien tu auras le plaisir de gérer mon fan-club alors."

"Je n'ai même pas pu entrer," se plaint Guang Hong. "Je ne pourrai jamais avoir de fan-club."

"Essaie d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch l'année prochaine," lui suggère Yuuri. "Tu seras encouragé par plein de monde à coup sûr."

"Le vol ce n'est pas trop mon truc." Il soupire. "Genre _vraiment_ pas."

"Ne te sous-estime pas, Guang Hong !" s'écrie une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournent et voient Leo grimper sur les rochers, une thermos et des tasses à la main.

"Leo !" s'exclame Guang Hong avec un grand sourire. "Je croyais que tu devais réviser !"

"C'est les vacances, du coup je me suis dit qu'une pause était à l'ordre du jour," répond Leo en lui rendant son sourire. "Si tu parles encore de révisions ou de devoirs, je ne partagerais pas ce café brûlant et onctueux avec toi."

"Ah les américains et le café," soupire d'un air faussement agacé Guang Hong mais il prend la tasse de café que lui offre Leo en rougissant et sourit timidement.

"Oh, donne-moi en aussi s'il te plaît !" lui demande Phichit, un regard prédateur fixé sur la thermos.

"Je pense que Yuuri en mérite plus que toi," lui rétorque Leo, tendant une autre tasse pleine à Yuuri.

"Oh, merci." Yuuri cligne des yeux d'un air surpris. C'était sympa de sa part d'avoir pensé à lui.

"Allez, Leo. Je suis un garçon habitué à un climat tropical," plaide Phichit. "Je ne suis pas fait pour le froid moi. Je ne peux pas survivre au froid sans une boisson chaude pour me réchauffer."

"Tu sais que je vais t'appeler 'garçon des Tropiques' à partir de maintenant si tu continues, t'es sûr que t'es préparé à ça ?" le prévient Leo tout en remplissant une autre tasse.

"Donne-moi cette tasse et tu pourras me donner tous les surnoms que tu veux." Phichit tend des mains suppliantes et Leo y dépose la tasse, levant les yeux au ciel.

"T'es pas drôle." Leo se remplit une tasse pour lui-même avant de s'asseoir à côté de Guang Hong.

"Je m'en moque, tant que je peux avoir du café gratuit."

Leo rit. "Alors dites-moi, qu'est-ce que vous disiez à propos du Quidditch ? Tu veux mettre à l'essai Guang Hong, Yuuri ?"

"Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais horriblement pas doué," proteste Guang Hong d'un air penaud.

"Euh, non," répond Yuuri. Il a toujours été de ceux qui pensent qu'il y a suffisamment de moyens pour qu'une catastrophe survienne avec ses deux pieds plantés au sol et il ne voit pas l'intérêt de rajouter un facteur de risque en volant.

"La conversation était plus centrée sur les fan-clubs que sur le Quidditch, en fait," précise Phichit. "Ils se préparent pour quand je serai choisi comme champion de Poudlard ce soir !"

"Euh, je crois que tu voulais dire quand je deviendrai champion," réplique Leo.

"Je parie sur Yuuri," renchérit Guang Hong d'un air malicieux.

Leo lève un sourcil étonné. "Tu t'es inscrit alors ?"

Yuuri acquiesce silencieusement et sirote son café pour avoir quelque chose à faire de ses mains.

"Hé bien, bonne chance à nous trois dans ce cas !" s'exclame Leo. "Ne m'en veuillez pas quand je serai sélectionné par contre. D'accord ?"

Yuuri rit, Guang Hong lève les yeux au ciel et Phichit lui donne un coup de coude.

Ils se prélassent sur la berge, cherchant des yeux le calmar géant et discutant gaiement du tournoi et des cours jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche et teinte de reflets dorés l'eau du lac. Les élèves restants commencent à se regrouper et à rentrer à l'intérieur. Yuuri, Phichit, Leo et Guang Hong les suivent.

C'est presque l'heure du banquet et dans peu de temps ils assisteront à l'annonce officielle des trois champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Ils se séparent dans la Grande Salle, s'asseyant à leur table respective. La pièce est déjà bondée de monde, remplie d'élèves surexcités. Yuuri s'installe à sa place habituelle à l'extrémité de la table des Serpentard. Il serre et desserre les poings nerveusement, tentant de toutes ses forces de ne pas laisser son anxiété le gagner.

"Joyeux Halloween, Yuuri !" s'exclame Chris et il tend à Yuuri une assiette garnie de bonbons.

"A toi aussi, Chris." Yuuri attrape quelques douceurs avant de faire passer l'assiette à son voisin. "Tu t'es inscrit au tournoi, je présume ?"

"Une opportunité d'obtenir une gloire éternelle et d'immenses richesses ?" Chris répète les mots de la directrice avec un clin d'œil. "Tu me connais si bien, Yuuri chéri. Je ne pouvais pas décemment laisser passer cette chance."

Yuuri sourit et secoue la tête, dégustant son Fondant du Chaudron. C'est Halloween, après tout. S'il ne peut pas se gaver de bonbons, à quoi ça sert ? Et puis, ça lui permet de faire autre chose que paniquer dans son coin.

Le banquet se passe plus vite que les autres festins habituels, et tout le monde a le regard rivé sur les flammes bleues qui jaillissent de la Coupe. Yuuri finit par manger trop de sucreries et se sent vaguement nauséeux, son angoisse n'aidant pas. Il est aussi préoccupé que tout le monde par la Coupe de Feu. Il y a mis son nom, son nom...

Le silence tombe alors que deux professeurs se lèvent solennellement et font léviter la Coupe sur son piédestal pour la poser au centre de la pièce, juste devant la Grande Table.

"Bien !" La directrice Minako tape dans ses mains. "Je ne crois pas qu'il soit opportun de vous faire un long discours. Vous savez tous les règles qui régissent ce tournoi, j'en suis certaine." Un brouhaha d'assentiments se fait entendre et Minako sourit. "C'est bien ce que je pensais. Lorsque j'annoncerai le nom des champions, je demande aux heureux élus de bien vouloir venir jusqu'ici et de se regrouper à la table des professeurs. Est-ce que vous êtes prêts ?"

Un cri d'approbation s'élève, prononcé par les élèves et professeurs en chœur. Yuuri serre les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures et tente de faire abstraction de son cœur qui bat la chamade, de sa respiration erratique. Tout va bien, ça va aller. La Coupe ne le choisira pas de toute façon.

Minako se lève et contourne la table, et tout le monde la suit du regard. Elle s'arrête devant l'objet de toutes les convoitises, sort sa baguette et fait un grand geste de la main. Les flammes bleues étincelantes de la Coupe se teintent soudain d'écarlate, projetant une gerbe d'étincelles. Un instant plus tard, une langue de feu jaillit et un morceau de parchemin noirci vole dans les airs, attrapé habilement par la directrice.

"Le champion de Durmstrang," annonce-t-elle d'une voix forte, dépliant le parchemin, "est Viktor Nikiforov !"

Un tonnerre d'acclamations enthousiastes s'élève de la part des élèves de son école. Yuuri les regarde féliciter chaleureusement Viktor, lui donner des tapes amicales dans le dos ou lui ébouriffer amicalement les cheveux. Viktor sourit d'un air triomphant, ses yeux bleus étincelants.

"Ah, c'est bien pour lui," déclare Chris avec un sourire et Yuuri se rappelle qu'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps.

"Tu penses qu'il va gagner ?" Lui demande Yuuri, tandis que Viktor se dirige vers la directrice et la table des professeurs sous des applaudissements nourris, à l'exception du Yuri blond à l'air renfrogné.

"Viktor est un sorcier extrêmement talentueux," répond pensivement Chris. "Il va donner du fil à retordre aux champions, ça c'est certain."

"Mmmm." Yuuri observe Viktor serrer la main de son directeur puis celle de Minako. Il a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, clairement ravi par la situation.

Yuuri se demande s'il est quand même effrayé à la perspective d'entrer dans le tournoi. Des gens sont morts lors de certaines épreuves dans le passé.

"Félicitations, Monsieur Nikiforov." Viktor fait un clin d'œil à la directrice Minako et un éclat de rire se fait entendre dans la Grande Salle. Son directeur lui tape sèchement la tête en représailles et Viktor affiche une moue boudeuse. Yuuri cache son sourire naissant derrière sa main et Chris ricane.

"Il nous faut à présent annoncer le champion de Beauxbâtons..." La directrice Minako reporte son attention sur la Coupe dont les flammes rougeoient à nouveau. Un deuxième morceau de parchemin jaillit et Minako l'intercepte au vol. Elle se racle la gorge et annonce d'une voix claire, "Ou plutôt championne, il s'agit de Sara Crispino !"

Yuuri applaudit aussi fort que les élèves de Beauxbâtons. Sara sera une championne formidable, même si Yuuri ressent une pointe de regret à l'idée qu'elle n'aura sûrement pas le temps de l'aider en métamorphose. Mais un incident à sa table empêche Sara de se lever.

Un garçon la retient par le bras et refuse de la lâcher. Yuuri reconnait Michele, son frère. Il est rouge de colère et ne semble pas prêt à la laisser partir. Les autres élèves de Beauxbâtons ne semblent pas savoir quoi faire.

"Non, elle ne peut être la championne !" Crie-t-il, assez fort pour que sa voix résonne dans toute la pièce. "Je dois le faire pour elle, je dois la protéger de..."

"Lâche-moi, Mickey !" rétorque sèchement Sara. "Je suis la championne. Moi !"

"Non, Sara, je ne te laisserai pas te mettre en danger !"

Elle tord son poignet et échappe à sa prise. "Ce choix ne t'appartient pas." Elle s'écarte de lui et avance d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Une fille aux cheveux rouges et à l'uniforme de Durmstrang l'applaudit bruyamment et aussitôt le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé est rompu, et la Grande Salle éclate en acclamations et applaudissements enthousiastes. Yuuri crie son nom pour l'encourager, et rougit lorsqu'il surprend le sourcil levé de Chris dans sa direction.

"Tu la connais ?" Lui demande Chris.

"Elle s'est assise à côté de moi en cours de sortilèges l'autre jour," répond-il. "Elle est vraiment sympa."

"Hmmm." Chris plisse des yeux dans sa direction et l'observe pensivement serrer la main de sa directrice puis celle de Minako. "On saura de quel bois elle est faite dans pas longtemps de toute manière." Il croise le regard de Yuuri et sourit. "Il est temps pour eux d'annoncer mon nom à présent."

Ah oui. Le champion de Poudlard sera le prochain à être annoncé, c'est vrai.

C'est comme si le temps pour Yuuri défile à la fois trop vite et trop lentement. La Coupe ne le choisira pas, c'est certain. Mais, assez étrangement, cette pensée ne le réconforte pas autant qu'elle le devrait. Il contemple son reflet dans le bois poli de la table. Il pense à sa sœur qui est persuadée qu'il sera un champion génial, au duel avec Phichit et à sa victoire, pense à Sara Crispino qui a complimenté son sort d'un magnífico, pense aux yeux bleu glace de Viktor Nikiforov fixés sur lui à travers la foule.

Il lève la tête juste à temps pour voir les flammes de la Coupe devenir rouges et une longue flamme cracher un dernier morceau de parchemin avant de s'éteindre. Sans ces flammes, la Coupe de Feu n'est rien qu'une vulgaire coupe en bois grossier.

La directrice Minako tend la main et attrape le morceau de parchemin. Yuuri n'arrive plus à respirer.

"Le champion de Poudlard !" S'exclame-t-elle, sa voix résonnant dans la Grande Salle, "est Yuuri Katsuki !"

Yuuri, sous le choc, voit toutes les têtes se tourner vers lui.

"Oh."


	2. Labyrinthe

**Note de la traductrice** **:** Bonjour à toutes (tous ?) ! Tout d'abord, merci infiniment aux lecteurs qui ont laissé des reviews ! **Estelle** , je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise et j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ^^' **Tifanny91** , merci du compliment et ouii, cette fanfiction est juste magnifique ! **Woshi** , je suis contente que tu aies décidé de tenter malgré la présence d'un Yuuri Serpentard (j'avoue que pour moi, c'est plutôt pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de la lire en premier lieu ! ^^) et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu penses de la suite ! Et pour finir, **Drennae** , ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas du tout abandonner cette traduction ! (ni aucune autre d'ailleurs ^^) et oui, Yuuri est super badass, bien évidemment ! Il faut juste qu'il s'en rende compte haha ^^

Je sais que ce chapitre a mis du temps à arriver, mais, avec près de 18 000 mots, je pense qu'il en vaut la peine ! Je vous souhaite une très très bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Labyrinthe

Des gens parlent à Yuuri, mais il n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disent.

Un bourdonnement à ses oreilles rend toutes leurs paroles incompréhensibles. Quelqu'un lui tape sur l'épaule, mais tout est flou et confus et rien de tout ça ne semble réel.

La directrice Minako... ce qu'elle vient de dire... ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Yuuri a dû mal entendre, forcément.

Ses mains semblent ne pas lui appartenir, comme si elles étaient à des milliers de kilomètres de son corps.

Il est en train de paniquer, réalise-t-il. D'accord. Ce n'est pas nouveau pour lui. Ça lui est déjà arrivé. A chaque fois il pense qu'il ne va jamais s'en sortir... Mais il s'en sort toujours.

Bien. Doucement. Respire, respire, respire.

Yuuri ferme les yeux, inspire profondément puis les rouvre lentement.

"Yuuri !"

Le visage de Chris n'est qu'à une dizaine de centimètres du sien, son visage assombri par l'inquiétude.

"Je vais bien," déclare-t-il machinalement.

Bon. Il doit aller à la table des professeurs. Il se libère gentiment des mains de Chris et se fait violence pour se mettre debout. Les gens continuent d'applaudir, de crier.

Yuuri marche en pilote automatique, de manière un peu saccadée, mais il arrive tant bien que mal à destination. Il se met aux côtés de Sara et Viktor et se tourne pour faire face aux élèves. La situation lui paraît irréelle et il a froid. C'est presque comme s'il était déconnecté de son propre corps, comme s'il ne lui appartenait pas vraiment.

"Et encore un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour nos champions !" s'exclame la directrice Minako et la Grande Salle tout entière résonne sous les applaudissements, les encouragements, leurs noms criés de manière enthousiaste.

Même la table des Gryffondor l'encourage, bien qu'ils semblent le faire à contrecœur. Yuuri cherche des visages familiers parmi la foule, cherche Phichit ou Yuuko ou Leo ou Guang Hong ou Chris, mais ils sont noyés par la marée de robes noires. Le bruit est assourdissant et Yuuri a de plus en plus de mal à respirer et il va s'étouffer et -

Doucement, doucement. Merde. Okay. Il peut le faire. Yuuri se concentre sur une bougie volante non loin de lui, et refuse de regarder quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ce sera bientôt fini. Il doit juste le supporter. Il _peut_ le supporter.

Il est le champion de Poudlard après tout.

 _Merlin._

Les directeurs des différentes écoles les conduisent jusqu'à une salle de classe à proximité, une fois les acclamations taries et les élèves sur le chemin de leurs dortoirs. Yuuri les suit, engourdi, marchant un peu en retrait derrière Sara et Viktor. Personne ne parle et Yuuri se sent reconnaissant pour ce silence après le chaos de la Grande Salle.

Ils pénètrent dans la pièce et Minako allume les lampes d'un geste de sa baguette. L'atmosphère est différente sans la présence des élèves, avec le clair de lune visible par les hautes fenêtres, mais Yuuri reconnait la classe qu'ils utilisent en métamorphose.

"Je vous félicite," déclare Minako, s'appuyant contre le large bureau en bois massif. Son regard se pose sur Yuuri et ce dernier se demande si, comme lui, elle s'interroge sur la raison qui a poussé la Coupe à choisir un petit cinquième année maigrichon sans compétences magiques particulières comme champion.

"Bien." dit Lilia, leur désignant les chaises d'un geste élégant. "Asseyez-vous, je vous prie." La directrice de Beauxbâtons se tient sur le seuil de la porte, sa haute taille la rendant plus intimidante encore.

Yuuri s'assoit sur une des chaises du premier rang. Sara le gratifie d'un petit sourire et s'assoit à côté de lui, à sa droite. Yuuri fait de son mieux pour lui rendre son sourire, mais il sait pertinemment que ça doit plus ressembler à une grimace qu'à autre chose.

"Toi aussi, Vitya !" grogne Yakov.

Viktor, occupé à étudier une cage pleine de Doxys aux dents pointues et au caractère hargneux posée sur le bureau, lève les mains en signe de reddition et sourit d'un air penaud. "Désolé, Yakov, j'avais la tête ailleurs." Il s'assoit négligemment sur la table à gauche de Yuuri.

Yuuri tente tant bien que mal de réprimer sa panique. Il a explosé son record de stress quotidien depuis un bon moment déjà.

Minako entre directement dans le vif du sujet. "La première tâche aura lieu dans un mois à compter d'aujourd'hui. Vous serez attendus dans mon bureau à neuf heures du matin tapantes le jour J. Est-ce bien clair ?"

"Et ?" Sara fronce les sourcils. "Vous ne nous donnez même pas un indice ou un truc du genre ?"

"La première tâche aura pour but d'évaluer votre capacité à réfléchir et à penser par vous-même, Crispino," rétorque sèchement Lilia. "Ne nous décevez pas."

Sara rougit. "Bien sûr !"

"C'est... tout ?" dit Yuuri d'une voix hésitante.

"C'est tout," lui confirme Yakov. "N'oubliez pas, vous vous êtes engagés pour affronter les épreuves à venir."

Yuuri se mord la joue pour éviter d'éclater d'un rire hystérique. Ouais, il s'était engagé. Par Merlin, mais pourquoi avait-il mis son foutu nom dans cette Coupe ?

"Bien, il me semble que ce soit tout pour le moment," conclut Minako. "Si jamais vous avez des questions, adressez-vous à votre directeur. Ce qui veut dire, Yuuri," Yuuri sursaute à l'appel de son nom et lève les yeux vers elle. "Que ma porte t'est ouverte si tu en ressens le besoin. D'accord ?"

"Ah, oui." Yuuri hoche la tête d'un mouvement saccadé. "Merci, Madame la directrice."

"Il en va de même pour toi, Crispino," renchérit Lilia. "Fais de ton mieux."

"Cela va sans dire !" s'exclame Sara.

"Et j'imagine que je suis coincé avec toi, Vitya," grommelle Yakov.

"Moi aussi je t'aime, Yakov," réplique Viktor avec un sourire en coin. Yakov grogne. Viktor lui fait un clin d'œil rieur.

Sara et Yuuri se regardent, stupéfaits, puis éclatent de rire.

"Allons-y dans ce cas." Minako se dirige vers la porte. "Nous avons tous d'importantes affaires qui nous attendent, j'en suis certaine."

Yakov et Lilia la suivent, le premier maugréant dans sa barbe quelque chose à propos de gamins stupides et ingrats. Ils sortent de la pièce et bientôt il n'y a plus que Yuuri, Sara et Viktor présents, tous les trois toujours assis.

"Yuuri !" s'écrie Sara, un grand sourire aux lèvres. "Je savais que tu serais choisi !"

"Ahaha, hé bien." Yuuri se frotte la nuque, gêné. "Au moins quelqu'un en était persuadé."

Et ça la fait rire, comme s'il venait de sortir une bonne blague. Sauf que Yuuri était parfaitement sérieux.

"Je suis désolé, je ne me rappelle pas de vos noms." Une voix fait tourner la tête de Yuuri. Viktor est là, tout près, assis à côté de lui, un sourire poli dessiné sur les lèvres. Merlin, il est encore plus beau vu de près. Comment ce miracle est-il possible ?

"Yuuri," bégaye Yuuri et il sent totalement stupide. "Mon prénom, je veux dire. C'est Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki."

Viktor le regarde de haut en bas et il plisse les yeux. "Tu as quel âge ?"

Yuuri rougit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. "Quinze ans."

"Hmmm." Viktor le toise d'un air quelque peu condescendant avant de se tourner vers Sara. "Et tu es ?"

"Sara Crispino," se présente-elle. "J'ai seize ans."

"Hé bien, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance," dit Viktor. "Faisons en sorte que ce tournoi soit intéressant, _da_ ?"

Il se lève et part sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Et c'est comme si Viktor ne les prenait pas au sérieux, lui ou Sara. La manière dont il a dit 'que ce tournoi soit intéressant' rend son état d'esprit clair comme de l'eau de roche; Viktor est certain qu'il va remporter la victoire. Et Yuuri, face à ça, se sent... il se sent, d'une certaine façon...

"Yuuri ?"

Insulté.

"Désolé, Sara." Il lui sourit et se force à chasser cette dernière pensée de son esprit. "Tu disais ?"

"Je pense que je vais aller me coucher." Elle se lève souplement de sa chaise et se place devant sa table. Tape le bout de son nez d'un doigt malicieux. "Courage Yuuri ! Tu vas être un super champion, je le sais. Après tout, la Coupe t'a bien choisi pour une raison, pas vrai ?"

Elle est partie avant qu'il ne puisse lui offrir une réponse adéquate, aussi Yuuri reste assis dans la salle de classe vide pendant un bon bout de temps, tentant de ne pas penser. La journée qui vient de s'écouler l'a rendu exténué, vidé de toute son énergie. Il a besoin de regagner son dortoir et de dormir.

Peut-être que ce qui vient de se passer aura plus de sens demain matin. Ou alors il se rendra compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Yuuri soupire et se force à se lever. Il éteint les bougies d'un geste de sa baguette et sort dans le couloir désert. Vide de toute présence, élèves ou professeurs. Il se dirige lentement vers les cachots, les mains dans les poches.

Pour entrer dans la salle commune de Serpentard, il suffit de dire le mot de passe devant le mur d'entrée. Mais ce mur d'entrée ressemble à n'importe quel mur de Poudlard, aussi, à moins d'en connaître la localisation exacte, des élèves peuvent se retrouver à errer dans les cachots pendant des jours sans pouvoir le trouver. Yuuri s'est perdu cinq fois au cours de sa première année, tentant désespérément de trouver l'entrée. Il a fallu qu'un septième année lui montre comment faire un sortilège de localisation qui lui indiquerait le chemin à suivre, afin qu'il cesse de hurler leur mot de passe à tous les murs du château.

Il se rappelle de ce sort comme si c'était hier. _Viam Invenire_. Montre la voie.

Heureusement, il n'en a plus besoin depuis bien longtemps, et marche calmement jusqu'à une fissure familière dans un mur comme un autre. Murmure le mot de passe, " _Philautia_."

Le mur s'ouvre et le laisse passer. Il s'attend à ce que ses camarades de dortoir dorment tous. Ils ont cours tôt le lendemain matin après tout, et les Serpentard ne mettraient pas en danger leur réputation en faisant la fête en semaine. Non, ils font la fête le weekend, comme toute personne censée.

Mais quand il pénètre dans la salle commune, on dirait que sa maison toute entière attendait son retour.

"Que..." Il n'a pas le temps de formuler une phrase entière qu'un brouhaha assourdissant et des saluts plus qu'enthousiastes s'élèvent.

"Yuuri !"

"Katsuki !"

"Regarde, c'est lui, c'est Katsuki !"

"Notre champion !"

Et des gens l'applaudissent, l'encouragent, d'autres le prennent par le bras et l'emmènent à l'intérieur. D'autres encore crient son nom et l'appelle champion.

"Hé Katsuki." Une fille de septième année avec les cheveux rouges pétants lui désigne le canapé d'un geste. "Tes, euh, tes _associés_ sont là."

L'ensemble de ses camarades de Serpentard, toutes années confondues, se retourne vers les élèves vêtus de jaune, de rouge et de doré comme s'ils n'étaient que des taches inopportunes dans leur salle commune. Yuuri, pour sa part, est au bord des larmes.

"P-Phichit ? Leo ? Guang Hong ?" Yuuri les regarde avec de grands yeux, n'osant pas y croire. Leo, Phichit et Guang Hong sont assis côte à côte sur le canapé, l'air mal-à-l'aise mais déterminé. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"

"On voulait savoir par nous-mêmes comment tu allais !" Phichit se lève d'un bond et court prendre Yuuri dans ses bras. Yuuri l'étreint férocement en retour, avant de le lâcher. Cette soirée a été bien trop riche en événements pour lui.

"Ils ont pris une première année en filature et ont réussi à se faufiler jusqu'ici," l'informe Chris, adossé au manteau de la cheminée. Une position qu'il estime être langoureuse sûrement, mais Yuuri a juste peur qu'il trébuche sur ses pieds élégamment croisés et se fasse mal contre le chenet.

"C'était délicieusement sournois." poursuit-il, leur lançant un clin d'œil. "J'approuve."

"On voulait juste savoir si Yuuri allait bien," réplique Guang Hong d'un air agacé. "Il avait l'air plutôt choqué au banquet."

"Ça va, mon pote ?" lui demande justement Leo, les sourcils froncés.

Et... vous ne faites pas ça pour quelqu'un qui est juste une connaissance. Quelqu'un qui n'est pas votre ami. Yuuri inspire profondément et a un faible sourire, un sourire sincère. "Ça va."

Peut-être qu'il se trompe. Peut-être que Guang Hong et Leo sont vraiment ses amis après tout.

"Hé, Yuuri ?" Phichit se tient toujours devant lui, ses mains sur les épaules de Yuuri.

"Oui ?"

Il sourit largement. "Félicitations, mon gars."

Yuuri a un petit rire. "Merci, Phichit."

"Je suis un peu jaloux je dois dire," déclare Leo. "Mais je sais que tu vas être génial."

"Ouais, je t'encouragerai super fort," renchérit Guang Hong.

"Et je gérerai ton fan-club bien sûr," ajoute Phichit avec un sourire. "J'espère que t'as pas oublié."

"Oui, oui." Un Serpentard de septième année quelque peu agacé les coupe d'un geste. "On est tous très fiers de Yuuri. Et maintenant je pense que vous trois feriez mieux de regagner vos dortoirs respectifs avant qu'on n'accuse encore les Serpentard de kidnapper les gens."

" _Encore_ ?" répète Guang Hong, palissant brusquement.

"Il plaisante," le rassure Leo, puis jette un coup d'œil calculateur au septième année. "Enfin je crois," ajoute-t-il après un temps de réflexion.

Yuuri sourit et secoue la tête. "Bonne nuit à tous. Et merci beaucoup d'être venus."

"Bien sûr qu'on est venu, c'est normal !" s'exclame Phichit en lui tapotant le bras. "On se voit demain, d'accord ?"

"Oui." Il les salue tandis qu'ils partent en discutant gaiement. Yuuri se sent plus léger qu'il ne l'a été depuis l'annonce des champions.

"Maintenant que ceci est réglé," débute Chris une fois le mur refermé, "Je pense qu'on devrait parler de la première épreuve."

Yuuri cligne des yeux d'un air surpris. "Euh... pourquoi ?"

"Hé bien," poursuit un camarade de classe de Yuuri, les bras croisés et un sourcil haussé. "Parce qu'on va t'aider bien sûr."

"Ouais. Si je ne peux pas être championne," renchérit la fille de septième année aux cheveux rouges, "Alors je vais tout faire pour que ce soit quelqu'un de ma maison."

"Je connais des maléfices qui te seront utiles, Katsuki," lui propose quelqu'un d'autre. "Pas de la magie noire, bien sûr, mais des sorts qui te permettront d'avoir un avantage non négligeable dans le tournoi."

"Je vais parler à des gens, voir si je peux glaner des infos sur la première tâche," déclare une petite fille blonde de première année au visage d'ange et au sourire dangereux.

"M-merci," balbutie Yuuri. En cinq ans, il ne s'est jamais senti à sa place dans cette maison. Les autres Serpentard sont incroyables et passionnés et ambitieux et font tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour atteindre leurs objectifs tandis que Yuuri est juste... banal. Mais ils l'encouragent quand même, lui offrent quand même leur aide.

"On va protéger tes arrières, Yuuri," dit Chris et son sourire pour une fois n'a rien de séducteur. Juste chaleureux. "Tu fais partie de notre maison, après tout." Derrière Chris, il voit le reste de ses camarades de Serpentard hocher la tête de concert. L'un d'entre eux lui donne une tape sur l'épaule.

"Tu vas gagner, tu vas voir."

* * *

En dépit de l'assurance et de la confiance témoignées par ses amis et ses camarades de maison, Yuuri n'arrive pas à dormir. La tension dans son corps ne trouve pas d'exutoire, mais il se force quand même à rester immobile et cherche le sommeil des heures durant.

Il abandonne l'idée du repos quelques heures seulement avant le lever du soleil, s'habille dans le noir et se faufile hors du dortoir en prenant soin de ne réveiller personne. Il doit être aux environs de trois heures du matin et, à part un sixième année qui ronfle doucement dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, la salle commune est vide de toute présence.

Yuuri sait pertinemment que les membres des autres maisons se font pas mal d'idées sur la salle commune des Serpentard, sûrement à cause de son emplacement, située près des cachots et sous le lac. Pourtant, Yuuri l'a toujours beaucoup aimée. Il se rappelle s'être dirigé vers sa salle commune pour la première fois totalement terrifié. Parce qu'il n'était pas dans la maison de sa sœur ou même dans celle du garçon thaïlandais avec qui il avait sympathisé dans le train, étant dans le même wagon. Mais l'atmosphère de la salle commune l'avait immédiatement apaisé, avec le doux crépitement du feu dans la cheminée, les somptueuses décorations vert et argent et les immenses fenêtres au cadre doré, qui offraient une vue imprenable sur les profondeurs glacées du lac qui ne semblaient pas avoir de fin.

Il était instantanément tombé amoureux de cette vue. Et c'est toujours le cas. Aussi, même si l'eau est trop sombre pour que l'on puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit, il s'arrête un instant devant et pose la main contre le verre. C'est froid. Il pose son front contre la fenêtre. Et ça lui fait du bien. C'est apaisant.

Au bout d'un moment, Yuuri soupire et s'éloigne. Il ne peut pas juste rester là à oublier tous ses problèmes, même s'il aimerait bien. Il doit travailler sur son devoir de botanique à rendre pour demain et rattraper son retard en métamorphose en s'entraîner à lancer les sorts qu'ils ont étudiés. Il faut aussi qu'il écrive à ses parents et à Mari, pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Leur dire qu'il est le champion de Poudlard.

Il est le champion de Poudlard.

 _Merlin._

Yuuri attrape un rouleau de parchemin, une plume et une bouteille d'encre sur la table puis il sort de la salle commune. Il est beaucoup trop nerveux, a trop d'énergie pour dormir. Il a besoin de bouger.

Les couloirs sont plongés dans la pénombre et paraissent déserts mais Yuuri sait que les professeurs et les fantômes patrouillent pour s'assurer que les élèves restent dans leurs dortoirs. Il sort sa baguette et murmure, " _Desillusio_ ," tapotant sa baguette sur sa tête. Une sensation étrange, comme si un liquide froid coulait sur son corps, le fait frissonner. Il regarde ses mains et hoche la tête d'un air satisfait quand il voit qu'elles sont difficiles à percevoir, prenant l'apparence de ce qui est derrière lui. Les sortilèges de désillusion ne sont enseignés qu'en septième année mais Yuuri les a appris dès sa troisième année quand Phichit était venu le voir, désespéré de trouver un moyen pour se faufiler en douce jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch la nuit, pour perfectionner ses talents de gardien.

Le professeur Celestino les avait un jour attrapés, mais quand il avait vu Phichit voler, il avait été d'accord pour ne pas leur donner de retenues si Phichit acceptait de rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle.

Il avait même donné des points en plus à Yuuri pour son prochain contrôle en l'honneur de ce qu'il avait appelé, "une mise en pratique impressionnante d'un charme de haut niveau."

Aussi, maintenant, les sortilèges de désillusion lui viennent naturellement. Il descend les escaliers sans de faire remarquer, vagabondant dans les couloirs sans vraiment de destination en tête. Il décide finalement de se diriger vers la tour d'astronomie. Il s'assied en haut des escaliers. Il ne va pas au bord regarder le ciel ou le sol tout en bas. Il n'a jamais été particulièrement fan des hauteurs.

Il fait froid, la morsure de l'hiver qui approche se sentant dans l'air. Yuuri se jette un sortilège pour se réchauffer et resserre les pans de sa robe, agacé de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre un manteau. Il ne peut pas se permettre d'attraper un rhume. Il est le champion de Poudlard. Tout le monde va scruter ses moindres faits et gestes.

Il n'a pas le droit à l'erreur.

Il soupire et pose le parchemin sur les pavés en pierre, se demandant quoi écrire. Son père ne comprendra pas. C'est un Moldu et même s'il a épousé une sorcière, il n'a jamais été très intéressé par la magie. La mère de Yuuri non plus. Elle a été à Poudlard, mais après avoir fait ses années d'étude, elle s'est mariée à un Moldu, a ouvert avec lui une auberge et ne s'est plus dès lors beaucoup soucié du monde sorcier. Elle ne jette des sorts que rarement, juste pour réchauffer l'eau des sources chaudes ou rendre son katsudon encore plus délicieux.

Mari, d'autre part, Mari sera très intéressée par la nouvelle. Elle sera soit excitée, soit jalouse, Yuuri ne sait pas vraiment. Les deux peut-être. De toute façon, songe-t-il, alors qu'il fixe le parchemin vierge, ils doivent savoir.

Il décide de rester sobre. S'en tient aux faits et pas à ses sentiments par rapport à ces dits-faits. Finalement, sa lettre ne fait que quelques lignes. Hé bien, c'est mieux que rien. Il pourra peut-être ajouter quelques mots plus tard, quand il saura comment il se sent. Pour le moment, il leur dit juste ce qui vient de se passer et ça ira très bien. Il prend une profonde inspiration et renouvelle son sortilège pour se réchauffer, regardant le soleil se lever par-delà l'orée des arbres.

Il est le champion de Poudlard.

Les coins de sa bouche se relèvent en un sourire.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Yuuri est quasiment harponné par un Canadien à la stature imposante portant fièrement les couleurs rouge et or.

"Ah, Katsuki !" Le château de Poudlard est relativement grand, mais tout le monde connaît JJ Leroy dans l'école. Le préfet de Gryffondor est très, euh, _remarquable_ est sûrement le plus gentil adjectif pour le qualifier. "Te voilà !" Il tape Yuuri sur l'épaule, dans un geste qui se veut probablement amical mais qui fait en vérité très mal.

"Tu as besoin de quelque chose, JJ ?" demande Yuuri, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à une porte de sortie. JJ a la même lueur dans les yeux que pratiquement tous les Gryffondors qui viennent à sa rencontre dernièrement, celle signifiant qu'ils s'apprêtent à lui donner beaucoup de conseils mal venus pour remporter le tournoi.

Mal venus, car étant Gryffondors, leurs conseils impliquent généralement de jeter des sorts horriblement destructeurs et de brûler tout et n'importe quoi.

"La directrice m'a envoyé te chercher !" s'exclame JJ avec un large sourire.

"La directrice Minako ?" Yuuri manque de lâcher ses affaires sous la surprise. "Pourquoi ?"

"Des trucs du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers." JJ hausse les épaules. "J'sais pas. Je suis juste censé t'emmener à elle, c'est tout."

Yuuri hoche la tête. "D'accord. Allons-y."

JJ montre le chemin. Avant qu'ils ne parcourent plus d'une dizaine de mètres, il jette à Yuuri un regard empreint de cette lueur particulière et s'écrie, "Ça te dérange si je te donne quelques conseils ?"

"Euh..." dit Yuuri parce que oui ça le dérange, mais il ne sait pas comment le dire sans paraître impoli.

"Génial !" JJ lui tape une nouvelle fois sur l'épaule. Ça fait encore plus mal que la dernière fois. "Lorsque je combats en duel, ce que je trouve particulièrement efficace, c'est de commencer par un _Incendio_ et puis enchaîner en enflammant la robe de ton adversaire..."

"Uh hu," acquiesce mollement Yuuri et il décroche bien vite de la suite. Il a reçu des conseils de toutes les personnes qu'il connait, et d'autres conseils, bien plus nombreux encore, de personnes qu'il ne connaît pas. Honnêtement, il commence à en avoir un peu assez. Il n'a encore rien accompli en tant que champion et pourtant tout le monde à Poudlard semble penser qu'il a besoin de leur aide.

Il n'a pas besoin d'aide, pas avant même que le tournoi n'ait débuté à proprement parler. Il n'est pas si faible.

Quand ils voient Minako les attendant au milieu du couloir, Yuuri déclare, "Ça va aller à partir de maintenant, merci," et il se dépêche avant que JJ ne puisse continuer à lui décrire comment réaliser des sortilèges que Yuuri connait déjà depuis longtemps.

"Ah, parfait !" s'exclame Minako quand elle le voit. "Tu es là ! Est-ce que tu es prêt ?"

"JJ ne m'a pas dit de quoi il s'agissait," soupire Yuuri. "Il m'a juste dit, je cite : 'des trucs du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers'."

"Ce n'était pas forcément le meilleur choix pour tenir un rôle de messager, en effet," avoue Minako, un faible sourire aux lèvres. "Et bien, pour te résumer la situation, vous êtes ici pour procéder à l'examen des baguettes magiques."

"L'examen des baguettes magiques ?" répète-t-il prudemment.

"Oh, ce n'est pas grand chose." Elle fait un geste évasif. "On veut juste s'assurer que vos baguettes soient en bon état et fonctionnent correctement. Ollivander, l'un des meilleurs fabricants de baguettes du pays, s'est spécialement déplacé pour les examiner."

"Je... vois," dit précautionneusement Yuuri.

"Bien," poursuit Minako. "Maintenant suis-moi. Tout le monde est déjà là-bas en train de nous attendre."

Ils parcourent ensemble les couloirs puis entrent dans une salle de classe vide que Yuuri n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant et dans laquelle il n'avait jamais pénétrée. Ce qui n'est guère surprenant. Poudlard regorge de salles inexplorées en tout genre après tout.

Les autres champions et leurs directeurs respectifs sont déjà présents. Sara semble nerveuse, Viktor sourit comme à son habitude. En vérité, Yuuri ne l'a jamais vu autrement que souriant. A part eux, une seule autre personne est dans la pièce; une jeune femme noire vêtue d'une robe violette scintillante, assise derrière le bureau.

"Yuuri !" Sara lui adresse un grand sourire quand elle l'aperçoit. Yuuri la salue timidement en retour.

"Ah, enfin," grogne Yakov. "Nous sommes désormais au complet."

"Devrions-nous commencer dans ce cas ?" demande Lilia.

Un murmure d'assentiment parcourt la pièce et tous se retournent comme un seul homme vers la femme assise derrière le bureau.

"Je suis Alana Ollivander," se présente-t-elle. "Vous avez sûrement déjà entendu parler de moi. J'ai la réputation d'être le meilleur fabricant de baguettes de tout le Royaume-Uni."

"Je vous pensais plus âgée," fait remarquer Lilia d'un air sceptique. "Et un homme."

Ollivander rit. "Ah, vous deviez me confondre avec mon grand-père, Madame la directrice. J'ai pris le relais de la boutique familiale. Cependant, soyez rassurée, il s'est en personne chargé de m'apprendre les ficelles du métier."

"Je vois," acquiesce Lilia.

"A présent, êtes-vous prêts, champions ?"

"Euh, oui," dit Yuuri.

"Oui," affirme Sara.

"Plus que prêt !" s'exclame Viktor, le dos bien droit.

"Commençons par vous." Ollivander désigne Viktor du doigt. "Vous-là aux cheveux argentés."

"Je suis Viktor," se présente-t-il avec son fameux sourire en cœur et il s'approche du bureau. "Viktor Nikiforov."

"Est-ce que vous auriez par hasard du sang de Vélane dans les veines, mon garçon ?" demande-t-elle, le toisant de haut en bas. Yuuri cligne des yeux d'un air surpris, soudain curieux. Il n'a jamais rencontré personne ayant un héritage Vélane mais avec la beauté de Viktor, cela ne n'étonnerait guère que ce soit le cas.

Viktor rit et réfute d'un geste de la main. "Je suis flatté que vous pensiez ainsi, mais non pas du tout."

"Alors vous avez teint vos cheveux ?"

"Ah, non plus." Il replace une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille. "C'est un truc de famille. Les Nikiforovs ont les cheveux argentés depuis toujours."

"Je vois." Sa voix débordait de curiosité. "Je me demande s'ils ont des propriétés magiques insoupçonnées. Si seulement je pouvais les examiner plus longuement..." Elle secoue la tête, semblant sortir de ses pensées. "Mais, pour le moment," Ollivander tend la main. "Votre baguette, je vous prie."

Viktor lui donne sa baguette. Longue, pâle, la poignée ornée de dorures.

"Ah, une baguette en bois de pin !" Ollivander fait tourner la baguette de Viktor entre ses doigts. "On n'en voit plus beaucoup des comme ça ces derniers temps. Le bois de pin était populaire il y a de ça une trentaine d'années, mais il est quelque peu tombé en désuétude depuis..."

"Hé bien, moi je l'aime bien," l'interrompt Viktor avec un haussement d'épaules charmant et un sourire tout aussi charmant.

Ollivander cligne des yeux d'un air surpris, prise de court. "Oh, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect. Les baguettes en bois de pin sont très agréables à manier et parfaites pour jeter des sorts informulés." Elle effleure pensivement du pouce la poignée. "Trente centimètres et demi, c'est bien ça ?" Viktor acquiesce. "Et à l'intérieur du crin de licorne."

"C'est bien ça," confirme Viktor.

"A-t-elle été fabriquée en Russie ?" demande-t-elle.

"Ah, oui en effet." Viktor hoche la tête. "Comment avez-vous su ?"

Elle sourit. "Les Russes affectionnent tout particulièrement les dorures." Elle la fait tourner une dernière fois entre ses doigts et hoche la tête, visiblement satisfaite. "Hé bien, elle est en excellent état." Elle fait jaillir de la baguette un bouquet de roses bleues, irréelles et magnifiques. "Pour vous." Et elle tend le bouquet à Viktor.

"Merci infiniment." Il lui adresse un sourire radieux, prend les fleurs d'une main et récupère sa baguette de l'autre, avant de regagner sa place. Il croise le regard de Yuuri ce faisant et ce dernier s'empresse de briser le contact. Il détourne les yeux, horriblement embarrassé.

"C'est ensuite au tour du champion de Poudlard," annonce Ollivander et Yuuri sursaute légèrement avant de s'approcher du bureau.

"Je m'appelle Yuuri Katsuki," dit-il. Il hésite entre s'incliner respectueusement à la mode japonaise ou hocher la tête, et se retrouve à réaliser un mélange des deux. "Bonjour."

"Votre baguette, Monsieur Katsuki, s'il vous plaît ?" Elle tend la main. Yuuri resserre sa prise sur sa baguette, mal-à-l'aise. Les baguettes magiques sont sacrées au Japon et nombre de traditions y sont associées, des traditions ancestrales que les sorciers et sorcières britanniques ne semblent pas partager. Ici, votre baguette est un outil. Un outil précieux et qui vous est cher, oui, mais elles restent un outil. Au Japon, les baguettes magiques sont considérées comme l'extension de la magie de la personne, de leur essence.

La majeure partie des sorciers et sorcières japonais font fabriquer leurs baguettes sur-mesure. Les parents de Yuuri et Mari les ont tous deux emmenés au marché gobelin à Tokyo dès leur plus jeune âge et une vieille dame avec une centaine d'années d'expérience de fabrication de baguettes a créé les leurs à partir de rien. Cela avait pris six mois pour réaliser la baguette de Mari, presque deux ans pour celle de Yuuri.

Les baguettes magiques sont quelque chose d'extrêmement personnel et intime. Laisser quelqu'un d'autre que soi-même l'utiliser est un signe de confiance absolue. Pourtant, Yuuri ne veut pas retarder inutilement les choses aussi il tend, réticent, sa baguette à cette sorcière qu'il ne connaît pas.

Elle lui sourit d'un air rassurant en la prenant. "Je promets de la traiter avec le plus grand respect."

Il se détend légèrement à ces mots et hoche la tête. "Merci."

"Bois de noyer noir..." fredonne-t-elle pensivement, caressant la baguette du bout des doigts. Yuuri a le dos raide et ses épaules sont tendues mais il se force à acquiescer. "Un bois rare et précieux. A-t-elle été fabriquée au Japon ?"

"Oui," confirme Yuuri. "Par Terashima-sensei à Tokyo."

"Une femme remarquable," commente Ollivander, intensément concentrée sur la baguette qu'elle tient dans sa main. "Ses créations sont toujours magnifiques." Elle la tapote légèrement. "Vingt-cinq centimètres si je ne me trompe pas et à l'intérieur une plume de tengu."

"Oui," confirme à nouveau Yuuri.

"Mmmm, c'est une excellente baguette. Des capacités d'adaptabilité exemplaires." Elle fait jaillir de l'extrémité de la baguette des étincelles rouge et or. "Et elle est en excellent état." Elle lui tend sa baguette avec un sourire. "Prenez-en soin."

"J'y veillerai." Yuuri reprend sa baguette avec un soulagement non dissimulé et s'incline. "Merci beaucoup."

Ollivander balaye ses remerciements d'un revers de main et, tout en rangeant soigneusement sa baguette dans sa poche, Yuuri s'adosse au mur près de Minako. Il observe Ollivander appeler Sara à son tour et cette dernière lui tendre sa baguette. Il est si concentré qu'il ne se rend même pas compte que Viktor s'est glissé à côté de lui jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lui parle.

"Alors pourquoi t'es-tu inscrit ?" demande-t-il.

"Quoi ?" sursaute Yuuri, surpris que Viktor ait pris la peine de lui parler. Après tout, Yuuri est plus jeune, plus banal et juste... tellement _en-dessous_ du niveau de Viktor. Alors qu'est-ce que le champion de Durmstrang a à gagner en étant amical avec lui ?

"Le tournoi," développe Viktor. "Pourquoi t'es-tu inscrit ?"

"Oh..." Yuuri se dandine sur ses pieds, mal-à-l'aise. Il ne veut pas vraiment dire à Viktor ' _oui c'était vraiment une décision totalement stupide faite sur l'impulsion du moment, et moi-même je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment être champion la moitié du temps_.' Donc à la place, il déclare, tentant de rendre sa voix aussi neutre que possible, "Les promesses de gloire éternelle j'imagine."

Le rire de Viktor semble lui échapper, et il résonne dans la pièce probablement plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Minako et Yakov les fusillent tous deux du regard. "Au moins tu es honnête," dit Viktor, ignorant superbement le regard noir que lui lance son directeur.

"Mmmm." Yuuri observe Viktor du coin de l'œil. "Et toi ?"

Viktor fredonne doucement d'un air amusé. "Pour gagner bien sûr."

De l'autre côté de la pièce, un couple de colombes jaillit de l'extrémité de la baguette de Sara.

"Merveilleux !" s'exclame Ollivander. "Nous avons là trois baguettes en excellent état. Et trois très intéressantes personnalités associées à ces baguettes, si je puis me permettre. " Elle sourit et Yuuri se surprend à lui rendre son sourire.

"Bien, alors ce sera tout pour le moment," conclut Minako. "Nous vous contacterons si nous avons besoin d'autre chose."

Il se dirigent tous vers la porte, mais Yuuri s'arrête lorsque Viktor lui tape sur l'épaule. "Bonne chance pour obtenir la gloire éternelle, Yuuri," dit-il en souriant. Il lui tend quelque chose et Yuuri, plus surpris qu'autre chose, prend ce qu'il a dans sa main machinalement. C'est une rose bleue, une du bouquet qu'il tient encore dans ses bras. "Je te vois bientôt."

Et il part, laissant Yuuri planté là, le cœur battant anormalement vite, serrant avec précaution la rose bleue dans sa main. Il s'apprête à sortir de la pièce, la tête dans les nuages. C'est la première fois qu'on lui offre des fleurs.

"Katsuki." Ollivander attrape gentiment son poignet avant qu'il ne puisse suivre les autres et il sursaute. Même si elle ne serre pas fort, Yuuri doit se faire violence pour ne pas se dégager brutalement. "J'aimerais vous dire un mot si vous avez une minute à m'accorder."

"Euh, bien sûr," dit-il et il se sent soulagé lorsqu'elle le lâche et arrête de le toucher. Il n'y a plus qu'eux dans la pièce maintenant.

"Je voulais vous prévenir. Vous donner un conseil, en quelque sorte." Il ravale un soupir agacé. Il en a assez de tous ces conseils qu'il n'a pas demandés. "Vous le savez peut-être déjà mais les baguettes en bois de noyer noir sont très sensibles aux émotions de leur porteur. Plus que les autres baguettes, je veux dire."

"Terushima-sensei m'a dit quelque chose de similaire, effectivement," se rappelle Yuuri. "Elle a dit que ma baguette risquait de ne pas bien fonctionner si je ne croyais pas en mes capacités."

"Quelque chose dans ce goût-là, oui," acquiesça Ollivander. "Certaines baguettes magiques sont connues pour être assez capricieuses à vrai dire. Les baguettes en bois de cornouiller refusent d'exécuter des sortilèges informulés. Les sortilèges lancés par le biais de baguettes en bois d'aubépine, en cas de manipulation incorrecte, peuvent produire l'effet inverse. Et les baguettes en bois de noyer noir deviennent incapables de fonctionner si leur porteur se dénigre."

" _Sérieusement_ ?" La voix de Yuuri se brise au milieu du mot et il se sent rougir. "C-ça peut m'arriver ?"

"Ça peut vous arriver, oui." Ollivander hoche la tête d'un air grave. "Mais souvenez-vous que cette baguette vous a choisi pour une raison."

"Mais et si je ne peux pas..." Yuuri resserre sa prise sur sa baguette. "Et si je _ne peux pas_ croire en mes capacités, croire en moi ?" Et il sait que c'est stupide. Que c'est un problème absurde, mais il n'a jamais réussi à avoir beaucoup de confiance en lui, peu importe ses efforts et si sa magie en dépend...

"Tu as ce qu'il faut en toi, mon garçon. Cette baguette ne serait pas en ta possession sinon. Et quand tu réaliseras enfin ton potentiel ?" Elle sourit largement. "Tu seras une véritable force de la nature, c'est moi qui te le dis."

* * *

Un weekend à Pré-au-Lard est prévu cette semaine.

D'habitude, Yuuri y va avec Phichit, Guang Hong et Leo mais en ce moment il a le mal du pays. Il veut parler à ses parents et à sa sœur, cependant c'est difficile lorsqu'ils sont à l'autre bout du monde. Donc il fait avec ce qu'il a. Il vient voir Yuuko après le dîner et lui demande si ça lui dit d'aller avec lui à Pré-au-Lard. Elle semble surprise par son invitation mais accepte néanmoins, demande si elle peut aussi inviter Nishigori. Yuuri est d'accord et ils s'arrangent pour se retrouver dans la Grande Salle le samedi matin qui vient.

Et il espère que ça aidera. Ça devrait. Après tout, Yuuko et Nishigori sont ce qu'il a de plus proche de la maison, ici à Poudlard.

Ils se retrouvent comme prévu et sortent ensemble dans le froid. Le givre s'est déposé sur les pavés, l'hiver arrive à grands pas. Yuuri resserre les pans de son manteau.

Et c'est agréable, de se promener avec ses amis. Ils n'ont pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis leur départ d'Hasetsu. Quand il est à Poudlard, Yuuri passe d'habitude ses journées en compagnie de Phichit et des autres. Mais il connait Nishigori et Yuuko depuis longtemps et leur parler lui a manqué ces dernières semaines.

Ils marchent jusqu'au petit village et flânent dans les magasins. Yuuri achète en rougissant une paire de mitaines noires un peu trop chère à Gaichiffon, après que Yuuko lui ait dit qu'elles étaient "vraiment cool." Il ne sait toujours pas résister à ses compliments.

Ils s'arrêtent au Trois Balais, désireux de se protéger du froid. Yuuri réserve une petite table dans un coin au fond de l'auberge tandis que Nishigori et Yuuko commandent les boissons. Yuuri les regarde, une main soutenant sa tête. Yuuko a agrémenté d'un ruban rouge sa queue de cheval aujourd'hui. Ça lui va bien.

Ils s'accoudent au bar en attendant que leurs boissons soient servies et Nishigori en profite pour poser sa main sur celle de Yuuko. Yuuko ne retire pas sa main. Yuuri baisse le regard et tente d'effacer de sa mémoire ce qu'il vient de voir.

Les boissons arrivent vite et Yuuri est soulagé de les voir revenir vers lui. Il déteste être assis, seul.

"Félicitations, au fait, pour avoir été choisi comme champion," lui dit Nishigori en s'asseyant, tendant une Bièraubeurre à Yuuri. Ce dernier, reconnaissant, s'efforce de ne pas la boire trop vite.

"Merci," dit-il avec un petit sourire. "C'est bizarre, non ? Je trouve ça bizarre."

"Ce n'est pas bizarre !" s'écrie Yuuko, assise à côté de Yuuri. Elle lui sourit d'un air radieux. "Tu es un grand sorcier Yuuri et tu seras un champion inoubliable ! Est-ce que tu as déjà prévenu ta famille ?"

Il hoche la tête. "Ils m'ont envoyé un hibou pour me féliciter mais je ne pense pas qu'ils sachent réellement de quoi il s'agit, à part Mari."

"Tu es un Né-Moldu, c'est vrai," remarque Nishigori.

"Un Sang-Mêlé en fait," corrige Yuuri. "Ma mère est une sorcière." Mais les gens, que ce soit ici ou à Hasetsu, l'oublient souvent et supposent la plupart du temps que Yuuri et sa sœur sont Nés-Moldus. C'est parce que sa mère ne s'implique pas beaucoup dans le monde sorcier. Sa magie n'a jamais été très puissante non plus. A vrai dire, son mode de vie n'est en rien différent de celui d'un Né-Moldu.

Yuuko grimace à la place de Nishigori. "Désolée, Yuuri."

"Ouais, désolé," rajoute Nishigori à la hâte.

Yuuri hausse les épaules. "Ce n'est pas très important. Elle a dit qu'elle était fière de moi dans sa lettre, donc..." Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il est quasiment certain qu'elle serait moins fière de lui si elle savait combien ce tournoi avait la réputation d'être dangereux, mais il s'est bien gardé de le lui dire.

Elle n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter maintenant. Il n'a même pas encore passé la première épreuve.

"Est-ce que vous avez déjà fait quelque chose en rapport avec le tournoi ?" demande Nishigori après plusieurs minutes de silence. "Je veux dire, à part être choisis ?"

"On a eu l'examen de nos baguettes magiques il y a quelques jours," explique Yuuri.

"Alors ça veut dire que tu as parlé aux autres champions, pas vrai ?" s'enquiert Yuuko d'un air curieux.

Il acquiesce. "Oui. Sara est très sympa."

"Et Viktor ?" insiste Yuuko, un sourire rieur aux lèvres.

"Qu-quoi Viktor ?" bégaye Yuuri. Il a gardé la rose bleue, rangée précautionneusement dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Elle est toujours aussi fraîche qu'au premier jour.

"La moitié de l'école a le béguin pour lui," poursuit Yuuko.

Nishigori lui jette un regard en coin. "As-tu le béguin pour lui ?"

"Hé," Yuuko hausse les épaules. "Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il est _terriblement_ mignon."

"Yuuko !" s'écrie un Nishigori outragé et Yuuri manque de cracher sa Bièraubeurre tellement il rit de l'expression indignée de Nishigori.

"Allez Yuuri, raconte !" s'exclame Yuuko. "Comment il est ?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment, en fait." Yuuri hésite, triture sa chope de Bièraubeurre dans l'espoir d'occuper ses mains. "Je ne lui ai parlé que deux fois de toute façon. Et je n'arrive pas du tout à le cerner."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demande Yuuko, les sourcils froncés.

"Hé bien, évidemment que c'est un sorcier aux pouvoirs impressionnants," explique Yuuri. "Il a été choisi comme le champion de Durmstrang après tout et il est plus vieux..." Il laisse sa phrase en suspens. Il ne sait pas grand chose sur Viktor, en vérité. "Mais il est aussi, comment dire... arrogant ? Quand il parle, il semble tellement certain qu'il va remporter le tournoi." Il se mord la lèvre, puis exprime le fond de sa pensée. "Alors même que ça n'a pas encore commencé."

"Quoi, tu penses vraiment que tu peux gagner ?" dit Nishigori. "Que tu peux les battre, lui et Crispino ?"

"Je..." Yuuri baisse les yeux. "Je veux dire, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux."

Nishigori lui tape dans le dos et Yuuri sursaute, surpris. "Hé bien, ça c'est bien dit, mon gars. On va protéger tes arrières, si jamais tu as besoin de nous."

"Evidemment !" renchérit Yuuko.

Yuuri sourit. "Merci."

Et ce n'est pas la maison, mais ça s'en rapproche bien assez.

* * *

En dépit des protestations de Yuuri qui lui répète qu'il est débordé, Phichit insiste et l'emmène avec lui au club de duel, qui se réunit deux fois par semaine.

"C'est super cool et puis tu es doué !" tente de le convaincre Phichit tandis qu'ils arrivent dans la Grande Salle, déjà noire de monde.

"Je ne suis pas si doué que ça..." rétorque Yuuri, mais Phichit le coupe.

"Bien sûr que si ! Même le professeur Arch était impressionnée, ça veut tout dire !" Yuuri lève les yeux au ciel parce que, d'accord, peut-être qu'effectivement le professeur Arch l'a félicité une fois pour sa rapidité à lancer des sorts, mais de là à dire qu'elle était _impressionnée_ , il y a un monde...

"Allez, tu dois quand même..." Phichit allait poursuivre mais une voix l'interrompt tout à coup.

"Yuuri ?" s'exclame une voix forte, avec un accent russe prononcé.

Yuuri fait volte-face et se retrouve face à Viktor, qui est en train de lui sourire. "Euh... bonjour, Viktor."

"Bonjour, Yuuri." Son sourire s'élargit. "Tu fais partie du club de duel ?"

"Oui ?" Et ça sonne comme une question alors Yuuri rougit, se sentant totalement stupide.

Viktor a un petit rire. "Tu n'as pas l'air très sûr."

"Hé bien, en fait je suis là uniquement parce que mon ami voulait que je vienne," explique Yuuri tout en se tordant les mains, embarrassé.

"Salut !" s'écrit Phichit avec de grands gestes. "Je suis l'ami en question. Je m'appelle Phichit Chulanont."

"Enchanté." Viktor penche légèrement la tête. "Je suis Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov."

Phichit glousse. "Je sais."

Viktor sourit de toutes ses dents. "Ha, j'imagine qu'être champion a ses avantages. Pas vrai, Yuuri ?"

"Euh, je... je... sûrement ?"

"Je suis tout de même surpris de te trouver ici," dit Viktor d'un air pensif, toisant Yuuri de haut en bas. "Tu ne parais pas être le genre de personne à apprécier les duels."

"Il est bon, tu sais," s'exclame Phichit, vantant ses soi-disant mérites parce que Phichit est horrible. "Très bon, même."

"Oh ?" Les yeux bleus de Viktor étincellent. "Vraiment ?"

"Non," dit Yuuri.

"Oui," contredit Phichit.

"Est-ce que ça te dirait de te mettre avec moi aujourd'hui ?" lui propose Viktor. "Ça pourrait être fun."

"Oh, d'habitude je me mets avec Phichit..." débute Yuuri mais Phichit continue d'être horrible et secoue la tête.

"Je vais aller tanner Seung-gil et il va accepter d'être mon partenaire, tu vas voir." Et il semble extrêmement sûr de lui considérant que le Serdaigle en question est allé jusqu'à se cacher dans un placard à balai pour éviter l'amitié agressive de Phichit. "Amuse-toi bien Yuuri !" Il s'éloigne avant même que Yuuri n'ait le temps de protester.

"Super !" s'écrie joyeusement Viktor. "Viens avec moi, je veux te présenter mes amis de Durmstrang !"

"Euh..." Yuuri cligne des yeux, surpris. "D'accord."

Viktor se faufile parmi la foule et Yuuri le suit facilement. Après tout, Viktor dépasse d'une tête la plupart des gens.

"Ça fait bizarre qu'ici le duel ne soit pratiqué que dans un club," dit Viktor sur le ton de la conversation. "A Durmstrang, le duel est beaucoup plus mis en avant, c'est extrêmement important pour nous."

"Ah bon ?"

Viktor acquiesce. "On suit des cours de duel dès notre première année. Et je suis le meilleur, bien entendu." Il adresse un clin d'œil à Yuuri.

Ce dernier réprime un rire. "Bien entendu."

Ils rejoignent un groupe d'élèves vêtus des couleurs de Durmstrang. Viktor lui présente Mila, une fille aux cheveux rouges et au sourire facile, Georgi, qui met un peu trop d'eye-liner pour son propre bien et fronce les sourcils et Yuri, petit, blond, hargneux.

"Euh, bonjour," dit Yuuri et il s'incline légèrement. Quand il est nerveux, son éducation japonaise ressort.

"Oh, il est trop mignon !" s'exclame Mila. "Tu es trop mignon !"

"Euh..." Yuuri ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir.

"Pfft." Yuri croise les bras, le fusille du regard. "C'est juste un stupide voleur de nom, voilà ce qu'il est."

"Sauf que Yuuri est plus âgé que toi," fait remarquer Mila. "Il était le premier à s'appeler Yuuri."

"La ferme, vieille sorcière !" crache Yuri.

"Essaye pour voir !" chantonne Mila.

Georgi soupire bruyamment. "Anya avait l'habitude de me faire essayer plein de choses."

"Donc !" Viktor tape dans ses mains. "Voici mes amis !"

Yuuri cligne des yeux, un peu sous le choc. "Euh... d'accord."

Viktor rit. "Crois-moi, ils t'adorent déjà."

Yuuri choisit de le croire sur parole.

"Oh, attends !" s'écrie soudain Mila, venant apparemment de réaliser quelque chose. "Tu es le champion de Poudlard, pas vrai ?"

"Oui," confirme Yuuri.

"Est-ce que tu connais Sara Crispino ?" poursuit-elle avec empressement.

"Pas ça encore..." se renfrogne Yuri, mais Mila l'ignore superbement.

"Alors, tu la connais ?" insiste-t-elle.

"Oui ?" Yuuri, confus, ne sait pas trop comment réagir. "On a parlé ensemble quelques fois. Elle est gentille."

"Est-ce qu'elle est aussi belle vue de près ?" s'enquiert-elle.

"Je, j'imagine," bégaye Yuuri. "Elle a des yeux magnifiques," ajoute-t-il, parce que c'est vrai.

" _N'est-ce pas_ ?" s'extasie Mila. "On a cours de botanique ensemble... elle est assise de l'autre côté de la table, mais à chaque fois que j'essaye de lui parler, son frère s'interpose." Elle soupire. "C'est tellement tragique."

"C'est toi qui es tragique," marmonne Yuri.

"Tragique ?" répète Georgi, incrédule. " _Tragique_ ? Rien ne sera plus _tragique_ que cette fois où Anya..."

Yuuri ne saura jamais ce qui est tragique au sujet d'Anya, peu importe qui c'est, parce que la voix magiquement amplifiée du professeur Arch résonne dans la pièce. Les élèves sont habitués à ses instructions désormais. Elle leur dit de se mettre par deux et puis leur explique le sujet du jour. Aujourd'hui, ils travaillent sur les sortilèges de protection.

Yuuri se détend légèrement. Il est à l'aise avec le charme du bouclier.

"Prêt, Yuuri ?" lui demande Viktor, son visage tout près du sien. Yuuri déglutit difficilement. Sara Crispino n'est pas la seule à avoir des yeux exceptionnellement magnifiques.

"Oui."

Ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre de quelques pas. Yuuri s'incline et Viktor fait de même, son salut ferme et élégant. Il est expérimenté, c'est clair. Il sort sa baguette (longue, pâle, la poignée ornée de dorures) et sourit. "Je peux y aller ?"

Yuuri hoche juste la tête et resserre sa prise sur sa propre baguette. Il peut le faire. Il peut. Les sortilèges de protection sont des enchantements et il n'est pas mauvais à ça. Il en est capable.

Viktor lève sa baguette.

Enfin, il espère.

" _Expelliarmus_ !" Viktor commence avec un simple sortilège de désarmement et Yuuri riposte immédiatement.

" _Protego_ !" Le sortilège de Viktor ricoche sur le bouclier sans atteindre son but. Yuuri attaque Viktor à son tour et lui jette un Maléfice de Jambencoton. Les maléfices ne sont pas vraiment sa spécialité, mais celui-là ne requiert pas de mouvement de baguette particulier, juste de pointer la cible et a le grand avantage de se lancer rapidement.

Mais Viktor parvient à le contrer de justesse en se protégeant d'un bouclier à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé.

"Tes réflexes sont excellents, Yuuri !" Viktor semble agréablement surpris. "Tu as failli m'avoir."

Yuuri rougit de plaisir à ce compliment, mais ne baisse pas sa baguette pour autant. "On n'en a pas encore fini, pas vrai ?"

Viktor lui sourit largement. "Je vais t'avoir cette fois, Yuuri."

"Tu peux toujours essayer." Yuuri sourit et il n'a aucune idée d'où vient cette soudaine confiance en lui, mais ça fait du bien. Il aime cette sensation, sa baguette qui lui semble si légère dans sa main, pleine de vie, vibrante d'énergie et de magie pure.

Ils poursuivent leur duel, attaquant et défendant tour à tour, leurs sorts à l'occasion faisant mouche mais bien souvent ricochant sur des boucliers invoqués à la hâte. Et c'est amusant. Yuuri déteste avouer qu'il aime les duels, mais c'est le cas. Il adore ça. Viktor sourit largement et Yuuri se sent extraordinairement bien, magique.

Il a vaguement conscience que des gens se sont arrêtés pour les regarder, que certains se mettent parfois à les encourager, d'autres ont le souffle coupé, mais il est trop concentré sur Viktor pour que la nervosité le gagne sous leur attention. Il ne peut regarder ailleurs, même pas pour une seconde, ou sinon Viktor va gagner.

Et Yuuri _veut gagner_ , viscéralement. Il se remémore les mots que le Choixpeau lui avait chuchotés à l'oreille il y a de ça des années. Il se rappelle s'être dit que l'ambition et la fierté, ce n'était pas pour lui. Pas vraiment.

Mais peut-être bien que ça pourrait le devenir.

Ils se battent en duel jusqu'à ce que la voix du professeur Arch leur disant de baisser leurs baguettes résonne dans la Grande Salle. Yuuri est en sueur, exténué, euphorique. Ses mains vibrent sous la magie qui s'écoule dans ses veines et même si des gens le regardent, ça ne le gêne même pas.

"C'était un super duel," dit-il à Viktor en souriant.

Ce dernier rit. "En effet ! Tu sais, je pensais que remporter ce tournoi allait être facile, mais j'avais peut-être tort en fin de compte !"

Et quelque chose se tord à l'intérieur de lui, et soudain il se souvient de leur première rencontre. Viktor parait tellement condescendant. Et Yuuri... ça l'énerve. Il se rapproche à grands pas furieux, se plante droit devant Viktor.

"Je suis un champion aussi, Viktor," déclare-t-il et sa voix, à sa grande surprise, est ferme. "Ainsi que Sara. On a été choisis, tout comme toi."

"Je... je sais." Viktor s'interrompt, cligne des yeux, confus. "Je ne voulais pas dire que..."

"Bien sûr que si, c'est ce que tu voulais dire," le coupe Yuuri et _putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout_. "Mais tu sais quoi ?" Il se penche en avant, si près que de là où il est il peut discerner les paillettes argentées dans les yeux bleus de Viktor. "Ça ne va pas m'empêcher de gagner."

Il se détourne, le visage écarlate, et se dépêche de partir avant que Viktor ou ses amis ne puissent réagir. La Grande Salle se vide progressivement de ses occupants, pressés d'aller au lit, aussi Yuuri se mêle discrètement à la foule d'élèves et court jusqu'aux plus proches toilettes.

Il se regarde dans le miroir, totalement horrifié. Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment _de parler comme ça à Viktor Nikiforov_ ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? Viktor est un Sang-Pur né dans une des familles de Sang-Pur les plus influentes du monde entier. Il a dix-sept ans, c'est un adulte. Un sorcier confirmé et talentueux. Et pour couronner le tout, il était gentil avec Yuuri ! Il était gentil et Yuuri pour le remercier a agi comme un salaud.

"Oh, Merlin..." gémit-il et il se prend la tête dans ses mains de désespoir.

Mais qu'est-ce qui _ne va pas_ chez lui ?

Quand il parvient enfin à trouver le courage de sortir des toilettes et de regagner son dortoir, il dit adieu avec regret à la possibilité d'être un jour l'ami de Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor ne voudra plus jamais lui parler et Yuuri mourra seul, sûrement dans les mois prochains parce qu'il est un mauvais sorcier avec une baguette stupide qui le rend mauvais parce qu'il pense qu'il l'est.

Argh.

Il s'effondre sur son lit cette nuit-là et désire ardemment ne plus jamais devoir le quitter.

* * *

La journée que Yuuri est en train de vivre n'est pas des meilleures.

Leur cours de métamorphose touche à sa fin et il n'a toujours pas réussi à métamorphoser sa tortue en bouilloire. Presque toute la classe y est parvenue mais tout ce que Yuuri arrive à obtenir, c'est une tortue couleur pastel qui parcourt son bureau et laisse échapper de temps en temps de la vapeur.

Il veut frapper sa baguette sur la table jusqu'à ce que ça marche. Il est supposé être doué. Il est supposé être un bon sorcier. Alors pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?

Et les autres élèves doivent sûrement se moquer de son incompétence. Il peut sentir leurs yeux rivés sur lui, entendre leurs pensées.

 _C'est ça, notre champion ?_ Vraiment ?

Yuuri fusille son bureau du regard. Il ne peut pas se permettre de faire des erreurs. Pourquoi il ne peut même réussir un sort aussi stupide, aussi simple ?

Il est si frustré à la fin du cours qu'il est sur le point d'éclater en sanglots ou de taper sur un truc. Peut-être les deux. Il sort en trombe dans le couloir et compte bien manquer le dîner et filer s'effondrer sur son lit, mais une voix interrompt sa course.

"Yuuri."

Il lève la tête et voit Chris élégamment adossé au mur de pierres en face de sa salle de classe.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Chris ?" demande-t-il et vu la façon dont Chris écarquille les yeux, il sait qu'il a dû être hargneux et grossier. Il se force à prendre une profonde inspiration, tente de se calmer. En vain.

"Hé bien," Chris se redresse et commence à ressembler à une personne normale plutôt qu'à un modèle posant pour une marque de sous-vêtements. "J'ai des infos pour toi."

"Oh ?" dit Yuuri.

"Pas ici, cependant." Chris jette un coup d'œil aux alentours. "Trop d'oreilles indiscrètes. Tu me suis ?" Il s'en va brusquement avant que Yuuri ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit.

Et pendant un long moment, l'idée de ne pas le suivre est horriblement tentante. Yuuri ne veut avoir affaire à personne présentement, il veut juste dormir, ne plus sentir les regards déçus qui pèsent sur lui. Mais sa mère lui a appris à ne pas être grossier, aussi il suit Chris le long des couloirs, descend une volée d'escaliers et puis s'arrête.

Ils sont dans un hall désert avec de grandes fenêtres. Un portrait d'une sorcière brune à la coiffure élaborée et beaucoup trop maquillée leur jette un regard noir, puis pousse un soupir indigné, passant dans un autre tableau, hors de leur vue.

"Hé, je n'y aurais _jamais_ pensé," s'exclame Chris, une main sur le cœur.

"Chris," lui rappelle Yuuri avec lassitude. "Les informations."

"Ah oui." Chris sourit. "Ça fait des semaines que je laisse traîner mes oreilles pour glaner des infos sur la première tâche et ça a enfin payé ! Alors tu vois, la première tâche -"

Et soudain Yuuri craque. C'est comme si on avait tiré sur une corde encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rompe. Il craque et des mots s'échappent de sa bouche sans son accord.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, Chris !" hurle-t-il. " _Je suis_ le champion, moi et personne d'autre !"

"Yuuri, je..." bégaye Chris, mais Yuuri est déjà parti. Merlin, ils ont dit qu'ils croyaient en lui. Sa maison a dit qu'elle avait foi en lui et maintenant voilà que les Serpentard eux aussi lui disaient ce qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse comme tous les autres. Il s'essuie les yeux d'un geste rageur, tentant de se débarrasser des larmes qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir versées.

Il marche sans véritable destination en tête, le regard fixé au sol. Il sort du château et ne s'arrête de marcher que lorsque son coin de berge favori est en vue, celui ombragé par les grands chênes qui d'habitude dissimulent la vue du château.

Mais les branches sont dénudées à cette époque de l'année et les flèches de l'édifice sont visibles peu importe où il s'assied. Aussi il décide de s'installer sur un large rocher plat et ferme les yeux. Reste dans cette position pendant un long moment. Il ne veut pas penser au château, à l'école, au tournoi, au fait qu'il est en train de _tout_ faire foirer...

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

Yuuri ouvre les yeux et jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Phichit est là, souriant d'un air compatissant, deux tasses fumantes dans les mains.

"Phichit." Yuuri se frotte les yeux. "Q-qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Chris m'a dit que tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette," explique Phichit, allant à sa rencontre. "Il pensait que tu avais peut-être besoin d'un ami."

Yuuri grimace. Il a été si horrible avec Chris. Alors même que ce dernier ne faisait rien de mal, il voulait juste l'aider et Yuuri lui a crié dessus et...

"Arrête d'y penser," lui dit Phichit et il lui tend une tasse remplie avec ce qui ressemble à du chocolat chaud. Ça le réchauffe.

"Comment tu as su où me trouver ?" demande Yuuri, le regard rivé sur sa tasse, afin de ne pas croiser le regard de Phichit.

"Oh, je t'en prie," s'exclame-t-il et Yuuri, surpris, lève la tête. Phichit lui sourit. "Ça va faire cinq ans qu'on se connaît, tu sais. Je sais où tu as l'habitude d'aller quand ça ne va pas."

Yuuri ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça, donc il décide de siroter son chocolat chaud en silence. C'est excellent.

"Je peux m'asseoir ?" s'enquiert Phichit. Yuuri hoche la tête. Et ils restent assis côte à côte en silence, savourant leur chocolat chaud. Il fait froid dehors et il y a un peu de vent, mais Yuuri préfère ça à être à l'intérieur du château. Beaucoup trop de monde là-bas.

"Les gens n'arrêtent pas de me donner des conseils pour le tournoi," déclare finalement Yuuri après quelques minutes. "Ils m'offrent leur aide, ce genre de choses. Et je..." Et ça semble si stupide dit à voix haute qu'il n'ose pas finir sa phrase.

"Et tu n'aimes pas te reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre," finit pour lui Phichit, observant calmement le lac. "Je comprends ça. Mais nous sommes là si jamais tu as besoin de nous." Il jette un regard en coin à Yuuri, puis détourne à nouveau le regard. "Tu le sais, hein ?"

Yuuri déglutit et acquiesce. "Oui, je sais."

"Bien." Phichit fredonne pensivement et le silence s'installe. Un silence confortable. Yuuri finit de boire son chocolat chaud. Au bout d'un moment, Phichit commence à enchanter des galets pour les faire ricocher sur l'eau du lac.

"Merci," dit finalement Yuuri, une fois que la tension qui alourdissait ses épaules s'est évaporée et qu'il a desserré les poings.

Phichit sourit, pointant toujours l'eau de sa baguette. "C'est rien."

Et ils restent comme ça, ensemble, baignés par le silence, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. Occupés à faire des ricochets avec des galets enchantés, jusqu'à ce que l'eau ne se teinte de reflets dorés.

* * *

C'est l'avant-veille de la première tâche et Yuuri n'arrive pas à dormir. Pas du tout.

Et il est quasiment certain que ses amis le savent pertinemment. Guang Hong a tenté de lui faire faire des exercices de respiration. Leo n'arrête pas de le pousser à s'asseoir sur les fauteuils les plus confortables de la bibliothèque. Phichit lui a donné un flacon de potion pour un sommeil sans rêves après le dîner, la glissant dans la poche de Yuuri avec un sourire.

Dans le dortoir des Serpentard, assis sur son lit, les autres endormis, Yuuri contemple le flacon de potion qu'il tient dans sa main. Il devrait vraiment la boire.

Mais et si elle était trop puissamment dosée et qu'il dormait deux jours entiers et qu'il ne se réveillait pas à temps pour la première tâche et...

Il pose le flacon sur sa table de chevet, se cache les yeux avec ses mains et soupire. Il est fatigué de penser comme ça. Fatigué de s'inquiéter sans cesse. Fatigué tout court.

Il s'effondre sur son matelas.

Et ce n'est pas seulement la première tâche qui le maintient éveillé la nuit. C'est principalement ça, c'est sûr, mais il y a tant de choses qui l'inquiètent en ce moment qui n'ont rien à voir.

Il fait une liste dans sa tête.

Sa dispute avec Chris; toujours pas résolue.

Ses BUSE; les professeurs doublent la cadence devoirs pour les aider à les préparer. En résulte une montagne de devoirs à faire.

Sa baguette; qui est sensible à ses doutes et le rend médiocre parce qu'il a peur d'être médiocre.

Yuuko; la manière dont Nishigori a posé sa main sur la sienne à Pré-au-Lard, le fait qu'elle ne s'est pas dégagée.

Viktor Nikiforov; ses yeux bleus, si bleus.

Yuuri retire les mains qui cachent son visage. Ouvre les yeux.

Il sait déjà qu'il n'arrivera pas à dormir cette nuit. Resté allongé là alors qu'il peut faire des choses n'est qu'une perte de temps. Il bondit sur ses pieds et tente d'être aussi discret que possible en sortant du dortoir, rejoignant la salle commune. Il n'est pas si tard, sûrement un peu avant minuit, aussi le feu dans la cheminée est encore allumé et une poignée d'élèves font leurs devoirs ou chuchotent entre eux.

Yuuri discerne des cheveux blonds teints familiers près du foyer. Chris. Il a très envie de retourner dans son dortoir ou alors de sortir ni vu ni connu dans le couloir mais... non. Il doit aller s'excuser. Chris le mérite.

Il s'approche de Chris. Ce dernier lève la tête à son arrivée.

"Yuuri." Il semble surpris. "Tu es encore debout, il est tard pourtant."

"Euh, toi aussi," fait remarquer Yuuri, regardant partout sauf en direction de Chris.

Chris rit doucement. "Hé bien, être en septième année m'occupe à plein temps avec tous les devoirs qu'on nous donne."

"En effet." Yuuri hésite un moment. "Est-ce que je... est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?" Il désigne d'un geste le fauteuil à côté de Chris.

"Bien sûr," fredonne Chris. "J'ai toujours du temps pour toi, chéri."

Yuuri laisse échapper un petit rire étranglé avant de s'asseoir à côté de Chris. Pendant plusieurs minutes, seuls se font entendre le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée et les grattements de la plume de Chris sur son parchemin.

"Je voulais m'excuser," déclare soudain Chris avant que Yuuri n'arrive à trouver le courage de dire quoi que ce soit.

"Quoi ?" Il se redresse, choqué. "Pourquoi ?"

Chris pose sa plume et rebouche sa bouteille d'encre avant de poursuivre. "Je n'aurais pas dû supposer que tu avais besoin de mon aide. C'est toi qui es le champion de Poudlard, pas moi, et j'aurais dû respecter ça."

"Chris..." dit Yuuri, perdu. "Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, tu n'as rien fait de mal. J'ai... j'ai été si méchant avec toi." Il voûte les épaules, fixe ses genoux. "Je suis désolé. C'est moi qui suis fautif dans l'affaire. Pas toi."

"Yuuri." Une main se pose doucement sur sa joue, relève sa tête.

"O-oui ?" bredouille ce dernier. Même lui n'est pas totalement insensible au charme fou que dégage Chris.

Chris sourit. "Tu as le droit d'avoir des jours sans, comme toute le monde. Personne n'attend de toi que tu sois parfait."

Yuuri en a les larmes aux yeux et sa gorge se serre. Merlin, c'est si _stupide_. Il doit fermer les yeux devant la gentillesse qui brille dans les yeux de Chris.

"Merci," dit-il d'une petite voix.

Chris retire gentiment sa main. "C'est un plaisir. Tout pour mon précieux Yuuri."

Yuuri a un petit rire et ouvre les yeux. "Chris," dit-il soudain, croisant le regard de Chris.

"Oui ?"

"J'aimerais solliciter ton aide, si tu es toujours d'accord pour me l'accorder," déclare-t-il, faisant de son mieux pour garder une voix ferme.

Chris sourit. "Evidemment."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé sur la première tâche ?"

Et d'accord, c'est peut-être techniquement de la triche... mais Yuuri est un Serpentard. Il va mettre à profit tout ce qui est à sa disposition. Ses rivaux sont plus âgés que lui, plus expérimentés, plus doués en magie. S'il ne se bat pas avec tout ce qu'il a, il va perdre lamentablement, c'est sûr. Et planifier et élaborer une stratégie au préalable fait aussi partie du combat.

"Hé bien," Chris s'enfonce plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et croise les doigts. La lueur du feu se reflète sur ses lunettes. Il ressemble vaguement à un super-vilain s'apprêtant à dévoiler son plan machiavélique. "J'ai surpris par hasard des professeurs en train de discuter l'autre jour..."

"Tu étais en train de les espionner, tu veux dire," rectifie Yuuri avec un petit sourire.

Chris hausse les épaules. "Si tu veux le dire de façon grossière, en quelque sorte. Bref, je les ai donc entendu dire qu'ils allaient commencer à construire les lieux où se déroulera la première tâche, et, par chance, je me trouvais à aller dans la même direction..."

"Tu les as suivis, compris," le coupe Yuuri, et il a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Pfft, aucun respect pour la subtilité," soupire Chris, faussement indigné. "Oui, bon, je les ai _suivis_ et j'ai aperçu ce sur quoi ils travaillaient."

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Des galeries souterraines," lui répond Chris. "Vous allez devoir aller sous terre. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus... ça pourrait être une course ou un combat ou autre chose. Mais une chose est sûre, ce sera sous terre. "

Yuuri réfléchit aussitôt à ce que ça implique. Sous terre... il faut qu'il revoit les sortilèges de lumière, _Lumos_ et ses variantes. Des sorts lui permettant de faire exploser la pierre seraient utiles également s'il était coincé. Il faudrait aussi qu'il revoit la formule de sortilèges de localisation, au cas où ces galeries seraient tortueuses et qu'il s'y perde...

"Est-ce que ça t'aide ?" s'enquiert Chris.

"Oh, désolé," s'excuse Yuuri, penaud de s'être si facilement perdu dans ses pensées. Il lui sourit. "Oui, merci. Ça m'aide beaucoup."

"Je t'encouragerai sans faute ce samedi," lui dit Chris. "Comme le reste des Serpentard, bien sûr."

"Merci encore, Chris," répète Yuuri, sincère.

"C'est rien." Chris balaye son remerciement d'un geste. "Si tu gagnes, l'honneur reviendra à la maison Serpentard. Je ne pense qu'à ma réputation, Yuuri mon cher." Il ponctue cette phrase d'un clin d'œil.

"Oh, évidemment," renchérit Yuuri, mais il sourit, pas dupe.

"Fais gaffe à Viktor, au fait," le met en garde Chris.

"Q-quoi ?" Yuuri se raidit malgré lui et il espère que Chris ne le remarque pas.

"On se connait depuis des années maintenant," développe Chris, "Et même s'il n'agit pas toujours comme tel, mais c'est un sorcier sacrément doué." Il croise le regard de Yuuri, inhabituellement grave. "Je pense sérieusement que tu peux remporter ce tournoi, Yuuri. Mais si tu n'es pas suffisamment prudent, Viktor te prendra par surprise."

"Il semble aimer ça, surprendre les gens," bégaie Yuuri, mal-à-l'aise, tentant de ne pas penser au fait que Chris vient tout juste de dire qu'il pense que Yuuri peut gagner.

Le sérieux de Chris se transforme en un sourire rusé et il semble redevenir lui-même. "Il n'est pas le seul." Il tapote d'un doigt le bout du nez de Yuuri. "Je pense que toi aussi, tu vas surprendre pas mal de gens, Yuuri Katsuki."

* * *

Le jour de la première tâche, il y a du soleil mais il fait froid.

Yuuri se réveille avant tous ses camarades de dortoir. La veille au soir, Phichit l'a pratiquement forcé à boire une potion pour sommeil sans rêves. Il s'est couché juste après le dîner et a dormi pendant dix bonnes heures d'affilée.

Il se sent légèrement désorienté à son réveil, mais beaucoup plus reposé qu'avant. Il parait enfin avoir rattrapé ses heures de sommeil en retard.

Il se lège et s'habille de ses vêtements habituels, veillant à ne pas oublier son manteau et son écharpe cette fois. Il pose les yeux sur les mitaines qu'il a achetées à Pré-au-Lard avec Nishigori et Yuuko et les fourre dans sa poche sur un coup de tête.

Si la première tâche se déroule réellement dans des galeries souterraines, alors Yuuri et les autres champions devront sûrement se changer avant que l'épreuve ne commence véritablement. Pour autant, Yuuri met les mitaines et attache un holster pour sa baguette à sa cuisse que lui a acheté Phichit l'année dernière pour son anniversaire. Il veut être aussi prêt que possible.

Il va prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il est horriblement, terriblement, mortellement nerveux. Et quand il est dans cet état, la nourriture l'a toujours aidé. Les choses semblent toujours un peu moins terrifiantes l'estomac plein.

La Grande Salle est presque déserte. Quelques professeurs sont attablés à la Grande Table, en train de bâiller, et une demi-douzaine d'élèves sont en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Personne n'aime se lever tôt un samedi, apparemment.

Yuuri comprend. D'habitude il dort jusqu'à midi.

Il dévore une gaufre et boit du jus du fruit. Puis il lève la tête et est surpris de voir, assis à la table des Serdaigle, élégamment habillé de l'uniforme bordeaux de Durmstrang, Viktor. Ses yeux et ses cheveux à nul autre pareil.

Viktor paraît fatigué, les yeux fixés sur la tasse fumante en face de lui. L'une de ses jambes tressaute nerveusement sous la table. Mais il doit sentir le regard de Yuuri posé sur lui parce qu'il lève la tête. Croise son regard.

Il hoche la tête.

Yuuri hoche la tête en retour.

Il lève sa tasse en direction de Yuuri. Ce dernier, après un moment d'hésitation, lève sa tasse à son tour. Un sourire, fugace et sincère, étire les lèvres de Viktor. Puis il continue à boire son café. Yuuri, pour sa part, se remet à manger.

La Grande Salle se remplit progressivement.

Des gens s'arrêtent pour souhaiter bonne chance à Yuuri, lui tapant sur l'épaule pour l'encourager.

"Tu vas être génial !" s'écrie un Poufsouffle qu'il ne connaît pas.

"T'as intérêt à pas te rater, Serpentard," menace un Gryffondor.

"Tu vas nous rendre fiers, bien sûr," déclare un Serpentard avec désinvolture.

Et ça rend Yuuri tellement, tellement plus stressé. Tant de gens dépendent de lui, comptent sur lui. Il se lève à la hâte, marmonne une excuse et court presque dehors. Il marche aussi vite qu'il le peut sans avoir l'air suspect et se rue dans la première salle de classe vide qu'il trouve.

Tout va bien. D'accord. Il tente de contrôler sa respiration. Tout va bien.

Il sort sa baguette, révise les sortilèges qu'il travaille depuis ces deux derniers jours. Il peut le faire. Il doit le faire.

Il reste dans la salle de classe, refait les mouvements de baguette et ne réfléchit à rien d'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps d'aller voir Minako. Il parcourt les couloirs, n'entend pas les encouragements que lui crient les autres élèves. Ses oreilles bourdonnent. Rien que le bruit de ses pas est assourdissant.

Il arrive devant la gargouille qui garde l'accès au bureau de la directrice. Il se racle la gorge et dit d'une voix claire, " _Cecchetti_." Minako lui a envoyé le mot de passe par hibou la semaine dernière.

La gargouille s'anime et fait un pas de côté puis le mur s'ouvre, laissant apparaître un escalier en colimaçon. Il grimpe les marches puis toque à la porte une fois en haut.

Les représentants de Beauxbâtons, Sara et sa directrice, sont déjà là.

"Salut, Yuuri," lui sourit Sara.

"Salut, Sara," dit Yuuri, lui rendant un sourire nerveux. Il n'a pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de lui parler depuis l'examen des baguettes magiques.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" Elle cligne des yeux, un peu choquée. "Tu es... si pâle."

Il se force à garder le sourire. "Ça va," répond-il machinalement. "Ça va."

"Je suis un peu nerveuse pour ma part," dit-elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

"Juste un peu ?" répète Yuuri et même lui discerne le choc dans sa voix.

"Juste un peu," confirme-t-elle et ils éclatent de rire, un rire un peu hystérique sur les bords.

"Yuuri ?" C'est Minako, vêtue d'une élégante robe noire et fronçant légèrement les sourcils. "Est-ce que tu es prêt ?"

Yuuri voudrait dire non juste pour voir ce qu'elle ferait alors, mais il se contente d'hocher la tête. "Autant que je puisse l'être."

Elle lui tape sur l'épaule d'un air encourageant. "Tu vas très bien t'en sortir."

Yuuri prend une profonde inspiration et jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, juste à temps pour voir la porte s'ouvrir et Yakov et Viktor entrer.

"Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre," grogne Yakov. "Est-ce que nous sommes prêts à y aller ?"

"Oui," acquiesce fermement Lilia avec un hochement de tête. "Mais avant toute chose, nous devons les faire se changer."

"Se changer ?" répète Viktor, apparemment surpris. "En quoi ?"

"Et voilà." Minako laisse tomber un tas de vêtements aux couleurs rouge et noir dans les bras de Viktor. Elle fait de même avec Sara, les habits cette fois aux couleurs blanc et bleu, et avec Yuuri, qui hérite de vêtements aux couleurs vert et argent. "Ils vous seront plus utiles que vos robes de sorcier pour l'épreuve qui vous attend aujourd'hui."

Ils vont dans les toilettes attenantes au bureau de Minako, enfilent les vêtements de sport ajustés qu'on leur a donnés. Yuuri se regarde dans le miroir, son visage pâle et la façon dont ses mitaines et le holster à sa cuisse ressortent.

Tout va bien. Ça va aller. Il va s'en sortir.

Les directeurs de leurs écoles respectives les guident dans les couloirs du château relativement déserts. Les élèves sont déjà sur les lieux de la première tâche, attendant sûrement impatiemment que l'épreuve commence.

Yuuri marche aux côtés de Viktor, déterminé à s'excuser avant que la première tâche ne commence. Ils n'ont plus parlé depuis leur séance de duel désastreuse et Yuuri n'a même pas osé croiser son regard jusqu'à ce matin.

"Désolé pour ce que j'ai dit au club de duel," dit Yuuri, fixant d'un air concentré l'épaule de Viktor. C'est une très jolie épaule.

Viktor rit et Yuuri lève la tête, surpris. "Tu retires ce que tu as dit, alors ? Tu ne vas pas gagner ?"

"Je..." Les yeux de Viktor sont empreints d'une émotion que Yuuri ne reconnait pas. Il déglutit. "Non. Je ne retire pas ce que j'ai dit."

Viktor sourit largement. "Alors ne t'excuse pas."

Yuuri, confus, détourne le regard, mais ne peut empêcher la joie de monter dans sa poitrine.

Le silence s'installe. Sara s'entraîne avec sa baguette. Viktor fredonne doucement. Yuuri fait de son mieux pour ne pas céder sous la pression et mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

Ils sortent du château et marchent vers le lac. Une immense barrière a été érigée à l'orée de la Forêt interdite, sûrement pour les empêcher de voir en quoi consiste l'épreuve. Il y a une tente juste devant et ils s'y dirigent, suivant les directeurs des écoles qui ouvrent la marche.

Il n'y a pas grand chose dans la tente, à part quelques chaises et un lit de camp, sûrement là au cas où un champion se blesse. Yuuri, très déterminé, évite de penser à la possibilité qu'il soit blessé et au fait qu'il a oublié d'envoyer une lettre à sa famille la nuit dernière comme il pensait le faire.

"Bien." Minako tient en main un petit sac de soie pourpre. "Vous allez piocher à tour de rôle dans ce sac un chiffre qui va déterminer votre ordre de passage. Le premier d'entre vous à passer me suivra dehors. Je lui expliquerai les règles de cette épreuve et puis la première tâche commencera. Les deux autres attendront leur tour dans cette tente. C'est compris ?"

Ils hochent tous les trois la tête.

"Yuuri ?" Elle lui présente le sac.

Pas premier, pas premier, pas premier...

Il pioche dedans et en sort un chiffre. Il le regarde. Le chiffre refuse de changer.

"Merlin," marmonne-t-il et il renferme ses doigts dessus. Peut-être qu'il peut mentir, dire qu'il a tiré le chiffre quatre ou sept cents ou...

"J'ai tiré le trois et Viktor a le deux," dit Sara. "Tu es le premier, c'est ça Yuuri ?"

Yuuri acquiesce avec tout l'enthousiasme que peut ressentir un homme qui monte à l'échafaud pour sa mise à mort.

"Bonne chance !" s'exclame-t-elle et elle l'attire dans une brève étreinte. Il lui tapote l'épaule d'un air maladroit et espère que Michele ne l'apprenne jamais. Si jamais c'est le cas, Yuuri ne vivra sûrement pas assez longtemps pour ne serait-ce que se présenter à la première tâche.

"Bonne chance," répète Viktor une fois que Sara l'ait relâché. Il sourit et ses yeux étincellent. "J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu peux faire, Yuuri Katsuki."

Yuuri, soudain plein d'une confiance en lui qu'il trouve il ne sait où, lui renvoie son sourire. "J'ai hâte de te montrer ce que je peux faire."

Viktor écarquille ses yeux pendant une fraction de seconde, légèrement bouche bée, puis son sourire s'élargit. "Ça va être amusant, je pense."

"Yuuri ?" Minako se tient à l'entrée de la tente et Yuuri fait volte-face. "C'est l'heure."

Yuuri jette un dernier coup d'œil à Sara et Viktor avant de la suivre dans la lumière du soleil.

Il faut un temps à Yuuri pour que sa vue s'ajuste à la soudaine luminosité. Puis il voit une large grotte en face de lui, qui s'enfonce dans la terre. Chris avait raison. La première tâche se déroule sous terre.

Des écrans sont disposés un peu partout autour de l'entrée de la caverne. Yuuri n'arrive pas à voir de là où il est ce qu'ils affichent, mais ça doit sûrement permettre aux élèves de voir ce qui se passe dans les galeries. Après tout, juste rester assis en attendant que ça finisse serait bien trop ennuyant.

Au milieu des gradins se tiennent Emil Nekola, un Serdaigle de cinquième année, et Michele Crispino, de Beauxbâtons, le frère de Sara. Ils seront apparemment les commentateurs de la première épreuve.

"Bienvenue !" la voix d'Emil, magiquement amplifiée, résonne, "A la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !"

Les élèves crient d'enthousiasme et Yuuri essaie de faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons.

"On a compris, enchaîne," rétorque Michele. "On n'a pas toute la journée."

"En effet, le temps nous est compté et il en sera de même pour nos champions !" poursuit Emil, pas du tout perturbé. "Mes chers camarades, laissez-moi vous expliquer les règles ! L'entrée d'un labyrinthe de galeries souterraines se situe juste devant nous !"

"Remplies d'obstacles en tout genre," ajoute Michele. "Bien évidemment."

"Bien évidemment !" renchérit Emil.

 _Respire. Respire._

"Trois trésors ont été cachés dans ces grottes," continue Emil. "Chaque champion doit en trouver un, le récupérer et sortir vivant le plus vite possible de ce labyrinthe ! Celui qui réussira cette épreuve le plus rapidement et le plus brillamment, sera à même de remporter le plus de points ! Les directeurs de nos écoles respectives seront seuls juges de leur habilité à réussir cette première tâche !"

Et encore une fois, les spectateurs hurlent leur approbation.

"Tu as compris les règles, Yuuri ?" lui demande Minako, touchant gentiment son bras.

"Entrer, récupérer le trésor, sortir," récite Yuuri comme un automate, le regard fixé sur la bouche béante qui s'enfonce dans les profondeurs, l'entrée des galeries souterraines. Il y fait sombre. Il n'arrive pas à voir plus de quelques mètres à l'intérieur. "J'ai compris," répète-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Minako.

"D'accord," Minako ne semble guère convaincue, pourtant elle se tourne et adresse à Emil et Michele un hochement de tête.

"Katsuki sera le premier à entrer ! Notre plus jeune champion, âgé de seulement quinze ans !"

Et les élèves applaudissent, crient, hurlent, bref, font beaucoup de bruit. Yuuri les entend à peine.

Tout est flou et il n'arrive pas à se concentrer et Merlin, il peut mourir ici. Il peut mourir ici et peu importe s'il est le champion de Poudlard une fois qu'il sera mort. Et, oh non, sa mère et son père et sa sœur seraient tellement meurtris, pas vrai ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est engagé à faire ça, qu'est-ce qui lui est pensé par la tête pour avoir pensé qu'il en était capable...

"Yuuri !" Une voix dissipe le brouillard qui s'était emparé de son esprit et il cligne des yeux, lève la tête. Il lui faut une bonne minute pour repérer qui a crié.

Assis au premier rang, Phichit est là. Et assis à côté de lui, il y a Leo, Guang Hong, Yuuko, Nishigori et Chris juste derrière. Ils arborent tous fièrement les couleurs vert et argent par-dessus leurs robes habituelles, ils crient son nom, l'encouragent, lui sourient.

"Tu peux le faire !" s'égosille Phichit.

Yuuri lui sourit.

Bien.

Il peut le faire.

Il lève sa baguette et ses amis redoublent d'encouragements tandis qu'il s'enfonce sous terre.

Les hurlements enthousiastes des élèves sont vite étouffés et après seulement quelques minutes, il ne les entend déjà plus. Puis c'est au tour de la lumière du jour de disparaître. Yuuri murmure " _Lumos_ ," tout en agitant sa baguette. La pointe de sa baguette s'illumine, éclairant le tunnel. Il n'est pas très grand, environ un mètre cinquante de largeur et un peu moins de deux mètres de hauteur, cependant Yuuri n'est pas très grand non plus, aussi il n'a pas l'impression que les murs vont se refermer sur lui, ce qui est une bonne chose.

Il marche pendant plusieurs minutes. La galerie descend progressivement dans les profondeurs, mais elle ne se scinde pas en ramifications. C'est juste un long tunnel qui va tout droit.

Yuuri s'était attendu à ce que la tâche soit un peu plus épique que ça, quand même.

Et juste après que cette pensée ait traversé son esprit, un grondement se fait entendre au-dessus de lui. Il ne réfléchit pas, il agit.

" _Protego_ !" Il lève sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête et le bouclier magique se matérialise, rappelant la forme d'un parapluie. Juste à temps pour lui éviter d'être écrasé par un éboulement soudain. Les premières pierres rebondissent sur le sort sans problème mais un rocher de la taille de Yuuri tombe directement au centre et le bouclier se fissure. Yuuri se concentre, le renforce. Ça fait des années qu'il lance les charmes du bouclier maintenant. Il ne sait pas faire grand chose, mais ça c'est sa spécialité.

Le sort tient jusqu'à ce que l'éboulement prenne fin. Lorsque Yuuri abaisse prudemment sa baguette et illumine le souterrain, un cercle de pierres l'entoure.

Il reste là pendant encore un moment avant de recommencer à marcher, sur ses gardes. Il tient sa baguette légèrement au dessus de lui, prêt à lancer un nouveau charme du bouclier si le besoin se fait sentir. Comment est-ce qu'il est censé savoir où est le trésor qu'il doit récupérer ?

Il connait des sortilèges de localisation et certains sorts d'invocation, mais ils ne marchent que si vous savez ce que vous souhaitez trouver ou invoquer. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure, continue de marcher. Peut-être qu'un _Accio_ légèrement modifié marcherait ? _Accio_ trésor ? Non, c'est bien trop simple. Les organisateurs auraient éliminé cette possibilité en pre-

Ses réflexions sont brutalement interrompues lorsque, sans crier garde, la terre sur laquelle il marche cède sous son poids. Il tente un instant de revenir là où il était, mais c'est trop tard. Le sol s'effondre complètement et soudain il est en chute libre.

" _Molliare_ !" hurle Yuuri, ciblant avec sa baguette l'obscurité qui s'étend sous lui et sans hésiter il pointe ensuite sa baguette vers sa poitrine et crie, " _Arresto Momentum_!" dans le but de ralentir la vitesse de sa chute.

Et ça marche. Il tombe doucement dans le noir jusqu'à atteindre le sol rendu mou par le sortilège de Coussinage jeté dessus. Il y rebondit plusieurs fois comme sur un trampoline et laisse échapper un rire paniqué. Il a dû rompre le sortilège _Lumos_ pour pouvoir lancer le sortilège de Coussinage et celui qui a ralenti sa chute, aussi reste-t-il là dans les ténèbres pendant un moment, à rire comme un idiot, s'arrêtant finalement lorsque les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

Il aimerait bien se rouler en boule sur le sol aussi confortable qu'un coussin et pleurer un bon coup, mais il n'est pas encore mort et il a une tâche à accomplir. Il se lève, les jambes tremblants, et rallume la pointe de sa baguette.

La galerie où il est tombé est plus sombre que la précédente, le sol en pierre plutôt qu'en terre. Plus sombre et plus étroite, les murs assez proches pour qu'il peine à marcher sans les effleurer. Il prend une lente inspiration, tente de se calme. L'air est humide et sent le renfermé.

"Tout va bien." Il resserre sa prise sur sa baguette. "Tout va bien."

Les tunnels sont dangereux, et d'après ce que Yuuri vient de vivre, ils s'enfoncent profondément sous terre. Errer et espérer tomber sur le trésor qu'il doit récupérer sur un coup de chance n'est pas une option. Il doit trouver un moyen sûr de le localiser et vite. Le temps lui est compté.

"Réfléchis," dit-il à voix haute, trépignant d'impatience et de nervosité mêlées. Il veut faire les cent pas, bouger, mais il a peur que le sol ne se dérobe à nouveau sous ses pieds.

Les galeries ne semblent pas être connectées les unes aux autres. Il va apparemment falloir qu'il aille de l'une à l'autre en explosant les murs. Mais reste la question de savoir où aller...

Il tapote sa baguette sur sa cuisse, réfléchissant intensément, et la faible lumière projetée par le _Lumos_ jette des ombres fantomatiques tout au tour de lui.

Un _Patronus_ pourrait faire l'affaire et chercher pour lui. Même si à l'origine, c'est un sortilège de protection, il peut être utilisé pour faire passer des messages. Peut-être qu'il pourrait aussi chercher un trésor. Mais il n'a jamais réussi à en jeter un convenable. Ses souvenirs heureux sont toujours teintés d'incertitude et de doute. Et ici, dans les ténèbres, écrasé par la pression née des attentes qu'on a envers lui, ses souvenirs heureux semblent hors de portée.

"Et maintenant ?" s'écrie-t-il vivement, rageusement. "Je suis censé faire quoi maintenant ?"

La première tâche évalue leur capacité à réfléchir calmement, à analyser une situation problématique et trouver une solution, mais présentement, Yuuri est juste perdu. Il se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang et résiste à la tentation de taper dans le mur. Il est censé être intelligent, c'est un Serpentard.

Attends.

C'est un Serpentard.

Il se rappelle soudain qu'il n'arrivait jamais à trouver leur dortoir en première année, jusqu'à ce qu'un septième année excédé lui montre comment faire un sortilège de localisation qui lui indiquerait le chemin à suivre. Il lève sa baguette d'une main tremblante, ferme les yeux, pense très fort, _faites que ça marche, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît._

" _Viam Invenire_ ," murmure-t-il. _Montre la voie._

Quand il rouvre les yeux, le tunnel est plongé dans l'obscurité. Mais soudain, il aperçoit une fine ligne dorée qui serpente sur le sol devant lui et semble continuer son chemin dans les ténèbres. Il inspire profondément, réactive le _Lumos_. La ligne dorée est toujours là.

Yuuri la suit.

Elle l'emmène droit devant lui puis bifurque quelques minutes plus tard à travers un mur en pierres à l'apparence solide. Yuuri ajuste sa prise sur sa baguette et crie, " _Bombarda_ !" Même si ce sort est d'ordinaire utilisé pour déverrouiller les portes, il peut également, correctement lancé, faire exploser des pans de murs entiers.

Le mur s'effondre et il l'enjambe, suivant le sortilège de localisation qui s'enfonce dans la prochaine galerie. Poursuivant son chemin.

Il suit la ligne dorée dans le noir, évitant de justesse de se faire surprendre par des éboulements une ou deux fois. Il explose les murs ou le sol lorsqu'il doit le faire pour continuer sa route. Il arrive jusqu'à un lac souterrain et lance un _Glacius Tria_ assez puissant pour entièrement geler l'eau du lac. Il grimpe un mur escarpé et se blesse aux mains. Il enchante une poignée de chauve-souris aux petites dents pointues pour qu'elles le laissent tranquille.

Ça doit bien faire une heure qu'il est là-dedans, peut-être plus. Il se demande si les élèves commencent à s'ennuyer de le regarder crapahuter sur un écran magique à l'image tremblotante.

Il est sur le point de faire une crise de panique à l'idée d'avoir mis trop de temps, quand soudain la galerie s'ouvre sur une large caverne. Il la pense d'abord déserte. Jusqu'à ce qu'une pile de gravats dans un coin se mette à bouger.

C'est un monstre de pierres. Qui se jette sur Yuuri. Et paraît énervé. Ou, tout du moins, s'il avait un visage, alors il aurait pris une expression énervée. Sûrement. Enfin, les sentiments qu'éprouve un monstre de pierres ne sont pas vraiment importants là tout de suite. Yuuri pointe sa baguette sur la chose et s'écrit, " _Stupéfix_ !" Son _Lumos_ s'éteint dès qu'il lance le sortilège de Stupéfixion et il perd de vue le monstre après un éclair de lumière rouge.

Un souffle d'air froid est le seul avertissement qu'il obtient avant qu'un poing de pierres énorme ne manque de le frapper. Il se baisse juste à temps, serrant férocement sa baguette.

Il ne peut pas combattre dans le noir. Il lève sa baguette et s'apprête à lancer un sort qu'il n'a encore jamais véritablement eu l'occasion de lancer. Il l'a étudié dans les livres, a essayé de le jeter une ou deux fois ces deux derniers jours, sans succès. Mais il en a besoin maintenant. Il a besoin de voir.

Il croit en lui, en sa magie, en sa baguette.

" _Lumos Maxima_ !" hurle-t-il, la baguette pointée devant lui et il prie. Prie pour que ça marche. Mais il peut y arriver, il sait qu'il peut le faire. La pointe de sa baguette s'éclaire d'une lumière vacillante et puis soudain une vague de lumière submerge les murs, le sol, tout. La caverne est éclairée comme en plein jour. Les genoux de Yuuri tremblent et il manque de tomber mais il arrive à se rattraper au mur le plus proche. Le sort lui a coûté plus d'énergie qu'il ne pensait.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de se préoccuper de ça. Le montre de pierres se tourne vers Yuuri et grâce à la luminosité ambiante, il peut enfin le distinguer clairement. Ce qui ne le rassure pas du tout. En fait, il est beaucoup plus terrifié qu'auparavant. La créature mesure au moins trois mètres de haut et ses poings massifs semblent parfaits pour écraser Yuuri comme une crêpe.

Juste derrière lui, quelque chose scintille. Yuuri déglutit, resserre sa prise sur sa baguette. Les trésors.

Hé bien, ça ne sert à rien de perdre plus de temps. Yuuri pointe fermement sa baguette vers l'affreuse créature et crie, " _Bombarda_ !"

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que le sort heurte le monstre de pierres de plein fouet. La mauvaise, c'est qu'il touche aussi le mur. Le plafond. Sûrement le sol aussi. Un épais nuage de poussière s'élève et un gigantesque éboulement s'ensuit. Yuuri lance à la hâte un charme de bouclier en forme de parapluie et attend que le déluge s'arrête. Pas le monstre.

Yuuri parvient de justesse à esquiver les poings massifs du monstre, ne distinguant pas grand chose à part des pierres dans toute cette poussière. Quand la créature s'approche de nouveau, Yuuri remarque qu'il lui manque un gros morceau de roche au niveau du thorax. Malheureusement, cela ne semble pas gêner le monstre outre mesure, puisqu'il continue d'essayer de frapper Yuuri et de le marteler de coups de poing. Yuuri arrive juste à temps à lancer un autre sortilège de protection, mais il ne sait pas combien de temps il va pouvoir tenir.

Yuuri halète sous l'effort, la peur s'insinuant comme du sang dans ses veines. Il peut le faire, il doit y arriver. Merlin, il n'est pas doué pour les maléfices, mais il a besoin de sorts plus puissants pour battre cette chose. " _Confringo_ !" Il lance le maléfice et Yuuri est honnêtement surpris de voir que le sort touche la créature de plein fouet. Une autre explosion s'ensuit, avec comme épicentre le monstre. Le souffle de l'explosion semble faire trembler le monde, mais la caverne tient bon.

Quand la poussière retombe, la créature est devenue squelettique. Seuls quelques rochers tiennent encore debout, et elle s'avance vers lui en rampant lentement sur le sol. Yuuri s'apprête à l'achever d'un dernier sort quand soudain les pierres éparpillées aux quatre coins de la caverne se mettent à bouger.

Merde, ce monstre peut se régénérer. Chaque roche qu'il a péniblement réussi à séparer du corps de la créature se remet à sa place à toute vitesse, reconstituant son corps d'origine.

Yuuri a envie d'hurler.

Les charmes ne battront pas cette chose. Ces maléfices non plus, surtout qu'il a encore du mal à les lancer correctement. S'il veut empêcher qu'elle se régénère, il faut qu'il la métamorphose. C'est le seul moyen.

Mais il n'a aucune idée de comment faire.

Est-ce que cette chose est vivante d'ailleurs ? Les sortilèges sur les êtres vivants sont différents de ceux utilisés pour les choses inertes. Et puis non, ce n'est pas un être vivant, c'est un tas de pierres... animé par un sortilège quelconque, mais ça reste de la pierre. Peut-être qu'il pourrait juste essayer de...

" _Réparifagex_ ?" Il effectue le mouvement adéquat avec sa baguette, mais son incantation sonne comme une question, et, franchement, il n'est pas surpris de voir que ça n'a aucun effet. Le monstre pousse un rugissement de mauvaise augure et Yuuri manque de se faire encastrer par un coup de poing balancé dans sa direction.

"C'est injuste !" grogne Yuuri. Il n'y arrive pas, il n'arrive pas à empêcher cette chose de se régénérer, il ne peut pas juste continuer à lui jeter des sorts, ça ne servira qu'à le fatiguer. Il doit battre cette chose pour récupérer le trésor et...

Attends. Non. Il n'a pas besoin de la battre du tout.

Il pointe sa baguette sur sa poitrine. " _Desillusio_ ," s'exclame-t-il et il prend soudain la couleur des pierres derrière lui. Avant que le monstre ne puisse réagir, il le dépasse en courant, le regard fixé sur les trésors.

Il y a trois objets en tout, tous dorés et de la taille de son poing. L'une est en forme de sphère, l'autre en forme de cube et le dernier a la forme d'une pyramide. Il prend le cube sans réfléchir puis s'élance. Il faut qu'il sorte maintenant.

Le monstre semble de nouveau le remarquer et balance son poing dans sa direction. Yuuri riposte en agitant vivement sa baguette, lançant à la hâte un _Protego_ informulé. Plus faible que les sorts dont l'incantation est prononcée à haute voix, Yuuri réalise juste avant que son charme de bouclier ne se brise qu'il ne résistera pas au choc. Le poing du monstre, bien que ralenti et légèrement dévié par le sort, s'abat sur son bras.

Et ça suffit pour l'envoyer sur le sol, le cube lui échappant des mains. Yuuri ravale un cri et essaye de ne pas penser à son bras. Il ne pense pas qu'il soit cassé, mais un gigantesque hématome est sans doute déjà en train de se former.

Il cligne des yeux, refoulant des larmes de douleur. Regarde autour de lui. Le monstre le surplombe et - Merlin ! Il roule sur le côté, évitant de justesse qu'un autre coup de poing s'abatte sur lui. Il doit sortir d'ici.

Le cube scintille à quelques mètres de lui.

Yuuri inspire profondément et vérifie la position du cube par rapport à lui. Bien. Il a un plan. Un plan vraiment foireux qui va peut-être le conduire à être aplati comme une crêpe par un monstre de pierres, mais au moins c'est déjà ça.

Il cible le plafond de sa baguette. " _Nox Maxima_ !" La lumière qui éclairait la caverne semble refluer vers sa baguette et soudain il fait de nouveau noir d'encre. Il bondit sur ses pieds et court jusqu'au cube. Il cherche à tâtons sur le sol pendant plusieurs secondes avant que ses doigts ne se renferment dessus. Il attrape le cube, ignorant la douleur intense qui traverse son bras suite à ses mouvements brusques.

Bien, il a récupéré le trésor. Maintenant, sortir. " _Bombarda Maxima_ !" hurle-t-il, sa baguette pointée à l'aveugle par-dessus son épaule et il court, ne prenant même pas le temps de jeter un _Lumos_. Il n'a jamais été l'élève le plus rapide à la course, ou le plus sportif tout court, mais l'adrénaline lui donne des ailes. Il court s'ans s'arrêter pendant plus d'une minute, les oreilles bourdonnant des bruits d'éboulements derrière lui qui semblent sans fin.

" _Lumos_ !" halète-t-il, maintenant que ses épaules effleurent la roche de chaque côté.

Il se rend alors compte qu'il n'a pas la moindre idée d'où il est.

Il grogne et avec un soupir et le peu d'énergie qu'il lui reste, lance le sort de localisation encore une fois. Le tunnel se retrouve plongé dans les ténèbres et, dès que la fine ligne dorée apparaît dans le noir pour lui indiquer le chemin, il jette de nouveau un sortilège de Lumière. Merlin, il est tellement fatigué.

Mais il doit regagner la surface. L'épreuve n'est pas encore terminée.

Heureusement, le retour est beaucoup plus aisé. Juste quelques éboulements et quelques murs en travers de son chemin qu'il doit exploser pour pouvoir continuer. Quand il aperçoit la lumière du jour, il pense un instant halluciner. Mais non.

Il entend déjà les cris enthousiaste de la foule d'élèves.

Il sort de la caverne, grimpant les derniers mètres, souffrant d'au moins trois égratignures sanguinolentes et pressant contre sa poitrine son bras blessé. La lumière du jour lui fait mal aux yeux après tout ce temps passé dans l'obscurité des galeries souterraines. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est dormir pendant une bonne centaines d'années, mais il parvient à sourire à ses amis qui attendent son arrivée dans les gradins.

" _Nox_ ," chuchote-t-il, éteignant la lumière émise par sa baguette magique. Il est exténué.

"Et le champion Yuuri Katsuki a réussi à récupérer un trésor des profondeurs souterraines !" s'exclame Emil, la voix vibrante d'enthousiasme. "C'était le champion de Poudlard ! Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas, Mickey ?"

"Ma sœur va le réduire en poussière !" réplique Michele d'un ton sans appel.

Et les élèves crient leur approbation, scandent son nom, le nom de sa maison, de son école, lui disent qu'il a fait du bon travail.

Yuuri, pour sa part, est juste soulagé de ne pas s'être ridiculisé devant tout le monde.

"Bien, donc Katsuki a terminé brillamment l'épreuve en récupérant un trésor !" poursuit Emil. "Nikiforov sera-t-il capable d'en faire autant ?"

Et cette fois-ci c'est au tour de la délégation de Durmstrang d'applaudir, scandant le nom de leur champion. Yuuri se tourne et voit Viktor marcher à grands pas dans sa direction, prêt à prendre sa place. Viktor en profite pour regarder Yuuri de haut en bas, puis secoue la tête avec un sourire, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux.

"Tu es vraiment spécial, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-il.

"Je..." Yuuri est couvert de saletés, saigne et agrippe encore le trésor qu'il a trouvé dans la caverne. "Je ne sais pas."

Le sourire de Viktor s'élargit. "Moi, je sais." Il avance de quelques mètres vers l'entrée de la caverne, jette un regard en coin à Yuuri. "Juste pour que tu le saches, cependant." Il sort sa baguette, jette un _Lumos_. "Je ne vais pas te laisser gagner si facilement."

Yuuri a mal partout et est plus fatigué qu'il ne l'a été de sa vie entière, pourtant il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. "Je ne demande rien d'autre."

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** **:** Wow c'était beaucoup plus long que prévu :|

Aussi j'ai mis beaucoup plus de détails que ce qui était vraiment nécessaire pour les baguettes magiques mais je trouve ça vraiment intéressant donc... (j'ai récupéré pas mal d'infos sur Pottermore et le reste bah je l'ai inventé... voilà)

Bref... et c'est ainsi que se déroule la première tâche (j'espère que vous avez apprécié, c'était super dur à écrire :'{ )

Au prochain chapitre, place au bal de Noël et on verra un peu plus Yurio aussi (enfin !) ... pas sûre qu'on arrive déjà à la deuxième tâche, mais bon quoi qu'il en soit, je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre

Retrouvez-moi sur tumblr !


	3. Une danse

**Note de la traductrice** **:** Je suis toujours vivante ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard, mais je compte finir toutes les traductions commencées et en commencer d'autres, ne vous en faites pas pour ça ! Merciii pour vos reviews, ça reste pour moi ma principale source d'encouragement quand je galère un peu à traduire ^^' Donc merci à vous, **Drennae** , **Tifanny91** , **Woshi** , **Clara** **la** **porte** , **Nanashi** **Himeji** , **TenaFitiaH** et **lou** !

Je vais abréger cette note pour vous laisser profiter de ce long chapitre de 18 000 mots ! J'espère que vous apprécierez cette traduction et écrivez-moi des commentaires, j'adorerais avoir vos réactions !

Plein de cœurs sur vous et je n'ai plus qu'un mot à dire :

Enjoy !

Chapitre 3 : Une danse

 _Il fait incroyablement chaud à Hasetsu l'été._

 _A l'âge de cinq ans, Yuuri Katsuki est une véritable boule d'énergie. Mais même lui se liquéfie sous l'intense chaleur. Il s'effondre contre un tronc d'arbre, ses yeux plissés derrière ses lunettes trop grandes pour son visage. Contemple le ciel bleu sans nuages._

 _"J'aimerais bien qu'il neige," dit-il sans y penser, arrachant quelques touffes d'herbe. Il appuie sa tête contre le tronc d'arbre et ferme les yeux. Il imagine la sensation de la neige froide et crissante dans ses mains et sous ses bottes et..._

 _"Ah !" s'exclame-t-il en s'asseyant soudainement. Il ouvre grand les yeux. Quelque chose de froid et mouillé lui a chatouillé le nez. Il frotte son visage et sa main est froide... Qu'est-ce que..._

 _Il crie et bondit sur ses pieds alors que quelque chose de froid et mouillé atterrit sur sa joue cette fois. Il lève la tête. Une ribambelle de flocons de neige immaculés tombent tout autour de lui, scintillants impossiblement à la lumière du soleil, qui perce à travers les feuilles de l'arbre._

 _"Maman !" Il rentre à la maison en courant. "Maman, il neige !"_

 _"Yuuri." Elle pose ses mains sur ses hanches. "Ta maman est très occupée aujourd'hui ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour les plaisanteries, je dois m'occuper des clients de l'auberge !"_

 _"C'est important !" insiste-t-il et il tire sur son bras. "Viens voir, s'il te plaît ! Il y a de la neige, de la vraie neige !"_

 _Elle soupire et secoue la tête. "D'accord chéri, j'arrive..." Elle se laisse entraîner dans le jardin, où, comme par miracle, la neige continue de tomber gentiment à la lumière du soleil._

 _"Yuuri !" Elle rayonne. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que... déjà !"_

 _"Maman ?" Il tire encore une fois sur son bras. "Maman, c'est quoi ?"_

 _"C'est de la magie, Yuuri," explique sa mère, un sourire aux lèvres et elle prend ses petites mains potelées dans les siennes. "Tu as de la magie en toi."_

 _"De la magie ?" chuchote-t-il, les yeux écarquillés._

 _"Tout comme moi," ajoute-t-elle et elle sort quelque chose de son tablier, une courte baguette en bois que Yuuri a déjà vue plusieurs fois. Elle pointe avec les flocons de neige qui continuent de tomber et murmure quelque chose si bas que Yuuri n'entend pas. La neige s'arrête de tomber._

 _Il la regarde, estomaqué. "Comment tu as fait ça ?" demande-t-il. "Tu as réussi à arrêter la neige !"_

 _"Je te l'ai dit," répond-elle en riant. "C'est de la magie ! J'ai de la magie en moi... et toi aussi !"_

 _Elle l'attire dans un câlin enthousiaste. La neige scintillante et immaculée sur l'herbe ne fond pas, malgré la chaleur du soleil estival._

* * *

"Katsuki ? Katsuki, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?"

"Désolé." Yuuri cligne des yeux, brutalement sorti de ses souvenirs et lève la tête. La médicomage le regarde d'un air expectatif. Il secoue la tête, tente de se concentrer. "Qu'y a-t-il ?"

Il est installé sur un lit de camp. Il a accompli la première tâche. Même si la tente empêche le vent de s'engouffrer, le fond de l'air est glacial. Rien en ce jour n'est semblable à cette journée à Hasetsu, il y a une dizaine d'années de ça. Mais pourtant la similitude est là, l'émerveillement, l'impossibilité de la chose. Il est un sorcier. Il a accompli la première tâche.

Les deux sont absurdes.

"Tendez votre bras," lui ordonne la médicomage et il s'exécute.

Cela ne lui prend que quelques minutes pour guérir ses coupures et s'occuper de l'énorme hématome qui macule son bras. Mais elle ne peut rien faire contre l'horrible sensation de fatigue qui a pris possession de son corps tout entier. Il n'a jamais été aussi exténué. Il est assis sur un lit de camp et pourtant il lutte pour rester droit. Ne parlons pas de la tâche insurmontable de garder les yeux ouverts.

Il veut se lever et aller voir les performances de Viktor et Sara sur les écrans magiques, mais il est tellement, tellement _fatigué_...

"C'est de l'épuisement magique." Sursautant légèrement, il lève la tête en direction de la voix. Minako, vêtue de son éternelle robe noire, se tient à l'entrée de la tente. Elle le salue d'un signe de la victoire. "Salut."

"Madame la Directrice..." Yuuri déglutit. Il a encore le goût de la terre dans la bouche. "Vous parliez d'épuisement magique ?"

La médicomage gratifie la directrice d'un hochement de tête avant de s'éloigner pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

"Oui." Minako attend que la médicomage soit hors de vue, puis s'assied en face de lui. "Tu as repoussé tes limites là-dedans, gamin. Pour être tout à fait franche, j'avais peur que tu t'évanouisses après le dernier _Bombarda_."

"Oh." Il cligne des yeux une ou deux fois d'un air surpris. Il est si fatigué que rien que d'y penser consomme trop d'énergie. "Désolé."

"Je ne suis pas en train de te gronder, Yuuri," dit-elle et elle lui tapote gentiment le genou. "Tu as fait du très bon travail. Mais à l'avenir veille à savoir où se situent les limites à ne pas franchir. Tout le monde a ses limites, même les jeunes sorciers talentueux dans ton genre."

"Je ne suis pas..." bredouille-t-il, mais elle l'interrompt aussitôt.

"On ne vous donnera les résultats de cette épreuve qu'une fois que vous serez tous passés. Nikiforov n'est pas près de sortir de ces souterrains et après Crispino devra y aller, donc ça te laisse du temps pour récupérer et dormir un peu." Elle lui sourit, légèrement ironique. "Il n'y a pas de meilleur remède à l'épuisement magique que de dormir tout simplement."

"Mais je voulais voir..." proteste-t-il, mais déjà l'épuisement qu'il ressent rend ses membres atrocement lourds et engourdis.

"Tu pourras les regarder après avoir récupéré un peu," le rassure-t-elle. "Tu n'as qu'à venir dans mon bureau cette semaine et regarder les enregistrements. Ça te va ?"

Il hoche la tête, commence à s'allonger. "Merci, Madame la Directrice."

"C'est rien," dit-elle et elle s'apprête à sortir de la tente. "Oh, et Yuuri ?" Elle s'arrête, sa silhouette découpée dans la lumière du soleil et lui sourit par-dessus son épaule. "Je suis fière de toi."

* * *

Une main sur l'épaule de Yuuri et une voix répétant son nom avec insistance le réveillent.

"Yuuri ? Allez, Yuuri, réveille-toi."

Yuuri marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible et tente de repousser cette main qui perturbe son sommeil. Il est fatigué. Il veut dormir.

" _Yuuri_ !" La voix se fait exaspérée.

"Mmmmmmmm." Yuuri s'enfonce plus profondément dans le matelas inconfortable qui gratte. C'est sa maison maintenant. Il ne fait plus qu'un avec le matelas. Il y est si bien. Il veut mourir ici.

"Tout ceci est ridicule," s'indigne une voix différente de la première, agrémentée d'un accent qu'il ne reconnait pas. "Je me charge de le réveiller."

Quelque chose de froid frappe ses joues. Il se lève en sursaut en poussant un petit cri.

"Et voilà."

Il ouvre les yeux et voit la directrice de Beauxbâtons, en train de pointer sa baguette sur son visage. "Q-qu-quoi ?" bégaie-t-il. Il bondit sur ses pieds et manque de trébucher.

Minako, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, se tient à quelques mètres de lui. Viktor et Sara se tiennent derrière elle, tous les deux un peu poussiéreux et misérables. Ils se retiennent manifestement de rire.

Yuuri rougit comme une tomate et tente tant bien que mal de défroisser ses vêtements et de recoiffer ses cheveux en bataille. Il s'est endormi avec ses lunettes sur le nez et maintenant elles sont légèrement tordues. Son nez lui fait mal là où la monture s'est encastrée dans sa peau.

"Ugh." Il remonte ses lunettes sur son front, se frotte les yeux. "Désolé."

"Je crois comprendre que tu n'es pas du matin ?" commente Viktor avec un sourire goguenard.

"Euh, non pas vraiment," confirme Yuuri en remettant ses lunettes. Il passe ses mains sur ses joues rougies. "Désolé. Encore une fois. Je suis désolé."

"Ce n'est rien." Lilia range sa baguette d'un geste élégant. "Venez. Tout le monde est impatient de connaître les résultats. Nous les avons fait attendre suffisamment longtemps."

"Elle fait peur," murmure Yuuri à Sara alors qu'ils suivent leurs directeurs respectifs hors de la tente.

"Ouais, je sais," lui répond Sara en chuchotant. Elle semble encore plus mal en point vue de près. Elle a des bleus jaunis sur sa nuque, pas encore totalement guéris et une estafilade sur sa mâchoire qui n'était pas là avant.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demande-t-il, inquiet.

Elle serre les dents mais sourit. "Ça va," dit-elle. "Je vais bien."

"Tant mieux," dit-il.

"Toi ça va ?"

Il est encore fatigué, mais c'est de la bonne vieille fatigue et plus l'horrible sensation d'épuisement magique qui lui pompait toute son énergie. Il se sent bien. Mieux que ce à quoi il s'attendait. "Je vais bien aussi."

"Tant mieux."

"Bien !" Minako s'est arrêtée à l'entrée de la tente. "Est-ce que vous avez tous les trésors que vous avez trouvés dans les souterrains ?"

Sara lui montre la pyramide dorée. Viktor, la sphère dorée. Yuuri panique pendant une minute, puis sent le poids de l'objet dans sa poche gauche. Il prend dans sa main le cube, ce cube qu'il a extirpé des profondeurs de la terre.

"Excellent," les félicite Minako. "Ne les perdez pas. Vous en aurez besoin pour la prochaine tâche. Mais pour l'instant," elle tient ouvert le rabat de la tente. "Vous allez recevoir vos scores concernant vos prestations. Mettez-vous dans l'ordre."

Les trois champions se placent l'un derrière l'autre, Yuuri en premier, Viktor en second et Sara en dernier. Yuuri prend une grande inspiration tandis qu'ils sortent tous de la tente. Un instant aveuglé par la lumière du soleil, Yuuri sursaute, surpris par les encouragements bruyants de la foule qui assaillent ses oreilles.

"Doucement." Viktor pose sa main sur le bas de son dos, rien qu'un instant, lui donnant silencieusement du courage. Yuuri ne dit rien, mais le contact le détend légèrement. Ses épaules sont déjà moins tendues.

Il s'est battu contre un monstre de pierres. Il peut gérer une foule enthousiaste.

La foule les acclame encore plus fort alors qu'ils s'avancent vers les gradins, elle scande, hurle, crie leurs noms, les élèves tous bras-dessus bras-dessous.

Probablement. Yuuri peut _probablement_ gérer une foule enthousiaste.

"Et les voilà, chers élèves !" s'exclame Emil du haut de sa place réservée dans les gradins en tant que commentateur officiel du tournoi. "Vos champions !"

Les élèves semblent encore plus excités qu'avant à cette annonce. Yuuri aperçoit ceux qui crient son nom, ses amis, tous vêtus de vert et d'argent, affichant ouvertement leur soutien. Il les salue de la main. Phichit hurle son nom. Leo et Guang Hong agitent des drapeaux aux couleurs de Serpentard. Chris le siffle d'un air appréciateur, parce que c'est Chris, bien sûr.

"Du calme, du calme," dit Michele. "Il est temps maintenant d'annoncer les scores obtenus. A vous de jouer, Madame la Directrice."

"Merci." Minako pose sa baguette sur sa gorge, amplifiant magiquement sa voix, et se tourne vers les gradins. "Il nous faut à présent expliquer comment nous avons évalué la prestations de nos trois champions. Cette épreuve était chronométrée et nous allons attribuer les premiers points en fonction de ce critère."

Yuuri n'entend soudain plus les clameurs de la foule, à cause de son cœur qui bat si fort dans ses oreilles. Il avait oublié que c'était chronométré. Merlin, il est sûrement celui qui a mis le plus de temps. Cela lui a pris tellement de minutes pour trouver le trésor. Il ne lui est venu à l'idée d'utiliser le sort de localisation qu'après vingt bonnes minutes passées dans les souterrains et...

"En premier, avec un temps de quarante minutes et douze secondes, nous avons le champion de Durmstrang, Viktor Nikiforov !" s'exclame Minako, la voix retentissante. "Il obtient un score de trente points !"

Les élèves habillés de robes écarlates se lèvent tous ensemble et explosent de joie. A côté de Yuuri, Viktor arbore un sourire fier de lui. Yuuri, pour sa part, déglutit difficilement et baisse la tête vers le sol.

"En deuxième, avec un temps d'une heure, huit minutes et quatre secondes, nous avons le champion de Poudlard, Yuuri Katsuki ! Il obtient un score de vingt points !"

Yuuri lève les yeux. Deuxième ? Il est... deuxième ?

"Yuuri !" Les élèves de Poudlard présents sont en train de scander son nom. "Yuuri ! Yuuri !"

C'est... c'est mieux que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Beaucoup mieux. Viktor le dépasse de vingt minutes, mais pour autant... il n'est pas dernier. Il n'a pas complètement échoué.

Merci Merlin.

"Et en dernier, avec un temps d'une heure, quinze minutes et dix-neuf secondes, nous avons le champion de Beauxbâtons, Sara Crispino ! Elle obtient un score de dix points !"

Yuuri jette un coup d'œil à Sara alors que la foule l'acclame. Elle serre les poings et se mord la lève, visiblement frustrée. Yuuri détourne le regard. Il ne comprend que trop bien ce qu'elle ressent.

"Mais ce n'est pas tout !" poursuit Minako. "Nos champions ont obtenu ces résultats grâce au temps qu'ils ont mis. Ils ont été cependant notés également sur leur performance ! Vous avez tous pu assister à ce qu'ils ont réalisé dans ce labyrinthe..." Elle désigne de la main qui ne tient pas sa baguette les écrans à présent noirs disposés devant les gradins. "Et à présent, les directeurs de chaque école vont évaluer ces performances et attribuer à chacun un nombre de points qui s'additionnera au score obtenu !"

Le cœur de Yuuri, qui s'était un peu calmé, bat de nouveau la chamade. Ils vont être évalués sur leur performance ? Mais ce qu'il a fait était si peu soigneux et le sortilège qu'il a utilisé n'aurait même pas dû marcher et il n'a en réalité pas vraiment vaincu le monstre de pierres et...

Les écrans noirs s'animent soudain, et affichent les prestations de chaque champion dans les souterrains. Yuuri se voit jeter un sort qui fait s'effondrer l'un des murs du labyrinthe, se voit jeter un _Bombarda Maxima_. Il n'en revient toujours pas que le sort ait marché, d'ailleurs.

Il aperçoit aussi des bouts de la performance des autres champions. Les sortilèges de Viktor sont tape-à-l'œil, mais jetés avec une grâce inégalable, tout comme pendant leur duel. A un moment, on le voit geler le sol pour aller plus vite et glisser dessus avec aisance comme sur une patinoire. Et c'est malin, bien qu'incroyablement dangereux bien sûr, mais très malin.

Sur un autre écran figure Sara. Sa stratégie pour avancer dans le labyrinthe semble manifestement impliquer beaucoup d'explosions en tout genre. On la voit aussi brièvement affronter le monstre de pierres. Elle tente de lui jeter un sort explosif, le rate, et le monstre en profite pour l'attraper à la gorge et la projeter au loin. Elle heurte durement le sol, du sang coulant sur son menton lorsqu'elle se relève quelques instants plus tard. Yuuri grimace, ayant compris d'où venaient ses bleus à la gorge et sa coupure à la mâchoire.

Les écrans redeviennent progressivement noirs et une voix s'élève par-dessus le bruit ambiant.

"Bien !" Emil a repris la parole et se penche vers le micro avant de continuer. "Le premier est Nikiforov. Voyons voir ce que notre chère directrice Minako lui a donné comme note..."

Minako lève lentement sa baguette et un ruban argenté en jaillit, roule sur lui-même avant de former le chiffre neuf.

"Et maintenant, c'est au tour du directeur de l'école de Nikiforov..."

Yakov lève sa propre baguette vers le ciel et le ruban se tord pour former le chiffre sept.

"Oh, il n'est apparemment pas aussi impressionné notre directrice Minako," commente Michele.

Yuuri est assez près de Yakov pour l'entendre marmonner quelque chose qui ressemble fort à " _crétin frimeur_." A côté de lui, Viktor semble à la fois amusé et un peu boudeur.

"Et enfin, c'est au tour de la directrice Baranovskaya," déclare Michele.

Lilia pointe sa baguette vers le haut et il en jaillit un joli chiffre neuf délicatement ciselé.

"Et c'est un score plus qu'honorable pour Nikiforov de Durmstrang !" s'écrie Emil. "En additionnant ce score avec les points qu'il a déjà gagnés, Nikiforov obtient un total de cinquante-cinq points. Félicitons-le bien fort !"

Les élèves dans les gradins répondent présents, ceux de Durmstrang se montrant particulièrement enthousiastes. Yuuri ne peut pas leur en vouloir d'être aussi contents. Leur champion est vraiment génial. Yuuri jette un bref regard à Viktor alors que ce dernier dégage une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux et fait un clin d'œil séducteur à l'adresse des spectateurs.

"C'est à présent au tour de Katsuki," annonce Michele. "Qui représente Poudlard."

Yuuri prend une grande inspiration et se force à se concentrer sur ses mains, le sol, les hurlements d'encouragement de Phichit et des autres dans les gradins. Tout plutôt que la panique qui le gagne. Tout va bien. Il va _bien_.

"La directrice Minako lui donne... huit points !" Yuuri lève brusquement la tête, surpris, et regarde le chiffre huit que forme le ruban argenté que vient de créer la baguette de Minako. C'est plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait, beaucoup plus.

"Quant au directeur Feltsman..." est en train de dire Emil, tandis que Yakov lève sa baguette vers le ciel. "Il lui attribue une note de huit points !"

"Quoi ?" s'exclame Yuuri sans y penser. Le sentiment semble partagé par la foule et des élèves s'élève un bourdonnement d'incompréhension et de confusion. Est-ce que... est-ce que le directeur de Durmstrang vient tout juste de lui donner un score plus élevé qu'à Viktor, son propre élève ?

Il voudrait vraiment savoir pourquoi, si ça se trouve c'est une erreur de sa part, mais Emil passe déjà à la suite. "Et pour la directrice Baranovskaya..."

Lilia lève sa baguette et il se forme le chiffre sept.

"Et voilà !" conclut Emil. "Le score total obtenu par Yuuri Katsuki de Poudlard... s'élève à quarante-trois points ! Pas mal pour notre plus jeune champion !"

La foule toute entière l'applaudit, mais Yuuri n'y prête pas attention. Douze points... il est douze points derrière Viktor. Il serre les poings. Bien. Douze points. Il doit combler cet écart.

"Et enfin c'est au tour de notre meilleur champion ! Celle qui va sûrement gagner, bien que ce tournoi soit bien trop dangereux pour elle. Je veux bien sûr parler de ma magnifique, talentueuse, géniale sœur, Sara Crispino !" est en train de déblatérer Michele dans le micro. Yuuri jette un regard en coin à Sara, qui paraît très mal-à-l'aise. A raison, selon Yuuri. Il est même certain que c'est l'ensemble des élèves qui se sentent inconfortables à l'heure qu'il est.

"Euh, donc, la directrice Minako lui donne..." Emil semble avoir réussi à reprendre le contrôle du micro après une lutte acharnée. "Sept points !"

"Quoi !" Michele n'a pas besoin d'un micro pour se faire entendre. Tout le monde a entendu sans peine son exclamation outragée.

"Ouais et le directeur Feltsman lui donne quant à lui..." poursuit vaillamment Emil, ayant encore le micro par on ne sait quel miracle, "Cinq points !"

"C'est une honte !" Michele reprend d'un geste brusque le micro. "Franchement, tout le monde est témoin à quel point ses sortilèges sont puissants ! Elle mérite un meilleur score, c'est injuste et..."

"Monsieur Crispino !" s'exclame Minako, exaspérée. "Asseyez-vous et soyez objectif pour une fois dans votre vie ou je vous confisque ce micro."

"Mais je suis objectif, Madame la Directrice !" proteste Michele. "C'est juste vous qui avez tort ! Et si ça continue..."

Minako agite sa baguette et le son du micro de Michele se coupe. Yuuri jette un bref coup d'œil à Sara. Elle a l'air horriblement embarrassé, le visage écarlate. Yuuri aimerait la faire se sentir mieux, mais il ne sait pas comment faire. Alors il se contente de lui lancer un sourire compatissant.

"Madame la Directrice, si vous voulez bien," poursuit à Minako à l'adresse de Lilia, qui pointe silencieusement sa baguette vers le ciel. Bien vite, le ruban argenté prend la forme du chiffre six.

"Euh... d'accord," reprend Emil d'un ton hésitant, ayant repris possession du micro. A côté de lui, Michele ne dit rien, mais sa colère se voit à des kilomètres. "Ça nous fait un score total de vingt-huit points pour Sara Crispino ! Bien joué à nos champions pour avoir remporté cette première épreuve !"

Et voilà. Ils ont fini.

Yuuri serre sa baguette dans son poing. Il n'a pas gagné aujourd'hui, mais il a le droit à encore deux autres tentatives. Il peut y arriver. Il doit y arriver.

"Oui, bien joué à vous ! Mais attention ! Le tournoi est loin d'être fini !" La voix de Minako, magiquement amplifiée grâce au sort qu'elle vient de jeter sur sa gorge, s'élève. "Comme vous avez pu le voir, nos trois champions ont récupéré chacun un trésor au cœur de ce labyrinthe." Yuuri effleure de sa main gauche la bosse que forme le trésor dans sa poche. "Et chacun de ses trésors contient un indice au sujet de la seconde tâche. S'ils n'arrivent pas à trouver la solution qui leur permettra de déverrouiller le trésor, et ainsi de récupérer l'indice, ils ne pourront pas remporter le tournoi !"

Elle se tourne vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres. "Champions... je vous souhaite bonne chance !"

La foule scande toujours leurs noms et crie des encouragements, Sara est en train de dire quelque chose à Yuuri, elle le félicite peut-être, mais l'esprit de Yuuri est déjà à des kilomètres de là.

Car Viktor s'éloigne, se dirige vers la masse d'élèves surexcités qui s'agitent dans les gradins. Il est grand, élancé, puissant, il tient sa fine baguette d'une main presque négligente. Il est sublime, dévastateur d'un million de façons différentes.

Mais il n'a que douze points d'avance. Viktor n'a que douze points d'avance sur lui.

Yuuri va le dépasser.

Yuuri va gagner.

* * *

Le soulagement d'avoir réussi à survivre à la première épreuve assure à Yuuri d'être de bonne humeur pendant les trois jours entiers qui suivent. Les gens s'arrêtent pour le féliciter et, même s'il n'est pas très à l'aise d'être au centre de l'attention, cela le change agréablement des conseils condescendants qu'il ne désirait pas vraiment recevoir. Celestino l'interpelle dans le couloir pour le complimenter sur la virtuosité de ses sortilèges. Et même le professeur Arch, au club de duel, lui tape sur l'épaule et lui dit qu'il fait la fierté de son école.

C'est irréel. Il a la sensation de flotter, porté par le soulagement d'avoir fini la première épreuve.

Mais bien trop vite, la réalité reprend ses droits.

Yuuri est en cinquième année, ce qui veut dire qu'à la fin de l'année, il doit passer ses BUSE. Et apparemment, tous ses professeurs se sont donné le mot pour leur donner, à lui et aux autres cinquièmes années, le double de devoirs habituels.

Yuuri, Phichit et Leo sont donc à présent coincés à la bibliothèque après le dîner, d'énormes piles de livres éparpillées un peu partout sur la table. Guang Hong, qui est un peu plus jeune qu'eux et qui n'est encore qu'en quatrième année, c'est-à-dire pas encore concerné par la masse de travail insurmontable que doit vaillamment supporter un cinquième année, est déjà parti depuis un bon bout de temps. Il est resté avec eux environ une heure, le temps de finir tous ses devoirs, puis s'est levé de la table et est parti, les abandonnant à leur triste sort.

Yuuri a l'impression d'avancer moins vite qu'un escargot et il y a encore tellement de travail à faire. Il fixe d'un air hébété sa dissertation sur les potions. Il avait toujours cru que Nishigori et Yuuko lui racontaient des histoires quand ils lui disaient à quel point la cinquième année, c'était horrible, mais en fait c'était vrai. Tellement, tellement vrai.

"Ils essaient de nous tuer," gémit soudain Phichit derrière sa pile de livres.

"Morts par overdose de devoirs," acquiesce Leo d'un air morose.

"Sans parler de la seconde tâche," déclare Yuuri, "ce serait déjà un miracle si j'arrive à survivre à une semaine de plus comme celle-ci."

Leo laisse échapper quelque chose ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un sanglot.

"Yuuri ?" Yuuri cligne des yeux, surpris d'entendre quelqu'un appeler son nom.

"Salut !" C'est Mila, la fille que lui avait présenté Viktor au club de duel. Elle s'avance vers leur table, ses cheveux écarlates tranchant vivement avec le bordeaux de sa robe. "T'as été impressionnant à la première épreuve !"

"Merci," sourit Yuuri. "Viktor aussi était impressionnant."

"Evidemment qu'il l'était," elle fait un geste évasif de la main. "On parle de Vitya, c'est normal." Elle jette un coup d'œil au siège vide à côté de Yuuri. "Ça te dérange si je m'assois ? Les autres sont censés me rejoindre bientôt, mais ils ne sont pas encore arrivés."

"Oh non pas du tout, je t'en prie." Yuuri attrape quelques livres et les déplace afin de dégager assez d'espace sur la table pour qu'elle puisse mettre son sac.

Leo et Phichit l'observent d'un air curieux. Yuuri s'apprête à faire les présentations, mais Mila leur adresse un grand sourire et le devance. "Je m'appelle Mila Babicheva," déclare-t-elle. "De Durmstrang."

"J'avais deviné," fait remarquer Phichit. "Avec la couleur de ta robe et tout."

Elle rit. "Et d'après la couleur de la tienne, tu es dans la maison du blaireau... comment elle s'appelle déjà ?"

"Poufsouffle," répond aimablement Phichit. "Et Leo ici présent est Gryffondor tandis que Yuuri est à Serpentard."

Elle penche la tête sur le côté, un froncement de sourcils barrant son front. "En fait, je ne comprends pas vraiment à quoi ça rime, cette histoire de maisons. Vous êtes tous élèves à Poudlard, non ?" Ils confirment en hochant la tête. "Mais vous êtes quand même dans des maisons différentes ? Pourquoi ?"

"On est répartis dans les différentes maisons dès notre premier jour ici," s'empresse de préciser Leo, cherchant visiblement une excuse pour ne pas faire ses devoirs. Yuuri peut comprendre. "Il y a une espèce de chapeau magique qui t'examine et décide quel genre de personne tu es. Puis tu es regroupé avec des gens qui te ressemblent."

Elle éclate de rire, suffisamment fort pour qu'un groupe de Serdaigle non loin les fusille du regard. "Désolée !" s'exclame-t-elle après son fou rire. "Mais c'est juste que ça paraît tellement ridicule !"

Yuuri sourit lui aussi, incapable de s'en empêcher, parce que oui, il peut comprendre que de l'extérieur la Répartition à Poudlard semble un peu bizarre. Il s'apprête à donner plus d'explications, mais il est coupé dans son élan par un autre élève de Durmstrang qui s'approche de leur table.

"Mila." C'est Georgi, un autre ami de Viktor que Yuuri a brièvement croisé au club de duel. "Je t'ai cherché partout."

"Oh, salut Georgi," le salue Mila. "Assieds-toi !" Elle tapote de la main le bout de table. "On était en train de parler de leur truc de maisons."

"Ah," dit Georgi, prenant une chaise et s'asseyant à côté d'eux. "Je dois avouer que je suis curieux à ce sujet. Ça ne paraît pas avoir beaucoup de sens."

"Ça a du sens," rétorque Phichit. "On est répartis dans une maison avec des gens avec qui on peut bien s'entendre."

"Tu es Poufsouffle..." déclare lentement Mila, plissant un peu les yeux. "C'est la maison où les gens sont gentils, c'est ça ?"

"Ça veut dire qu'on est travailleurs et patients, mais oui, c'est à peu près ça," acquiesce Phichit.

"Et pour les autres maisons ?" demande Georgi.

"Leo est à Gryffondor." Phichit le désigne d'un geste de la main.

"On est courageux," s'exclame fièrement Leo.

"D'autres diraient imprudents," chuchote Phichit à Yuuri d'un air conspirateur. Il réprime un gloussement.

"Et toi Yuuri ?" s'enquiert Mila. "Tu es dans la maison du serpent. Ça veut dire quoi ?"

"Serpentard," précise-t-il. Il tortille nerveusement sa cravate. "Ça veut dire euh..." Il a toujours l'impression de se vanter en décrivant les caractéristiques des gens de sa maison, comme s'il évoquait des qualités qu'il ne possède pas vraiment. Cela fait quatre ans qu'il est dans cette maison et pourtant il n'est toujours pas sûr de savoir s'il y a vraiment sa place.

Phichit répond pour lui. "Les Serpentard sont ambitieux, plein de ressources et," il se penche en avant par-dessus la table et tapote les joues de Yuuri affectueusement. "Malins !"

Yuuri lui jette un regard noir et éloigne les mains inopportunes. "Phichit..."

"Oh, ça explique pas mal de choses," fait remarque Mila.

Georgi acquiesce.

Yuuri en reste estomaqué. Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour qu'ils se mettent à penser ça ? Tout ce qu'ils ont vu de lui pour l'instant, c'est le duel avec Viktor où il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville et le fait qu'il ait réussi grâce à un coup de chance à surmonter la première tâche.

"Attendez, je ne suis pas..." commence-t-il mais un autre élève de Durmstrang fait son apparition, l'interrompant.

"Hé !" C'est le Yuri blond, de petite taille, avec sa moue renfrognée que Yuuri commence à suspecter être son expression par défaut. "Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là vous deux ? J'ai passé la matinée à vous chercher, bande de crétins."

"Yura !" Mila l'attrape par le bras et l'entraîne vers la table. "Viens t'asseoir avec nous !" Elle le pousse vers une chaise située entre Phichit et Leo.

Yuri la fusille du regard, mais s'assoit sans faire d'histoires. "Pourquoi tu parles avec ces imbéciles de Poudlard ?"

"T'inquiète, les imbéciles de Poudlard ne le prennent pas mal," marmonne Leo dans sa barbe inexistante.

"Yuuuuura," le réprimande Mila.

Yuri hausse les épaules, comme s'il ne pouvait pas être blâmé pour son impolitesse.

"Est-ce que vous êtes aussi séparés en groupes à Durmstrang ?" demande Yuuri, désireux de détourner Yuri de poursuivre sur sa lancée, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'attiser le caractère prompt à répondre de Leo, propre à Gryffondor. Mais il est aussi sincèrement curieux de savoir la réponse.

"En un sens," explique Georgi. "Les élèves sont regroupés selon leur potentiel magique, ces groupes sont appelés _komanda_."

"Leur potentiel magique ?" répète Yuuri, un peu perdu.

"Autrement dit, à quel point la magie de quelqu'un est puissante, crétin," grogne Yuri. "T'étais pas supposé être malin ?"

"Tu n'étais pas là quand j'ai dit ça," fait remarquer Phichit.

"Est-ce que tu nous épiais ?" s'écrie Mila avec un grand sourire. "Oh, le petit cachottier."

Yuri les ignore superbement et poursuit son explication. "La _komanda_ est composée de gens qui sont du même niveau que toi, au niveau puissance magique j'entends. Y'a rien d'autre à dire."

"Il oublie de préciser qu'on vit avec ces gens presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre," renchérit Georgi.

"Donc ce sont aussi tes amis les trois-quart du temps !" conclut Mila.

"Malheureusement," maugrée Yuri à voix basse. "Viktor, Mila, Georgi et moi faisons partie de la même _komanda_."

Yuuri réprime un gloussement devant son expression. Puis il retrouve son sérieux alors qu'il pose la question qui lui brûle la langue, "Mais Yuri, tu es plus jeune qu'eux, non ?"

"C'est parce que le critère pris en compte n'est pas l'âge, mais le potentiel magique," répond Georgi. "Et il y a en effet des membres plus jeunes que nous qui font partie de notre _komanda_ , mais ils sont restés à Durmstrang, où Yuri aurait dû lui aussi être à l'heure qu'il est."

"Attends," s'exclame Leo avec un sourire moqueur, "Est-ce que... est-ce que tu _t'es faufilé en douce_ sur le navire qui vous a conduit à Poudlard ?" Il semble extatique lorsque son hypothèse est confirmée par les joues rouges de Yuri, qui détourne soudain les yeux.

Les élèves autour de la table ricanent devant ce spectacle. Même le d'ordinaire si solennel Georgi se joint aux rires.

"Oh, qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ?" Au son de cette voix, le rire de Yuuri se bloque dans sa gorge. Il jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et oui, voilà Viktor, grand, élancé, magnifique sous l'éclairage jaune pourtant peu flatteur des lampes de la bibliothèque. Il sourit lorsqu'il croise le regard de Yuuri. "Bonsoir."

"Bonsoir," lui répond Yuuri, soudain pantelant.

"Je commençais à me demander où vous étiez tous passés." Viktor détourne les yeux et va chercher une chaise à une table vide non loin. Il la ramène jusqu'à leur table et s'assoit à côté de Yuuri. Ça commence à faire beaucoup d'élèves dans si peu d'espace. Leurs bras se touchent presque.

"Alors !" s'exclame Viktor avec un grand sourire. "De quoi parliez-vous ?"

"De la fois où Yura s'est faufilé en douce sur le navire et a failli provoquer une crise cardiaque à Yakov," sourit à son tour Mila.

"Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour monter sur le navire sans qu'il ne te remarque ?" demande Phichit, dévoré par la curiosité.

"C'est une longue histoire..." répond Yuri et si l'instinct de Yuuri ne le trompe pas, on dirait presque qu'il est embarrassé.

"Dis-leur, Yura," le pousse Mila.

"La ferme, sorcière !" Sa réplique cassante la fait juste éclater de rire.

"On ferait mieux d'avancer un peu dans nos devoirs, vous ne croyez pas..." Mais les faibles protestations de Yuuri ne font clairement pas l'unanimité. Les choses s'enchaînent après ça. Yuuri passe les dix prochaines minutes à espérer vainement qu'ils ne se fassent pas crier dessus parce qu'ils font trop de bruit, tout en essayant de se concentrer sur ses livres de cours et de ne surtout, surtout pas regarder Viktor.

Bien que la dernière partie soit plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Yuuri finit par abandonner en soupirant et lève le nez de son livre de cours.

"Mais non mon pote," est en train de dire Leo, une main posée sur l'épaule de Georgi. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Vous n'étiez juste pas faits pour être ensemble."

Georgi est avachi sur la table, la tête entre les mains. "Mais je l'aime encore tellement !" gémit-t-il. "Comment peut-elle ne pas s'en rendre compte ?"

"T'as besoin de passer à autre chose," conseille Leo avec sagesse. "Pense à quelque chose d'autre à la place. Quand ça va pas, j'écoute de la musique. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te rend heureux ?"

"Annnnnyaaaaa !" sanglote Georgi.

Toute volonté de faire leurs devoirs semble s'être évaporée dans l'air il y a déjà quelques instants, entre le moment où Viktor a demandé à Phichit quel était son pays d'origine et le moment où ce dernier s'est mis en tête d'expliquer le concept d'Instagram à un groupe de sorciers Sang-Pur ayant la phobie de la technologie moldue.

"Non..." est-il en train de dire à Yuri pour probablement la neuvième fois, "Il n'y a pas de filtres qui te font ressembler à un tigre. Ah, cette application s'appelle Snapchat et..."

Yuuri arrête de l'écouter une seconde, baisse le regard sur ses cours. Cela fait bien une demi-heure qu'il est bloquée à la même page (celle qui explique comment faire bouillir des limaces pour réaliser un Philtre de Mort Vivante). Oh mon Dieu, c'est sûr qu'il va _rater absolument tous ses examens_ vu comme il est parti.

"Sur quoi travailles-tu ?" La voix de Viktor sort brusquement Yuuri de ses pensées. Il lève les yeux, alors qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas dû. Viktor est assis à côté de lui, le menton posé sur ses mains. Un livre est ouvert devant lui, mais il n'y accorde pas d'attention, regardant intensément Yuuri à la place.

Ce dernier tourne la page de son propre livre, parce que fixer pendant si longtemps des limaces en train de bouillir est en train de lui donner vaguement la nausée. "Potions," répond-il.

"C'est ennuyeux, les potions," se plaint Viktor en plissant le nez. "Je n'ai jamais eu la patience nécessaire."

"Pareil," soupire Yuuri, laissant tomber pour de bon. Il repousse le livre vers sa pile qui l'attend. "Honnêtement, ça prend trop de temps pour être vraiment passionnant."

Viktor a un sourire complice. "Quelle est ta matière préférée alors ? Ton type de magie favori ?"

"Les sortilèges." Yuuri n'a pas besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois. "Je suis plutôt bon en sortilèges."

"Plus que bon, si je puis me permettre," corrige Viktor. "Je me suis battu en duel contre toi, n'oublie pas. Tu m'as tenu tête pendant un bon bout de temps."

"Ce n'était pas si bien que ça," rétorque Yuuri, et puis il change brusquement de sujet, peu désireux que la discussion s'attarde sur lui. "Parlons de toi. Quelle est ta matière préférée ?"

"Hmmm." Viktor tapote sa joue d'un air pensif. "Bonne question. Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai une matière préférée, en fait. La métamorphose peut-être, parce que tu peux réaliser à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Mais les sortilèges, c'est amusant aussi et les malédictions sont si faciles à jeter..." Il baisse la main, se redresse un peu. "J'imagine que ce que j'aime vraiment, c'est un type de magie surprenante," finit-il par dire avec un sourire. "Du genre qui prend les gens par surprise."

"Comme lorsque tu as transformé le sol des souterrains en patinoire pendant la première épreuve ?" demande Yuuri.

"Oh, tu l'as regardé finalement ?" s'exclame Viktor, l'air étonné.

"Après la première tâche, oui. La première fois, j'étais en train de dormir," explique Yuuri. Le lendemain de la première épreuve, il s'était rendu dans le bureau de Minako pour regarder les retransmissions des performances de Viktor et Sara dans le labyrinthe. Les deux champions avaient été impressionnants à leur façon, Viktor par ses sortilèges élégants, raffinés et tape-à-l'œil, Sara par son pouvoir de destruction pour le moins conséquent.

"Oh, d'accord." Viktor hoche la tête, l'air encore étonné, puis son sourire s'élargit. "Je suis content que tu l'aies vu."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, une rencontre entre champions du tournoi et on ne m'invite pas ?" Une voix familière fait tourner la tête à Yuuri, brisant le contact avec Viktor. Sara, un livre serré contre sa poitrine, vient d'arriver.

Elle paraît encore fatiguée de la première épreuve, même après trois jours de repos. Yuuri l'avait cherchée, pour s'assurer qu'elle s'en remettait bien, mais elle semble passer tout son temps soit en cours soit dans la calèche des Beauxbâtons. Elle ne participe plus aux cours de sortilèges de Yuuri.

Yuuri fait de grands gestes nerveux. "Non, non ! C'est une coïncidence, vraiment, promis ! On n'essayait pas d'organiser une rencontre sans toi ou quoi que ce soit..."

Sara rigole devant sa réaction paniquée. "Yuuri, calme-toi. Je plaisantais."

"Ça te dirait de t'asseoir avec nous ?" lui demande Mila d'une voix forte, se penchant un peu vers Yuuri pour être plus proche de Sara.

Cette dernière rougit. "Oh, euh, oui avec joie," répond-elle. "Vous avez l'air de vous amuser."

"Yuuri, bouge ta chaise !" s'écrie Mila. Yuuri s'exécute, éloignant sa chaise de Mila. Il regarde avec perplexité cette dernière invoquer une nouvelle chaise dans l'espace libéré. "Voilà, viens t'asseoir à côté de moi !" suggère Mila.

"M-merci !" Les joues toujours roses, Sara paraît heureuse de la proposition. "Ça ne te dérange pas, Yuuri ?"

"Bien sûr que non," répond Yuuri, tout en tentant désespérément de ne pas effleurer Viktor. Leurs chaises sont trop collées l'une contre l'autre. Ils ont encore moins de place qu'avant à présent. Mila n'arrête pas de faire rire Sara, et son rire clair et lumineux résonne dans les oreilles de Yuuri. Malgré tous ses efforts, son bras est pressé contre celui de Viktor. Et il a trop chaud tout à coup.

Tout est trop bruyant, trop proche, trop chaud. Sa respiration s'accélère. Il a besoin d'air, de calme. Il y a trop de gens.

"Je vais chercher un livre," déclare abruptement Yuuri, bondissant sur ses pieds. "Je reviens dans une minute."

"Yuuri ?" l'interroge Phichit.

"J'en ai juste pour une minute." Phichit acquiesce d'un air compréhensif.

Parfois Yuuri a besoin qu'on le laisse tranquille, a besoin d'espace. Phichit sait toujours lui donner le calme dont il a besoin dans ces moments-là.

Il quitte la table et se dirige vers le coin le plus éloigné de la bibliothèque, parcourant distraitement du regard les rayonnages. Les étagères sont hautes, un peu poussiéreuses, il fait un peu trop chaud, mais il y a quelque chose ici, dans ces livres un peu écornés, usés mais dont on prend soin, qui lui rappelle la maison. Yuuri passe quelques minutes à vagabonder entre les différentes rangées de livres, ne cherchant en réalité aucun ouvrage en particulier.

Il décide de choisir un livre au hasard, qui traite des dragons. La couverture chatoie et rugit, dévoilant de larges crocs acérés. Il n'a jamais vu un dragon de près jusqu'à présent et il en est pour l'instant immensément reconnaissant.

Il s'adosse à l'étagère, feuillette l'ouvrage. Il est assez ancien, les pages jaunies et agréables au toucher lorsqu'il les tourne du bout des doigts.

"Te voilà."

"V-viktor ?" Yuuri fait volte-face, refermant le livre d'un coup sec.

"Désolé." Viktor lui fait un sourire contrit afin de redevenir sérieux. "Je voulais juste te parler. Mais si tu préfères être seul..."

"Non !" s'exclame aussitôt Yuuri. "Non, tu peux rester. J'avais juste besoin... d'une minute pour prendre un peu l'air." Il repose le livre sur les dragons sur l'étagère.

"Puis-je passer cette minute avec toi ?" La voix de Viktor se fait taquine, son sérieux disparu.

Yuuri le regarde par-dessus son épaule avant de pouffer de rire. "Juste une minute ?"

"Juste une minute." Viktor lui rend son sourire, et il est si beau dans la lumière tamisée de la bibliothèque que c'en est injuste. Il désigne le sol d'un geste de la tête. "Asseyons-nous."

Yuuri hausse les épaules et s'assoit sans rien dire, caché de la vue des autres élèves, au beau milieu des hautes étagères poussiéreuses. Viktor s'assied à côté de lui et l'attention de Yuuri est attiré par sa robe de Durmstrang.

"Tu n'as pas chaud ?" demande-t-il, sincèrement curieux.

"A cause de la robe ?" Yuuri hoche la tête. Viktor hausse les épaules. "Un peu. A Durmstrang, il fait plus froid qu'ici après tout. Mais comme l'hiver approche, ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis," il sourit d'un air séducteur. "Je suis toujours brûlant, Yuuri."

Yuuri remercie soudain Merlin d'avoir passé quatre années et demi de sa vie à supporter les techniques de drague pourries de Christophe Giacometti. Car il a grâce à lui forgé une résistance à toute épreuve lui permettant de rougir simplement aux derniers mots de Viktor au lieu de mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

Yuuri se cache la tête dans ses mains, grogne d'un air désespéré.

Viktor rit. "C'était vraiment si horrible que ça ?" Yuuri lui jette un coup d'œil à travers ses doigts. Viktor sourit toujours. "Je trouvais que c'était plutôt pas mal."

"Viktor," rétorque Yuuri, toujours sous le choc, "C'est la chose la plus horrible que j'ai jamais entendu. La plus _horrible_. Et je vois Chris tous les jours."

"Chris ?" Viktor fronce les sourcils, puis son visage s'illumine. "Oh, Christophe ?" Yuuri acquiesce. "J'aime beaucoup Chris ! J'avais oublié qu'il faisait partie de ta _komanda_."

"Maison," corrige distraitement Yuuri. Viktor balaie la remarque d'un geste de la main.

"Sérieusement," reprend-il, "Ce n'était pas aussi horrible que les bêtises que Chris déblatère à longueur de journée. Yuuri, Chris est ce qu'on peut faire de pire en terme de techniques de drague pourries."

Yuuri laisse échapper un petit rire. "Tu n'as pas tort."

Le silence s'installe, mais ce n'est pas un silence inconfortable. Yuuri s'adosse contre l'étagère, la tranche des livres soutenant sa colonne vertébrale et il lève la tête, contemple les hauts plafonds de pierre. "Tu as dit que tu voulais me parler," dit-il à Viktor au bout d'un moment.

"Ah, oui." Viktor se déplace légèrement, s'approche encore plus près de Yuuri. "Je voulais te parler de ta performance pendant la première tâche." Yuuri se raidit visiblement tandis qu'il se souvient de ses tentatives ridicules de métamorphoser le monstre de pierres, mais Viktor poursuit avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. "C'était vraiment impressionnant. Surtout tes sortilèges ! La variante du _Lumos_ était très bien trouvée et le sortilège que tu as utilisé pour trouver le trésor, c'était quoi déjà..."

" _Viam Invenire_ ," précise Yuuri à voix basse.

"C'est ça," s'exclame joyeusement Viktor. "Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler ! Un sortilège ingénieux, vraiment très ingénieux. C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle Yakov t'a donné une si bonne note. Il nous a toujours dit que le pouvoir n'était rien face à l'intelligence."

"Je l'ai appris par hasard, c'était juste de la chance," tempère Yuuri, mal-à-l'aise. Il a le sentiment que le compliment de Viktor n'est pas mérité. "Quand j'étais en première année, je n'arrêtais pas de me perdre dans les couloirs, alors un élève plus âgé me l'a appris pour que ça n'arrive plus."

"Un sortilège reste un sortilège, peu importe où tu l'as appris. Tu as le droit d'être content de toi," rétorque Viktor. "Tu as fait un très bon travail. Tu devrais être plus fier de toi, tu le mérites."

Yuuri ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça, alors il reste silencieux.

"En fait, ce que je voulais vraiment te dire, c'était que j'étais désolé. Je te présente mes excuses pour avoir agir comme ça tout à l'heure." Viktor lui jette un regard en coin. "Tu es un sorcier génial, Yuuri, et Sara aussi, et ça n'aurait pas dû me surprendre, mais ça m'a surpris quand même."

"Oh." Yuuri, ne s'attendait pas à ça, ne sait pas trop quoi dire. "Je... merci."

Viktor hoche la tête et le silence retombe. Ils restent assis l'un à côté de l'autre pendant un moment, s'effleurant presque. Une chouette hulule non loin. Un bruit indistinct de rires se fait entendre à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque, provenant très probablement de la table qu'ils viennent de quitter. Viktor, ne tenant visiblement plus en place, prend un livre sur une étagère.

" _Guide pratique de l'Elevage des Kelpys_ ," lit-il à voix haute. "Ça doit un livre captivant."

"J'ai entendu dire qu'une fois commencé, on ne pouvait plus le lâcher," renchérit Yuuri. Viktor ricane et replace le livre sur l'étagère.

"Tu sais, quand j'avais dix ans à peu près, un kelpy a élu domicile dans l'un des lacs de notre résidence," raconte Viktor sur le ton de la conversation. Yuuri s'étrangle quelque peu à l'idée que la famille de Viktor ait une propriété assez grande pour justifier la présence _de plusieurs lacs_ , mais Viktor ne paraît pas remarquer sa surprise et poursuit. "J'avais l'habitude de me promener un peu partout avec mon chien, mais à cause du kelpy mes parents m'ont forcé à rester à la maison pendant des semaines. C'était horrible."

"Tu avais un chien ?" demande Yuuri.

"Je l'ai toujours," précise Viktor avec un doux sourire. "Makkachin. Elle est vraiment adorable. Elle me manque terriblement quand je suis à l'école." Il croise brièvement le regard de Yuuri. "Tu aimes les chiens, Yuuri ?"

Ce dernier hoche la tête avec enthousiasme. "Je voulais en adopter un quand j'étais plus jeune, mais ma mère m'a dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, vu que j'aurais dû le laisser seul à la maison une bonne partie de l'année."

"C'est une vision très pratique des choses, j'étais beaucoup moins pragmatique à l'époque," avoue Viktor. "Mais tu devrais en adopter un une fois ta scolarité terminée. Les chiens, c'est vraiment génial."

"Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi," acquiesce Yuuri.

Ils restent encore assis un moment, mais Yuuri se sent déjà beaucoup mieux. Plus calme. Serein.

"Prêt à y retourner ?" demande-t-il à Viktor, le regardant dans les yeux.

"Seulement si tu l'es," répond ce dernier du tac-au-tac.

Yuuri hoche la tête, se relève. Puis il se tourne vers Viktor toujours assis. C'est bizarre d'être le plus grand des deux pour une fois. Il tend sa main vers Viktor, pour l'aider à se relever. Viktor la prend dans la sienne. Ses doigts sont fins, sa paume chaude.

Une fois Viktor debout, Yuuri retire sa main.

Ils retournent ensemble à la table, Viktor suivant Yuuri qui le guide à travers les rayonnages. Il peut comprendre pourquoi. Après tout, la bibliothèque est immense. C'est facile de s'y perdre si vous n'aviez pas passé quatre années à parcourir ses étagères.

Ils arrivent bientôt à la table, regagnant leurs sièges. Le bras de Viktor touche celui de Yuuri. Ce dernier rougit, mais ne s'éloigne pas.

"Ah, je vois que Viktor t'a trouvé," s'exclame Phichit, son regard curieux allant de l'un à l'autre. "Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?"

"Ah, je..." Yuuri rougit pour une autre raison cette fois, se rappelant avoir menti en disant qu'il avait besoin d'un livre, une excuse pour s'échapper. "Non. Ils ne l'avaient pas."

"Dommage."

"Mmmhmm."

"Alors vous avez parlé de quoi ?" reprend Phichit, toujours aussi curieux. "Toi et Viktor, je veux dire."

Yuuri sourit à Viktor. Viktor lui rend son sourire.

"De l'élevage des kelpys," dit-il.

" _De_ _quoi_?"

* * *

Yuuri passe chaque seconde de son temps libre, à savoir quand il n'est pas en cours, au club de duel ou en train de faire ses devoirs, à essayer de comprendre en quoi va consister la deuxième tâche. Les indices que leur avaient donné leurs directeurs respectifs étaient si vagues et imprécis, c'en était frustrant. Tout ce que Yuuri peut faire, c'est jeter sort de reconnaissance après sort de reconnaissance sur le petit cube doré.

Une toile de sortilèges de protection entoure le petit cube doré, ça il l'avait bien compris, mais il n'arrive pas à percer leurs défenses malgré tous ses efforts.

" _Idem Occulta_ ," tente-t-il, agitant sa baguette.

Le cube paraît s'illuminer légèrement pendant quelques secondes, mais rien d'autre de notable ne se produit.

"Allez, marche !" Frustré, Yuuri passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Il est assis sur le sol de la salle commune des Serpentard, déserte à part lui. Il a placé le cube devant lui, en face de la cheminée aux braises rougeoyantes. Il fait un peu froid. Les fenêtres ne donnent que sur le lac, mais il est sûr qu'à la surface, la neige qui a commencé à tomber en début de soirée continue de s'accumuler. Il est soit très tard, soit très tôt, il ne sait pas vraiment. De toute façon, personne pour le déranger ici, ses camarades de dortoir sont tous endormis.

" _Revelio_ ," marmonne-t-il, même s'il a déjà essayé celui-là.

Rien ne se passe.

Yuuri soupire et se penche mollement en arrière, s'adossant au canapé confortable de la salle commune, de couleur vert Serpentard. C'était stupide de sa part d'avoir veillé si tard. Il a cours tôt demain matin et une pile de devoirs qu'il n'a pas encore commencée l'attend toujours. La seconde épreuve n'est pas avant des mois mais...

Il ferme les yeux. A chaque fois qu'il y pense, ses battements de cœur s'accélèrent, sa mâchoire se serre. Il a réussi, d'une certaine manière, à ne pas totalement échouer à la première tâche et maintenant tout le monde, l'école toute entière, sa maison, ses amis, Sara, Viktor, _tout le monde_ attend de lui qu'il fasse au moins aussi bien à la deuxième épreuve.

Il ne peut pas échouer ici.

Il ouvre les yeux, même si la lumière tamisée des restes du feu de cheminée lui fait mal après être resté éveillé aussi longtemps. Il se redresse, en dépit de son dos qui gémit de protestation à force d'être resté trop longtemps dans la même position.

Le petit cube doré brille d'un air innocent à la lueur des braises.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu _es_ à la fin ?" siffle-t-il.

Le cube, comme il s'y attendait, ne lui répond pas.

* * *

Il règne dans salle commune des Poufsouffle une chaleur inhabituelle comparée aux autres pièces du château. Yuuri ne sait pas si c'est à cause de la proximité avec les cuisines ou autre chose, mais il y fait toujours plus chaud de quelques degrés. Et ça fait du bien, parce qu'il fait vraiment froid dehors. La neige continue de tomber sans interruption depuis une bonne semaine.

Leo, Guang Hong, Phichit et lui sont en train de paresser dans la pièce, ignorant les coups d'œil curieux que leur jettent de temps à autre les autres Poufsouffle présents. Que des élèves d'autres maisons aillent et viennent dans leur salle commune n'est pas une chose nouvelle pour eux, mais c'est assez rare qu'ils restent aussi longtemps.

C'est parce qu'il fait trop froid dehors pour qu'ils s'installent à leur coin préféré à côté du lac. La bibliothèque est remplie à ras bord d'élèves de cinquième année paniqués submergés par leurs BUSE à venir et une tonne de devoirs. Yuuri devrait aussi être là-bas d'ailleurs, mais il en a marre de faire ses devoirs pour l'instant. Il a besoin d'une pause, même si elle ne dure qu'une après-midi.

Ils sont en train de parler de la lettre qu'a reçue Leo de la part de son frère resté aux Etats-Unis, lorsque avec un petit bruit, quatre enveloppes soigneusement pliées apparaissent soudainement de nulle part et tombent sur leurs genoux respectifs.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Yuuri cligne des yeux, surpris, se redressant pour examiner l'enveloppe de plus près. Son nom et sa maison sont écrits dessus, et quand il l'ouvre, la lettre qu'elle contient indique une date et une heure, demain à quatre heures de l'après-midi, et un endroit, la salle commune des Serpentard. La lettre est signée par son directeur de maison. "Une réunion de maisons ?"

"Mmm." Phichit regarde curieusement sa propre lettre. "On dirait qu'on a aussi une réunion avec Celestino de prévue."

"Pareil pour nous avec Arch," informe Leo en levant la tête de sa lettre. "Je me demande ce que ça veut dire."

"Un truc en rapport avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, peut-être ?" propose négligemment Guang Hong du fond d'un des canapés plus que rembourrés éparpillés un peu partout dans la salle commune. Il est en train de dévorer des pâtisseries et autres douceurs posées sur les tables.

"Ça se pourrait bien," acquiesce Leo. "Tu es au courant de quelque chose, Yuuri ?"

Yuuri secoue la tête. "La seule chose que je sais, c'est que la prochaine épreuve se rapproche à grand pas."

"Comment ça avance, d'ailleurs ?" lui demande Leo d'un air curieux.

"Je... euh..." Yuuri se rend soudain compte à quel point le tapis jaune et usé est très très intéressant à regarder.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, va," Leo lui tapote l'épaule d'un geste amical. "Tu ne nous décevras jamais, Yuuri."

Yuuri sait que Leo essaie d'être gentil et de le réconforter, il le sait bien. Mais ces mots ne font qu'ajouter un poids de plus sur ses épaules.

* * *

L'après-midi suivant, Yuuri et les autres Serpentard se rassemblent dans la salle commune. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de place, certains sont obligés de s'asseoir par terre, d'autres s'adossent au mur pour qu'ils puissent tous rentrer. Leur directeur de maison, le professeur Karpisek, se tient devant la cheminée, un rouleau de parchemin en main. Ses lunettes à la monture écarlate brillent à la lumière du feu.

Yuuri est à l'arrière, adossé à la fenêtre gigantesque qui donne une vue imprenable sur les profondeurs du lac. Dehors, le soleil brille encore faiblement à travers des nuages cotonneux, mais l'eau est déjà sombre, saumâtre. Loin là-haut, la surface est recouverte d'une fine couche de glace. Bientôt, le lac sera complètement gelé.

"Bonjour à tous et merci d'avoir répondu présents," commence par les saluer Karpisek. "Je vais être bref. Je sais que vous avez tous beaucoup de choses à faire."

"Oh des choses _dont vous n'avez pas idée_ , Monsieur," s'exclame Chris depuis les rangs de devant, un sourire lubrique aux lèvres.

"Du calme, Chris." Le professeur Karpisek soupire et enroule le rouleau de parchemin. "Bien, après cette remarque ô combien utile de Monsieur Giacometti, passons au vif du sujet. Je suis ici pour vous parler du bal de Noël. Certains d'entre vous le savent peut-être déjà, mais il s'agit d'une tradition importante du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers."

Yuuri surpris, cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et se redresse légèrement. Quelques camarades de maison lui lancent des regards curieux.

"En quoi cela consiste exactement ?" demande un élève de sixième année, assis sur l'un des deux accoudoirs d'un fauteuil.

"C'est un bal tenu en l'honneur du tournoi, donnant l'occasion de mieux connaître nos invités étrangers et de célébrer nos champions. Il se tiendra, comme son nom l'indique, à Noël, donc peut-être que ceux d'entre vous qui d'ordinaire rentrent chez eux pour les vacances feront une exception pour cette fois."

"Est-ce que c'est obligatoire d'y aller, professeur ?" s'enquiert timidement un élève de première année.

"Non, bien sûr que non," répond Karpisek. "Vous n'êtes absolument pas obligés d'y aller si vous ne voulez pas participer. Et d'ailleurs, le bal n'est ouvert qu'aux élèves à partir de la quatrième année." Un grognement collectif des plus jeunes élèves se fait entendre à ces derniers mots, mais Karpisek les ignore et poursuit sans autre interruption.

"C'est une tradition et un événement important pour l'école, donc veillez à vous habiller convenablement. En d'autres termes, tenues de soirée exigées, c'est compris ?" Les élèves acquiescent avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. "Bien. Maintenant, bien que je suis sûr que je n'ai pas besoin de vous le rappeler, je vous prierai de vous comporter en élèves de Serpentard dignes de ce nom, et de rendre fière votre maison." Son regard est fixé sur Chris alors qu'il prononce ces mots. D'ailleurs, ces dernières paroles ne semblent s'adresser qu'à Chris. Spécifiquement Chris. "M'avez-vous bien compris ?"

"Evidemment !" sourit Chris en lui répondant par une parodie de révérence.

Karpisek ne paraît pas accorder de crédit à ces paroles en seul instant, mais il laisse l'affaire couler. "Ce sera tout. Si jamais vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée."

Yuuri ne pense pas aller au bal. Des fêtes dans ce genre-là, avec beaucoup de monde, ça n'a jamais été sa tasse de thé. Phichit va essayer de le convaincre de venir, mais il n'a même pas de tenue de soirée. Bien sûr, il pourrait s'en acheter une ou demander à sa mère d'en faire faire et de lui envoyer par hibou, mais pour Yuuri, c'est se donner trop de mal pour que ça en vaille vraiment la peine.

Les élèves commencent à partir, certains rejoignant les dortoirs et d'autres décidés à prendre une longueur d'avance sur leurs devoirs ou sur le dîner. Yuuri a l'intention d'aller à la bibliothèque, voir s'il peut récupérer des informations sur le cube dont il n'a toujours pas réussi à percer le mystère, mais une voix interrompt ses pensées.

"Katsuki." Karpisek lui fait signe de s'approcher. "Venez ici, j'aimerais vous parler."

Yuuri s'avance dans sa direction, ignorant le sifflement intéressé de Chris par la force de l'habitude.

"Qu'y a-t-il, professeur ?" demande Yuuri, élevant un peu la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha ambiant des élèves qui rangent leurs affaires et quittent la salle commune. "J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non, Yuuri," le détrompe Karpisek. "Tu es la fierté de Serpentard."

"Hum, merci." Yuuri se dandine nerveusement sur ses pieds. Les élèves qui ne sont pas encore partis lui jettent des regards curieux. "De quoi vouliez-vous me parler dans ce cas ?"

"Ce n'est pas grand chose," répond Karpisek, "mais je voulais te prévenir que les champions et leurs partenaires devront ouvrir le bal. N'oublie pas de prévenir ton cavalier ou ta cavalière pour qu'il ne soit pas surpris, d'accord ?"

"D'accord," acquiesce Yuuri de manière machinale, avant de réaliser pleinement ce que ces paroles impliquent. "Attendez, _quoi_ ? Je suis obligé d'aller au bal ?"

Karpisek lui renvoie un regard perplexe. "Bien sûr, tu es l'un des champions, après tout." Il tapote gentiment l'épaule de Yuuri. "Ce bal est célébré en votre honneur."

"Oh," dit Yuuri faiblement. "C'est vrai. En notre honneur. Nous les champions. Génial."

Karpisek lui tapote de nouveau l'épaule. "Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Katsuki. Tu es le champion de Poudlard. Trouver un ou une partenaire pour le bal ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour toi en comparaison, hm ?"

Yuuri réprime un rire hystérique. "B-bien entendu, Monsieur."

"Passe une bonne soirée." Après une dernière tape sur l'épaule, Karpisek s'en va.

Yuuri le regarde partir d'un air absent. Ce n'est... absolument pas génial.

Un ou une partenaire pour le bal. Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour aller au bal avec lui. Mais d'habitude, ce genre de choses implique un intérêt... de nature romantique. Yuuri n'a jamais voulu sortir qu'avec une seule personne dans sa vie, et cette personne c'est Yuuko, quand ils étaient encore les seuls enfants à Hasetsu à être intéressés à passer leurs journées à la vieille patinoire.

Il pourrait demander à Yuuko pour le bal. Yuuko est douce, belle et gentille et Yuuri a toujours encore cette sensation de chaleur réconfortante qui le parcourt lorsqu'il la voit. Il n'y a personne d'autre à qui il voudrait demander de toute façon, non ?

Son esprit lui montre tout à coup un flash de yeux bleus et de cheveux argentés, mais... non. Viktor est plus vieux que lui, il est populaire, c'est un champion. Il ne voudra jamais aller au bal avec quelqu'un comme Yuuri.

Il va demander à Yuuko.

Mais pas tout de suite. Demain peut-être. Ou la semaine prochaine. Oui, la semaine prochaine, ce serait bien. Demain, c'est trop proche, trop soudain. Il a besoin de temps pour trouver une tenue de soirée, pour raconter tout ça à Phichit.

Il inspire profondément, tente de faire disparaître cette sensation d'étouffement qui le prend à la gorge. C'est juste une danse, juste Yuuko. Ça ira.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Yuuri, assis à la table des Serpentard, tente de ne pas bâiller. Il est encore très tôt, et il n'y a qu'une douzaine d'élèves et de professeurs réveillés à cette heure, dégustant leur petit-déjeuner avec du café ou du thé.

Yuuri bâille finalement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il déteste le soleil au-dessus de sa tête qui teinte les nuages d'or et de rose. Yuuri _déteste_ le matin et adore dormir, mais il a fait un cauchemar où il se perdait dans les galeries obscures et désertes de la première tâche, cauchemar qui l'a réveillé à quatre heures du matin et il n'a pas pu se rendormir depuis.

Il tente à contrecœur de manger un toast grillé. Ça a un goût terrible et tout est horrible en ce moment de toute façon.

"Yuuri ?"

Il lève la tête et croise un regard aux iris violettes accompagné d'un sourire fatigué.

"Sara !" s'écrie-t-il. "Salut."

"Je peux m'asseoir ?" demande-t-elle, les mains croisées derrière son dos.

"Bien sûr."

Elle s'installe à côté de lui. "Merci."

Ils restent assis en silence pendant un petit moment. Yuuri continue à mâchonner sans grande conviction son toast au goût horrible et Sara se verse une tasse de café noir.

"Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus," remarque Yuuri au bout d'un instant.

"J'ai été très occupée," explique Sara.

"Désolé," s'excuse Yuuri, parce qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver de meilleure réponse.

Elle rit et même si la fatigue transparaît dans sa voix, son rire est sincère. "Pourquoi es-tu désolé ?"

"Je... je ne sais pas." Il sait qu'il rougit, mais ne parvient pas à s'en empêcher. "C'est juste que... je le suis ? J'imagine ?"

Elle sourit. "Tu t'excuses trop facilement, Yuuri."

"Mon meilleur ami, Phichit, dit ça souvent aussi," lui dit Yuuri.

"C'est celui qui est à Poufsouffle, c'est ça ? En cinquième année, comme toi ?" Yuuri hoche la tête. "Il est très sympa. Est-ce que tu vas le choisir comme partenaire pour le bal ?"

Yuuri manque de s'étrangler en mangeant son toast. "Phichit ? Non ! C'est mon ami, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui ! Et puis il est tellement... tellement sociable. Je suis sûr qu'il a déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour aller avec lui. Au moins cinq personnes, tiens. Phichit en est capable, il est comme ça, c'est vraiment impressionnant."

Elle éclate de rire. "Cinq partenaires de danse en même temps ?"

"Son charisme fait peur parfois."

"Et toi Yuuri, as-tu aussi cinq cavaliers différents pour le bal à venir ?"

"Malheureusement, je me dois de vous décevoir, my lady, je suis bien plus conservateur sur ce terrain-là," plaisante-t-il. "Je n'ai jeté mon dévolu que sur trois personnes."

"Oh, comme c'est intelligent," note Sara, "On ne voudrait pas qu'ils soient jaloux les uns des autres."

"Vous m'avez parfaitement compris."

Le silence s'installe de nouveau. La Grande Salle commence à se remplir d'élèves. Leo entre en trombe avec ses amis de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il salue Yuuri d'un geste enthousiaste mais ne les rejoint pas et s'assoit à la table des Gryffondor, parlant avec animation.

"Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour aller avec toi au bal ?" Sara brise le silence.

Yuuri s'étrangle avec sa salive. Sara lui tape dans le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse respirer de nouveau correctement. "Je... euh, désolé." Il prend une longue gorgée de jus de citrouille et s'essuie la bouche. "Euh, en fait, non. Je n'ai personne."

Yuuri a peur pendant un moment qu'elle lui demande d'aller avec elle. Attention, il aime bien Sara, elle est géniale, drôle et gentille, mais il ne l'aime pas comme ça. Et puis, il compte demander à Yuuko. Pas aujourd'hui, parce qu'il est fatigué et qu'il a des cernes horribles sous les yeux, mais bientôt. Ce weekend. C'est ça, il lui demandera ce weekend.

"J'aimerais demander à Mila," finit par dire Sara.

"De Durmstrang ?"

Elle confirme, les joues un peu rouges.

"Oh, ce serait génial !" Yuuri lui sourit. "Je pense qu'elle t'aime beaucoup."

"Vraiment ?" Elle jette un regard en coin à Yuuri, évaluant s'il est sérieux ou non.

Il hoche la tête. "Oui, j'en suis sûr."

Elle lui rend son sourire, la joie et le contentement illuminant son visage marqué par la fatigue. "Merci Yuuri. Et pour info, je pense que Viktor t'aime beaucoup aussi."

" _Viktor_ ?" Sa voix se brise. "Viktor Nikiforov ? Il ne... il n'aimerait jamais quelqu'un comme moi."

Son sourire se fait malicieux. "Ah, je suis certaine qu'il regarde _tout_ _le_ _monde_ comme ça quand ils ne font pas attention, c'est sûr."

"Il me regarde ?" répète Yuuri, incrédule. Viktor ne ferait pas ça... si ?

"Mais il ne t'aime pas. C'est évident," poursuit Sara sur un ton léger. "Ou pas ?"

"Sara !" gémit Yuuri et elle rigole.

"Pense-y," lui conseille-t-telle. "D'accord ?"

Yuuri lève les yeux au ciel. Sara se trompe, bien évidemment. Viktor n'aimerait jamais quelqu'un comme Yuuri. C'est complètement ridicule.

"D'accord," finit-t-il par dire, juste pour qu'elle n'aborde plus le sujet. "J'y penserai."

* * *

"Hé. Le cochon."

"Quoi ?" Yuuri cligne des yeux, confus.

Yuri Plisetsky, petit, blond, et nageant dans sa robe pourpre qui a l'air bien trop grande pour lui, se tient debout dans le couloir, planté devant Yuuri. Il a les bras croisés et le fusille du regard.

"J'ai besoin de te parler."

"Hum, d'accord ?" Yuuri penche la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur. "A quel propos ?"

"Pas ici," réplique Yuri pour toute réponse. "Suis-moi." Il tourne les talons et s'en va sans prendre la peine de s'assurer que Yuuri le suit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu...?" Yuuri n'a pas le temps pour ça. Il ne reste que trois jours avant le bal de Noël et il n'a toujours pas demandé à Yuuko. Et puis, il ne connaît même pas bien Yuri à part une après-midi ou deux passées à la bibliothèque en sa compagnie et celles des autres amis de Viktor.

"Allez !" Yuri, qui s'est retourné, lui jette un regard noir tout en lui hurlant dessus.

Et en vérité, c'est plus la curiosité et la confusion qui habitent Yuuri qui le poussent à suivre l'ado colérique.

Yuri entre sans hésiter dans une salle de classe vide. Il referme la porte une fois qu'ils sont tous les deux entrés à l'intérieur.

"De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?" demande Yuuri aussitôt la porte fermée. Il est trop crevé et stressé pour se préoccuper de la politesse.

Yuri traverse la pièce et s'assoit sur le bureau du professeur. La lumière du soleil qui perce à travers les fenêtres fait paraître ses cheveux encore plus blonds. Il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à un ange ainsi.

"Ta métamorphose, c'est de la merde," déclare Yuri de but en blanc et l'aura angélique qui l'entourait s'évanouit comme neige au soleil.

"E-est-ce que tu m'as emmené ici pour m'insulter en paix ?" demande Yuuri. "Parce que même si ça a l'air super amusant, honnêtement, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire."

"Attends," reprend Yuri, l'air ennuyé. "J'ai pas fini."

Yuuri soupire et s'avance jusqu'à se tenir debout face à lui. "J'ai des choses à faire, Yuri."

"Ouais, et devenir meilleur en métamorphose en fait partie," rétorque ce dernier. "Je t'ai vu à la première tâche. T'as totalement foiré quand il s'agissait de combattre le monstre de pierres. Si tu veux gagner, tu as besoin de t'améliorer. Et vite."

"Et tu as une solution pour ça ?" demande Yuuri, totalement confus par la tournure de la discussion.

"Ouais," confirme Yuri. "Je vais t'entraîner."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aiderais ?" réplique Yuuri. C'est ce qu'il ne comprend pas. Yuri appartient à une école différente et, apparemment, fait partie de la _komanda_ de Viktor. Qu'il aide un concurrent est insensé.

"Parce qu'il neigera en enfer le jour où je laisserai Viktor gagner."

" _Quoi_ ?"

Yuri le fusille du regard, ses yeux verts étincelants dans la lumière du soleil. "Viktor Nikiforov pense qu'il a besoin de prouver au monde qu'il est le meilleur partout, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et c'est un crétin." Il serre les poings. "Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il gagne."

"Tu le détestes tant que ça ?" murmure Yuuri.

"Je ne déteste pas Viktor," siffle Yuri. "Au contraire, je m'inquiète pour cet imbécile."

"Mais tu ne veux pas qu'il gagne ?"

"Crois-moi," déclare Yuri. "La dernière chose dont Viktor a besoin en ce moment, c'est encore plus d'attention."

Yuuri cligne des yeux, pris au dépourvu par cette réponse. "D'accord ?" Il ne comprend pas vraiment, mais il a le sentiment que Yuri ne va pas se lancer dans une explication tout de suite et il aimerait autant ne pas attiser encore plus la colère de l'adolescent.

"Et puis, c'est moi qui aurais dû être champion de toute façon," poursuit Yuri, l'air rageur. "Yakov aurait dû me laisser participer. Et quand Viktor perdra face à un type lambda, il le réalisera lui aussi."

"Donc tu fais ça pour Yakov ou pour Viktor ?" demande Yuuri, peinant à suivre.

"Aucun des deux. Ou les deux. Je ne sais pas." Yuri lève les yeux au ciel, comme si Yuuri était totalement stupide pour poser cette question. "En fait, je le fais pour moi en grande partie. Et pour toi." Il croise les bras. "Alors ? Est-ce que tu vas accepter que je t'apprenne à devenir meilleur ou pas ?"

"Je..."

L'idée de recevoir des leçons de métamorphose d'un gamin de treize ans est assez humiliante. Yuuri est le champion de Poudlard. Pas un élève de première année qui peut à peine tenir sa baguette de la bonne manière.

Mais Yuri n'a pas tort. Sans s'améliorer en métamorphose, les chances de Yuuri de remporter la Coupe sont assez minces. Douze points le séparent de Viktor. S'il stagne à son niveau actuel, il ne comblera jamais ce fossé. Il ne surpassera jamais Viktor.

Et même si le souffle de Yuuri se bloque dans sa gorge à chaque fois qu'il croise les yeux incroyablement bleus de Viktor, même s'il rougit à chaque fois que Viktor lui sourit, Yuuri veut ça. Battre Viktor. Il veut gagner.

Et pour ça, il est prêt à ravaler sa fierté.

Il sort sa baguette et inspire profondément.

"C'est d'accord," dit-il. "Montre-moi ce que tu sais."

Yuri sourit d'un air vicieux, dévoilant des dents pointues. "C'est parti."

* * *

Yuuri se réveille le matin du jour de Noël et voit l'habituelle pile de cadeaux qui l'attend au pied de son lit. D'ordinaire, voir ses cadeaux le remplit de joie. Mais aujourd'hui, au contraire, il panique. C'est Noël aujourd'hui. Ce qui veut dire que le bal de Noël est ce soir.

Le bal de Noël est ce soir et Yuuri _n'a toujours pas demandé à Yuuko._

Il regarde sa pile de cadeaux. Il ne veut pas les ouvrir. Il veut juste se rouler en boule sous sa couette et rester là pendant au moins une bonne centaine d'années. Mais, malheureusement, le brouhaha ambiant qui s'élève alors que ses camarades de dortoir ouvrent leurs propres présents devient trop pressant et il s'assoit avec un soupir, ramassant ses cadeaux et les posant sur son lit.

Il prend son temps pour les ouvrir un par un, souriant un peu et essayant très fort de ne pas penser à la soirée qui l'attend. Il reçoit un pull qui a l'air très confortable de la part de ses parents, vert et argent comme les couleurs de Serpentard. Mari lui a envoyé un set de bonbons sorciers et ses patins à glace, avec une lettre lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël et bonne chance pour le tournoi. Phichit lui a offert un journal et un album de scrapbooking rempli de photos moldues qu'il a prises lorsqu'il avait passé les vacances d'hiver à Hasetsu deux ans plus tôt. Le cadeau de Leo et Guang Hong, un nouvel étui à lunettes pour ses lunettes, a en outre la faculté de les nettoyer et de les réparer magiquement. Il reçoit de Yuuko une nouvelle paire de mitaines qui paraissent toutes douces et ont l'air de tenir bien chaud.

Le cadeau qui lui reste, en bas de la pile, est emballé dans du papier doré et n'a pas de nom dessus. Yuuri le tourne et le retourne dans ses mains, cherche une étiquette ou une lettre qui pourrait indiquer sa provenance, mais il n'y a rien. Serait-ce un autre cadeau de la part de ses parents ?

Il déchire le papier. C'est un livre, clairement neuf et qui n'a encore jamais servi. Le titre, en élégantes lettres vertes, indique _Tout savoir_ _sur les_ _chevaux_ _ondins_ _:_ _Guide pratique des Kelpys peuplant nos contrées d'Europe_.

Oh non. Il n'a qu'une seule personne qui serait susceptible de lui offrir un livre pareil...

Il ouvre la première page et, comme il l'avait pressenti, trouve une lettre rempli de pattes de mouche quasiment illisibles :

 _Yuuri_ _!_

 _J'espère que ce livre satisfera ta curiosité dévorante et répondra à toutes les questions que tu te poses sur l'élevage des kelpys ! Si ce n'est toujours pas le cas, on peut toujours retourner à la bibliothèque ensemble pour trouver plus d'informations. J'ai hâte d'apprendre à mieux te connaître._

 _Je te souhaite tout le meilleur,_

 _V. Nikiforov_

Yuuri rougit, puis a l'impression d'être une horrible personne. Il n'a pas de cadeau pour Viktor. Cela ne lui a même pas traversé l'esprit ! Il avait même pensé à acheter quelques Chocogrenouilles pour Sara, mais il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que Viktor lui enverrait un cadeau pour Noël.

"Oh, Merlin..." gémit-il, et il baisse la tête, regarde le livre qu'il tient dans ses mains.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Katsuki ?" lui demande l'un de ses camarades. "T'as reçu quelque chose que t'aimes pas ?"

"Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste..." Il s'interrompe, contemple d'un air lugubre le livre. "Les kelpys."

"Euh... d'accord," répond le garçon, clairement déconcerté. "Hé bien, en tout cas, joyeux Noël à toi."

"Uh uh," répond Yuuri d'un air misérable.

Il se lève et s'habille, l'air misérable. Puis il descend manger son petit-déjeuner, tout aussi misérable. Ensuite il se dirige vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, encore plus misérable.

Il attend dehors, près du portrait de la grosse dame, inspire profondément. Okay. Il doit juste le faire. Ça va aller. Il faut juste qu'il demande à Yuuko d'aller au bal avec lui, puis qu'il survive au bal et après il pourra s'occuper de toute cette histoire de kelpys.

Okay.

Il peut le faire.

Il donne le mot de passe à la grosse dame, mot de passe qu'il connaît grâce à Leo, et entre dans la salle de commune. Par chance, il repère tout de suite Yuuko assise sur un canapé écarlate, près du feu crépitant dans la cheminée.

"Yuuri !" s'exclame-t-elle avec un sourire lorsqu'elle l'aperçoit. "Joyeux Noël !"

"Joyeux Noël à toi aussi," dit-il et il tente de ne pas vomir sur le sol. "Merci pour les mitaines."

"Et merci à toi pour le livre," répond-elle. "Il a l'air vraiment très intéressant." Elle tapote la place vide à côté d'elle. "Viens ici et discutons un peu. J'ai un peu de temps avant de me préparer pour le bal."

Il s'exécute et s'assoit à côté d'elle, s'agitant nerveusement jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et pose la question qui lui brûle la langue depuis un mois déjà.

"Est-ce que tu as un cavalier pour le bal ce soir ?" demande-t-il à brûle-pourpoint. Il est au bord de la crise de panique, sa vision est floue et il ne sent plus ses orteils.

"Oui !" s'exclame-t-elle en lui souriant et il a soudain très froid. "Nishigori m'a demandé d'y aller avec lui il y a quelques semaines."

"Oh, d'accord." Bien sûr que Yuuko n'allait pas rester plantée là, à attendre bien gentiment qu'il trouve le courage de lui demander de venir avec lui. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a cru qu'elle n'avait pas de partenaire de danse. Yuuko n'est ni un prix ni un trophée, c'est une personne, et Yuuri a l'impression d'être le pire crétin qui soit, en plus d'être un ami indigne.

Il est si stupide.

Tellement, tellement stupide.

Et bien tant pis, il ira sans personne. Il sera le champion de Poudlard qui n'a pas de cavalier ni cavalière et ce sera horrible et tout le monde se moquera de lui et...

"Est-ce que ça va, Yuuri ?" lui demande Yuuko. Elle lui touche le bras. "Tu parais pâle tout à coup."

"J'vais bien." Il lève la tête de ses chaussures et il tente de lui sourire, même si c'est plutôt un rictus. "Hé, Yuuko ?"

"Oui, Yuuri ?" Elle regarde, avec ses yeux marrons remplis de douceur et de chaleur, tellement familiers.

Et si on était dans une de ces romances à l'eau de rose de Mari, que Yuuri avait l'habitude de piquer et de lire sous ses couvertures la nuit, ce serait le moment de la confession. Le moment où Yuuri dirait à Yuuko qu'il l'a toujours aimée, qu'il a toujours pensé qu'ils finiraient ensemble. Puis elle pleurerait et ils tomberaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ils vivraient heureux pour toujours.

Mais cela fait des années que l'intensité de ses sentiments a changé, et maintenant il se rend compte qu'il est sincèrement heureux pour elle et Nishigori. Ils vont bien ensemble. Cela fait un moment qu'ils sont bien ensemble, en fait.

Il inspire profondément et lui serre gentiment le bras, une seule fois, avant de la relâcher. "J'espère que toi et Nishigori allez bien vous amuser."

"Merci !" Elle le serre brièvement dans ses bras. "Je pense que ça va être génial... il m'a dit que ça fait depuis le début de l'année scolaire qu'il voulait me demander, mais qu'il ne trouvait pas le courage, est-ce que tu te rends compte ?"

Yuuri pense à cette fois au Pré-au-Lard, à la manière dont ils passaient toujours l'été ensemble rien que tous les deux à Hasetsu. "Ça ne m'étonne pas," dit-il et il se sent si fatigué.

"Parlons un peu de toi, maintenant ! Quoi de neuf dans ta vie ?" demande-t-elle. "Oh, comment ça se passe avec la deuxième tâche ?"

"Je, euh..." Il n'en a pas vraiment parlé avec qui que ce soit, mais là, il est juste tellement fatigué, et il a l'impression d'être un raté pour une bonne cinquantaine de raisons différentes, donc il choisit de dire la vérité. "J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, mais je n'ai pas réussi," avoue-t-il. "Je ne sais pas comment ouvrir le cube et récupérer l'indice. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire."

"Yuuri..." Elle se penche vers lui. "Tu vas réussir. Je sais que tu y arriveras."

"Mais et si je n'y arrive quand même pas ?" chuchote-t-il, disant enfin à haute voix la pensée qui le maintient éveillé la nuit depuis des semaines maintenant.

"Tu peux le faire," dit-elle. "Je le sais."

Yuuri secoue la tête, bondit sur ses pieds. "Je dois y aller. Amuse-toi bien ce soir."

"Yuuri..." Elle le retient par le bras.

"J'ai besoin d'y aller." Il ne veut plus être en sa compagnie. Ce n'est pas contre elle spécifiquement, il veut juste être tout seul, sans personne. Est-ce qu'ils enverront quelqu'un le chercher s'il décide tout simplement de ne pas aller au bal ?

Il quitte la tour de Gryffondor, marche un peu avant de s'arrêter dans une alcôve cachée entre deux volées d'escaliers. Il s'adosse au mur de pierres, regarde par la fenêtre. Dehors, le monde est couvert de neige et de glace. Le lac, à peine visible, est complètement gelé.

Il aimerait bien patiner dessus avant que tout ne fonde.

Et c'est plus facile de penser à des choses comme ça. Plus facile de se vider l'esprit, de ne plus penser au bal, à la deuxième tâche, à comment il est en train de tout rater en tant que champion. Il ferme les yeux, rejette la tête en arrière.

Pourquoi est-ce que la Coupe l'a choisi, lui ?

"Hé, toi ! Katsuki !"

Il ouvre brusquement les yeux.

Un jeune homme, vêtu de la robe noire de Poudlard, se tient devant lui, l'expression rageuse. Un élève de Gryffondor, sûrement de septième année vu sa taille. Il fait bien trente centimètres de plus que Yuuri.

Yuuri ne connaît pas son nom, mais il lui semble l'avoir vu à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ce qui veut dire que...

"Est-ce que tu m'as suivi ?" demande Yuuri, incrédule.

"Je t'ai entendu parler à cette fille," rétorque l'autre à la place, ne répondant pas à la question. "Tu ne sais pas comment résoudre la deuxième tâche, pas vrai ?"

"Non, c'est vrai, mais je..."

"Et t'as même pas pu gagner la première tâche," se moque méchamment le jeune homme. "Est-ce qu'ils attendent vraiment de nous qu'on croit que tu es le meilleur élève de Poudlard ? Un type quelconque comme toi, un élève de cinquième année à _Serpentard_ ?"

"Ecoute, je sais que je ne suis pas parfait comme champion, mais..." Yuuri est submergé par son agressivité, confus. Il ne sait comment réagir. Qui est ce type ? Pourquoi il s'en prend à lui comme ça ?

L'élève le coupe brutalement. "Non, ça certainement tu ne l'es pas." Sa voix est lourde de menaces. Dangereuse. "Tellement de gens auraient mieux fait que toi, _moi_ , _j'_ aurais mieux fait que toi à ta place !"

Yuuri comprend alors qu'il doit s'en aller très vite. Les mots que lui crachent le garçon au visage sont acides, débordent de ses lèvres comme du poison, et Yuuri en ressent la brûlure. Il a vu la lueur dans le regard de l'autre, ses poings serrés. Et il doute sérieusement que ce type va le laisser partir comme ça, qu'il va s'arrêter à quelques insultes.

Yuuri a déjà vécu des rencontres avec des gens comme ça. Et c'était douloureux, horrible. Il avait été le seul garçon au cours de danse classique. Il était ce gamin étrange qui préfère patiner tout seul plutôt que de sortir avec ses amis. Il avait été l'un des rares sorciers dans un village où n'habitaient quasi-exclusivement que des Moldus.

Il sait à quoi le danger ressemble.

Un Gryffondor se serait battu, un Poufsouffle aurait été chercher un professeur, un Serdaigle aurait trouvé un moyen de négocier.

Mais Yuuri est un Serpentard, il a côtoyé des Serpentard, a grandi en tant que Serpentard, a été changé par Serpentard, aussi sort-il sa baguette et, sans hésiter, bouscule le jeune homme et s'enfuit.

Mais il n'est pas assez rapide. Le Gryffondor l'attrape par sa robe de sorcier et malgré les efforts de Yuuri, il ne lâche pas prise. Puis l'autre le prend par les épaules et le retourne brutalement. La haine, brûlante et vicieuse, habite son regard.

"Un autre que toi peut finir ce que tu as commencé," gronde-t-il. "Quelqu'un qui saura le faire convenablement."

Il pousse Yuuri dans les escaliers. Les escaliers, interminables, déserts. Une fraction de seconde où le monde devient sans dessus-dessous, où il ne pèse plus rien.

Et puis, l'impact.

* * *

Yuuri se réveille brutalement, ouvre les yeux et voit un plafond de pierres, de la lumière. Pendant un moment rempli de confusion, il se croit à la bibliothèque. Mais, non... ça n'aurait pas de sens.

Il cligne des yeux une fois, deux fois, regarde ses mains. L'une d'elles est couverte de bandages.

Et soudain, il se rappelle. Et réalise. Il est à l'infirmerie.

Il tente de s'asseoir, mais son corps gémit de protestation. Il a mal partout, presque autant qu'après la première tâche. On dirait qu'il vient tout juste de se battre une nouvelle fois contre le monstre de pierres.

"Yuuri !" La voix le fait tourner la tête et il aperçoit quelqu'un assis à côté de son lit. "Tu es réveillé !"

Phichit, magnifique habillé d'une tenue de soirée bleue et blanche, ses cheveux plaqués en arrières par le gel, le regarde d'un air horriblement inquiet.

"Phichit," dit Yuuri, la bouche horriblement sèche. Il déglutit avant de reprendre. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Tu as été agressé. Par un élève de Gryffondor de septième année," explique Phichit tout en triturant nerveusement les manches de sa robe. Il ne sourit pas, et c'est tellement rare chez lui. "Il t'a poussé dans les escaliers."

"Oh." Yuuri ferme les yeux pendant une minute. "C'est vrai." Derrière l'obscurité de ses paupières, il peut encore sentir cette horrible sensation de tomber, de chuter en arrière, le monde à l'envers.

"Deux élèves de Serdaigle ont vu ce qui s'est passé et sont tout de suite allés voir un professeur. C'est lui qui t'a amené ici. Ça fait à peu près cinq heures," Phichit parle un peu trop vite, visiblement choqué par les événements, mais ça ne dérange pas Yuuri. "Minako est en train de l'emmener au ministère de la Magie en ce moment même."

"Quoi ?" Yuuri fronce les sourcils. "Pourquoi ?"

"Yuuri..." Phichit pose ses mains sur les couvertures du lit de Yuuri. "Tu es tombé de trois étages. Ton dos a été endommagé." Il détourne les yeux. Ses mains tremblent légèrement. "Il aurait pu te tuer."

"Je..." Yuuri ne finit pas sa phrase. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il est censé dire. "Oh."

"Est-ce que tu... tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé ?" demande Phichit à voix basse. Il a les yeux rouges, brillants de larmes. Yuuri s'assoit et, même si ça lui fait mal, il serre fort son ami dans ses bras.

"Ouais," chuchote Yuuri. "Je m'en rappelle."

"Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?" Phichit refuse de le lâcher.

"Non," répond Yuuri avec franchise. "Pas tout de suite."

"D'accord," Phichit le serre une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner légèrement. "Je comprends."

Yuuri jette de nouveau un coup d'œil à la tenue de soirée de Phichit, qu'il avait commandée spécialement pour le bal de Noël. "Quelle heure est-il ?"

"Je ne sais pas." Phichit hausse les épaules. "Vingt heures passées, je pense."

"Tu es en train de manquer le bal."

"Je ne vais pas aller au bal alors que tu es coincé ici."

"Ça va aller, Phichit," le rassure Yuuri. "Vas-y et danse pour moi."

"Yuuri," s'exclame Phichit, outré. "Bien sûr que je ne vais pas y aller et danser."

"Je veux juste dormir." Yuuri se couvre le visage d'une main. Il ne ment pas. Il ne veut plus réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Il ne veut plus penser. Il ne veut pas se souvenir de la haine dans les yeux du Gryffondor, de l'horrible sensation qui l'avait envahi alors qu'il heurtait durement le sol en pierres. "Je serai toujours là demain, d'accord ? Je ne vais nulle part."

"Tu es sûr ?" demande Phichit, une moue inquiète sur le visage.

"Sûr et certain." Yuuri baisse la main et sourit. "Au moins un de nous deux devrait en profiter."

"Je ne sais pas si ce sera amusant sans toi," souffle Phichit.

Yuuri ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait pour être aussi chanceux d'avoir un meilleur ami comme Phichit. Il a tellement de chance. Il tapote le genou de Phichit d'un air réconfortant. "Allez. J'ai besoin que tu y ailles et que tu me racontes plein de ragots demain matin tout en me décrivant les horribles tenues de soirée que tu verras."

Phichit sourit un peu. "J'ai entendu dire que Georgi de Durmstrang essayait d'incorporer le plus possible d'ombre à paupière mauve dans son maquillage. Genre, _vraiment beaucoup_ , Yuuri."

"Tu ne peux pas manquer ça," s'exclame Yuuri, tapotant une dernière fois le genou de son meilleur ami avant de retirer sa main. "Dis bonjour à Leo et Guang Hong pour moi. Ils y sont allés ensemble, pas vrai ?"

"Ouais." Phichit sourit. "Ils sont mignons."

"Vraiment mignons," acquiesce Yuuri. "Allez, va. Ou tu vas rater ça."

"Merci, Yuuri."

"Non, Phichit. Merci à toi."

Il part. Et puis Yuuri est seul.

Il ferme les yeux et pendant un moment, il arrive à somnoler, mais à chaque fois qu'il s'apprête à sombrer dans le sommeil, il revit la sensation de perdre l'équilibre, de tomber dans le vide, de percuter violemment le sol. Phichit avait dit que son dos avait été endommagé... Il bouge légèrement, tente de voir s'il y a quelque chose de changé, mais à part une immense fatigue et des courbatures, il se sent plutôt bien. Son esprit, en revanche, est un peu traumatisé.

Yuuri considère appeler la médicomage et lui demander une potion pour un sommeil sans rêves pour qu'il puisse arrêter de sursauter à chaque fois qu'il entend quelqu'un marcher dans l'infirmerie. Il tente de ravaler sa peur. Phichit avait dit que Minako avait emmené le Gryffondor qui l'avait attaqué au ministère de la Magie. Il n'est plus dans l'école. Il n'a rien à craindre.

"Phichit, est-ce que c'est toi ?" appelle-t-il, "Je t'ai dit de profiter du bal, ne t'en fais pas pour moi."

"Ce n'est pas Phichit, désolé de te décevoir." Une voix familière avec un accent russe prononcé résonne dans la pénombre.

"Je..." Yuuri se raidit de surprise.

"Bonsoir." Viktor Nikiforov avance dans le halo de lumière que projette la lampe posée sur la table de chevet de Yuuri. Avec cet éclairage, il paraît presque appartenir à un autre monde. Il est habillé d'une robe pourpre aux liserés blancs, avec des épaulettes dorées qui brillent dans la lumière, attirant le regard.

"Viktor." Yuuri sait qu'il a le teint blafard et qu'il a une sale tête, en plus d'être vêtu d'un pyjama à rayures qui le fait ressembler à un enfant de six ans. "Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'étais pas venu au bal." Viktor se tient vraiment très droit, les mains serrées derrière son dos. "Alors j'ai demandé à plusieurs personnes où tu étais et on m'a dit que tu étais ici."

"Oh, euh, oui en effet." Yuuri n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que Viktor fait là. Il a dit qu'ils étaient amis, d'accord, mais quand même, de là à manquer le bal pour aller le voir à l'infirmerie ? Est-ce qu'il essaye de glaner des indices concernant la seconde épreuve pendant que Yuuri est dans un état vulnérable ? Yuuri n'a encore rien trouvé d'utile, donc Viktor risque fort d'être venu pour rien. Et il ne voit pas quelle autre raison Viktor Nikiforov aurait d'être ici, à l'infirmerie, alors qu'il est clairement habillé pour le bal qui se déroule sans lui quelques étages plus bas.

Merlin, en plus Yuuri ne s'est toujours pas excusé de ne pas lui avoir acheté un cadeau pour Noël.

"Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?" Viktor désigne d'un signe de tête la chaise à côté de Yuuri, celle sur laquelle Phichit était assis quelques instants plus tôt.

"Oui," acquiesce Yuuri, un peu hésitant.

Pendant un moment, personne ne dit rien. Yuuri peut sentir le poids du regard de Viktor sur lui. Il fixe ses mains qui agrippent les draps. Il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi Viktor est ici.

"Un autre élève t'a agressé ?" La voix de Viktor est légère, mais elle sonne faux, comme s'il faisait exprès de faire semblant de ne pas être affecté par les événements au lieu... d'autre chose.

Yuuri lève la tête. Les yeux bleus sont rivés sur lui. Yuuri se dépêche de regarder de nouveau ses mains. "Je, euh, oui." Il prend une profonde inspiration, tente de se calmer. "C'est de ma faute. J'étais dans la salle commune des Gryffondor en train de parler à une amie et je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas encore trouvé l'indice pour la seconde tâche et..."

Yuuri s'interrompt, inspire lentement pour s'empêcher de pleurer. C'est tellement stupide. Mais Viktor attend patiemment qu'il se calme suffisamment pour continuer, le seul signe de son impatience étant ses poings étroitement serrés. "Un élève de septième année m'a entendu. La plupart des Gryffondor n'aiment pas trop les Serpentard de base, mais quand il a entendu ça... j'imagine qu'il a pensé que s'il me blessait suffisamment gravement, un autre champion de Poudlard serait désigné." Yuuri déglutit difficilement. Ses yeux le piquent, sa gorge le serre. Merlin, il ne veut pas se remettre à pleurer. "Un champion meilleur que moi."

" _Yuu_ ri..." Viktor dit son nom d'une manière tellement particulière, traînant la première syllabe comme s'il ne voulait pas s'arrêter de le dire trop tôt. Personne n'a jamais prononcé son nom comme ça, alors Yuuri lève la tête, même si ses yeux sont humides et ses joues maculées de larmes. "Il n'y a pas de meilleur champion que toi. La Coupe t'a choisi."

"Peut-être qu'elle a fait une erreur," rétorque doucement Yuuri, exprimant enfin à voix haute ce qu'il pense depuis des semaines.

"La Coupe ne fait jamais d'erreurs."

"Peut-être qu'elle a fait une erreur cette fois."

Un moment de silence, rempli uniquement par le brouhaha distant des élèves revenant du bal, longeant l'infirmerie pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs.

"J'aimerais te faire sentir mieux," finit par dire Viktor, et il semble presque frustré. Il se penche en avant, pose sa main sur le bord du lit de Yuuri. "Mais je ne sais pas comment faire."

" _Pourquoi_ ?" lui demande Yuuri. C'est son problème, pas celui de Viktor. Viktor est un rival, il devrait être content que la Coupe ait choisi un champion aussi faible que Yuuri, devrait être content que Yuuri soit blessé, devrait être...

"Je t'aime bien." La voix de Viktor est douce et assurée à la fois.

Et à ces mots, l'esprit de Yuuri, son corps se paralysent, même sa respiration se coupe pendant une seconde. Puis, quelque chose d'agréablement chaud caresse le dos de sa main et il baisse la tête, voit les longs doigts de Viktor toucher tendrement sa peau.

Viktor a toujours été tactile, ignorant superbement l'espace vital de Yuuri, mais là... quelque chose semble différent. Yuuri attrape les doigts de Viktor, les entrelace avec les siens, brièvement, caresse sa paume, avant de prendre totalement la main de Viktor dans la sienne. Il peut à peine croire à son audace, mais la main de Viktor est chaude et personne ne les regarde. C'est juste lui, Viktor, illuminés par sa lampe de chevet dans la pénombre de l'infirmerie.

Comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

"Merci pour ton cadeau de Noël," murmure Yuuri. "Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien à te donner en retour."

"Mmm, ça ne fait rien," le rassure doucement Viktor. "On ne fête pas vraiment Noël en Russie de toute façon. Je ne m'attendais à rien."

"Même," proteste Yuuri. "Merci beaucoup. Ce livre a l'air vraiment intéressant."

Viktor rit. "Le libraire à Pré-au-Lard m'a dit que c'était le livre numéro un concernant les kelpys."

Yuuri sourit, croise le regard de Viktor, avant de baisser timidement les yeux.

"Ton partenaire de danse doit avoir le cœur brisé," poursuit Viktor, la voix un peu plus aiguë, un peu plus tremblante que la normale. "Tu aurais été magnifique en tenue de soirée, j'en suis certain."

"Je, euh... je n'avais pas..." Yuuri regarde leurs mains entrelacées. "Je n'avais pas de cavalier," avoue-t-il.

Viktor laisse échapper une exclamation de surprise. "Vraiment ?"

Yuuri acquiesce silencieusement. Il ne veut pas y penser, pas maintenant, pas quand Viktor est assis là, à côté de lui, à lui tenir la main.

"Danse avec moi ?" propose soudainement Viktor.

Yuuri cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, confus. Viktor veut danser avec lui ? Pourquoi ? Il ne sait pas vraiment comment lui poser la question sans paraître impoli cependant, alors il préfère dire la première chose qui lui passe par la tête, "Il n'y a pas de musique."

Viktor sourit. "Je m'en occupe." Il relâche la main de Yuuri et sort sa baguette (bois de pin, crin de licorne, trente centimètres et demi) de sa poche. Il tapote le verre d'eau de Yuuri, posé sur la table de chevet, et murmure quelque chose que Yuuri ne comprend pas, un sort de métamorphose sûrement. Le verre tremble, puis se transforme en une radio sans fil juste un chouïa trop brillante.

Et c'est de la magie impressionnante, mais Yuuri n'en attendait pas moins de Viktor Nikiforov. Ce dernier range sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe et se penche en avant pour régler la fréquence.

"Et voilà," dit-il avec un sourire, alors qu'une chanson lente et douce s'élève, chanson que Yuuri ne connaît pas. Viktor se lève et tend sa main à Yuuri. "Maintenant, viens. Danse avec moi."

"D-d'accord." Yuuri prend la main offerte et laisse Viktor l'aider à se mettre debout. Il a encore le corps un peu endolori, mais il se sent presque reposé. Même son bras qui était cassé fonctionne de nouveau normalement.

"Tout va bien ?" s'assure Viktor, le serrant contre lui.

"Oui," répond Yuuri dans un souffle. Il pose avec hésitation ses mains sur les épaules de Viktor. Il porte l'odeur de vêtements neufs et Yuuri peut sentir son eau de Cologne d'aussi près.

"Et ton cavalier ?" demande Yuuri, réalisant soudainement qu'en aucune façon Viktor serait allé seul au bal.

"J'y suis allé avec Chris en tant qu'amis," explique ce dernier tout en entourant la taille de Yuuri de ses bras.

"Amis ?" répète Yuuri.

Les mains de Viktor sur sa taille sont chaudes, Yuuri peut sentir leur poids sur sa peau à travers le vêtement. "Juste amis," confirme-t-il. "Je ne suis pas intéressé par Chris de manière romantique."

"Oh." Yuuri reste silencieux un petit moment alors qu'ils tournent lentement sur eux-mêmes. "D'accord."

"Tu es doué comme danseur." Viktor serre plus étroitement Yuuri contre lui, pose son menton sur les cheveux noirs.

Yuuri rigole. "On ne danse même pas, Viktor. On est juste en train de tourner."

"Tu es quand même bon danseur," insiste Viktor. "Je peux le dire."

"Oh, vraiment ?"

"Oui, j'en suis sûr et certain."

Ils continuent de tournoyer, lentement, paresseusement. Les bras de Viktor sont agréablement chauds. Yuuri s'y sent en sécurité. Et le nœud dans sa poitrine se desserre enfin. Il peut respirer librement maintenant.

"Il y a une patinoire," dit-il doucement, "dans mon village natal. Je ne suis pas très doué en patin, mais quand je suis à la maison et que je me sens stressé ou quand ça ne va pas, je vais toujours à la patinoire et je trace des cercles sur la glace pendant des heures."

"Oh ?" La voix de Viktor, pareil à un ronronnement, fait vibrer sa poitrine. Yuuri frissonne.

"Et ce qu'on fait en ce moment ?" poursuit Yuuri, posant sa tête contre le torse de Viktor. "Ça y ressemble pour moi. Je me sens tout aussi bien."

"Je suis content que tu sois sain et sauf, Yuuri," murmure Viktor.

"Merci, Viktor." Yuuri sourit même si Viktor ne peut pas voir son visage. "Je suis content aussi."

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Wah, j'ai écrit tellement plus que ce que je pensais... j'imagine que la deuxième tâche sera pour le prochain chapitre, du coup !

Pour la dernière scène, celle où Viktor et Yuuri dansent à l'infirmerie, en fait pour info c'était la première scène que j'ai écrite pour cette fic... elle m'est juste venue à l'esprit un jour, comme ça par hasard, et je me suis dit "tiens pourquoi ne pas écrire une histoire de plusieurs dizaines de milliers de mots juste pour arriver à cette scène de quelques minutes parce que je n'ai aucun self-control !" ah, le bon vieux temps ~

Ceci - The Antlers - Putting the Dog to Sleep - est la chanson que j'ai écoutée en boucle en écrivant la dernière scène de ce chapitre... je sais que le titre est un peu morbide, mais cette chanson est vraiment magnifique !

Oh, et concernant ce qui motive Yuri à apprendre la métamorphose à Yuuri... ça a aussi un lien avec le Passé Tragique de Viktor, et promis on en reparlera dans les chapitres suivants !

Okay... cette note d'auteur est vraiment très longue et inutile.

Donc j'arrête là et je vous dis à bientôt pour la deuxième tâche !


	4. Envol

**Note de la traductrice** **:** Me revoici avec le quatrième et avant-dernier chapitre de ma traduction, _E_ _n eux brûle la flamme de l'ambition_ ! Désolée pour l'attente et merci, merci beaucoup pour les gentils commentaires que vous m'avez laissés !

 **CATHARSlS** , merci énormément ! C'est vrai que traduire prend pas mal de temps et que ces chapitres sont vraiment très longs, mais ça vous fait encore plus de lecture du coup ! Et oui, le temps du présent me perturbe aussi, je n'arrête pas de passer au passé simple par inadvertance et je dois me relire tous les trois paragraphes pour être sûre de ne pas avoir changé de temps en cours de route ^^' Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, le caractère de Yuuri est vraiment bien abordé dans cette fanfiction, à la fois son ambition et ses insécurités, cela en fait un personnage complexe et attachant ! J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci encore pour tes encouragements ! **Tifanny91** , aah, je suis super contente que tu aies été émue par la dernière scène ! J'ai vraiment pris du plaisir en la traduisant ^^ Et oui, au moins ce sale type de Gryffondor aura servi à quelque chose ! S'agissant de Yuri, une partie de ses motivations va être dévoilée dans ce chapitre ! Mais chut, je n'en dis pas plus =p Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et bonne lecture ! **Llala** , plusieurs fanfictions Yuuri on Ice crossover Harry Potter existent, mais celle-là est vraiment ma préférée ^^ ! Je ne suis que la traductrice de cette histoire, mais je suis d'accord avec toi, l'auteur a fait un boulot génial ! J'espère que la deuxième épreuve te plaira ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire ! **Guest** , ouii cette scène est ma préférée aussi, avec la dernière scène du chapitre 4 ! Tu me diras ce que tu en penses ^^ ! Merci ! **Rosedeschamps** , hm c'est vrai que Viktor à Beauxbâtons, ce serait pas mal, mais bon vu que Yuri et Viktor sont Russes et que ça aurait été dommage qu'Otabek soit séparé de Yuri, je préfère qu'ils soient tous à Durmstrang ^^ Et puis, ça permet de donner un plus grand rôle à Sara ! Je suis contente de savoir que les chapitres t'ont plu, j'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi !

Je vous laisse à présent profiter de ce long chapitre de 19 000 mots ! Préparez-vous à faire le plein d'action et d'émotions ! Rendez-vous bientôt pour le prochain et dernier chapitre de cette traduction !

Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour partager vos impressions ! Vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte, mais vos commentaires égayent vraiment mes journées, alors ne vous en privez pas !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : Envol

Deux jours après Noël et Yuuri est toujours cloué au lit à l'infirmerie, entouré de ses trois meilleurs amis, submergé de cartes lui souhaitant bon rétablissement et de sucreries.

Phichit a aussi passé le 26 décembre à Poudlard, examinant avec enthousiasme ses cadeaux et tenant compagnie à Yuuri. Il avait par contre insisté pour attendre Leo et Guang Hong avant de raconter à Yuuri ce qu'il s'est passé au bal. Cela ne dérange pas vraiment Yuuri d'attendre un jour de plus.

Et à présent, les voilà réunis autour du lit de Yuuri, tous trois habillés de vêtements confortables et arborant des sourires un chouïa trop grands pour être honnêtes. Yuuri se sent vaguement coupable, d'être cloué là dans un lit d'hôpital, même si ce n'est pas comme s'il avait fait exprès.

Ils se sont inquiété pour lui. Il ne veut pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.

Il faut voir le bon côté des choses cependant. Leo et Guang Hong se tiennent la main depuis ce matin d'une manière qu'ils pensent sûrement subtile, mais qui ne l'est pas du tout. Cela fait sourire Yuuri, même s'il se garde bien de le faire remarquer. Ils en parleront quand ils seront prêts. Et s'ils ne veulent pas en parler, hé bien, ce n'est pas Yuuri qui les forcera.

"Alors, dites-moi tout," s'exclame Yuuri, confortablement adossé à sa pile gigantesque de coussins et d'oreillers. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il en aurait assez d'être allongé sur un lit, mais après deux jours, il est _vraiment_ _fatigué_ d'être coincé à l'infirmerie sans pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes. Comme quoi, tout arrive.

"Le bal de Noël ?" s'enquiert Phichit.

"Le bal de Noël," confirme Yuuri.

"Alors, le bal de Noël," annonce Phichit avec emphase. Silence.

"Merlin, Phichit." Leo lui donne un coup sur la tête avec sa main libre, l'autre toujours enlacée à celle de Guang Hong. "Tu es si agaçant."

Guang Hong soupire de manière théâtrale et se tourne vers Yuuri. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?"

Ce dernier hausse les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Si c'était amusant par exemple ?"

"Euh..." Guang Hong croise le regard de Phichit et de Leo. "Pas tellement."

"Ouais," renchérit lentement Leo. "C'était... plutôt pourri en fait."

"Pire que ça, on s'est ennuyé à mourir," conclut Phichit avec un hochement de tête.

Yuuri réprime un sourire. "Les gars," dit-il, "Vous pouvez me dire que vous vous êtes éclatés vous savez. Je ne vais pas vous en vouloir pour ça."

"Mais..." tente de protester Phichit, embêté.

Yuuri lève les yeux au ciel. "Je suis sérieux. Je ne vais pas me vexer. Ce n'est pas trop mon genre de trucs de toute façon, mais ça me ferait plaisir de savoir que vous avez passé tous les trois un bon moment."

"D'accord," acquiesce Leo, finalement convaincu. Avec un grand sourire, il s'exclame ensuite, "Alors c'était super."

"Vraiment génial," ajoute Guang Hong, tout en jetant un coup d'œil timide à Leo.

"Urgh, toute cette guimauve, ça m'écœure," se moque gentiment Phichit en souriant. "Ils se sont déclarés leurs flammes, t'as vu ça Yuuri ?"

"Je..." Ce dernier pensait que leur histoire faisait partie de leur vie intime et que peut-être ils n'apprécieraient pas qu'on aborde le sujet, mais en fait non. D'accord. "Félicitations."

"Merci," répond Guang Hong en rougissant, et il a l'air très heureux.

"Et maintenant il n'y a plus que nous deux qui sommes célibataires et solitaires, errant comme des pauvres âmes esseulées, pas vrai Yuuri ?" soupire Phichit.

"Tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un dans la minute si tu le voulais vraiment, Phichit," l'accuse Yuuri. "Je suis quasiment sûr que tous les Poufsouffle de la première à la quatrième année ont le béguin pour toi."

"Je confirme," murmure Guang Hong à voix basse.

"Oh, tais-toi mauvaise langue," rétorque Phichit en balayant la remarque d'un geste de la main. "Et puis tu peux parler, Môsieur Yuuri 'Briseur de cœurs' Katsuki."

Yuuri rit tellement fort que ses côtes lui font mal. Enfin, elles lui font mal d'abord parce qu'il a encore pas mal de bleus et qu'elles ne sont pas totalement guéries, mais rire n'arrange rien. "C'est pas sympa ça, Phichit."

"Sérieusement, Yuuri ?" Leo lève un sourcil incrédule. "La moitié de l'école sortirait avec toi sans hésiter si tu leur proposais."

Yuuri lève les yeux au ciel sans répondre. Il ne voit pas pourquoi ils le taquinent comme ça, mais ce n'est plus vraiment drôle. C'est plutôt déprimant en fait. Il ne leur a pas dit qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de cavalier pour le bal de Noël, mais franchement, ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. Qui sortirait avec lui ?

"Bref. Et la musique, c'était comment ?" demande-t-il, parce qu'il veut changer de sujet et parce qu'il sait que Leo aura suffisamment à dire dessus pour les occuper pendant un bon bout de temps.

Phichit fronce les sourcils, pas dupe, mais Leo saute allègrement sur l'occasion de donner son avis. Il passe une bonne partie de l'heure suivante à évoquer avec enthousiasme comment étaient le groupe et les différentes chansons jouées ce soir-là. Quand il a fini, tout le monde ne pense heureusement plus à la pathétique vie amoureuse de Yuuri.

"Ce n'était pas la musique le truc le plus intéressant cependant," commente Phichit.

"Ah bon ?" demande Yuuri. "C'était quoi alors ? La nourriture ?"

Phichit glousse. "Hé bien, on aurait pu croire oui. Mais non, moi je parle des vêtements !"

"Des vêtements ?" répète Yuuri sans comprendre.

"Il y en avait qui étaient vraiment stylés," se rappelle Guang Hong. "Oh, mais attends, tu te souviens de ce gamin de Durmstrang qui a le même nom que toi ?"

"Yuri Plisetsky ?"

"Ouais lui." Guang Hong ricane. "Il avait une robe de sorcier avec un imprimé léopard."

"Un imprimé léopard ?" répète Yuuri, choqué. " _Sérieusement_ ?"

"C'était horrible," confirme Leo.

"Mais aussi un tout tout petit peu classe," remarque Phichit avec un sourire goguenard.

"Mais pour la majeure partie, c'était horrible," conclut Leo.

"Et Chris ?" Yuuri se sent obligé de poser la question. Il a vu Christophe porter tellement de tenues plus atroces les unes que les autres. Il parie que le bal de Noël ne l'a pas refroidi dans ses ardeurs, au contraire.

Guang Hong ricane. "Il y avait tellement de strass et de paillettes."

"N'oublie pas le _latex_ ," lui rappelle Leo, l'air grave.

Yuuri se sent soudain reconnaissant envers ce Gryffondor qui l'a poussé dans les escaliers. D'accord, il a failli mourir, mais au moins lui a été épargnée la vision d'horreur de Chris en latex, strass et paillettes.

"Quoique, la tenue que j'ai préférée est sans conteste celle de Seung-Gil," note Phichit, se laissant tomber sur le lit de Yuuri. "Une tenue résumée en un mot : arc-en-ciel. Rien que... des arcs-en-ciel. Partout."

"Tu es sérieux ?" Yuuri tente de s'imaginer le sérieux Seung-Gil, toujours calme, réservé, solennel, qui ne semble jamais sourire, habillé d'une tenue arc-en-ciel. Il n'y arrive pas. Son cerveau ne peut se le représenter, c'est trop improbable.

"C'était _incroyable_ ," commente Phichit.

"Et qu'en est-il de l'ombre à paupières de Georgi ?" Yuuri se rappelle que Phichit l'a mentionnée en passant l'autre fois. "Aussi horrible qu'on se l'imaginait ?"

"Pire encore," répond Leo. "C'est ce que tu imagines, en trois fois pire et puis étalée partout sur le visage."

"Aïe," grimace Yuuri.

"Je ne te le fais pas dire," confirme Leo. "On aurait dit que quelqu'un lui avait foutu un coup de poing sur le nez."

Le dernier commentaire les fait tous éclater de rire.

"Oh !" s'écrie Phichit avec un grand sourire une fois qu'ils ont réussi à se calmer. "J'ai quelque chose qui va t'intéresser... Viktor a quitté le bal après seulement deux chansons."

"V-vraiment ?" Yuuri parvient de justesse à empêcher sa voix de vaciller. Il n'a pas parlé de la danse qu'il a partagée avec Viktor cette nuit-là. Il n'est pas sûr de le vouloir. Ce n'est pas comme s'il gardait un secret, mais c'était comme si, à ce moment précis, ils étaient seuls au monde, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Et il voudrait garder ce souvenir près de son cœur, rien que pour lui, pendant un tout petit moment encore.

"C'était super drôle, d'ailleurs," raconte Phichit. "Deux danses à peine passées et voilà le grand Viktor Nikiforov qui déclare bruyamment qu'il _doit_ _partir_. Il a presque causé une scène en fait, à sortir en trombe de la Grande Salle avec les pans de sa robe de sorcier virevoltant derrière lui. Très impressionnant."

"Je suis sûr qu'il a jeté un sort à sa robe de sorcier pour qu'elle tourbillonne comme ça derrière lui," commente Guang Hong à voix basse.

"Bien sûr que non," rétorque Phichit. "Les vents faisant virevolter sa cape et ses cheveux argentés le suivent partout, tout le temps, juste au cas où il en a besoin pour faire sa Sortie Dramatique."

"J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi une telle Sortie Dramatique quand même," s'interroge Guang Hong. "Parce que là, il a juste parlé à son directeur d'un truc et puis il s'est levé et est parti. Comme ça. C'était vraiment bizarre."

"Hé bien," fait remarquer Leo, "Ce type est bizarre de toute façon."

"Mmmm," fredonne pensivement Phichit, tout en regardant du coin de l'œil Yuuri d'un air soupçonneux.

Yuuri combat le rougissement qui tente de prendre possession de ses joues et baisse la tête, faisant semblant d'être passionné par les draps blancs du lit d'infirmerie. "Alors, ahem, Sara est le seul champion à être resté du coup ?"

"Ouais," acquiesce Leo. "Elle est venue avec pour cavalière cette fille aux cheveux rouges de Durmstrang, Mila. Elles vont tellement bien ensemble."

"Oh, c'est génial," sourit Yuuri. "Elle m'avait dit qu'elle voulait proposer à Mila de venir avec elle."

"Je ne crois pas que le frère de Sara ait beaucoup apprécié par contre," poursuit Leo. "Ils se sont disputés après la première danse."

"A propos de quoi ?" demande Yuuri en fronçant les sourcils.

"Sais pas." Leo hausse les épaules. "Ils étaient trop loin de moi pour que j'entende. Tu devras demander à Sara."

Yuuri se promet de lui demander une fois qu'il sera sorti de l'infirmerie. Elle est passée le voir ce matin, voulant le remercier pour les sucreries qu'il lui a offertes à Noël. Elle s'inquiétait aussi de savoir qu'il était blessé et il l'avait rassurée. Ils avaient discuté pendant une bonne heure.

"Enfin," reprend Phichit, "Le bal de Noël était amusant. Ça aurait été mieux si tu avais été là, bien sûr, mais," il sourit à Yuuri, "C'était amusant."

"J'en suis heureux," dit Yuuri, et il le pense de tout son cœur.

Leo, Phichit et Guang Hong restent encore un peu, mais c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner et contrairement à Yuuri, il n'y a pas d'elfes de maison pour leur distribuer leur repas dans leurs chambres. Ils partent tous les trois peu de temps après, promettant de revenir le voir le lendemain matin. Yuuri leur dit au revoir avant de s'effondrer sur son lit et de presser les paumes de ses mains contre ses yeux fermés.

Il est fatigué. Il n'a rien fait d'autre que rester au lit ces trois derniers jours, mais il est quand même épuisé.

C'est pathétique.

Il somnole pendant un moment, tentant de faire abstraction de son corps qui lui fait encore mal par endroits. Une voix coupe soudain la brume ensommeillée qui envahit son esprit.

"Hé crétin."

Il ouvre les yeux et voit Yuri Plisetsky à côté de son lit. Le garçon est vêtu d'un survêtement à capuche noir dont Yuuri est sûr que ça ne fait pas partie de l'uniforme réglementaire des élèves de Durmstrang. La mine renfrognée comme à son habitude, il est en train de le regarder.

"Yuri ?" Il cligne des yeux, surpris. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

L'autre ne répond pas tout de suite, toisant Yuuri de haut en bas. Il est sûrement en train de jauger son état. Yuuri n'a plus beaucoup de blessures qui sont encore visibles. Il a toujours une écharpe au bras droit et quelques bleus sur son dos ne sont pas encore totalement guéris, mais à part ça, le seul problème qui reste, c'est la fatigue.

"Quand est-ce que tu sors de l'infirmerie ?" demande soudain Yuri, fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son survêt'.

"Euh, demain je pense," répond Yuuri.

"Okay," acquiesce Yuri. "Je te vois dans la Grande Salle après-demain à quatre heures alors."

"Q-quoi ? _Pourquoi_ ?"

"Je t'ai promis que je t'apprendrai la métamorphose, idiot," s'insurge Yuri. "T'as oublié ?"

"N-non, je n'ai pas oublié, j'ai juste..."

"La deuxième tâche est dans un mois à peine," renchérit Yuri. "A moins que tu ne veuilles passer pour un incompétent complet, on a besoin de se mettre au travail vite fait pour que tu craignes moins."

Yuuri pâlit. Il a raison. La tâche n'est que dans un mois et Yuuri n'a toujours pas découvert l'indice... Merlin, il est mal. "Après-demain à quatre heures ?" il demande confirmation, regardant Yuri du coin de l'œil.

"Ouais, c'est ça," Yuri hoche la tête. "Et ne sois pas en retard."

Il part sans attendre de réponse. Yuuri le regarde partir, ayant l'impression qu'on l'a frappé au visage. Il commence à penser que c'est l'effet que Yuri a sur la plupart des gens.

Il soupire. Se laisse retomber sur le matelas du lit.

Un mois avant la deuxième épreuve.

Il est mal.

* * *

A sa demande, Phichit lui apporte le lendemain matin le cube doré et une demi-douzaine de livres de cours. Il a aussi amené ses devoirs à faire pour qu'il puisse travailler dessus pendant que Yuuri tente de trouver un moyen d'ouvrir le cube.

"Hé, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire pour se débarrasser le plus efficacement possible d'un strangulot ?" lui demande Phichit, tapotant la pointe de sa plume contre sa lèvre inférieure d'un air pensif.

"Allumer un feu, je pense," répond Yuuri, relevant la tête du livre de charmes avancés dans lequel il était plongé. "Tu es en train de faire la dissertation sur les créatures aquatiques pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal ?"

"Ouais," soupire Phichit. "Ça craint. Tu l'as déjà finie, toi ?"

"Presque," dit Yuuri, repensant à la dissertation à moitié terminée qu'il a laissée dans le dortoir des Serpentard quelques jours auparavant. "Je peux te prêter mes notes si tu veux."

Phichit lui sourit largement. "T'es le meilleur !"

"C'est ça, c'est ça." Yuuri baisse la tête et tente de reprendre sa lecture, mais il ne sait plus où il s'est arrêté. Franchement, il commence à perdre espoir. Le cube ne s'ouvre tout simplement pas, quoi qu'il fasse. "C'est _impossible_."

"Hé, t'as qu'à me dire ce que tu sais déjà, ça t'aidera à y voir plus clair," propose Phichit. "Dis-moi en plus. Qu'est-ce qui le maintient verrouillé ?"

"Des sortilèges," répond Yuuri, tentant de réprimer la frustration qu'il ressent sans y parvenir. "On dirait qu'il y a une sorte de toile de charmes qui le protège et le maintient fermé." Il tapote sa baguette contre le cube et la barrière de sortilèges s'illumine. "Tu vois ?"

"Hm." Phichit se penche un peu pour mieux voir. "C'est bizarre."

"J'ai essayé tous les sorts de déverrouillage que je connaissais," soupire Yuuri. "Et j'en ai essayé plein d'autres qui sont censés faire tomber tous types de barrières magiques, mais..." Il fait un geste avec sa baguette et la barrière de sorts redevient invisible, "Rien."

"Tu ne peux pas juste forcer le passage ?" Yuuri soupçonne Phichit d'avoir envie de poursuivre cette discussion pour ne pas avoir à penser à sa dissertation à faire. "Je veux dire, le sortilège que tu as utilisé pour exploser les murs à la première tâche était super puissant. Tu pourrais peut-être l'utiliser contre le cube ?"

"Je n'ai pas envie de le casser," proteste Yuuri. "Et puis, ce sont des charmes vraiment complexes. Je ne sais même pas si ça marcherait ou pas."

"La métamorphose alors ?" Phichit penche la tête sur le côté d'un air pensif. "D'habitude, les charmes sont liés à l'objet sur lequel ils sont jetés, non ? Donc si tu le transformes, les sortilèges disparaîtront, je pense."

"Je ne suis pas assez doué en métamorphose pour ça," avoue Yuuri.

"Tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que tu le penses, Yuuri," réplique Phichit.

Yuuri agrippe sa baguette, cette baguette qui réagit à sa confiance en lui. "Je... j'ai confiance en mes sortilèges, Phichit. Et si j'arrive à trouver une solution pour ouvrir ce cube, ce sera avec des sortilèges."

"Yuuri..."

"Ça va," l'interrompt-il et il lève de nouveau sa baguette. "J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir encore un peu."

Il est en train de penser à tenter un nouveau sort plus complexe qu'il a lu récemment, mais soudain Phichit lui frappe l'épaule et s'écrie "Yuuri !"

"Aïe !" Yuuri se frotte l'épaule en grimaçant. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Regarde, regarde !" Phichit désigne l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Un sorcier est en train de jeter un coup d'œil hésitant à l'intérieur. Il porte l'uniforme de Durmstrang et ses cheveux argentés brillent à la lumière.

"Viktor," dit Yuuri, ébahi. Il n'a pas vu Viktor depuis cette nuit où ils ont dansé ensemble. Yuuri pensait qu'il ne le verrait plus jusqu'à la reprise du club de duel.

"Yuuri !" Viktor le remarque et sourit, se dépêche d'aller le rejoindre. Yuuri note dans un coin de son esprit occupé à ne pas paniquer que les pans de son manteau volent de manière vraiment dramatique quand il marche.

"Oh, euh, salut." Yuuri fait de son mieux pour cacher le cube sous les couvertures, mais il sait que Viktor l'a vu, il n'a pas pu le manquer.

"Salut." Viktor a l'air un peu bizarre, mais son sourire est sincère au moins. "Je... je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Si je suis tombé au mauvais moment, je peux repasser..."

"Absolument pas, tu tombes super bien !" s'exclame Phichit avant que Yuuri ne puisse dire un mot. "C'est super, justement j'allais partir et Yuuri allait se sentir seul, mais maintenant tu es là !" Il commence à rassembler ses affaires à la hâte et fourre le tout dans son sac. "Je te vois plus tard, Yuuri ! A bientôt, Viktor !"

Viktor est toujours planté là à côté de son lit.

Merlin, c'est horriblement embarrassant.

"Euh, désolé," s'excuse Viktor avec un sourire qui semble un peu penaud. "Je peux aller le chercher si tu veux..."

"Non, ça va," soupire Yuuri, résistant de justesse à l'envie de se recroqueviller sous ses draps. Sa cuisse lui fait mal là où l'une des arêtes du cube s'enfonce dans sa peau. "Il reviendra plus tard, c'est pas grave." Il regarde Viktor qui est toujours debout. "Tu peux t'asseoir, tu sais."

Viktor s'exécute, attrapant la chaise où Phichit était assis et l'avançant juste assez pour que ses genoux effleurent le bord du lit.

"Alors, comment tu te sens ?" lui demande Viktor.

"Euh, mieux," répond Yuuri, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Il n'a toujours pas pleinement réalisé ce qui s'était passé entre eux à Noël. Il avait cru avoir encore du temps pour digérer tout ça. Mais Viktor est assis à côté de son lit, il regarde Yuuri comme s'il était un être digne d'intérêt. et Yuuri n'arrive pas à croiser son regard. La radio sans fil que Viktor a métamorphosée est toujours sur sa table de chevet, même si elle est éteinte cette fois-ci.

"C'est bien."

Un silence légèrement inconfortable. C'était plus facile lorsque les lumières étaient tamisées, quand la musique accompagnait leurs pas, quand leurs corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre lorsqu'ils dansaient.

"J'ai vu que tu étais en train de travailler sur la deuxième épreuve," fait remarquer Viktor, désignant de la tête les livres de sortilèges et la bosse étrange sous les couvertures.

Yuuri soupire, vaincu et sort le cube de sa cachette. "Ouais." Il le pose sur les couvertures, or contre blanc. "J'essaye en tout cas."

"C'est un vrai challenge de lui faire dévoiler ses secrets, je te l'accorde," commente Viktor et l'esprit de Yuuri bondit de scénarii catastrophiques en scénarii catastrophiques, comme toujours, car sûrement Viktor se moque de lui, il a déjà trouvé, ça fait même des semaines qu'il a trouvé...

"Je ne suis pas là pour la tâche, Yuuri."

Oh. D'accord.

"Tu es là pour quoi alors ?"

"Je voulais savoir comment ça allait."

"Mais pourquoi ?"

Viktor rougit légèrement. "Je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'aime bien."

Yuuri déglutit. "Mais qu'est-ce que ça _veut_ _dire_ , au juste, Viktor ? Tu... tu m'aimes bien ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Pour quelle raison tu..." Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Son cœur bat sourdement à ses tempes.

Il est au bord du précipice, un abîme d'anxiété le guette en contrebas et il cherche désespérément un moyen de ne pas tomber. Et Viktor... quand il dit ça, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il l'aime de manière romantique, c'est impossible. Ca n'aurait aucun sens. Et pour ce qui est de l'aimer en tant qu'ami, pour quoi faire ? Yuuri n'est pas du tout intéressant, il est décevant en tous points.

"Yuuri." Viktor prend sa main dans la sienne. Sa main est légèrement plus grande que celle de Yuuri, ses doigts plus fins, sa paume agréablement chaude. "Je... j'aimerais être proche de toi, si tu veux bien de moi."

"Proche de moi ?" répète Yuuri, se sentant engourdi. Il a dû mal comprendre... Oui, ça ne peut être que ça...

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?" La voix de Viktor est basse, rauque. "Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais que je sois pour toi, Yuuri ? Tu n'as qu'à le dire et je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre à tes attentes."

Et ses doigts, toujours entremêlés à ceux de Yuuri, paraissent brûlants soudainement et Yuuri n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il retire sa main d'un geste brusque. "Je..." Il lève la tête, croise les yeux bleus de Viktor. "Je ne..."

Viktor proposant à Yuuri de faire ce que Yuuri a envie qu'il fasse... cela laisse un goût amer dans sa bouche, même s'il ne parvient pas à expliquer exactement pourquoi. Les mots n'ont jamais été son fort. Savoir manier les mots, c'est bon pour les gens qui ont confiance en eux, des gens comme Phichit, Chris, Viktor. Yuuri préfère parler avec ses gestes, avec sa magie. C'est plus facile de cette manière, il y a moins de risque qu'on comprenne mal ce qu'il veut dire.

Mais là, à cet instant, il a besoin de mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent, mots qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver.

"Je..." Il s'interrompt, secoue la tête, recommence. "Je n'ai pas envie que tu te comportes d'une manière particulière avec moi, Viktor. Je veux juste que tu sois toi-même. Sois juste Viktor," déclare Yuuri, la voix douce mais sûre. Et ce n'est que quand il prononce ces mots qu'il se rend compte à quel point ils sont vrais. Il veut juste Viktor, qui sourit largement, lui achète des bouquins stupides sur comment élever des kelpys dont il n'a pas besoin juste parce qu'ils en ont parlé une fois et qu'il semble toujours écouter ce que Yuuri a à dire. "C'est ça que je veux."

Il lève les yeux, regarde Viktor qui reste silencieux. Un peu trop silencieux. Ses yeux sont écarquillés, empreints d'une émotion que Yuuri ne parvient pas à nommer. Il paraît surpris, oui, mais il y a quelque chose en plus. De la reconnaissance ? Mais ce serait stupide. Pourquoi Viktor éprouverait-il de la reconnaissance envers Yuuri ?

"Viktor ?" l'interpelle-t-il, les mains moites tout à coup. Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Est-ce que Viktor est en colère contre lui ? Est-ce qu'il...

"Yuuri." Viktor tend les mains et prend Yuuri dans ses bras. Il veille à ne pas serrer trop fort, clairement conscient des blessures pas tout à fait cicatrisées de Yuuri, mais son étreinte est chaleureuse et cela fait battre le cœur de Yuuri deux fois plus vite.

"Viktor ?"

Il enlace Yuuri pendant encore un moment avant de s'éloigner un peu, les yeux brillants.

"D'accord," dit Viktor. "Je serai là où tu seras, Yuuri."

* * *

"Si je dois te l'expliquer encore une fois, je te jure que je vais te frapper."

Yuri est plus petit que Yuuri d'au moins une bonne quinzaine de centimètre et doit peser à peine 45 kg. Mais quand il vous fusille du regard comme ça, tout ça ne semble plus avoir d'importance. Il n'a peut-être que treize ans, mais son regard de tueur est vraiment impressionnant.

Ils sont sur le terrain de Quidditch, profitant qu'il sera désert pendant quasiment toute l'année à cause du tournoi. Avec plusieurs couches de vêtements, vêtus de manteaux bien épais, d'écharpes en laine et munis de sortilèges destinés à les réchauffer, ils tentent tant bien que mal de résister au froid.

Si Yuri semble guère se soucier du vent glacial ou des occasionnelles bourrasques de neige, Yuuri, ça le dérange. Ça le dérange même beaucoup.

"Essaie encore, imbécile," aboie Yuri en croisant les bras. "Et ne fais pas n'importe quoi cette fois."

"Je-je v-vais essayer," bégaye Yuuri, les dents s'entrechoquant sous le froid. Il sort sa baguette et la pointe vers le bonhomme de neige qu'ils ont fait ensemble avec Yuri à la hâte. " _Mutatio_."

Quand Yuri avait montré l'exemple, la transformation qui s'en était suivie s'était déroulée sans accroche, la neige s'évaporant en un nuage de vapeur avant de se métamorphoser en une statue en roche sombre.

Le sortilège de Yuuri se passe beaucoup plus laborieusement. Le processus de transformation se fait par à-coups difficiles, comme un mauvais film d'animation en stop motion. Mais, malgré tout, la neige commence à se transformer petit en petit, devenant grise... avant de s'effondrer en une pile de cailloux.

"Que..." Yuuri se penche et prend les graviers dans ses doigts. Les fragments de roche sont bien solides, ce n'est pas de la neige, mais on est quand même bien loin du résultat escompté.

"Des putain de cailloux, hein," commente Yuri tout en donnant un coup de pied dans l'amas de graviers. " J'imagine que tu ne feras pas mieux que ça pour l'instant." Il fait un geste de la main. "Rentrons."

"D-d'accord," se dépêche d'acquiescer Yuuri. Il sent à peine ses doigts de pied congelés.

En fait, rentrer dans l'esprit de Yuri voulait dire aller s'abriter dans le hangar à balais minuscule situé à côté du terrain de Quidditch. I peine assez d'espace pour leur permettre de s'asseoir à même le sol au milieu des balais et des Souafles, mais l'endroit est doté d'un sortilège de réchauffement qui permet à la pièce de garder une température agréable face au froid du dehors, aussi Yuuri ne se plaint pas.

Il ferme la porte, s'assied contre le battant en bois et regarde d'un air absent Yuri enjamber les balais avant de trouver un tabouret poussiéreux dans un coin. Il le prend, le ramène près de Yuuri et s'assoit en face de lui.

"Cet endroit est un dépotoir," fait remarquer Yuri, donnant un coup de pied à un balai semblant mal en point à côté de lui. "Nous, on prend soin de nos affaires de Quiddditch à Durmstrang."

"Est-ce que tu joues au Quidditch ?" demande Yuuri, ignorant avec aisance l'insulte envers son école. S'il s'offusquait à chaque fois que Yuri critiquait quelque chose, ils ne feraient jamais rien.

"Un peu," répond Yuuri en haussant les épaules. "Toi ?"

Yuuri secoue la tête. "Pas si je peux l'éviter."

"Pff, je peux voir pourquoi," commente Yuri. "T'es déjà assez maladroit comme ça sur la terre ferme."

"Mmm." Yuuri est plutôt d'accord.

Le silence s'installe. Dehors, le vent souffle de nouveau avec vigueur et hurle, fouettant avec force les murs du hangar. Yuuri frissonne et s'emmitoufle un peu plus dans son manteau.

"Tu as prévu de m'apprendre ce que tu sais pendant encore combien de temps ?" demande Yuuri au bout d'un moment.

"Hein ?" Yuri fronce les sourcils. "Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour que tu gagnes, bien sûr."

Yuuri se mord la lèvre inférieure à ces mots, pris par une bouffée de curiosité. Yuri l'avait déjà dit, qu'il n'aidait Yuuri que parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Viktor gagne. Mais Yuuri n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Cela n'a pas de sens. Il lui manque une pièce du puzzle.

"Tu as dit que ce serait mal si Viktor gagnait," s'aventure Yuuri.

"Ouais. Je le pense toujours," grogne l'autre, les yeux mi-clos.

"Puis-je te demander pourquoi ?" ose Yuuri. Il ne veut pas s'immiscer dans la vie privée de Viktor, vraiment, mais pourquoi est-ce que Yuri dit une chose pareille ? C'est bizarre. Pour qui ce serait mal d'obtenir gloire éternelle et immenses richesses ?

Yuri le fixe intensément pendant une minute. Puis, "Tu n'es pas un Sang-Pur, pas vrai ?"

Yuuri cligne des yeux, pris par surprise par le brusque changement de sujet. "Euh non. Je ne suis pas un Sang-Pur."

"C'est évident," poursuit Yuri d'un air dédaigneux. "Et non, je ne crois pas à la supériorité du sang ou une autre connerie dans ce genre. Mais si tu en savais plus sur les grandes familles sorcières, t'aurais à coup sûr entendu parler de la famille Nikiforov."

Yuuri fronce les sourcils. "Elle est si connue que ça ?"

"C'est la famille sorcière la plus ancienne et la plus renommée de toute la Russie," explique Yuri. "En fait, on peut carrément considérer qu'elle fait partie de la royauté, les gens s'inclinent carrément à leur passage, ça me débecte."

"O-oh." Yuuri cligne des yeux, repense au sourire de Viktor alors qu'ils dansaient ensemble à l'infirmerie ce soir-là. "Je ne savais pas."

"Ouais, ça, j'avais capté," renchérit Yuri. "Les gens qui sont des Sang-Purs le traitent différemment de toute façon, toi ça se voit que tu n'es pas comme ça." Il jette un regard en coin à Yuuri, un éclair étrange traversant ses prunelles. "C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle il t'apprécie autant."

Yuuri ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça, alors il préfère changer de sujet.

"Et toi, est-ce que tu es un Sang-Pur, Yuri ?"

"Je suis un Sang-Mêlé." répond-il sèchement, et la brutalité de son ton ne laisse place à aucune autre question. "Mais je connais Viktor depuis que j'ai trois ans."

"Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps alors," dit Yuuri, parce que Yuri semble attendre une réponse.

"Ouais," confirme Yuri, sa voix empreinte d'une émotion brute, ancienne. "Et pendant toutes ces années, il n'a fait que faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour être digne de son stupide nom de famille."

Yuuri ne dit rien. La famille de sa mère est une famille Sang-Pur célèbre, ayant une grande influence au Japon, mais il ne les a jamais rencontrés. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, sa mère avait cessé d'être digne d'intérêt pour eux à partir du moment où elle n'avait pas reçu de lettre l'invitant à suivre les cours à Mahoutokoro, l'école de sorcellerie japonaise. Et ils avaient ensuite coupé définitivement tout contact à l'annonce de son mariage avec un Moldu. Yuuri sait qu'il a des grands-parents, oncles, tantes, cousins Sang-Purs à qui il n'a jamais parlé. Il se demande parfois s'ils connaissent son nom ou si ça aussi ça n'a pas d'importance pour eux.

"Mais pour ses parents, il ne sera jamais assez bien," continue Yuri. "Peu importe ses efforts."

"Mais en remportant le tournoi..." suggère Yuuri, parce que sûrement obtenir gloire éternelle et d'immenses richesses, c'est suffisant pour prouver la valeur de n'importe qui, non ? Pourtant Yuri secoue la tête.

"Ça ne servira à rien," l'interrompt Yuri, "ses parents resteront toujours des salauds imbus d'eux-mêmes qui préfèrent s'occuper de leur foutu nom plutôt que d'accorder de l'importance à leur idiot de fils."

"Mais Viktor reste quand même leur fils," réplique Yuuri d'une voix douce, parce que la famille, c'est important. "Je suis sûr qu'ils l'aiment à leur manière..."

Yuri renifle d'un air sarcastique. "Je ne sais pas si des gens comme eux savent ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un." Il lève la tête, croise le regard de Yuuri. "Tu peux pas les comprendre. La plupart des gens auraient abandonné depuis le temps, mais pas Viktor." Il secoue la tête. "Putain d'imbécile."

Yuuri ne dit rien, il est juste assis là, dans la chaleur de la pièce, entouré de balais, et il écoute.

"Il a passé sa vie entière à essayer de faire en sorte que ses parents soient fiers de lui, mais ça n'a pas marché. Un jour il comprendra, que ça ne marchera jamais, mais il n'en est pas encore là. Par contre, s'il gagne le tournoi..." Il fait un geste de la main, désignant la porte, l'école, les obligations du tournoi qui l'attend. "Ça, c'est une autre histoire. S'il remporte la coupe et que ses parents s'en foutent, je ne sais pas comment il va réagir. Il doit bien y avoir une limite, il va craquer un jour et ce sera pas beau à voir."

"Et tu penses que le tournoi sera la goutte d'eau qui fera déborder le vase ?"

Yuri lui jette un regard en coin, ses yeux verts brillants dans la pénombre. "J'en suis certain."

* * *

Yuuri envoie une lettre à ses parents et à sa sœur cette nuit-là, les remerciant de leur soutien et leur faisant savoir qu'il se remet bien de sa chute dans les escaliers. Il leur a envoyé une lettre juste après l'attaque et il sait que Minako les a aussi prévenus, mais il la soupçonne d'avoir minimisé la gravité de ses blessures.

Car si elle avait été complètement honnête, ses parents seraient venus le voir sur-le-champ en n'ayant que faire des barrières magiques ou des règles à suivre. Ils ne le laisseraient jamais tout seul s'ils étaient convaincus qu'il souffrait. Et depuis sa naissance, ils ont toujours été comme ça, à le soutenir, à prendre soin de lui, à faire attention à ses blessures, qu'elles soient mentales ou physiques. Il n'arrive pas à imaginer que des parents puissent se comporter différemment.

Il réprime avec vigueur la vague de pitié qui l'envahit pour Viktor depuis sa discussion avec Yuri.

Mais, même s'il essaie de toutes ses forces, il n'arrête pas d'y penser. Il imagine Viktor enfant, avec les mêmes cheveux argentés et les mêmes yeux bleus mais plus petit, plus frêle, vagabondant dans une maison et un jardin beaucoup trop grands pour lui, trop vides, avec un chien pour toute compagnie. Il imagine Viktor tentant désespérément d'être digne d'un nom de famille qui fait peser un poids beaucoup trop lourd sur ses fines épaules.

Yuuri secoue la tête, tente de penser à autre chose. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser Yuri lui raconter tout ça. Il sait tellement de choses sur Viktor maintenant, tellement de choses que Viktor ne lui a pas confiées de son plein gré, et la culpabilité le ronge.

Il se sent coupable, malade. Il aimerait bien aller s'excuser, mais il ne sait pas du tout comment amorcer la conversation.

Essayant de dissiper les images fournies par son imagination, Yuuri finit d'écrire sa lettre et la confie à un hibou appartenant à l'école, sachant que cela prendra bien deux bonnes semaines avant qu'il n'aie la réponse. Le vol jusqu'au Japon ne se fait pas en un jour.

Il retourne aux cachots, sa baguette à la main au cas où il aurait besoin de jeter un sort de désillusion. Le couvre-feu est dépassé depuis une heure et Yuuri préférerait ne pas écoper d'une punition s'il peut l'éviter. Il a besoin de tout son temps libre pour trouver un moyen d'ouvrir le cube.

Et c'est encore un truc qu'il tente de se sortir de la tête et échoue lamentablement. Il transporte le cube dans sa poche partout où il va, si jamais un élan d'inspiration le frappe soudainement, mais c'est un poids pour lui, un rappel de l'épreuve à venir à chaque instant, lorsqu'il sent l'objet contre sa jambe.

Il tente de ne pas penser à ce que lui a dit ce Gryffondor, comme quoi un type comme lui ne mérite pas d'être champion, mais la pensée tourne en boucle dans son esprit. Parfois, étendu sur son lit dans le noir, il se demande si le Gryffondor n'avait pas raison finalement.

Il retourne à la salle commune des Serpentard sans encombre et salue d'un geste les quelques élèves encore debout. Certains d'entre eux lui rendent son salut, mais la plupart sont trop occupés à faire leurs devoirs entourés de livres ou, dans le cas d'un groupe d'élèves de quatrième année, à disputer une partie d'échecs sorciers au coin du feu. Yuuri hésite un instant à aller s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils libres et à examiner le cube, mais il ne veut pas que les gens de sa maison sachent à quel point il a peu avancé dans la tâche qui l'attend.

Alors à la place, il se rend au dortoir, veillant à ne pas réveiller ses camarades qui dorment déjà à l'intérieur, et d'un sort ferme les rideaux de son lit. Il lance également un sortilège qui filtre la lumière et le bruit avant d'allumer sa baguette et de sortir le cube de sa poche.

Le cube n'a pas bougé ni changé d'apparence; il est toujours aussi petit, doré et complètement hermétique. Yuuri jette un sort et la toile de charmes qui le verrouille s'illumine. Elle lui est familière à force d'avoir passé tout son temps à fixer les sortilèges reliés les uns aux autres comme les maillons d'une chaîne.

Il examine attentivement le cube, le tourne d'un côté, de l'autre. La toile de sorts illuminée ressemble un peu aux toiles d'araignée qui se forment toujours dans les coins de l'auberge si Mari et lui ne nettoient pas régulièrement.

Pendant son enfance, Yuuri a passé des heures à nettoyer les toiles d'araignée. Il se rappelle comment la soie refusait de partir de ses doigts, délicate mais collante. Des toiles d'araignée... c'était du travail que de les nettoyer, même si en tant que tel, chaque fil était incroyablement fragile.

Et si... et si les défenses du cube marchaient de la même façon ? Il n'a réfléchi qu'à des sorts qui perceraient la barrière d'un coup. Mais s'il prend plutôt chaque sort un par un... Il n'ose même pas respirer alors qu'il lève sa baguette, ayant peur de ruiner l'instant en respirant trop fort. Est-ce que ce serait vraiment aussi simple ?

" _Kāi_ ," murmure-t-il, sa baguette tremblant juste un peu.

Le sortilège sur lequel il se focalisait se rompt.

Yuuri se paralyse, s'attendant à moitié à ce que le charme renaisse de ses cendres ou quelque chose du style, mais il n'en est rien. Là où le sort était, ne reste plus que du métal doré.

Yuuri prend une profonde inspiration, réprime de justesse un gloussement soulagé et se met au travail. Le second sortilège prend un peu plus de temps à disparaître, mais au bout d'un moment, il s'évapore dans l'air comme le premier.

Cette fois, il ne peut contenir son rire plus longtemps. C'est si simple. Tellement, tellement simple. Il avait été si stupide ! Il se laisse tomber sur le dos, riant comme un demeuré, les mains sur le visage.

En toute honnêteté, il ne pensait pas y arriver. Il avait pensé qu'il se pointerait le jour de la deuxième tâche sans avoir rien trouvé et échouerait lamentablement comme tout le monde l'avait prédit. Mais maintenant... s'il a effectivement trouvé un moyen d'ouvrir le cube, alors il peut se battre.

Douze points. Il n'a pas oublié les douze points d'écart qui le séparent de Viktor.

Yuuri parvient finalement à calmer son fou rire et se rassoit, regarde le cube. Il y a encore beaucoup de sortilèges qui le protègent, mais s'il les rompt un par un, il peut passer outre sa défense.

Bien. Il peut le faire. Ce sont juste des charmes, un sortilège tout simple. Il agrippe fermement sa baguette. Il peut le faire.

Cela lui prend des heures. Le même sort ne fonctionne malheureusement pas pour tout et parfois il doit chercher dans des livres pour trouver le bon. Le dortoir s'illumine de la pâle lueur de l'aube qui filtre à travers le lac gelé et Yuuri est encore en train de déjouer les protections du cube.

Il entend vaguement ses camarades de dortoir se lever et se préparer pour aller en cours, mais Yuuri ne bouge pas de son lit. Il ne lui reste plus qu'une douzaine de sortilèges à rompre.

Le dernier est le plus dur. Ce sont des sorts peu usités, qui lui demandent des heures de recherche avant de les identifier et trouver le bon contre-sort. Il manque de peu de mettre le feu à son lit en désarmant le dernier, mais il finit par y arriver. Il fait un grand geste avec sa baguette et le charme se rompt dans un craquement audible.

Yuuri lève les yeux. La lumière se déversant par les fenêtres commence à faiblir.

Il se penche en arrière, enlève ses lunettes, frotte ses yeux fatigués. Son dos lui fait mal partout et il doit avoir des cernes à faire peur, mais le cube est enfin sans défense. Plus de protections, plus de barrières, ce n'est plus qu'un petit cube doré posé sur son lit.

Il lève sa baguette, tapote le cube et chuchote, " _Alohomora_."

Un cliquetis, puis le cube s'ouvre. Yuuri prend la chose cachée à l'intérieur d'une main tremblante. La regarde. C'est un bout de parchemin plié en quatre.

Il le déplie de ses doigts tremblants, le cœur dans la gorge. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? Il n'y a jamais réfléchi, persuadé comme il l'était de ne jamais arriver à ouvrir le cube. Mais maintenant, c'est là, sur son lit, à attendre qu'il le déplie. Et c'est chose faite. Il le lisse. Le lit.

Et cligne des yeux, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il est en train de lire. C'est une liste de mots et il y aussi des lignes tracées, mais... mais...

Cela ne veut rien dire. Cela n'a pas de sens. Certains mots lui sautent aux yeux, "Balai," " Chemin," et "Champion." Mais ça ne veut rien dire.

Yuuri se prend le visage dans les mains et tombe sur son lit, complètement, totalement épuisé.

Il a ouvert le cube.

Et il n'a toujours aucune idée de en quoi consiste la seconde tâche.

* * *

"Tu étais où hier ?"

"Hm ?" Yuuri jette un coup d'œil à Phichit. Il est si fatigué. Il a à peine réussi à dormir, les lignes et indices sans queue ni tête trouvés à l'intérieur du cube l'empêchant de se reposer.

Ils sont assis ensemble en potions, l'un des rares cours où les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard sont ensembles. Yuuri ne déteste pas les cours de potions. C'est un peu ennuyeux, c'est sûr, et il n'a souvent pas la patience, mais Phichit est toujours son binôme en potions et il a vu sa mère faire suffisamment de fois pour qu'il sache au moins les bases.

"Hier," répète Phichit. "Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée." Son visage est grave, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées. Cela ne lui ressemble pas.

"J'étais en train de travailler sur un truc pour le tournoi," explique brièvement Yuuri, n'osant pas croiser le regard de Phichit. "J'ai pas dû voir le temps passé j'imagine."

"Yuuri..." soupire Phichit. "Je sais que tu veux bien faire, et que tu y arriveras. Mais tu dois aussi prendre soin de toi, d'accord ?" Il se penche un peu en arrière, examine attentivement le visage de son ami. "Est-ce que tu as mangé au moins hier ?"

"Oh..." Yuuri cligne des yeux. "J'imagine que j'ai dû oublier."

Phichit étouffe une exclamation indignée. "Tu as oublié de manger ? Mais tu adores manger !"

Yuuri détourne les yeux, replace nerveusement quelques ingrédients sur la table. "Je te l'ai dit, j'étais distrait."

"Yuuri, pourquoi est-ce que tu tripotes ces limaces ? Tu ne portes même pas de gants !"

"Quoi ?" Yuuri baisse la tête et réalise soudainement que les ingrédients qu'il est en train de replacer sont bien, en réalité, des limaces. "Urgh !" Il retire ses mains d'un geste brusque, fait tomber leur chaudron sans le faire exprès et jette par terre une poignée de limaces dans le même mouvement.

Et, sans grosse surprise, la classe plonge dans le chaos.

La potion pas encore terminée de Yuuri et Phichit fait un trou dans le sol de pierres et l'une des limaces finit sur le nez de leur professeur. Elle louche dessus, surprise, puis soupire bruyamment et l'enlève avant de la mettre dans sa poche.

"Katsuki. Chulanont," dit-elle. "Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?"

"C'est un accident ?" tente Phichit.

"Désolé, professeur." Yuuri cache son visage dans ses mains avant de les enlever aussitôt, se rappelant qu'il a touché les limaces. C'est horrible. "Je suis vraiment désolé, c'est ma faute."

"Vous auriez pu tous les deux être blessés, accident ou pas," les gronde-t-elle tout en marchant dans la salle de classe. Elle récupère efficacement les limaces, égarées sur le sol et de pauvres élèves malheureux, avant de les remettre dans sa poche. "J'enlève vingt points à chacune de vos maisons."

La classe toute entière manifeste bruyamment sa désapprobation et Yuuri laisse tomber sa tête sur la table. Son front tape contre le bois dans un grand bam.

Le professeur lance un sort faisant s'évaporer les restes de potion, puis redonne d'un geste de sa baguette au sol son apparence d'origine. "Vous aurez tous deux zéro pour la potion à faire d'aujourd'hui et je veux que vous me rédigiez une dissertation de trente centimètres sur pourquoi la sécurité est primordiale lors de la préparation de potions."

"Professeur, c'est de _ma_ faute, pas la sienne..." proteste Yuuri, mais elle l'interrompt sèchement.

"Ce ne sont pas mes affaires si vous êtes le champion de Poudlard, Katsuki. Vous êtes désormais en cinquième année et vous devez vous concentrer sur vos études. C'est compris ?"

Yuuri déglutit difficilement, la honte colorant ses joues. "Oui, professeur."

"Cela vaut aussi pour vous, Chulanont," ajoute-t-elle. "La cinquième année est une année charnière. Vous avez les BUSE à passer, et vos résultats seront déterminants pour votre avenir professionnel. Vous devez penser à votre futur."

"Oui, professeur," acquiesce Phichit, ne regardant pas Yuuri.

Et ça rend malade ce dernier.

"Maintenant, sortez." Elle leur donne une tape sur l'épaule à chacun. "Oh, et Katsuki ?"

"Oui, professeur ?" dit-il nerveusement, se préparant au pire.

Elle soupire. "Allez dormir, ça vous fera du bien."

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça, aussi il ne dit rien et suit Phichit hors des cachots, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les chuchotements qui s'élèvent avec force derrière eux. Merlin, il est un crétin complet. Comment peut-il être aussi stupide ? Il est censé être le champion de Poudlard et il n'arrive même pas à faire une potion aussi élémentaire. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas trouvé ce que voulait dire l'indice de la deuxième épreuve, pas étonnant qu'il laisse tomber tout le monde, pas étonnant que Phichit refuse de le regarder dans les yeux...

"Viens," dit ce dernier, comme s'il pouvait devenir la teneur des pensées de Yuuri. "Par-là."

"Oh... d'accord." Yuuri le suit, le cœur battant la chamade alors que la panique le gagne, tandis qu'il tente d'imaginer ce que serait sa vie si Phichit décide qu'il n'a plus envie d'être ami avec lui, qu'il a en marre de Yuuri et de tous ses problèmes.

Merlin, il a besoin de dormir. Il est tellement fatigué.

Phichit l'emmène dans les couloirs qui mènent jusqu'à la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

"On va à ta salle commune ?" demande Yuuri, hésitant, tentant de croiser le regard de Phichit, en vain.

"Non," répond Phichit, marchant à grands pas. "On va aux cuisines."

"Aux cuisines ?" Yuuri fronce les sourcils. "Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que tu as besoin de manger et que les elfes de maison m'en doivent une."

Yuuri arrête de marcher. Phichit continue encore sur quelques pas avant de se rendre compte que Yuuri ne le suit pas. Il se retourne, l'air mécontent. Yuuri ne pense pas avoir déjà vu un jour Phichit comme ça, même cette fois sur Skype où l'une de ses sœurs avait fait tomber son téléphone par terre.

"Je suis désolé, Phichit," s'excuse Yuuri et il se sent très très petit.

"Je ne suis pas en colère, Yuuri," soupire Phichit et il se détourne. "Viens, on doit..."

"Tu devrais." Yuuri serre les poings. Il se sent à l'étroit dans son propre corps. "J'ai foutu en l'air notre potion et à cause de moi, on a des ennuis et je..."

"Yuuri." Phichit ne se retourne pas cette fois, et son dos est raide, ses épaules tendues. "Allez, viens."

Yuuri est encore en train de parler, "J'arrête pas de tout rater de toute façon, c'est pas grave si tu m'en veux. Tu devrais m'en vouloir d'ailleurs. Tout le monde m'en veut et même si tu dis que tu n'es pas fâché contre moi, je sais que tu es fâché contre moi et..."

"Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas fâché contre toi, Yuuri !" Le coupe Phichit dans un cri et il fait soudain volte-face. "Je suis inquiet !"

Yuuri recule. Il n'a jamais entendu Phichit crier. "Je... quoi ?"

"Je suis désolé, Yuuri." Phichit refuse de croiser son regard. "Je sais que tu peux te débrouiller tout seul comme un chef, mais je..."

"Phichit." Yuuri fait quelques pas hésitants, se rapproche et pose une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

"J'y arrive pas." Ce dernier lève les yeux et Yuuri, sous le choc, se rend compte qu'il est sur le point de pleurer. "Tu es mon meilleur ami et tu aurais pu _mourir_." Il s'essuie les yeux d'un revers de main. "Et je ne peux pas le supporter, Yuuri. Je..."

"Phichit..."

"Et maintenant tu travailles tellement dur que t'es en train de te rendre malade et je..." Il secoue la tête. "Yuuri, j'aimerais juste que tu _ailles_ _bien_."

"Je suis désolé." Yuuri entoure les épaules de Phichit, le prend dans ses bras. "Je... je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu t'inquiétais pour moi."

"Bien sûr que je m'inquiète," s'exclame Phichit dans un petit rire tremblant aux accents mouillés. "Tu es mon meilleur ami, Yuuri. Le seul que j'ai dans le monde entier. Je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi."

Enfin, Phichit le laisse partir. Il s'essuie les yeux une dernière fois, puis donne un petit coup d'épaule amical à Yuuri. "Reprends-toi, d'accord ?"

"D'accord," acquiesce doucement Yuuri, se sentant horriblement coupable de ce qu'il a fait endurer à Phichit ces dernières semaines. "D'accord."

"Maintenant, viens," l'entraîne Phichit en souriant, même si ses yeux sont encore un peu trop brillants et rougis. "Je parie que j'arrive à convaincre les elfes de maison de te faire un katsudon."

"En fait," déclare lentement Yuuri, "Je crois qu'on devrait manger des gaufres."

"Ah oui ?" dit Phichit.

Yuuri hoche la tête, sûr de lui. "Oui."

"Yuuri !" sourit Phichit. "Allons-y, j'ai hâte !"

Yuuri passe la journée à manger plein de gaufres (sûrement au-delà du raisonnable) et à rire encore et encore avec son meilleur ami et ça fait si longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas amusé comme ça. Et d'accord, la seconde épreuve l'attend toujours et il a encore un bon millier de choses à faire, mais pour le moment, ça n'a pas d'importance. Il est heureux.

* * *

Une semaine passe, puis deux. Yuuri passe du temps avec Phichit, Leo et Guang Hong dès qu'il le peut, mais les devoirs s'accumulent et le rythme de travail s'accélère. Même sans le stress du tournoi qui approche, Yuuri passe quand même de longues heures à essayer de rattraper son retard dans ses cours.

Mais il fait plus que simplement faire ses devoirs. Yuri lui donne toujours des cours particuliers en métamorphose et cela se révèle étonnamment utile, compte tenu du fait qu'il passe la moitié du temps à insulter Yuuri, Viktor, Poudlard et toute l'Angleterre.

Yuuri passe des heures à la bibliothèque et se terre dans le dortoir, assis sur son lit, les rideaux fermés, à fixer le bout de parchemin mystérieux. Il tente tous les sortilèges qu'il connaît dans l'éventualité d'un indice caché qu'il n'aurait pas encore décelé, mais en vain. Il obtient même l'autorisation de Celestino d'aller dans la Réserve et d'éplucher les livres les plus poussés en matière de codes et de secrets à déchiffrer.

Mais une semaine avant la seconde épreuve, Yuuri est forcé de se rendre à l'évidence. Le parchemin est exactement ce qu'il est au premier abord, c'est-à-dire des mots et des lignes sans queue ni tête.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il est censé faire, ni à qui il est supposé demander de l'aide.

Chris lui a proposé de l'aider plusieurs fois mais il a décliné, plus par embarras qu'autre chose. Il n'arrive même pas à s'avouer à lui-même qu'il n'a aucune idée d'en quoi consiste la deuxième tâche. Où est-ce qu'il trouverait le courage de dire à Chris la vérité alors qu'il compte sur Yuuri pour ne pas mettre la honte à leur école, à leur maison ?

Chris est gentil avec lui, oui, mais certaines choses ont plus d'importance que d'autres. Et pour un Sang-Pur à Serpentard, la réputation de leur maison vaut sûrement plus que les sentiments de Yuuri.

Il est en train d'errer dans le château, l'humeur morne et désespéré, lorsqu'on lui tape sur l'épaule.

"Hein ?" Il regarde en arrière, s'attendant à voir Phichit ou peut-être Yuuko, mais il croise à la place les brillants yeux violets de Sara Crispino.

"Salut Yuuri !" Elle serre amicalement son épaule et puis recule d'un pas, tout sourire.

"Oh, s-salut Sara," sourit Yuuri sans vraiment y parvenir. Elle sait certainement déjà tout sur la deuxième tâche, elle a déjà préparé toute une stratégie pour gagner et...

"Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu," dit-elle en lui enjambant le pas. "Comment ça va ?"

"Oh, je suis bien occupé avec tous les devoirs qu'on a," répond-il, la tête baissée. "Tu sais. La cinquième année, tout ça."

"Mmmm." Elle acquiesce d'un air compatissant. "Est-ce que tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?"

"Euh. Pourquoi cette question ?" demande Yuuri, puis il grimace en se rendant compte à quel point il est impoli.

"Oh, je voulais juste te parler de quelque chose." Elle fait un geste évasif de la main. "Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais me rejoindre dans la salle où on a cours de métamorphose après le dîner ? C'est quasiment toujours ouvert !"

Il hoche la tête, car il ne trouve pas une raison valable de lui dire non, et lui dit au-revoir alors qu'il s'en va, encore sous le choc. De quoi est-ce qu'elle peut bien vouloir lui parler ? Peut-être qu'elle a encore besoin d'aide avec ses sortilèges ?

Ah, et puis tant pis. Yuuri secoue la tête et se dirige vers son prochain cours. Il verra bien ce soir de toute façon. Pour l'instant, il a encore quatre heures de cours et une session à examiner le bout de parchemin récupéré dans son cube en espérant contre toute attente que l'illumination vienne.

Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il essaie encore. Il ne va pas réussir à trouver ce que ça veut dire et il va échouer lamentablement à la seconde épreuve. Il se demande, avec une certaine curiosité morbide, s'ils le laisseront encore être le champion de Poudlard après son échec cuisant ou s'ils préféreront en choisir un nouveau.

Franchement, ce Gryffondor n'avait même pas à se donner la peine de le pousser dans les escaliers. Yuuri a toujours été bon pour ruiner ses chances de gagner sans l'aide de personne. Tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était de patienter encore quelques semaines pour le voir échouer misérablement.

Il s'essuie les yeux d'un revers de main. Merlin, il est si fatigué.

Mais il a des cours auxquels il faut assister, des devoirs à faire, aussi il ne lui reste plus qu'à faire de son mieux et continuer à avancer.

* * *

Après le dîner, Yuuri fait de son mieux pour s'enfuir discrètement de la Grande Salle sans que personne ne remarque son départ. Cela lui prend du temps, entre Phichit qui l'incite à manger toujours plus et Chris qui tente de grappiller des indices sur la deuxième tâche de manière assez peu subtile. Aussi, il fait déjà nuit noire lorsqu'il emprunte le couloir qui mène à la salle de classe où ils ont cours de métamorphose.

Comme Sara l'avait dit, elle n'est quasiment jamais fermée à clef et Yuuri n'est pas surpris lorsque la porte s'ouvre aisément dès qu'il la pousse. Il est surpris, par contre, de voir à l'intérieur une silhouette familière vêtue de l'uniforme de Durmstrang.

"Viktor." Yuuri cligne des yeux. Il n'a pas vraiment eu l'opportunité de parler à Viktor ces derniers temps. Ils se voient toujours au club de duel et la plupart du temps, au déjeuner, Viktor vient s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais la dernière fois où ils ont été seuls tous les deux remontent à quand Yuuri était à l'infirmerie.

"Yuuri !" Viktor paraît aussi étonné que Yuuri de le voir là. "Bonsoir ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Euh, Sara..." commence Yuuri et Viktor acquiesce.

"Ah oui. Elle m'a invité aussi." Il sourit. "Elle a oublié de dire que tu serais là par contre... mais c'est une agréable surprise, bien entendu. Je suis toujours content de te voir."

Yuuri se sent rougir, alors il masque son embarras en levant les yeux au ciel. "Est-ce que tu parles à tous les champions de Poudlard de cette manière ?"

Viktor lui fait un clin d'œil, paraissant absolument enchanté que Yuuri le taquine ainsi. "Seulement les plus mignons, si tu veux tout savoir."

Yuuri se mord la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Parler à Viktor lui fait toujours un peu l'effet de boire la potion revigorante que sa mère prépare l'hiver. Soudain, tout ce qui lui semblait morne et grisâtre, tout ce qui lui pesait, tout ça n'a plus d'importance.

C'est merveilleux. C'est addictif. C'est terrifiant.

"Yuuri ! Viktor !" Tous les deux tournent la tête à l'appel de leurs noms. Sara se tient debout sur le seuil, haletant un peu comme si elle avait couru pour les rejoindre. "Désolée ! J'ai pris du retard au dîner... je suis contente de voir que vous êtes venus."

"Pas de problème," dit Yuuri, faisant un pas sur le côté pour qu'elle puisse entrer dans la salle. "Alors, euh, de quoi tu voulais parler ?"

"Je pensais que c'était évident," répond-elle en haussant les épaules. "De la prochaine épreuve, bien sûr."

"La prochaine épreuve ?" Le regard de Viktor s'assombrit légèrement. "C'est-à-dire ?"

"Vous avez tous les deux ouvert les trésors récupérés lors de la première tâche, pas vrai ?" s'enquiert-elle, tout en se hissant sur le bureau du professeur.

"Euh, oui," confirme Yuuri, et il s'assoit en face d'elle sur l'un des bureaux au premier rang.

"Moi aussi." Viktor reste debout et s'appuie sur le bord du bureau sur lequel Yuuri est assis. "Et toi ?" demande-t-il à Sara en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

"Moi aussi, évidemment," répond-elle en souriant. "C'était super facile."

"Sérieusement ?" marmonne Yuuri dans sa barbe inexistante. "Ça m'a pris un temps fou."

"Comment as-tu fait pour l'ouvrir, Sara ?" l'interroge Viktor. "Ça m'a pris aussi pas mal de temps."

Sara hausse les épaules. "Fastoche. J'ai juste balancé sort explosif sur sort explosif jusqu'à ce que ça cède."

Viktor et Yuuri échangent un regard.

"Hé bien, j'imagine que c'était un moyen d'y parvenir," conclut Viktor en souriant.

"J'ai utilisé des charmes pour percer ses défenses," explique Yuuri.

"Beaucoup trop compliqué." Viktor fait un geste évasif de la main. "La toile de sortilèges qui le protégeait était vraiment complexe. J'ai métamorphosé l'extérieur."

"Est-ce que ça a vraiment une importance la manière dont on est parvenu à l'ouvrir ?" fait remarquer Sara. "L'essentiel, c'est qu'on a réussi."

"Ouais," acquiesce Yuuri. Le silence s'installe.

Il ne veut pas leur dire qu'il n'a pas compris l'indice caché à l'intérieur. Et même s'il savait ce qu'il voulait dire, il ne leur dirait pas. Il les aime bien, attention, mais ce sont quand même ses rivaux.

Sara soupire. "Bon, du coup... Je ne comprends pas l'indice que j'ai récupéré à l'intérieur."

Yuuri lève brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

A côté de lui, Viktor se raidit.

"Et si les vôtres sont comme le mien, ils ne veulent pas dire grand-chose non plus," poursuit Sara. Yuuri hésite, puis finit par hocher la tête. Au bout d'un moment, Viktor fait de même. Sara paraît soulagé.

"Hé bien, je pense que ce que nous devons faire pour la prochaine épreuve est on ne peut plus clair."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demande Yuuri.

"Je veux dire," Sara regarde Yuuri, puis Viktor, puis Yuuri. "Qu'à moins qu'on ne travaille ensemble, on n'arrivera jamais à trouver en quoi consiste la deuxième tâche."

* * *

Ils se séparent cette nuit-là sans rien décider de plus, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Avant de se quitter, Viktor prend Yuuri dans ses bras et l'étreinte s'est peut-être un peu éternisée mais... non. C'est ce que veut y voir Yuuri. Il ne peut pas imposer ses sentiments à Viktor.

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, Sara et Viktor vont chacun dormir avec leurs écoles respectives.

Yuuri les regarde partir, attendant que la porte se referme derrière eux. Puis il tourne les talons et descend les escaliers jusqu'aux cachots.

Yuuri aimerait bien errer dans l'école pendant un moment, aller à la volière ou à la bibliothèque, avoir un endroit où il serait seul avec ses pensées. Mais il a promis à Phichit qu'il prendrait soin de lui et ferait plus attention à sa santé. Alors il retourne dans son dortoir, se met en pyjama et se glisse dans son lit.

Il fixe du regard les rideaux vert sombre, écoute les ronflements familiers de ses camarades. La discussion qu'il a eue avec Sara et Viktor tourne en boucle dans son esprit. Il veut gagner. Il veut tellement gagner que demander leur aide revient quasiment pour lui à abandonner, à avouer sa défaite.

Yuuri roule sur le côté, fixe du regard sa table de chevet, dont les contours sont flous sans ses lunettes, et le cube posé dessus, à côté du bout de parchemin.

Il ne lui reste que six jours avant la seconde tâche. Six jours et il n'est pas plus avancé que quand il a récupéré le cube doré dans le labyrinthe souterrain.

Sara a dit qu'ils pourraient se revoir demain, même lieu, même heure, s'ils étaient d'accord pour travailler ensemble. Et Yuuri... il n'a pas envie. Il déteste se reposer sur les autres. Il veut être assez bon pour pouvoir tout faire tout seul, mais...

Il soupire, ferme les yeux.

Il n'a pas d'autre choix.

* * *

Le lendemain, Yuuri retourne dans la salle de classe après le dîner, faisant de son mieux pour ravaler la fierté. Il n'y arrive pas vraiment. Cet aspect de son caractère, au moins, est très typé Serpentard.

Mais c'est le meilleur moyen d'avancer. Travailler ensemble est la seule façon qu'ils ont pour pouvoir continuer. Il n'y a rien de honteux à ça, il n'est pas le seul dans ce cas-là... ils ont tous les trois besoin d'aide.

Mais... ça laisse quand même un goût amer dans sa bouche.

Sara est déjà en train de l'attendre, perchée comme la veille sur le bureau du professeur. Il va la rejoindre et s'assoit à côté d'elle, lui répond lorsqu'elle le salue en souriant.

"Je suis contente que tu sois venu," dit-elle après un moment passé à se balancer nerveusement, la tête baissée.

"Ouais." Il lui jette un regard en coin et sourit aussi sincèrement que possible. "C'était le meilleur choix à faire, pas vrai ?"

"Le seul qu'on aie, je pense," acquiesce-t-elle.

Le silence retombe, et ils regardent tous deux la porte.

Qu'est-ce qui se passera, se demande Yuuri, si Viktor ne vient pas ? Est-ce que Sara et lui travailleront quand même ensemble ? Il n'y a pas vraiment réfléchi. Il pensait que Sara et Viktor, aimables, gentils Sara et Viktor, n'auraient aucun problème à travailler en équipe.

Mais Viktor veut gagner, tout comme Yuuri. Et sûrement que, avec toutes ces attentes qui pèsent sur ses épaules, il refuse lui aussi de dépendre des autres.

Yuuri remonte ses lunettes, contemple ses chaussures.

Si Viktor ne vient pas, Yuuri ne lui en voudra pas. Il serait mal placé. Après tout, Yuuri lui a failli ne pas venir.

"Sara, je pense que..." débute-t-il, mais la porte s'ouvre avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire qu'il pense que Viktor ne viendra pas.

"Désolé, je suis en retard," s'excuse Viktor, entrant dans la salle de classe avec un sourire penaud. "J'ai pas vu l'heure. Vous savez ce que c'est."

"Oh, vraiment ?" Sara paraît en douter, mais elle n'insiste pas.

"Donc..." Yuuri s'agite nerveusement, tentant de cacher la joie qu'il a à la vue de Viktor ici. "Comment est-ce qu'on procède ?"

"Alors, vous avez bien tous les deux vos trésors avec vous ?" demande Sara. Ils hochent la tête. "Sortez-les et montrez-moi votre bout de parchemin."

Yuuri sort le cube de sa poche et l'ouvre d'un _Alohomora_ marmonné.

Viktor sort à son tour son trésor, la surface dorée parsemée de taches noires. "Le mien n'est plus aussi joli que le tien," fait-il remarquer en croisant le regard de Yuuri. "Mais bon, l'essentiel c'est que ça ait marché pour se débarrasser des sorts qui le protégeaient." Il le tapote avec sa baguette et l'objet s'ouvre.

"Et voici le mien," annonce Sara en sortant le sien. C'est un bout de métal totalement tordu, sa forme n'ayant plus rien à voir avec celle d'origine. Elle l'ouvre avec ses mains. "Et voilà."

"Et maintenant, les bouts de parchemin, c'est ça ?" demande Viktor et Sara hoche la tête. Ils sortent tous les trois leurs bouts de papier et les étalent sur la table.

Et franchement, c'est aussi simple que cela. Les trois bouts de papier s'imbriquent parfaitement et, après un rapide sortilège de Yuuri, ne forme très vite plus qu'un seul et unique parchemin.

"C'est une carte," déclare Yuuri au bout d'une minute.

"Et des règles," ajoute Viktor, pointant du doigt la liste en bas de page. Tous les mots vont ensemble, cette liste de mots sans queue ni tête qui a donné des cauchemars à Yuuri, désormais limpide de clarté.

"Et aussi une description de l'épreuve à venir je pense," renchérit Sara. Elle montre d'un geste les quelques mots écrits en lettres capitales en haut du parchemin :

ENVOLE-TOI OU PREPARE-TOI AU COMBAT

* * *

Le matin de la seconde épreuve, Yuuri se réveille en ayant l'impression d'être tout engourdi. La nuit dernière, il a reçu un message de Minako lui donnant rendez-vous à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite le lendemain à neuf heures du matin. Il est sûrement sept heures du matin à présent, le lac est encore sombre à l'extérieur des fenêtres.

Mais Yuuri ne peut pas se rendormir dans son état. Il se lève et décide d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il reste une bonne heure assis à la table des Serpentard, mâchonnant sans grande conviction la seule gaufre qu'il est parvenu à manger.

Phichit passe le voir quelques instants plus tard, lui souhaitant bonne chance et lui promettant de l'encourager très très fort. Guang Hong et Leo viennent également le voir en se tenant la main, lui offrant tous deux leur soutien. Chris s'installe sur la chaise libre à côté de Yuuri et parvient à manger son croissant de la manière la plus sexuelle qui soit.

Yuuri n'arrive pas à s'en soucier. Il se sent juste tellement... engourdi. Absent. Comme dans un rêve. Il a préparé des stratégies pour gagner aujourd'hui, des idées qu'il a répétées encore et encore ces derniers jours, il a fait plein de recherches à la bibliothèque, mais ça n'a soudain plus d'importance. Plus rien n'a d'importance.

Yuuri sort du château et se dirige vers la Forêt Interdite, coupant à travers la foule d'élèves qui se dirigent vers les gradins construits pour l'occasion. La neige crisse sous ses pas. Il fait froid, mais heureusement le vent est tombé. Le fond de l'air reste frais cependant.

Yuuri est habillé des vêtements qu'il a mis lors de la première tâche, tenue agrémentée d'une veste à fermeture éclair noire et de gants. Les vêtements lui ont été envoyés à son dortoir la nuit dernière en même temps que le message de la directrice Minako. Ils ne gardent plus aucune trace de la première épreuve et semblent comme neufs.

"Yuuri !" l'appelle une voix familière. "Attends-moi !"

Yuuri jette un coup d'œil en arrière et voit Viktor lui faire signe, un sourire aux lèvres. Il court les quelques mètres qui les séparent. Yuuri s'apprête à lui dire bonjour et à lui demander comment il va, mais soudain Viktor glisse sa main dans la sienne et Yuuri en a le souffle coupé.

L'engourdissement qui le paralyse depuis ce matin semble enfin s'évaporer, se fissurer comme une couche de glace fine sur la surface d'un lac.

"B-bonjour, Viktor," bégaye Yuuri avec un temps de retard.

"Tu es prêt pour aujourd'hui ?" demande ce dernier.

Yuuri rit nerveusement, la voix plus aiguë que la normale. "Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment être prêt pour quelque chose comme ça ?"

Viktor sourit. "Peut-être que non, en effet." Il jette un regard en coin à Yuuri. "Mais au moins, on connaît les règles et on sait à quoi s'attendre."

"Oui, on sait à quoi s'attendre," acquiesce Yuuri.

Ils marchent en silence pendant un moment et arrivent bientôt à l'orée de la forêt.

"A quoi tu penses ?" demande Viktor et il tient toujours la main de Yuuri dans la sienne.

Ce dernier déglutit. Il pense à beaucoup de choses. Il pense au fait que toute sa maison et son école comptent sur lui. Il pense à ses devoirs qu'il n'a pas encore faits. Il pense aux centaines de mètres qui le sépareront bientôt du sol dans quelques minutes à peine. Il pense au bleu des yeux de Viktor, à la couleur argentée de ses cheveux, à combien sa main est chaude contre la sienne, combien ses lèvres sont roses.

Il pense fugacement à la sensation qu'il éprouverait s'il venait à l'embrasser.

Mais il ne dit rien de tout ça. A la place, avec un sourire en coin, il répond, "Je pense à ta tête lorsque je t'aurai battu, Nikiforov."

Viktor lui rend son sourire. "J'attends ça avec impatience, Katsuki. Je suis en tête, tu sais. Et j'ai pas mal d'avance."

"Seulement douze points," s'indigne Yuuri, vaguement abasourdi par sa propre audace.

"Mmmm." Viktor sourit. "Ne sois pas trop déçu lorsque tu contempleras ma victoire, d'accord ?"

"Je pense que tu as mal compris," rétorque Yuuri. "Tu vas être incapable de me quitter des yeux un seul instant."

"Oh ?" Viktor se penche vers lui, si près que la respiration de Yuuri se bloque dans sa gorge.

"Mmhmmm," parvient-il à dire. "Parce que tu vas fixer mon dos pendant toute l'épreuve."

Le sourire de Viktor s'élargit et il se rapproche encore plus près, lâchant la main de Yuuri pour lui tapoter le nez d'un doigt pâle et fin. "On verra bien qui sera le vainqueur au final, pas vrai ?"

Puis il s'en va, laissant Yuuri planté là dans la neige, au bord de la crise d'hyperventilation, avant qu'il ne se reprenne et ne se dépêche de courir après lui.

Yuuri parvient à le rattraper à la lisière de la forêt. Viktor s'est arrêté près d'un arbre, semblant absorbé par quelque chose que Yuuri n'arrive pas à voir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu..." commence à dire Yuuri, mais Viktor lui fait signe de se taire et le prend par le bras.

"Regarde !" lui chuchote Viktor à l'oreille et Yuuri est tellement accaparé par la sensation qu'il ne remarque pas ce qu'ils sont censés voir pendant un temps horriblement long. "Ne sont-elles pas adorables ?"

Il parle de Mila et Sara qui se parlent à voix basse, leurs visages très proches l'un de l'autre. Sara est habillée des mêmes vêtements que Yuuri et Viktor, visiblement prête à affronter l'épreuve qui les attend.

"Tu vas être géniale, Sara !" est en train de s'exclamer Mila, une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. "Je te soutiendrai quoi qu'il se passe, ne l'oublie pas !"

"Mila..." murmure Sara et puis elle se penche en avant et... Yuuri pense vraiment qu'ils ne devraient pas les espionner dans un moment aussi intime.

"Euh..." bredouille-t-il et il s'apprête à appeler Sara pour signaler leur présence, mais une autre voix le devance.

"Est-ce que vous avez pas bientôt fini, vous deux ?" gronde soudain une voix grave derrière eux. Yuuri sursaute dans un couinement de terreur avant de voir le directeur Feltsman, l'air mécontent, toiser les deux filles.

"Oh, bonjour !" La voix de Mila est trop aiguë pour être normale. "Euh, Monsieur le Directeur. Tout baigne ?"

"Mila," grogne Yakov. "Retourne immédiatement dans les gradins !"

"Compris, chef." Elle le salue une nouvelle fois et dépose un rapide baiser sur la joue de Sara, avant de s'enfuir en courant en hurlant "Défonce-les ma belle !"

"Cette fille, je vous jure..." Yakov secoue la tête. "Et ça vaut aussi pour vous deux, là-bas !"

"De qui est-ce que vous parlez ?" demande Sara en fronçant les sourcils.

"De ces deux jeunes gens qui vous espionnaient," répond Yakov en désignant d'un geste du menton Yuuri et Viktor cachés derrière l'arbre.

"Oups," murmure Viktor avant de sortir sa tête de derrière le tronc. "Salut Yakov, Sara."

Sara paraît peu impressionnée. "Est-ce que vous étiez vraiment en train de nous espionner ?"

"Non, non, nous ne vous espionnions pas, quelle idée !" proteste Viktor. "On vous accordait seulement une minute pour que vous puissiez vous parler en tête-à-tête, c'est tout !"

"C'était l'idée de Viktor," réplique immédiatement Yuuri.

"Yuuri !" s'indigne Viktor, l'air dramatiquement trahi.

"Venez avec moi, vous tous," coupe court Yakov. "Il est temps de commencer la deuxième tâche."

Ils le rejoignent, Sara levant les yeux au ciel devant le comportement des deux autres. Yakov sort sa baguette, tapote ce qui semble être l'air ambiant. Mais c'était apparemment un sortilège de désillusion, car soudain ce qui paraît être une montgolfière sans ballon apparaît devant eux.

"Montez," leur dit Yakov. "Cela vous emmènera au lieu de départ de la tâche."

"Allez," s'exclame Sara. "Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient commencer sans nous, de toute façon."

Viktor et Yuuri montent derrière elle et les voilà tous les trois embarqués dans la montgolfière. Yakov tapote de sa baguette la nacelle. "Bonne chance," dit-il, alors que la montgolfière commence lentement à monter dans les airs, atteignant rapidement la cime des arbres.

"Alors Mila et toi..." commence Viktor tout en jetant un coup d'œil rieur à Sara.

Elle rougit légèrement et sourit. "Et si nous nous occupions plutôt de la tâche qui nous attend, qu'en dites-vous ? Après on pourra parler autant que vous voulez de ma vie amoureuse."

"Je te le ressortirai," promet Viktor, replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. "Je ne risque pas d'oublier, j'adore les ragots croustillants."

"J'avais remarqué, vu la manière dont tu espionnes les gens caché derrière un arbre," note un peu sèchement Sara.

"Je te l'ai dit, je ne t'espionnais pas..."

Yuuri ne les écoute que d'une oreille. Il tente plutôt de réprimer sa panique, de se concentrer sur sa respiration.

Les branches nues des arbres sont couvertes de neige et de givre, mais la lumière du soleil les aveugle dès qu'ils dépassent la forêt. Yuuri lève la tête et voit, bien au-dessus d'eux, un enchaînement de ponts, chemins, murs et autres tours s'étalant dans le ciel comme une toile d'araignée.

"Merlin..." halète-t-il, sa prise se resserrant sur le bord de la nacelle.

"Wow," renchérit Sara.

"Hé ben," acquiesce Viktor.

Ils ne disent rien d'autre alors que la montgolfière avale les derniers mètres. Elle s'arrête au bord d'une plate-forme en bois assez large pour accueillir une salle de classe standard sans problème. De chaque côté sont érigés des gradins où sont assis leurs camarades, hurlant des encouragements et chantant le nom de leurs champions à tue-tête. Devant eux, un labyrinthe de ponts en bois et de tours s'étend comme la carte l'avait prédit, cette carte obtenue en mettant ensemble les trois bouts de parchemin récupérés lors de la première épreuve.

"Bienvenue à la deuxième tâche !" C'est de nouveau Emil le commentateur. Il est emmitouflé dans un gros manteau et porte des moufles bleues qui ont l'air bien chaudes. "C'est l'heure d'encourager nos champions !"

Les élèves dans les gradins rugissent encore plus fort. Yuuri arrive à discerner de là où il est ses propres supporters, menés par Phichit bien évidemment, chacun vêtu de manteaux d'hiver et de grosses écharpes. Il leur adresse un maigre sourire et tente surtout de ne pas s'asphyxier sous la panique.

"J'aimerais souligner le fait que le meilleur champion ici présent est une championne et elle s'appelle Sara, et elle mérite bien plus d'applaudissements que ça, mais ce n'est pas de mon ressort car elle est sa propre personne qui gagne ses propres combats," annonce sans crier gare Michele, prenant le micro à Emil le temps de déclamer son petit discours.

Quelques personnes dans les gradins applaudissent. La plupart s'agite d'un air mal-à-l'aise. Yuuri lance à Sara un regard incrédule.

"On a beaucoup discuté ces derniers temps de l'indépendance et des limites relatives à la vie privée," s'exclame Sara, paraissant satisfaite et fière de son frère. Elle lui adresse un signe de la main. Michele lui répond. Quelqu'un dans les gradins, sûrement Mila, siffle d'un air appréciateur.

"Oui, d'accord." Emil paraît aussi confus que tout le monde. "Super. Euh... Je pense qu'on peut commencer du coup, si les champions sont prêts ?"

Yuuri jette un coup d'œil aux trois directeurs présents. Lilia a une main sur le visage, comme si elle essayait de se protéger de la stupidité de ses propres élèves. Minako adresse à Emil un pouce levé enthousiaste et ce dernier poursuit avec plus d'assurance. "Okay ! Chacun de nos trois champions ont reçu des indices qui les ont renseignés sur ce qui les attendait pour cette seconde épreuve. Voyons voir s'ils se sont bien préparés à ce qui les attend !"

Yuuri inspire profondément, bloque sa respiration pendant quelques secondes, avant d'expirer lentement. Il s'est entraîné à jeter de nouveaux sorts. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire. Il peut le faire. Il doit le faire.

"Champions, préparez-vous !" s'exclame Emil.

Ils s'échangent un regard. Sara sourit. Viktor fait un clin d'œil. Yuuri essaie de ne pas vomir.

"A vos marques..."

Yuuri refuse de regarder la foule, Sara, Viktor.

"Prêts..."

Il garde les yeux fixés devant lui.

"Partez !"

Il s'élance en courant sur la plate-forme, Sara et Viktor sur les talons.

"Nos champions devraient déjà savoir les règles de cette épreuve, mais pour vous qui les regardez, nous allons vous expliquer brièvement en quoi consiste la deuxième tâche," annonce Emil. "Il s'agit d'une course d'obstacles sur le parcours préparé spécialement pour aujourd'hui. Pas de points pour l'élégance ni le style cette fois... la seule chose qui compte c'est d'arriver à la ligne d'arrivée le premier !"

Yuuri sort sa baguette et se demande une seconde si cela vaut le coup de lancer un sortilège de localisation pour trouver le chemin à suivre, mais ce serait assez inutile. Le principe de cette épreuve est à l'opposé de la première... il sait exactement où il doit aller. Il peut le voir, un poteau avec un drapeau doré au sommet qui brille à l'horizon.

Le seul problème, c'est d'y arriver.

"Les champions doivent impérativement rester sur les chemins balisés !" ajoute Michele. "Règle numéro 1 !"

Yuuri jette un coup d'œil à la cime des arbres des mètres plus bas.

"Pas de balais !"

Cela tombe bien, il est vraiment nul pour voler.

Yuuri accélère légèrement. Sara et Viktor ont presque réussi à le rattraper, mais il a suffisamment d'avance pour voir l'endroit où le chemin se divise.

"Règle numéro 2 !" crie Emil. "Tous les champions doivent choisir un chemin !"

Il y en a sept, qui vont en zigzag en haut, en bas, à droite, à gauche. Celui du milieu va tout droit jusqu'à la prochaine plateforme en bois, avec un mur et une porte barrant l'accès. Yuuri aurait bien aimé que Phichit et lui aient écouté en cours de légilimancie au lieu de faire n'importe quoi. Si cela avait été le cas, alors Phichit aurait pu lui dire sans problème ce qui se dissimule derrière le mur.

Malheureusement, ils ne réussissaient qu'à faire des potions qui ne marchaient pas et qu'à se donner d'horribles migraines en tentant d'établir un semblant de lien télépathique.

Yuuri secoue la tête, s'éclaircissant les idées. Il ne peut pas perdre de temps ici.

"Règle numéro 3 !" est en train de dire Michele, "les chemins les plus courts seront gardés par les ennemis les plus dangereux !"

Yuuri compte prendre l'un des chemins les plus à l'extérieur, pas la route la plus directe ni la plus courte. Il est resté debout la majeure partie de la nuit à prévoir sa stratégie. Bien sûr, les chemins les plus longs vont lui prendre plus de temps, mais les ennemis les plus coriaces aussi. S'il se montre prudent, se cantonnant aux chemins intermédiaires, il devrait pouvoir gagner.

Il doit gagner.

Il court encore et encore, ne s'embêtant pas à regarder derrière pour voir où vont Sara et Viktor. Les exclamations enthousiastes de la foule résonnent à ses oreilles, assourdissant le craquement du bois et le frottement de ses chaussures.

Le chemin qu'il a choisi diverge de celui des autres, s'enfonçant en contrebas dans les arbres, s'éloignant des gradins. Il est sûr qu'il y a des caméras nichées un peu partout, mais bientôt les spectateurs disparaissent de sa vue.

Il atteint le premier mur après bien cinq bonnes minutes passées à courir. Cela ne va pas... la prochaine fois, il va devoir accélérer la cadence d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le sortilège de Piedeplume le ferait courir beaucoup plus vite mais...

"Règle numéro 4 !" Même s'il ne peut plus voir la foule de là où il est, la voix d'Emil est assez forte pour porter très loin. "Chaque champion doit vaincre l'ennemi derrière le mur avant de pouvoir continuer à avancer jusqu'au prochain embranchement !"

D'abord, il doit vaincre l'ennemi qui l'attend.

Il s'accorde une seconde pour reprendre sa respiration, resserre sa prise sur sa baguette et passe le seuil de la porte nichée dans le mur.

Il est accueilli par des flammes.

" _Protego_ !" Il lève sa baguette par pur réflexe et parvient juste à temps à se protéger de l'explosion par un charme du bouclier. Il peut sentir la chaleur des flammes alors qu'elles s'arrêtent juste à quelques centimètres de son visage. Merlin, ils ne jouent pas les enfants de chœur avec cette épreuve, hein ?

Quand le feu finit par s'éteindre, Yuuri discerne une demi-douzaine de créatures qui semblent être le fruit d'un mélange entre une tortue, un crabe et un coffre-fort ambulant. Des crabes de feu. Il prend une profonde inspiration, agrippe sa baguette plus fermement et renforce son charme du bouclier.

Ils ont vu les crabes de feu l'année dernière en cours de soins aux créatures magiques, non ? Yuuri tente désespérément de se rappeler ce que le professeur avait dit. Franchement, la seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit présentement est que les crabes de feu ont failli être en voie d'extinction à cause des braconniers qui les tuaient pour leurs carapaces très brillantes.

Un crabe lui balance à nouveau des flammes et il recule d'un pas.

Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être au bord de l'extinction ceux-là.

"D'accord..." Yuuri se blinde intérieurement, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il pourrait juste... les faire exploser. C'est une option, non ? Un _Confringo_ ou _Bombarda_ bien placé lui libérerait le chemin, mais...

Il jette un coup d'œil à la plate-forme en bois à l'apparence frêle et qui craque sous ses pieds.

"Et enfin, règle numéro 5 !" La voix de Michele le fait sursauter, et son charme de bouclier vacille juste un peu. "Ne tombez pas !"

Lorsqu'il l'avait lue pour la première fois, Yuuri avait pensé que cette règle était quelque peu superflue. Mais maintenant qu'il y est, il se rend compte que la probabilité de tomber est bien plus élevée que ce qu'il croyait. Si Yuuri lance un maléfice explosif pour se débarrasser des crabes, la plate-forme sera sûrement touchée par le souffle de l'explosion et il tombera...

Il se mord les lèvres. C'était sûrement fait exprès. Les champions doivent surmonter les obstacles sur leur route tout en s'assurant que le chemin devant eux soit suffisamment dégagé et accessible.

Merlin, ça allait être difficile.

Parce qu'il connaît bien sûr des sorts utiles pour neutraliser les crabes sans endommager la plate-forme, mais alors ça voudrait dire dissiper le charme du bouclier et il serait sans protection. Et il ne connaît pas de sortilèges assez puissants pour tous les toucher d'un coup. De toute façon, il n'y arriverait pas sans se faire carboniser en même temps.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait... étendre son _Protego_ à toute la plateforme, englobant les crabes ? Il n'a pas vraiment besoin de les vaincre, juste de les paralyser suffisamment pour pouvoir passer. Mais non, les charmes du bouclier ne peuvent que protéger le sorcier des sorts extérieurs... ils ne sont pas censés arrêter une magie qui proviendrait de l'intérieur.

Il doit juste les... les piéger d'une manière ou d'une autre. Les enfermer dans une boîte, une bulle. Une bulle...

Soudain inspiré, Yuuri lève sa baguette. Il ne sait absolument pas si ce qu'il est en train de tenter va marcher, mais c'est toujours mieux que de rester planté là à rien faire alors que toute l'école le regarde et le juge.

Un jour, parce qu'il voulait obtenir des points bonus et qu'il était aussi mort d'ennui, Yuuri avait essayé de voir si le sortilège de Têtenbulle pouvait complètement encercler quelque chose. Et en effet, _c'était_ _possible_ , mais l'inconvénient c'est que tout ce qu'il piégeait dans la bulle flottait inutilement dans l'air après.

Mais maintenant, il aimerait beaucoup enfermer dans une bulle ce qui le gêne.

" _Baburkai_ !" Il fait un cercle avec sa baguette.

Les six crabes de feu se retrouvent soudain enfermés dans une grande bulle transparente. Yuuri regarde, les yeux écarquillés, la bulle pleine de crabes de feu furieux flotter paresseusement dans les airs.

Yuuri ne perd pas une seconde à s'émerveiller de sa chance. Il court juste, laissant la bulle remplie de crabes de feu flotter au-dessus des arbres. Il espère sincèrement que quelqu'un ira les chercher avant qu'ils ne tombent... il doute que cette bulle tienne très longtemps...

Oh, hé bien. Les crabes de feu ne sont plus en voie d'extinction après tout. Enfin, Yuuri ne pense pas qu'ils soient en voie d'extinction. Ils ne sont plus en voie d'extinction. Probablement.

Yuuri accélère le rythme, laisse les crabes de feu et la première partie de l'épreuve derrière lui.

"Et nos trois champions ont tous passé le premier embranchement !" s'exclame Emil et Yuuri s'arrête un court instant, incrédule. Sara et Viktor ont déjà passé la première étape ? Sérieusement ? Ils sont tellement rapides !

Il pointe sa baguette à ses pieds et murmure, " _Plumapes_." Il sent le sortilège de Piedeplume faire effet, le rendant aussitôt plus agile et plus rapide.

Le chemin devant lui s'étend en longueur, c'est le prix à payer pour avoir emprunté un chemin plus facile. C'était censé être bon, la longueur compensant la rapidité avec laquelle il vaincrait les ennemis plus faciles à vaincre sur sa route. Il avait un plan et c'était censé marcher...

Il secoue la tête, tente de se re-concentrer. Il a besoin de faire attention, il faut qu'il...

Il perçoit vaguement à la périphérie de sa vision quelque chose de sombre qui manque de lui faire perdre l'équilibre et de le faire tomber.

"Et il semblerait que des obstacles commencent déjà à faire leur apparition pour la deuxième partie de l'épreuve !" Michele paraît bien trop enthousiaste à l'idée que Yuuri ait failli tomber du pont. "Voyons voir comment nos champions vont s'en sortir !"

Yuuri regarde autour de lui d'un air méfiant, mais continue à courir. Il garde sa baguette levée par contre, et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle le Cognard qui fonce sur lui ne l'envoie pas valser par-dessus le pont. Il parvient de justesse à lancer un charme du bouclier informulé. Mais le choc le fait trébucher et il tombe par terre. Etendu sur le dos, le souffle coupé, il regarde d'un air absent le ciel bleu qui s'étend à l'infini.

Hé ben.

Cela ne sent pas bon.

Il prend une profonde inspiration, s'apprête à se lever, mais le Cognard revient aussitôt vers lui et se dirige droit vers son visage. Il lève sa baguette et, merde à la fin, peu importe s'il explose ce truc. C'est dans les airs. Cela ne va pas l'empêcher d'avancer.

" _C-confringo_!" s'exclame-t-il en toussant. Le sortilège frappe le Cognard de plein fouet, qui explose dans un nuage de fumée noire. Yuuri reste là à cligner des yeux pendant un moment, pris d'une satisfaction sauvage, avant de se reprendre. Il est en train de perdre du temps. Il doit se dépêcher.

Il bondit sur ses pieds et renouvelle le sortilège de Piedeplume avant de s'élancer dans un sprint. Respirer fait encore un peu mal, mais il n'a pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. Il doit avancer.

Deux autres Cognards tentent de l'assommer, mais il leur balance des sortilèges explosifs avant qu'ils ne puissent l'atteindre. Il ne va pas échouer juste à cause d'un stupide Cognard. Ce serait pathétique.

"Et Nikiforov vient de réussir le défi du second embranchement d'une main de maître !" s'écrie Emil pile au moment où Yuuri parvient à discerner le second embranchement à l'horizon, là où tous les chemins se croisent et divergent à nouveau.

"Mince !" s'écrie-t-il. Viktor a douze points d'avance sur lui. Il ne peut pas laisser le fossé s'aggraver, il le refuse. Tout son travail, ses nuits blanches, le fait d'avoir été poussé dans les escaliers, tout ça, ça ne peut pas avoir été en vain.

Il pointe sa baguette vers le bas, accumule autant d'énergie qu'il l'ose dans son sortilège de Piedeplume et s'élance comme une flèche, prend le chemin directement à côté de celui du milieu. C'est risqué. Et probablement une chose stupide à faire. Merlin, c'est une chose stupide à faire, mais il ne peut pas se permettre d'être trop prudent au risque de perdre trop de temps.

Ce chemin-là monte de manière abrupte et puis il voit le mur, dissimulant quelque chose qui sera sûrement bien plus dangereux que quelques crabes de feu. Yuuri hésite pendant un moment, et puis il entend Michele dire "Et ma très chère sœur, la meilleure du monde, vient également de remporter l'épreuve du second embranchement !"

Et Yuuri n'a plus le temps d'hésiter, il fonce, lançant un charme du bouclier avant même qu'il n'ait dépassé le seuil de la porte.

Et il fait bien. Il a à peine le temps de faire un mètre qu'une patte massive aux griffes acérées manque d'arracher sa tête. Le charme du bouclier le protège de justesse.

"Mmm, pas mal du tout," ronronne une voix rauque de femme et Yuuri écarquille les yeux de surprise. "Je m'ennuyais, tu sais, à attendre ici." Une créature est couchée sur la plate-forme de manière alanguie, un immense lion à tête de femme.

Putain. C'est un sphinx. Un putain de sphinx.

"D'après la terreur dans tes yeux, je suppose que tu connais les règles," fredonne-t-elle, un sourire félin sur son visage.

"Je..." Yuuri déglutit. "Oui." Il ne peut la combattre. Même une demi-douzaine de sorciers aguerris ne pourraient faire le poids face à un sphinx. Sa seule chance de s'en sortir est d'écouter l'énigme qu'elle va lui donner et espérer pouvoir la résoudre.

"Magnifique." Elle croise ses pattes avant et pose sa tête dessus. "Je vais te dire une énigme. Si tu trouves la bonne réponse, je te laisserais passer. Si tu me donnes une mauvaise réponse, je te tuerais." Ses yeux scintillent d'un air menaçant. "As-tu bien compris ?"

Yuuri a toujours su qu'il pouvait mourir dans le tournoi. Mais c'est la première fois qu'il rencontre quelqu'un pour le lui si directement. Pendant un instant, sa vision se brouille et il n'entend plus rien à part un sifflement perçant. Il peut mourir ici. Il peut vraiment...

"Je..."

S'il ne connaît pas la réponse, il peut toujours revenir en arrière. Revenir en arrière et échouer, c'est ce à quoi les gens qui le regardent s'attendent de toute façon. Il peut...

"Attendez," s'écrit-il soudain, la regardant dans les yeux. "Alors... vous ne m'attaquerez que si je réponds ?"

"Ce sont les règles, oui," répond-elle. "Et bien sûr, tu ne pourras passer que si tu réponds juste."

"D'accord. J'ai compris." Yuuri hoche la tête plusieurs fois. "Bien."

"Es-tu prêt à entendre mon énigme ?"

"Euh... Attendez une seconde." Une idée est en train de se former dans son esprit. C'est sûrement une idée totalement stupide, mais c'est toujours mieux que d'essayer d'être plus malin qu'un sphinx. Yuuri n'est pas un Serdaigle, lui, il n'est pas assez intelligent pour trouver la réponse, et il n'est pas non plus un Gryffondor, suffisamment courageux (ou crétin) pour tenter de deviner. C'est un Serpentard et ça veut dire qu'il va tenter de trouver une troisième voie.

"Est-ce qu'il existerait un autre moyen pour que vous me laissiez passer ?" demande-t-il d'un ton hésitant. "Sans que je doive répondre, je veux dire."

"Tu abandonnes avant même d'entendre mon énigme ?" Elle fronce les sourcils. "Ce n'est pas très courageux de ta part."

"Je vais être franc," rétorque-t-il, ravalant un rire paniqué, "Je préfère être en vie que courageux."

Elle ronronne, paraissant vaguement amusée par sa réponse. "Que suggères-tu alors, si tu ne comptes pas résoudre mon énigme ?"

"Euh..." Et c'est là que son plan est un peu flou. Il ne se rappelle pas grand-chose des sphinx de ce qu'il a vu en cours, à part qu'il faut résoudre une énigme et qu'une rencontre avec un sphinx est parfois mortelle. Mais il se souvient aussi avoir lu dans un de ses livres de cours qu'un sorcier, un ancien Poufsouffle s'il se rappelait bien, avait réussi à se lier d'amitié avec un sphinx sans résoudre ses énigmes. Il se fait violence pour se souvenir, et il s'exclame soudain, "Je te propose un échange !"

Ses yeux s'étrécissent, trahissant son intérêt. "Un échange ?" Elle le toise. "Et qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme toi aurait qui pourrait me plaire ?"

Et mince. Yuuri sait qu'il a dans sa poche à peu près six Mornilles et quelques Noises et c'est tout. Enfin, ça et sa baguette. Sa baguette. Mais il est sorcier, non ? Peu importe ce qu'il a dans ses poches. Il peut créer tout ce qu'il veut.

"Donnez-moi une minute," dit Yuuri. Il sort sa baguette et s'agenouille sur la plate-forme en bois. Il y a assez de matières premières pour ce qu'il veut faire. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait faire de la vraie métamorphose. En toute honnêteté, il ne fait que changer la forme.

"Tu es chanceux que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire aujourd'hui," commente-t-elle en bâillant. "Si je ne m'ennuyais pas autant, je t'aurais probablement déjà dévoré."

Il tente d'éclaircir son esprit, de se concentrer. Il peut le faire. Il s'est entraîné. Il peut le faire.

" _Mutatio_ ," murmure-t-il, traçant un huit avec sa baguette. " _Lignum_ _Mutatio._ " Il se souvient de ce que Yuri lui a dit, de penser à un serpent mordant sa propre queue, de quelque chose devenant autre chose.

Et puis, là où il y avait une seconde plus tôt une planche de bois se trouve désormais un livre épais, aux pages blanche. C'est trop grand pour un humain, mais pile la taille qu'il faut pour un sphinx.

"J'ai presque fini," explique-t-il, ouvrant le livre à la première page et la tapotant de sa baguette. " _Enregi_ ," dit-il et il sait que le sort a marché lorsque le mot s'écrit de lui-même sur la page avant de disparaître. C'est un sortilège facile à lancer, un qu'il a appris en deuxième année pour faciliter sa prise de notes. Le livre, dès qu'il est ouvert, enregistrera tout ce qui sera dit et ne l'oubliera jamais.

Les sphinx aiment les énigmes, accordent de l'importance aux mots. Et de cette manière, le sphinx pourra garder avec elle tous les mots qu'elle voudra. Enfin, c'était l'idée. Yuuri espère juste que ce sera suffisant maintenant.

"Voilà." Il lui présente le livre.

"Un livre vierge." Elle le regarde d'un air peu impressionné. "Pourquoi est-ce que cela m'intéresserait ?"

Yuuri l'ouvre devant elle. "Ici," explique-t-il. "Dites une énigme, n'importe laquelle, et le livre l'enregistrera. Ce n'est pas obligé d'être des énigmes, ça peut aussi être des souvenirs. Des idées." Il déglutit. "Ils seront écrits là-dedans pour toujours." Il détourne les yeux, incapable de croiser ses perçants yeux jaunes. C'était une idée stupide, la pire idée qu'il ait jamais eue, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a pensé que sa métamorphose bancale était suffisante pour lui plaire, il...

Sur son visage se dessine soudain un sourire plein de dents qui est honnêtement très terrifiant. "J'accepte."

Les mots _J'accepte_ s'inscrivent d'eux-mêmes à l'encre sur la première page du livre. Le sphinx a un rire rauque. "Des premiers mots très adéquats, je trouve."

"Je... oui." Yuuri place précautionneusement l'offrande sur le sol avant de laisser échapper la respiration qu'il retenait, le soulagement l'envahissant comme un raz-de-marée. Il pensait vraiment pendant une seconde qu'elle allait le dévorer. Le soulagement le rend tout joyeux. Il est vraiment content de ne pas s'être fait manger, merci bien.

"Tu es quelqu'un de très intéressant, toi," dit-elle en riant, prenant le livre offert avec l'une de ses pattes gigantesques. "Bonne chance." Elle se déplace sur le côté, laisse Yuuri passer. Il y avait un fossé gigantesque entre une créature comme elle et quelques crabes de feu.

Si c'est le second défi le plus difficile, alors ce sera quoi le troisième, censé être le plus dur ? Un dragon ? Deux dragons ? _Une_ _horde_ de dragons ?

Merlin, il faut qu'il se reprenne.

Heureusement, cela ne lui prend qu'une minute ou deux avant d'arriver au troisième embranchement. Il n'y en a que trois d'après la carte, ce qui veut dire que c'est le dernier.

Il entend soudain un bruit d'explosion et un nuage de fumée s'élève à l'horizon. Sara et Viktor sont tous les deux devant lui. Il serre les poings, regarde les différents chemins. Il pourrait privilégier la prudence, espérer rattraper le temps perdu et les deux autres, mais...

Yuuri veut gagner. L'adrénaline consécutive à ne pas avoir été mangé par le sphinx parcourt son corps tout entier et ses mains tremblent, mais il veut gagner, il veut gagner plus intensément que tout ce qu'il a voulu dans sa vie. Il le désire si fort que tout son corps semble vibrer par son envie de gagner. Il ferait presque n'importe quoi pour y arriver.

Et c'est ça le truc.

Yuuri ne veut pas gagner pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne le fait pas pour Phichit, pour ses parents, pour sa sœur. Il ne fait pas pour que son école soit fière de lui ou pour faire honneur à sa maison. Il ne le fait même pas pour Viktor.

Il veut gagner pour lui-même.

Alors il lève sa baguette bien haut et, sans s'arrêter pour réfléchir à toutes les raisons pour lesquelles c'est une mauvaise idée, il fonce et prend le chemin au centre.

" _Yuuri_ !"

" _Attends,_ _non_ !"

Il entend la foule crier, mais il ne s'arrête pas.

Il ne peut pas s'arrêter, pas même une seconde. Il le fait pour lui-même et personne d'autre, il refuse de s'arrêter.

Yuuri court à toute vitesse et bien vite il arrive devant le mur, sa main serrée autour de sa baguette. Il a foi en sa magie, foi en sa baguette. Foi en lui. Il y croit.

Il passe le seuil de la porte.

Trois silhouettes flottent à son approche, barrant le passage. Des silhouettes enveloppées d'une cape grisâtre, le visage entièrement dissimulé par une capuche. Des ombres qui se regroupent, tendant des bras pour l'attraper, ces bras décharnés, osseux, trop longs pour être humains. Yuuri ralentit et il frissonne alors que la sensation de froid dans sa poitrine s'intensifie. Des Détraqueurs.

Celui devant Yuuri lève la main et le souffle de ce dernier se bloque dans sa gorge.

Pourquoi veut-il avancer tant que ça ? A quoi ça sert ? A quoi ça sert de gagner ? A quoi ça sert d'essayer, même ? Ça n'a pas d'importance. Rien n'a d'importance.

Ses membres se font lourds.

Il n'y arrivera pas. Il n'y arrivera pas.

Mais Yuuri a déjà vécu ça. Ce sentiment qu'il n'y arrivera jamais. Il a déjà vécu ça, d'innombrables fois.

Et il croit toujours qu'il n'arrivera jamais à s'en sortir, mais il s'en sort toujours.

Il se force à prendre une inspiration tremblante, même si ses poumons lui paraissent remplis de morceaux de verre.

Il a déjà vécu ça tellement de fois. Lorsqu'il est debout à quatre heures du matin, convaincu qu'il n'est pas assez bien, pas assez fort, pas assez tout simplement. A chaque fois qu'il se sent misérable, vide, sans savoir pourquoi.

Ce n'est pas nouveau.

Mais cette fois, contrairement à avant, ça a une source. Une cause. Cette fois, il peut se battre contre ce qui le fait se sentir comme ça.

Yuuri sait comment lancer un sortilège du patronus en théorie. Il avait cherché comment il fallait faire lorsque quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il pouvait servir pour lutter contre la déprime qui l'assaille parfois. Il avait essayé pendant des semaines de le jeter correctement, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé un souvenir suffisamment heureux pour y arriver. Alors il avait fini par abandonner, avait arrêté d'essayer.

Mais il se rappelle encore de comment il faut faire.

Il lève sa baguette et tente de penser à un souvenir assez fort pour combattre la fatigue dans ses bras et ses jambes, la migraine dans sa tête. Et il a quelque chose.

Ce n'est pas un seul souvenir parfaitement heureux. Ça, Yuuri n'a pas, un unique moment de bonheur parfait cristallisé. Mais il a plein de petits moments, un millier d'instants qui paraissent anodins mais qui font que sa vie vaut la peine d'être vécu. Lorsqu'il est en train de plier des serviettes sur le palier avec sa sœur, en train de jouer près du lac avec ses meilleurs amis, en train de paresser dans la salle commune des Serpentard, en train de manger le katsudon préparé par sa mère, en train de rire avec Phichit en mangeant des gaufres, de danser dans un halo de lumière avec la seule autre personne dans le monde entier qui fait battre son cœur comme ça.

Et peut-être que ce n'est pas censé marcher ainsi, mais Yuuri garde en tête toutes ces images, ces sentiments gravés dans sa mémoire, et prend une profonde inspiration.

" _Expecto_ _Patronum_ !"

Une forme argentée sort en trombe de sa baguette. Cela lui prend un moment pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle représente. C'est un chien, un caniche nain avec des oreilles tombantes et une queue frétillante, qui gambade dans le ciel. Yuuri ravale ses larmes, ayant encore en mémoire tous ces moments importants dans sa vie, alors qu'il regarde le chien chasser les trois Détraqueurs. Ils s'évanouissent dans le ciel, leurs silhouettes noires s'évaporant dans un nuage de fumée et de brume.

Et la voie est de nouveau libre.

Yuuri fait un geste de sa baguette et le chien argenté s'évapore. Puis il part dans un sprint. On dirait qu'il vole, il a l'impression que rien ne peut l'atteindre, comme s'il pourrait courir comme ça pour toujours.

Un autre Cognard tente de lui barrer la route tandis qu'il s'élance sur le pont. Il pointe sa baguette sans regarder et hurle, " _Confringo_!" Le Cognard explose dans un immense nuage de fumée noire et Yuuri continue de courir sans s'arrêter.

Et voilà qu'il perçoit les exclamations des spectateurs, le vent siffle à ses oreilles, il entend le battement régulier de ses pieds contre les planches en bois.

Il voit soudain un poteau avec quelque chose qui brille au sommet. Il fonce et pose sa main dessus. Dans les gradins, la foule d'élèves crient son approbation.

"Et Yuuri Katsuki finit premier !"

La voix d'Emil semble venir de très loin. Yuuri cligne des yeux, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, tombe à genoux. Est-ce qu'il a vraiment... est-ce qu'il... ?

"Yuuri !" Il tourne la tête et voit un Viktor légèrement roussi sur les bords courir sur le pont.

Oh... Il a battu Viktor. Il a vraiment gagné.

Yuuri s'éclaircit la gorge et tente de se relever, l'inquiétude l'envahissant comme de l'encre se propageant dans de l'eau. Est-ce que Viktor est déçu ? Furieux de ne pas avoir gagné ? Est-ce qu'il va...

Mais le cerveau de Yuuri cesse soudain de fonctionner lorsque Viktor fonce sur lui et ne semble pas prêt de s'arrêter. Deux bras s'enroulent autour de son cou et le mouvement les fait tomber tous les deux. Yuuri tombe sur le dos et celui lui fait un peu mal, mais la douleur n'est qu'une sensation diffuse, sa tête protégée par les mains de Viktor derrière sa nuque.

Et pendant un instant, il ne voit que les yeux de Viktor, ses yeux si bleus, tellement bleus. Et puis les lèvres de Viktor se posent sur les siennes et il jure que son cœur semble s'être arrêter de battre.

Le baiser ne dure que quelques secondes, mais cela suffit pour bouleverser son monde.

"V-viktor ?" bégaye Yuuri en clignant des yeux, pris par surprise. Il regarde Viktor qui le surplombe, ses joues rosies.

"C'était mon seul moyen de te surprendre," chuchote-t-il, haletant, "comme tu l'as fait."

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** **:** qui d'autre a vu venir ce baiser à des kilomètres :D

(et qui d'autre a vu ce nombre de mots insensé... c'était censé être un chapitre court si si)

bref, on est presque à la fin maintenant les gens ! Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre... merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	5. Maelström

Chapitre 5 : Maelström

 _La Grande Salle est noire de monde._

 _Yuuri recule d'un pas lorsque la porte s'ouvre, choqué par le bruit assourdissant qui l'assaille immédiatement. On presse les élèves de première année dont il fait partie de se dépêcher, et le voilà entré avant d'avoir le temps de s'échapper. Il est encore en train de s'habituer au sortilège de traduction qu'on lui a lancé, aussi le mélange criard des différentes langues qu'il paraît soudainement comprendre est en train de lui donner la migraine._

 _Il veut sortir de la file, trouver un endroit calme où il pourrait s'asseoir tranquillement et prendre plusieurs inspirations tremblantes, mais le flot d'élèves continue à avancer. Il suit les autres, regarde si le garçon thaïlandais avec qui il a sympathisé dans le train est devant lui, mais la foule d'élèves en robes noires lui donne le tournis et il n'arrive pas à différencier qui est qui._

 _Il inspire profondément, expire, inspire, expire. Fait un pas. Puis un autre. Voilà c'est ça, maintenant on recommence._

 _Il lève la tête, remarque distraitement les bougies qui flottent dans les airs jusqu'au plafond invisible. Mari lui avait raconté, mais rien ne vaut de voir ça en vrai. On dirait_ _que la salle est à ciel ouvert, les différentes constellations brillant dans la nuit. C'est la nouvelle lune en ce moment, aussi les étoiles sont la seule source de lumière. Pourtant, elles semblent étinceler bien plus fort que d'ordinaire._

 _Il est tellement accaparé par cette vision qu'il manque de percuter la jeune fille devant lui alors qu'ils s'arrêtent de marcher. Il ravale l'excuse sur le bout de sa langue et regarde autour de lui._

 _Ils sont tout devant maintenant, et tout le monde a les yeux fixés sur eux._

 _Quatre grandes tables pleines d'élèves séparés en différents petits groupes occupent l'espace. A chaque tables ses couleurs, rouge et or, bleu et bronze, jaune et noir et vert et argent. Il sait que sa sœur devrait être à la table des Gryffondor, et que Nishigori et Yuuko devraient être là aussi. Mais il n'arrive pas à voir où ils sont parmi la mer d'élèves en robes noires._

 _La directrice, une femme japonaise de grande taille vêtue d'une robe sombre, vient de se lever et prononce un discours de bienvenue. Yuuri n'écoute que distraitement. Mari lui a expliqué comment se déroulerait la Répartition quelques jours auparavant, sachant que cela l'aiderait de savoir à quoi s'attendre._

 _Il ne veut pas participer à cette cérémonie, ne veut pas s'asseoir devant tout le monde alors que l'ensemble des élèves et des professeurs le regardent. Mais refuser de le faire, songe-t-il, ne ferait que le rendre plus mal-à-l'aise, les regards fixés sur lui ne feraient que s'intensifier. Alors il ne proteste pas, ne s'enfuit pas lorsque la directrice s'arrête de parler et s'apprête à procéder à la suite._

 _Les autres élèves de première année et Yuuri se mettent docilement en file indienne tandis que la directrice sort un rouleau de parchemin. Elle commence à les appeler par leurs noms les uns après les autres par ordre alphabétique. Après avoir été appelé, la personne s'assoit sur le tabouret et est coiffé du Choixpeau Magique._

 _Yuuri s'agite nerveusement en attendant que son nom soit appelé, regardant d'un air distrait un garçon être réparti à Poufsouffle. Yuuri applaudit, les mains moites, alors que l'élève concerné se dépêche de rejoindre ses camarades portant les couleurs noir et jaune._

 _Ils ont l'air sympa à la table des Poufsouffle, les gens sourient et applaudissent, accueillant chaleureusement leur nouveau membre. La mère de Yuuri était Poufsouffle elle aussi. Yuuri va sûrement être réparti à Poufsouffle. Il prend une profonde inspiration. Ça va aller. Tout va bien se passer._

 _Les élèves devant lui se font de moins en moins nombreux et bientôt voilà que Yuuri se retrouve devant. Il cherche sa sœur du regard, mais il ne la trouve pas._

 _"Yuuri Katsuki !" appelle-t-on, son nom de famille prononcé après son prénom, et Yuuri, étant habitué à l'ordre inverse, plisse le nez. Cela lui fait bizarre d'être appelé comme ça. Il fait quelques pas hésitants, peut sentir les regards pesant sur lui tandis qu'il s'assoit sur le tabouret et place le Choixpeau magique sur sa tête. Le chapeau est beaucoup trop grand pour lui, il lui tombe sur les yeux, et la foule d'élèves disparaît à sa vue._

 _Le chapeau est lourd sur sa tête, le cuir tiède. Il sent l'odeur du renfermé et des mites. Yuuri ne voit plus rien du tout et est dans le noir total._

Hé bien, bonjour, _chuchote une petite voix à son oreille._

 _"Hein ?" Il sursaute puis murmure à son tour. "Est-ce que... c'est toi ? Euh, Choixpeau ?"_

 _Ce dernier laisse échapper un gloussement amusé._ Oh, tu es intéressant toi... un défi remarquable, digne de moi... hmmm...

 _"Euh..." Yuuri ferme les yeux et se concentre sur la voix dans ta tête._

Tu es brillant ! _S'exclame le Choixpeau d'un air approbateur, si les objets magiques qui parlent dans votre tête peuvent être approbateurs._ Et tu veux réussir, t'améliorer, progresser... oh tu le désires beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

 _"Euh," proteste Yuuri aussi doucement que possible, "Je suis censé aller à Poufsouffle." Sa mère et sa sœur lui ont dit qu'il irait à Poufsouffle. Elles ont dit que c'était l'endroit parfait pour lui._

Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment ? _chuchote le Choixpeau à son oreille._ D'aller là où tu penses que tu seras en sécurité ? D'après ce que je vois, tu espères faire plus que ça.

 _Yuuri agrippe les bords du tabouret si fort que les jointures de ses doigts deviennent blanches. "Je..."_

Ce n'est pas grave, _lui dit le Choixpeau_ , tu peux tout à fait le vouloir. Tu peux vouloir aller en-dehors des sentiers battus, Yuuri Katsuki.

 _"Vraiment ?" murmure Yuuri, les yeux étroitement fermés._

Bien sûr que oui, _répond le Choixpeau._ En vérité, c'est ce que font certains des plus grands de ce monde.

 _"Okay." Yuuri hoche une fois la tête et le chapeau tombe encore plus devant ses yeux. "D'accord."_

 _"Très bien." Le Choixpeau parle à voix haute désormais et Yuuri se raidit. "Tu seras donc à... Serpentard !"_

 _Yuuri ouvre les yeux d'un coup, choqué._ Quoi ?

* * *

"Yuuri ?"

"Ah..." Yuuri ouvre les yeux. Il s'est endormi sur un fauteuil de la salle commune des Serpentard, en face de la cheminée. Il a encore en tête ses vieux souvenirs. "Mmmm ?"

"Oh là là. Est-ce que tu aurais fait des rêves érotiques, Yuuri ? Tu rêvais de moi, peut-être ?"

Chris se tient debout devant lui, un sourire effronté aux lèvres.

"Non !" proteste vivement Yuuri, en se redressant. "J'étais juste..." Il secoue la tête et se frotte les yeux. "Merlin, quelle heure est-il ?"

"Il est quasiment le temps d'aller dîner," lui répond aimablement Chris, ne le quittant pas des yeux. "Si tu ne rêvais pas de moi, de quoi rêvais-tu alors ? Tu étais en train de marmonner quelque chose dans ton sommeil."

"De rien de particulier." Yuuri fait un geste évasif de la main. "C'étaient juste de vieux souvenirs."

Yuuri se frotte de nouveau les yeux, tentant de se débarrasser des derniers fragments de son rêve qui reste imprégné dans sa mémoire. Cela fait des années qu'il n'a pas pensé à la Répartition. Il avait été terrifié par la cérémonie en elle-même mais aussi par ce qui avait suivi, lorsqu'il avait dû suivre des élèves plus âgés dans les profondeurs du château et pénétré dans une salle commune qui paraissait peu accueillante et glaciale. Mais même à cette époque, il avait immédiatement apprécié la vue du lac, l'eau sombre et limpide à travers les fenêtres qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini.

"Mmmm." Chris semble peu convaincu, mais il n'insiste pas. "Hé bien, si tu es disponible maintenant, j'aimerais te parler."

"A quel sujet ?" demande Yuuri, méfiant. "Cela fait à peine deux jours que la deuxième tâche a eu lieu et je..."

"Oh, non." Chris s'installe sur le fauteuil à côté de lui. "Je ne voulais pas te parler de ça, mais je tiens bien entendu à te féliciter. Ta performance était en tout point délectable." Il ronronne presque les derniers mots et quelques élèves plus jeunes lèvent la tête, interloqués. Les plus âgés ne réagissent pas, habitués.

Yuuri soupire. "Chris, est-ce que tu pourrais... éviter de faire ça ?"

Ce dernier fait mine d'examiner ses ongles parfaitement manucurés. "Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quoi tu parles."

Yuuri abandonne. "Bien sûr, bien sûr." Il soupire. "Si tu ne voulais pas me parler du tournoi, de quoi veux-tu me parler alors ?"

"De Viktor, bien évidemment," répond Chris du tac-au-tac, levant la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

"V-Viktor ?" Yuuri déglutit avec difficulté.

"Mmmhmm," acquiesce Chris. "Mon très bon ami Viktor Nikiforov. Tu le connais je pense. C'est le type que tu as embrassé avec tant d'emphase après ta performance tout à fait délectable."

"C'est lui qui m'a embrassé !" couine Yuuri, rouge d'embarras.

"D'après ce que j'ai vu, tu étais un participant très enthousiaste," commente Chris avec un sourire suggestif.

"Oui, mais... enfin je veux dire..." Il ne peut pas vraiment contester cette déclaration alors il préfère ne pas poursuivre. "Pourquoi tu veux parler de Viktor ?"

Chris glousse. "Comme toujours, droit au but, hmmm ? Ne veux-tu pas profiter du temps qu'on passe ensemble, Yuuuuuri ?" Yuuri lui renvoie un regard impassible, peu impressionné. Chris glousse encore, puis se penche en avant. "Très bien. Viktor et moi, nous sommes amis."

"Je sais ça," fait remarquer Yuuri, confus. Cela fait un bon bout de temps que Yuuri sait que Viktor et Chris sont amis. Pourquoi Chris dit ça maintenant ?

"Viktor fait aussi partie de la famille Nikiforov." Chris l'observe, les yeux mi-clos. "Tu étais aussi au courant, je présume ?"

"Je... oui." Yuuri cligne des yeux, pris de court.

"Et que sais-tu exactement sur la famille Nikiforov ?"

Yuuri s'agite nerveusement sur son fauteuil, soudain horriblement conscient de son statut de Sang-Mêlé. Il ne pensait pas que Chris croyait à toutes ces histoires de suprématie des Sang-Pur, mais cela lui est déjà arrivé de se tromper sur les gens. Et si Chris pensait que Yuuri ne méritait pas Viktor, qui est apparemment le fils unique d'une famille Sang-Pur ? Chris est un Serpentard après tout, et vient d'une famille de sorciers très ancienne, riche et puissante.

"Une famille de sorciers importante en Russie," répond prudemment Yuuri, se gardant bien de croiser le regard de Chris.

"La plus importante en vérité," rectifie Chris. "Mais en gros, oui. Est-ce que tu pourrais être un peu plus spécifique ? Est-ce que tu en sais plus sur, hm, ses parents par exemple ?"

"Je..." Yuuri hésite, se rappelant des paroles de Yuri sur le terrain de Quidditch.

"Si vous deux voulez être ensemble, alors tu dois savoir que ses parents ne vont pas vous rendre les choses faciles," le prévient Chris. "Ils traitent Viktor comme une de leurs possessions plus que comme leur enfant, et la famille Nikiforov est, disons," ses yeux étincellent, "connue pour ne pas aimer partager."

Yuuri croise son regard. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Je dis qu'ils ont des projets concernant l'avenir de Viktor," dit Chris de manière abrupte. "Des projets dans lesquels tu n'as pas de place."

"Et tu penses que Viktor va vouloir..." Yuuri serre les poings, réfrène l'envie de se faire tout petit. Ils sont en train de parler de quelque chose d'important. Il ne va pas reculer.

Chris soutient son regard. "Je pense que Viktor va se battre contre ses parents pour toi." L'estomac de Yuuri fait un bond et Yuuri, mal-à-l'aise, se sent à la fois coupable et joyeux à l'idée que Viktor se batte pour lui. "Mais j'ai besoin de savoir si ça vaut la peine pour lui de se battre."

"Si tu penses qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas être ensemble, tu n'as qu'à le dire." La voix de Yuuri est horriblement tranchante. Il grimace, honteux d'être aussi malpoli.

Chris ne semble cependant pas s'en offusquer. "Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je pense qu'il est bon pour toi et que tu es bon pour lui. Et je pense qu'avec le temps presque tout le monde s'en rendra compte. Mais..." Il jette un coup d'œil aux alentours, s'assurant que personne ne les écoute. "Pour en arriver là, ce ne sera pas facile. Si tu n'es pas prêt à faire face..."

"Chris..."

"Ce que je veux juste dire que ce que Viktor a déjà assez de gens qui le laissent tomber comme ça." Chris se redresse légèrement. "Si tu vas finir par être comme eux, autant arrêter les frais tout de suite plutôt qu'il en ait le cœur brisé."

A ces mots, Yuuri s'indigne. "Tu penses vraiment que je le laisserai tomber ?"

Chris cligne des yeux, surpris. "Tu gardes bien tes secrets, Yuuri. C'est difficile de savoir ce que tu penses et ce qui est vraiment important pour toi."

"Il l'est," réplique doucement Yuuri. "Viktor... il est important pour moi." Il repense aux sourires étincelants, aux yeux bleus, au livre sur les kelpys qu'il feuillette parfois, posé sur sa table de chevet. Il répète, plus fort cette fois. "Il est important pour moi."

Chris sourit, toute trace de sérieux envolée. "Je vois."

Yuuri se sent rougir. Il n'aime pas parler de ses sentiments comme ça, cela le rend beaucoup trop vulnérable. "Tu penses vraiment que ce sera aussi difficile que ça ?" demande-t-il, détournant le regard. Il est prêt à faire face à beaucoup de choses pour rester aux côtés de Viktor, mais il préfère savoir à quoi s'attendre pour se préparer au mieux.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Yuuri. Tu y arriveras sans problème," le rassure gentiment Chris. Il tapote le genou de Yuuri. "Tu fais partie de ma maison, après tout."

Yuuri laisse échapper un petit rire. "Merci, Chris."

Chris sourit et répond avec un clin d'œil séducteur, "Tu peux toujours compter sur moi, Yuuri chéri."

* * *

Yuuri pense encore à ce que Chris lui a dit lorsqu'il va se coucher cette nuit-là.

Il n'arrive pas à imaginer des parents qui ne soutiendraient pas leur enfant, des parents qui ne nourriraient pas un amour infini et sans bornes pour leur fils. C'est trop éloigné de ce qu'il connaît. Il est sûr que s'il va voir sa mère et son père et leur déclare de but en blanc qu'il ne veut plus être sorcier et faire une carrière dans le patinage artistique, ils lui tapoteraient gentiment la tête et lui diraient de faire ce qu'il le rend heureux.

Sa vie n'a pas été particulièrement simple, elle ne peut l'être avec la magie dans ses veines et son cerveau qui semble parfois vouloir fonctionner contre lui, son anxiété qui le ronge, ses crises de panique, mais il n'a jamais manqué d'amour.

Il veut aller voir Viktor et le prendre dans ses bras. Lui dire que ça va, que des gens l'aiment et prennent soin de lui même si ses parents ne le font pas. Mais les choses sont encore un peu bizarres entre eux. Il s'est passé deux jours depuis la deuxième épreuve, et ils n'ont pas encore vraiment discuté de la victoire de Yuuri ou de leur baiser. Viktor lui sourit dans les couloirs et au club de duel, pourtant Yuuri ne peut s'empêcher de craindre que Viktor soit en train de l'éviter.

Il faut qu'il aille dormir, il réglera ça demain. Le sommeil lui vient plus facilement que d'habitude. Il est épuisé d'avoir à réviser intensément pour ses BUSE.

Il a l'impression que cela fait à peine une minute depuis qu'il a posé la tête sur l'oreille quand quelque chose appuie sur sa joue. Il grogne et tente d'écarter ce qui le gêne d'un geste maladroit, mais la sensation persiste.

"Yuuri !" chuchote quelqu'un d'un ton urgent. "Réveille-toi !"

"Que..." Yuuri roule sur le ventre, peu enclin à se réveiller. "Nnngh..."

"Yuuri !" insiste la voix et on le secoue gentiment.

Ce dernier ouvre un œil, prêt à faire déguerpir l'intrus qui ose troubler son sommeil bien mérité, mais il s'assied à la hâte lorsqu'il discerne les cheveux argentés et les yeux d'un bleu étincelant de la personne.

"V-viktor !" bredouille-t-il, avant de se couvrir la bouche de ses mains, inquiet d'avoir réveillé les autres.

"Bonsoir !" Viktor lui lance un sourire éblouissant. "Désolé, tu dormais ?"

"Evidemment que j'étais en train de dormir !" proteste Yuuri. "C'est ce que les gens font la nuit !"

"Oui enfin," nuance Viktor a un sourire en coin, "ce n'est pas la seule activité qui occupe les gens la nuit."

"Viktor !" siffle Yuuri, tentant de faire abstraction du rougissement qui imprègne ses joues.

"Désolé, désolé." Viktor se penche légèrement en avant. "J'ai une surprise pour toi, en fait. Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?"

Ses yeux paraissent tellement bleus dans la pénombre. "Je..."

"Pas longtemps, juste quelques minutes."

"Je... oui. D'accord." Yuuri se passe la main dans ses cheveux. "Attends-moi dans la salle commune. Je vais m'habiller et je te rejoins après, ça te va ?"

"Oui !" s'écrie Viktor et il s'apprête à partir.

"Attends." Yuuri se redresse.

"Hmmm ?" Viktor lui jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

"Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour rentrer ?" demande Yuuri. "Tu ne connais même pas le mot de passe."

Viktor sourit largement. "Chris me l'a dit bien sûr."

Yuuri se laisse tomber sur le lit. "Bien sûr."

"Dépêche-toi de te préparer," dit Viktor avant de tourner les talons. "On va dehors donc mets des vêtements bien chauds."

Yuuri fronce les sourcils, suspicieux, mais s'exécute sans protester. Il met son manteau, son bonnet et ses gants par-dessus sa robe de sorcier habituelle, et prend son écharpe aussi. Il jette un regard à son reflet dans le miroir avant de sortir et grimace. Il a des cernes horribles sous les yeux et ses joues paraissent bien trop joufflues à son goût. Merlin, il ressemble à un hamster insomniaque.

Il soupire. Tant pis. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait y faire grand chose.

"Où est-ce qu'on va exactement ?" demande Yuuri tout en descendant les escaliers qui mènent à la salle commune.

"Yuuri !" Viktor rayonne. "Tu es tellement adorable comme ça ! Allons-y !"

Yuuri laisse Viktor lui prendre le bras et le guider jusqu'au Hall d'entrée. Une fois dehors, Viktor pose ses mains sur les yeux de Yuuri. La neige crisse sous ses pieds et Yuuri n'apprécie pas spécialement ne pas voir où il va, mais il fait confiance à Viktor.

"Est-ce qu'on est bientôt arrivés ?"

"Dans une seconde ! Et... Tada !" Viktor enlève ses mains et Yuuri cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Ses lunettes sont toutes embuées, aussi il les enlève et les met dans sa poche.

Le monde retrouve une (relative) netteté. Ils sont à l'extérieur du château, près du lac.

Viktor émet un claquement de langue désapprobateur lorsqu'il remarque que Yuuri a enlevé ses lunettes. "Tu as besoin de bien voir !"

"Mes lunettes sont toujours pleines de buée quand je vais dehors," explique Yuuri. "Je peux quand même voir sans, même si je vois un peu flou et..."

"Attends." Viktor sort sa baguette et la lève à hauteur des yeux de Yuuri. "Est-ce que je peux ?" demande-t-il poliment et Yuuri acquiesce. Il fait un geste avec sa baguette et chuchote, " _Melioculus_."

Un bref vertige et puis soudain le monde redevient net. "Merci." Ce sortilège, assez facile à utiliser, est très utile, malheureusement il cesse de faire effet après à peu près une heure, le rendant trop contraignant pour une utilisation quotidienne. Yuuri cligne plusieurs fois. Il voit parfaitement bien. "Euh..." Il jette un coup d'œil à Viktor. "On est près du lac ?"

Le lac s'étend devant eux comme une tache sombre entre deux collines enneigées. L'eau est encore recouverte d'une épaisse couche de givre.

"Euh, Viktor..." Yuuri, surpris, lance un regard à Viktor. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là ?"

"Oh, c'est vrai !" C'est sûrement l'imagination de Yuuri mais on dirait presque que Viktor est embarrassé. "J'espérais pouvoir faire du patinage avec toi ! Sur le lac gelé, je veux dire."

"Mais aucun de nous n'a de patins à glace," fait remarquer Yuuri.

"Ah, mais justement !" Viktor lui sourit. "J'ai créé un sort spécial pour ça, je vais te montrer, tu me diras ce que tu en penses !" Il pointe sa baguette sur ses chaussures et marmonne quelque chose d'inintelligible.

"Tu as dit quoi ?" demande Yuuri, curieux. Il n'a pas reconnu l'incantation et le geste que vient de faire Viktor avec sa baguette lui est également peu familier. Ce sort pourrait bien être un sortilège de métamorphose de haut niveau, mais d'habitude ces derniers s'inspirent des sorts de plus faible niveau et...

"Je te l'ai dit," la voix de Viktor interrompt ses pensées, et il lui désigne d'un geste la lame fine et translucide qui vient de se former sous la semelle de ses chaussures. "Je l'ai inventé de toutes pièces !" Il sourit d'un air fier de lui tout en croisant le regard de Yuuri.

"Hm." Yuuri se penche pour examiner de plus près les patins à glace de Viktor. "Je n'ai jamais inventé un sort. J'en ai déjà modifié certains, mais en créer un de toutes pièces, jamais."

"Mais alors, c'était quoi le sortilège avec la bulle que tu as jeté pendant la deuxième épreuve ?" l'interroge Viktor. "Je n'avais jamais vu un sort pareil."

"Oh, en fait, c'était un sortilège de Têtenbulle légèrement modifié, c'est tout." Yuuri tapote précautionneusement la lame des patins à glace. Elle est froide et dure au toucher, lisse comme le serait du métal. "C'est juste que j'ai étendu la bulle au lieu de restreindre le sort qu'à la tête."

"Je ne savais pas que c'était possible."

Yuuri lève la tête. "Bah, je m'ennuyais et j'aime bien les sortilèges, alors je voulais voir si c'était faisable." Il se redresse. "Le fait que la bulle flotte dans les airs après n'était qu'un effet secondaire."

"Hm, bizarre tout ça." Viktor semble songeur tout à coup. "Je me demande si il y a une taille maximale à la bulle..."

"Je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à expérimenter plus en avant," admet Yuuri. "Je devrais, un jour. Ça peut toujours être utile."

"Oui, tu pourrais... attends deux secondes !" Viktor lève la main et Yuuri s'immobilise, surpris.

"Quoi ?"

"J'étais en train d'essayer de t'impressionner, et à la place on est en train d'avoir un débat sur la création des sortilèges !" se lamente Viktor, l'air boudeur.

"M-m'impressionner ?" Yuuri cligne des yeux, pris de court. "Pourquoi ?"

Viktor ignore la question et pointe sa baguette sur les chaussures de Yuuri. Il murmure la même incantation et soudain ses chaussures se retrouvent agrémentées d'une lame aussi dure et fine que des patins à glace.

"Wow," chuchote Yuuri, admiratif.

"On devrait peut-être renforcer la glace à la surface du lac, je pense," suggère Viktor, l'air pensif, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'étendue d'eau. "Il a fait un peu plus chaud ces derniers jours."

"Ça peut pas faire de mal," acquiesce Yuuri et, devançant Viktor, il lève sa baguette. Il connaît ce sortilège. Sa mère le jetait à chaque fois sur la mare dans le jardin pour qu'il puisse aller patiner même si la glace avait déjà fondu. " _Refrigero_!"

Avec un craquement audible, la surface du lac sur une douzaine de mètres devient aussitôt plus opaque. Yuuri lance un sourire à Viktor. "Ça devrait être assez solide maintenant."

Viktor lui rend son sourire. "Tu connais tous les sortilèges qui existent en ce monde, toi, dis-moi, hm ?"

"Je..." Yuuri détourne les yeux. "C'est juste une coïncidence."

"Même," insiste Viktor, prenant sa main dans la sienne. "C'était incroyable. Tu es incroyable."

"Viktor..." proteste faiblement Yuuri.

"Allez, viens." Viktor le tire légèrement vers la glace, ses pas rendus maladroits par les lames accrochées à la semelle de ses bottes. "Allons-y !"

Après un court instant d'hésitation, Yuuri accepte de se laisser tirer.

Viktor tombe aussitôt après avoir fait deux pas sur la patinoire improvisée. Yuuri n'arrive pas à réprimer son rire devant la scène. Il manque de tomber à genoux tellement il rit, c'est tellement drôle de voir Viktor allongé sur la glace, les yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise.

"Je suis désolé !" s'excuse Yuuri entre deux éclats de rire. "Je suis désolé, c'est juste que..."

"C'est la première fois que je fais du patin à glace !" s'indigne Viktor, l'air boudeur. "Je ne savais pas que ça allait être aussi glissant."

"Ce n'est pas grave." Yuuri parvient à refouler son rire, le sourire à ses lèvres seul témoin de son amusement. "Je vais t'aider. Prends ma main." Viktor s'exécute et Yuuri l'aide à se relever.

"Tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber, hein ?" demande Viktor en battant des cils. Merlin, Yuuri n'est pas sûr de pouvoir survivre s'il continue.

"Je te le promets," jure Yuuri. "Suis-moi." Il attrape les deux mains de Viktor dans les siennes et les guide gentiment sur la glace. Même si Viktor comprend rapidement comment faire pour garder son équilibre, il continue à serrer étroitement les mains de Yuuri dans les siennes.

Ils tracent de longs cercles paresseux sur le lac gelé dans la nuit claire, leurs respirations condensées en des volutes de fumée dans l'air froid.

"J'aimerais bien que la glace soit moins opaque," soupire Viktor au bout d'un moment, jetant un coup d'œil au lac sous leurs pieds. "J'avais tellement envie de voir des sirènes !"

"Attends, j'ai une idée," chuchote Yuuri et il lâche l'une des mains de Viktor pour attraper sa baguette. "Je ne peux pas la rendre transparente mais..." Il pointe avec sa baguette la surface du lac et donne un petit coup de poignet, tout en murmurant une incantation qu'il connaît bien. La glace paraît frissonner, puis la neige est repoussée aux extrémités du lac comme une vague, laissant derrière elle la surface de l'eau polie comme un miroir.

Miroir qui reflète le ciel étoilé au-dessus de leurs têtes, les étoiles bien visibles étincelantes sous leurs pieds.

"C'était quoi ce sort ?" demande Viktor, les yeux écarquillés, observant d'un air émerveillé le lac et les étoiles qui s'y reflètent.

Yuuri hausse les épaules. "Un sortilège qui polit la surface des objets." Il se sent bizarre, a anormalement chaud, lorsque Viktor est comme ça, l'expression à la fois surprise, confuse, remplie d'admiration. "On l'utilise tout le temps à la maison quand on fait le ménage..."

"Yuuri !" Viktor lève la tête et avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, saute sur Yuuri, entourant sa nuque de ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui. "Tu es exceptionnel !"

"V-Viktor..." Aucun d'eux ne relâche leur étreinte et ils continuent de tourner lentement sur la glace.

"Aussi, euh." Viktor se penche légèrement en arrière afin de pouvoir croiser son regard. "J'avais une idée derrière la tête lorsque je t'ai proposé de sortir avec moi ce soir."

"J'avais deviné." Yuuri cligne des yeux. "Avec le sortilège que tu as créé et tout ça. On n'aurait pas pu faire ça à l'intérieur. Patiner, je veux dire."

"Non, ce que je veux dire..." Viktor soupire, comme si Yuuri était en train d'être ridicule. "Je voulais te demander quelque chose. Et je sais que ça peut paraître stupide, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, mais j'ai quand même besoin d'être sûr."

"D'accord ?" Yuuri n'a vraiment aucune idée de ce dont il s'agit.

"Est-ce que tu... je veux dire," Viktor paraît vraiment nerveux et Yuuri est en plus que surpris. Viktor est d'habitude si sûr de lui. "Je me demandais si ça te dirait de devenir mon petit ami. Je sais qu'on s'est embrassé à la fin de la deuxième tâche et tout ça, mais j'ai quand même besoin de demander." Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, brillent de sincérité. "Mais seulement si tu le veux aussi, bien sûr !"

"Je..." Yuuri a l'impression que son cœur va imploser dans son poitrine avec le déluge de bonheur qui lui déferle dessus à ces mots. Il est terrifié aussi, bien sûr, et incrédule. Mais il est tellement heureux. "Bien sûr que je le veux, Viktor."

"Yuuri !" Viktor se jette sur Yuuri avec l'intention de l'embrasser, mais il prend trop d'élan et manque de tomber.

"Attention !" Yuuri le retient d'une main sur l'épaule.

"Mon héros," s'extasie Viktor avec un grand sourire.

Yuuri rit et se rapproche de lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Mais Viktor tourne la tête au dernier moment et ses lèvres se posent sur celles de Yuuri. Et c'est bon. C'est vraiment vraiment très bon.

"Okay !" Viktor rompt leur baiser et s'éloigne légèrement de Yuuri pour reprendre son souffle. Ses joues et le bout de son nez sont rosis. Le cœur de Yuuri se serre sous l'émotion à cette vue. "Maintenant, attrape-moi si tu peux !"

"Viktor !" bredouille Yuuri, pris de court, mais ce dernier a déjà fait volte-face et s'éloigne en patinant avec une vitesse impressionnante vu son manque d'expérience.

Avec les étoiles au-dessus de leurs têtes et sous leurs pieds, Viktor patine à s'en donner le tournis sur la glace et Yuuri le suit de près, à bout de souffle et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. C'est incroyable. Epoustouflant. Cela lui donne le vertige.

On dirait de la magie.

* * *

La semaine d'après, Yuuri est pris de court lorsque d'autres personnes viennent le menacer de représailles s'il venait à briser le cœur de Viktor. Il aurait vraiment dû s'y attendre après sa discussion avec Chris. Néanmoins, il n'est aucunement préparé lorsque Mila le rattrape après un de ses cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et le traîne littéralement dans la Forêt interdite pour le prévenir qu'elle lui brisera les jambes s'il rend Viktor malheureux.

Aussitôt après (enfin, après avoir dépassé son bref moment de panique suite à cette conversation pour le moins... mouvementée), Yuuri va voir ses amis et les supplie de ne pas faire la même chose avec Viktor. Ils acquiescent tous sans problème mais, quand Yuuri voit à quel point Viktor s'agite nerveusement dès que Phichit est dans les environs, ce n'est pas difficile d'en conclure que ses amis lui ont menti.

Et c'est stupide. L'idée même que ce soit Viktor qui foute en l'air leur relation naissante est vraiment risible. Après tout, Viktor doit sûrement avoir l'habitude de sortir avec quelqu'un, il a déjà dû avoir des douzaines de relations de ce genre chez lui à Durmstrang. Mais pour Yuuri, Viktor est son premier. Le premier à l'embrasser sur la bouche, le premier à tenir sa main lorsqu'ils petit-déjeunent ensemble, le premier à l'accompagner en cours, le premier à effleurer d'un air impatient sa cheville avec son pied lorsqu'ils révisent ensemble à la bibliothèque.

Leur relation se déroule comme ça, dans des moments volés entre les cours, les révisions et les entraînements réguliers de Yuuri avec Yuri. Yuuri n'arrête pas de s'excuser, car c'est de sa faute s'ils ne passent pas beaucoup de temps ensemble. C'est lui qui croule sous les devoirs et les révisions pour ses BUSE imminentes.

Viktor ne semble pas lui en vouloir cependant. Il rit juste et prend Yuuri dans ses bras ou, s'ils sont seuls, l'embrasse encore et encore. C'est vraiment trop parfait, Viktor est parfait.

Yuuri n'arrêterait pas de se poser des questions et de s'inquiéter en pensant que Viktor est trop bien pour lui, mais il n'a pas le temps pour ça. Il ne peut pas foutre en l'air sa relation avec Viktor pour la simple et bonne raison que réviser ses BUSE est en train de consumer toute sa vie.

"Je comprends rien !" gémit Leo, et il tape sa tête contre son livre ouvert. Leo, Phichit et Yuuri sont tous les trois assis à une table à la bibliothèque, une table trop petite et usée parce que les Serdaigle de cinquième année ont déjà accaparés toutes les bonnes tables en un temps record.

"C'est tellement injuste," se plaint Phichit, fusillant du regard un groupe d'élèves de Serdaigle non loin d'eux. "Ils sont là depuis ce matin ! Ils auraient dû avoir fini depuis le temps !"

Yuuri ne commente pas et se contente de tourner la page de son livre de cours avec un soupir. Il est en train d'étudier les révoltes des gobelins en ce moment. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un événement historique contentant autant de sang, de violence et de têtes décapitées puisse être aussi ennuyant.

"Je vais tout rater," déclare calmement Leo, les yeux fermés et le visage inexpressif. "Je suis résigné maintenant, c'est la fin."

"Je pense que je vais aller les voir," déclare Phichit. "Peut-être que si on leur demande..."

Yuuri tourne la page de son livre. Il a la joie de poser les yeux sur une image animée et extrêmement détaillée de la mise à mort du Seigneur Bagroth le Tueur de sorciers. Eurgh.

"C'est pas grave," poursuit Leo en soupirant, resté dans la même position, les yeux fermés. "Je n'ai qu'à devenir un homme-trophée. Guang Hong sera celui avec l'argent dans notre couple."

"Bon, ça suffit." Phichit se lève. "Je vais aller leur demander si on peut s'incruster à leur table."

Yuuri lève la tête de la Bataille des Mille Décapitations (horriblement illustrée) et comprend avec un temps de retard ce que vient de dire Phichit. "Attends quoi ?"

Il ne peut qu'être le spectateur, muet d'horreur, de Phichit qui s'en va importuner une table remplie d'élèves Serdaigle stressés en train de réviser. La suite se déroule sans grande surprise. A la fin, on les éjecte de la bibliothèque pour s'être battus et ils n'auront le droit d'y remettre les pieds que dans deux semaines.

"Je suis désolé," s'excuse Phichit tandis qu'ils rassemblent à la va-vite leurs affaires et sont plus ou moins jetés dehors à coups de pied.

"C'est pas grave," soupire Yuuri, s'adossant au mur dans le couloir. Il a la plupart des affaires dont il a besoin pour réviser dans son sac. Il peut retourner à sa salle commune et réviser là-bas pour le reste de la soirée.

"Ouais." Leo, l'air désespéré, s'assoit par terre à côté de lui. "On va tous échouer de toute façon."

Yuuri hoche la tête, l'air sombre. "Peut-être que je vais juste mourir pendant la troisième épreuve. Comme ça, au moins, je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter pour mes BUSE."

"Yuuri !" s'indigne Phichit, et il lui donne un coup sur l'épaule. "Non ! On ne parle pas de mourir, voyons !"

Yuuri lui jette un coup d'œil. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire bien coiffés sont totalement emmêlés à force de passer ses mains dedans. "Je plaisantais. A moitié."

"Yuuri !" gémit Phichit.

"Au moins, pour la dernière épreuve, tu n'as pas à faire de préparations à l'avance," fait remarquer Leo. "Comme ça, tu as un peu plus de temps libre."

Yuuri hausse les épaules. "Ouais. J'ai révisé tous les sortilèges que je connaissais. Et revu les bases des sorts d'attaque et de défense, des trucs du genre."

"Tu es incroyable de toute façon," déclare Phichit, parce que c'est un ami loyal.

"Tu vas être le premier à entrer," ajoute Leo. "C'est incroyable."

"J'arrive pas encore à croire que c'est réel," murmure Yuuri. Il pense parfois que le Gryffondor qui l'a poussé dans les escaliers l'a plongé dans le coma et que tout ce qui s'est passé ensuite, à savoir danser avec Viktor, remporter la deuxième tâche et ce baiser, tout ça n'est en réalité qu'un rêve.

"Tu méritais de gagner," renchérit Leo à toute vitesse, comme s'il avait peur d'avoir vexé Yuuri sans le faire exprès. "Tu as gagné la deuxième tâche à la loyale."

"Et gagner le cœur de Viktor aussi," taquine Phichit.

Yuuri rougit mais il sourit. "Je ne sais pas si j'ai gagné son cœur..."

"Une bonne partie de son cœur t'appartient en tout cas," remarque Phichit, donnant un coup d'épaule amical à Yuuri.

Yuuri continue de sourire, ne répond pas. Il n'a pas vu Viktor de toute la journée. Il doit réviser, se préparer pour la dernière épreuve, et puis il faudrait qu'il envoie une lettre à sa sœur pour la mettre au courant des récents événements, mais... hé bien. Il n'a pas vu Viktor de toute la journée.

Il se relève. "Je vous vois plus tard," déclare-t-il, d'un air déterminé.

"Où est-ce que tu vas ?" demande Leo. "Manger ?"

Yuuri secoue la tête, ne répond pas.

Le rire entendu de Phichit, pas dupe, le suit dans les couloirs.

* * *

Ce n'est pas difficile de trouver Viktor. C'est une personne qu'on remarque, après tout.

Il n'a qu'à demander à deux élèves de Durmstrang qu'il croise dans les couloirs pour découvrir que Viktor est sur le vaisseau de Durmstrang en train de s'entraîner.

Mais le savoir et y aller, c'est deux choses très différentes.

Yuuri n'est jamais monté sur le vaisseau de Durmstrang, même si Viktor, Mila et Georgi l'ont invité plusieurs fois. Cela lui semble... trop personnel d'une certaine manière. C'est bizarre de penser ça alors qu'il embrasse Viktor régulièrement sur la bouche dans les salles de classe vides après le dîner, mais Yuuri n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher.

Pourtant, il a vraiment envie de voir Viktor, alors il retourne au dortoir et attrape son manteau et ses gants avant de sortir dans le froid, la silhouette intimidante du vaisseau flottant au bord du lac sombre.

Le regard de Yuuri se perd un instant à la surface et il se demande vaguement s'il peut voir la salle commune des Serpentard de là où il est.

Mais il n'est pas venu pour ça. Il secoue la tête et monte, mal-à-l'aise, sur la passerelle. Il s'attend à moitié à ce qu'on vienne le jeter dehors, mais il ne croise personne.

Il traverse le pont et se tient devant la porte de la cabine pendant une bonne minute avant de rassembler le courage de toquer à la porte.

Après quelques instants, il entend un grognement menaçant et la porte s'ouvre dans un entrebâillement avec un craquement. Il aperçoit le froncement des sourcils de Yakov et un de ses yeux injectés de sang. Yuuri se raidit.

"C'est pour quoi ?" gronde-t-il.

"Euh, je... j'étais venu voir Viktor ?" Il ne veut pas vraiment tourner ça en une question, mais son ton se fait interrogatif sous la nervosité.

Yakov grommelle et tourne la tête, hurlant, "VITYA !" dans les profondeurs du vaisseau.

Yuuri sursaute, surpris, mais reste planté là sur le seuil, mal-à-l'aise, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit une silhouette familière vêtue de l'uniforme de Durmstrang.

"Yuuri !" Viktor semble enchanté de le voir. Il pousse Yakov de l'entrée et prend Yuuri dans ses bras. C'est chaud et familier et sa robe de sorcier porte l'odeur satisfaite d'ozone signe d'un sort particulièrement réussi. Yuuri est si content de le voir qu'il ne remarque pas tout de suite les bandages qui entourent la main gauche et l'avant-bras de Viktor.

"Viktor !" Il fait un geste et s'apprête à saisir son poignet, puis y réfléchit à deux fois, s'arrêtant de justesse de toucher la peau sûrement sensible et douloureuse. "Qu-qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?"

"Oh, ça !" Viktor fronce les sourcils. "Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est juste un petit accident, j'étais en train de m'entraîner, ce n'est rien du tout, ne t'en fais pas !"

"Mais ton bras est couvert de pansements..." commence Yuuri, mais Yakov l'interrompt avant qu'il puisse poser plus de questions.

"Soit tu rentres à l'intérieur, Katsuki, soit tu vas dehors Vitya," grogne-t-il. "Vous êtes en train de refroidir tout le vaisseau."

"Oh, tu as raison." Viktor prend la main de Yuuri dans la sienne. "Est-ce que tu veux voir ma chambre ?"

Rien que l'idée suffit à faire s'étrangler Yuuri, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'acquiescer avec enthousiasme. Viktor a vu le dortoir des Serpentard, après tout. Il pénètre dans le vaisseau et la porte se ferme derrière lui. Il fait plus chaud à l'intérieur que Yuuri s'y attendait, c'est plutôt confortable aussi. Des peintures et tapisseries sont accrochées aux murs de part et d'autre du couloir qui s'étend devant lui. Les teintes dominantes sont, de manière peu surprenante, des dégradés de rouge.

"C'est par-là !" Viktor se dépêche d'entraîner Yuuri dans le couloir, si vite que ce dernier n'a pas vraiment le temps d'apprécier la décoration.

"Et pas de trucs interdits aux moins de dix-huit ans !" crie Yakov à la dernière minute. "Je le saurai si c'est le cas !"

Yuuri se sent rougir atrocement, mais Viktor ne fait que rire, ralentissant un peu. "Un vrai tueur d'ambiance, pas vrai ?"

"Juste un peu," avoue Yuuri. Ils ne sont pas allés plus loin que s'embrasser et, honnêtement, ça ne dérange pas Yuuri d'y aller doucement. Il sait qu'il est jeune, et Viktor est jeune aussi. Et, pour le moment, il est satisfait de ce qu'ils ont et de leur relation. Il ne veut pas aller trop vite. Cette relation qui les lie, Viktor et lui, est trop importante pour gâcher les choses en se précipitant.

Ils marchent côte-à-côte à travers des couloirs qui montent et descendent. Viktor hausse les épaules lorsque Yuuri le fait remarquer. "On s'habitue, j'imagine. La plupart des pièces sont équipées de sortilèges gyroscopiques, du coup elles restent au même niveau."

"Des sortilèges gyroscopiques ?" demande Yuuri, curieux. Il se fait une note mentale d'étudier de plus près la question plus tard.

"Cela a été inspiré d'une technique moldue, je crois," dit Viktor. "Je ne sais pas grand chose d'autre. Je ne suis pas un expert en sortilèges de toutes sortes, contrairement à toi."

Yuuri réprime un sourire content de lui. "Je ne suis pas un expert..."

"Tu en sais plus que la majorité des sorcières et sorciers déjà entrés dans la vie active," affirme Viktor avec certitude. "Tu es brillant Yuuri, je le sais."

"Je..." Yuuri déglutit. "Ce sont juste des sortilèges."

"Juste des sortilèges, dis-tu." Viktor serre sa main dans la sienne. "Ne te sous-estime pas comme ça !"

Yuuri ne répond pas, mais il serre la main de Viktor à son tour.

Ils marchent dans un silence confortable pendant un temps. Le vaisseau semble désert, la majorité des élèves doivent être à l'école en train de manger le dîner. Yuuri sait grâce aux complaintes fréquentes de Mila que Viktor a la mauvaise habitude de rater des repas lorsqu'il est trop pris par un projet.

"Est-ce que tu as mangé ?" demande Yuuri.

Viktor cligne des yeux, comme s'il vient tout juste de se rappeler de quelque chose. "J'imagine que non, si ?"

Yuuri secoue la tête.

Viktor fronce les sourcils. "On devrait retourner à l'école et aller chercher quelque chose..."

"Ça peut attendre," l'interrompt Yuuri. "Je connais quelques elfes de maison. On pourra descendre aux cuisines tout à l'heure."

"Oh." Viktor sourit. "Ça me plairait beaucoup."

Yuuri se penche un peu vers lui. "Super."

Ils se sont arrêtés devant une porte, sûrement celle de la chambre de Viktor ou de son dortoir. Yuuri ne sait pas vraiment comme ça marche à Durmstrang.

"Est-ce que tu partages ta chambre avec le reste de ta _komanda_?" demande Yuuri, désignant la porte d'un geste.

Viktor éclate de rire. "Non, merci Merlin. Ce serait une véritable catastrophe. Est-ce que tu t'imagines devoir vivre avec Georgi _et_ Yuri ?"

Yuuri a un sourire amusé. "Ils s'entretueraient au bout de deux minutes."

"Non," réfute Viktor en tournant la poignée. "Mila les tuerait d'abord."

Yuuri hoche la tête parce que, en effet, ce serait sûrement comme ça que ça se passerait.

"Alors du coup tu as une chambre à toi tout seul ?" Yuuri suit Viktor à l'intérieur, réprimant avec peine sa nervosité.

"Comme tous les élèves de sixième et septième années," l'informe Viktor. "Les élèves de la première à la cinquième année se partagent une chambre à quatre."

"J'imagine que Yuri est extatique à cette idée," fait remarquer Yuuri d'un air absent tandis qu'il observe les alentours, qu'il étudie la chambre de Viktor. Ce n'est pas très large. Juste assez de place pour un lit, un bureau et une armoire. L'espace libre restant, celui qui n'est pas occupé par les meubles ou des vêtements aux couleurs vives qui débordent de l'armoire, est encombré par une multitude d'objets, que Yuuri suspecte servir à des expérimentations magiques. Une douzaine d'instruments argentés à l'apparence fragile sont éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, et ils laissent parfois échapper un bourdonnement ou des ronds de fumée colorée à intervalles irréguliers.

"Euh, désolé." Viktor semble un peu embarrassé. "Je... je n'attendais personne et..."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ça ?" Yuuri s'approche de l'appareil le plus proche de lui et essaye de deviner sans succès son mode de fonctionnement.

"Des détecteurs magiques, ce genre de trucs." Viktor ferme la porte derrière eux. "Des artéfacts magiques, si on peut dire."

"Et tu t'en sers pour quoi faire ?"

"Ton école ne propose pas des cours d'alchimie, si ?" Viktor s'assoit sur le sol à côté de Yuuri.

Yuuri lui jette un coup d'œil, puis secoue la tête. "Non, si tu te destines à un avenir dans l'alchimie et la création d'artéfacts magiques, tu dois suivre une formation spéciale après ton cursus à Poudlard."

"Hmm, c'est bizarre," commente Viktor, et il pointe négligemment sa baguette sur l'engin en face de lui. Le bourdonnement que ce dernier émet se fait plus intense. "Hé bien, à Durmstrang, on a un cours d'alchimie en option proposé aux élèves de sixième et septième années."

"Et tu aimes bien ?" demande Yuuri.

Viktor secoue la tête en signe de dénégation. "Pas vraiment. C'est un peu comme les cours de potions, il faut être très minutieux, très méthodique, et puis tu dois attendre longtemps avant d'obtenir un résultat satisfaisant." Il soupire. "Tu ne peux surprendre personne avec ça."

"Pourquoi avoir pris cette option, alors ?" Yuuri fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Viktor, a-t-il découvert, ne fait que très rarement ce qu'il n'a pas envie de faire.

Viktor paraît soudain mal-à-l'aise. "Je, ah, c'est un peu un truc obligatoire dans ma famille. Mes parents pensaient que cela me serait utile."

Yuuri se mord la lèvre. "Oh." Il sait maintenant pas mal de choses sur les parents de Viktor. Mais Viktor lui-même n'en a parlé que très peu de fois. Et de savoir tant de choses que Viktor ne lui a pas partagées de son plein gré... Yuuri se sent coupable, il en a la nausée. "Je, ah..." Il s'interrompt, ne sait pas quoi dire, avant d'oser finalement se lancer. "Est-ce que tu veux me parler de tes parents ?"

"Pas particulièrement," répond Viktor avec un haussement d'épaules, la posture trop raide pour qu'on puisse vraiment croire qu'il soit naturel. L'expression sur son visage est distante, glaciale, il est méconnaissable. "Ce sont juste mes parents. Des Sang-Pur qui habitent en Russie. Ce n'est pas très excitant."

Yuuri réprime les questions qui lui brûlent la langue. Il veut en savoir plus sur eux, parce que c'est manifestement important pour Viktor et que c'est un sujet difficile pour lui, mais il doute que le forcer à en parler le mènera quelque part. "Je... pourquoi est-ce que tu es allé à Durmstrang si tu habites en Russie ?" demande-t-il pour parler d'autre chose. "Je pensais qu'il y avait aussi une école de sorcellerie en Russie... Koldovstoretz, c'est ça, non ?"

Viktor cligne des yeux, pris par surprise. "Ta prononciation est quasiment parfaite." Son expression froidement impassible s'adoucit légèrement et le coin de ses yeux se plisse alors qu'il sourit. "Bravo, Yuuri."

Yuuri rit, embarrassé. "Je me suis peut-être entraîné un peu." Et c'était vrai, juste avant de se coucher et de s'effondrer sur son lit à cause de l'épuisement de réviser encore et encore pour ses BUSE.

"Tu t'es entraîné à prononcer le nom de l'école de sorcellerie en Russie ?" s'amuse Viktor.

"Je me suis entraîné à parler le russe en général, en fait." Yuuri se sent rougir légèrement. "Je... on ne peut pas s'appuyer sur les sortilèges de traduction tout le temps, tu sais."

Et toute froideur a définitivement disparu des yeux de Viktor alors qu'il répond. "Je parle aussi anglais, tu sais."

"Oh." Yuuri se sent très stupide tout à coup. "Cool."

"Mais merci de l'attention, cela fait plaisir." Viktor sourit toujours. "Je devrais me mettre au japonais. C'est ta langue maternelle, n'est-ce pas ?"

Yuuri acquiesce. "Même si je parle aussi anglais."

"D'accord." Viktor s'adosse au lit, l'air détendu. "Et pour répondre à ta question sur pourquoi je ne suis pas allé à Koldovstoretz..." Il hausse les épaules. "Il y a plusieurs raisons à ça, en fait. D'une, ça a toujours été une petite école, et certains cours intéressants n'y sont pas dispensés faute de moyens. Et puis les Moldus en Russie ont toujours des préjugés négatifs à propos des gens qui se proclamaient sorciers." Il pose sa baguette dans sa paume, la caresse de son autre main d'un geste sûrement inconscient. "Raspoutine et tout ça, ils n'ont pas vraiment de bons souvenirs. Aussi, c'est devenu une sorte de... tradition pour les familles de sorciers les plus fortunées d'envoyer leurs enfants effectuer leur scolarité ailleurs. Accepter de les scolariser à Koldovstoretz revenait à dire qu'ils étaient d'accord à ce que leurs enfants se fassent persécuter par des Moldus assoiffés de sang." Il lève les yeux au ciel. "Tu te rends compte ?"

Yuuri hoche la tête sans rien dire.

"Bref," Viktor referme le poing sur sa baguette. "C'est devenu une tradition pour les familles les plus fortunées d'envoyer leurs enfants faire leur éducation ailleurs qu'en Russie. Mila et Yuri sont aussi tous les deux originaires de Russie, d'ailleurs. Je connais aussi quelques élèves russes à Beauxbâtons." Il hausse les épaules. "C'est vraiment rentré dans les moeurs, j'imagine."

"Hm." Yuuri se déplace légèrement et se rapproche de Viktor, posant sa tête sur son épaule. "Je pense que plein de choses qu'on fait, on ne le fait que par tradition, au final."

"Tu as sûrement raison," dit Viktor.

Ils restent assis ensemble dans un silence confortable pendant un moment. Les instruments dans la pièce continuent de bourdonner paisiblement.

"Le Japon a aussi sa propre école de sorcellerie, non ?" finit par s'enquérir Viktor.

"Hein ?" demande Yuuri, pris par surprise alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir.

"Comment elle s'appelle ? Makoharu ?"

Yuuri a un petit rire. Sa prononciation est atroce. "Elle s'appelle Mahoutokoro, en fait."

"Ça rend mieux quand c'est toi qui le dis," commente Viktor. Yuuri fredonne de contentement, presse son visage contre l'épaule de Viktor et ferme les yeux.

"L'école est située sur une île," l'informe Yuuri, répétant ce qu'il a appris au fil des années. "Sur l'île volcanique Minami Iwo Jima."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas allé là-bas ?" demande Viktor.

Yuuri répond sans bouger. "C'est un peu une longue histoire." Il n'en a jamais vraiment parlé à personne, pas même à Phichit.

"J'ai du temps," fait remarquer Viktor. "Si tu as envie de me raconter."

Yuuri déglutit, réfléchit un instant. Il ne pense pas que Viktor comprendra, vu son histoire et sa famille, mais il a envie de lui dire. Il s'éloigne à contre-cœur de la chaleur du corps de Viktor, croise son regard. Ses yeux bleus qui le font frissonner comme toujours.

"Ma mère vient d'une famille ancienne de sorciers," explique doucement Yuuri. "Si je te disais quelques-uns des noms des membres de cette famille, ça te dirait sûrement quelque chose."

"Oh ?" s'étonne Viktor.

Yuuri hoche la tête. "Oui. Mais ma mère..." Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se racle la gorge avant de poursuivre. "Elle n'a jamais été très forte. Comme sorcière, je veux dire." Il triture le sol avec ses doigts d'un geste absent. Le parquet est bien ciré, et il se demande si un jour un des élèves a réussi à extirper des échardes de bois. "Quand elle a eu l'âge d'aller à Mahoutokoro, elle a attendu sa lettre, en vain. Elle n'était pas assez bonne pour entrer, j'imagine."

Yuuri fronce les sourcils, enfonce ses ongles à la jointure de deux lattes du parquet, se demande comment continuer. Viktor ne le presse pas, il attend juste patiemment que Yuuri se reprenne.

"Elle a par contre reçu une lettre d'invitation de Poudlard," poursuit-il après un moment de silence. "Alors elle est venue ici, a appris la magie. Honnêtement, je pense que sa famille était soulagée de la savoir partie du Japon." Il soupire, songe à ses grands-parents, tantes et oncles Sang-Pur qu'il n'a jamais rencontrés. Il voudrait, d'une manière qu'il sait puérile, qu'ils regardent sa mère, lui et Mari, qu'ils réalisent l'erreur qu'ils ont faite en les abandonnant comme ils l'ont fait. Il ne dit rien de tout ça à Viktor, par contre.

"Donc, euh." Il se dandine nerveusement, se sentant un peu mal-à-l'aise. "Ma mère a épousé un Moldu, et ils ont ouvert ensemble une auberge dans une petite ville sur la côte. Et peut-être que sa vie n'aurait pas été tellement différente si elle n'avait jamais été à Poudlard et qu'elle n'avait jamais appris la magie, mais Poudlard l'a laissé faire. Ils l'ont laissé faire ce qu'elle voulait, choisir ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie."

"Alors tu as choisi Poudlard ?" demande Viktor.

Yuuri acquiesce, lève la tête. "Alors j'ai choisi Poudlard."

Il y a ensuite un long moment de silence, brisé seulement par le léger vrombissement des appareils et le roulement des vagues contre la coque dans le lointain. Yuuri tente d'oublier comment sa mère est traitée comme une Moldue, ou pire une Cracmole, tente d'oublier le fait que les familles de Nishigori et Yuuko ne l'ont jamais invitée chez eux. Et c'est injuste. C'est vrai qu'elle ne possède pas une magie très puissante, mais elle peut préparer des potions comme personne. Elle ne mérite pas qu'on la traite comme ça, qu'on la considère comme une moins que rien.

"Tu sais," la voix de Viktor brise le silence qui s'était installé, "J'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer ta mère un jour."

"Oh ?" Yuuri cligne des yeux, surpris. Il imagine Viktor dans sa maison, embêtant gentiment Mari, riant avec son père, discutant avec sa mère dans la cuisine. Il l'imagine, et son cœur se serre.

"Oui," affirme Viktor d'un air déterminé. "J'aimerais beaucoup la rencontrer."

Yuuri baisse la tête. "Je pense qu'elle t'adorerait."

Viktor lui sourit, un sourire en forme de cœur. "Vraiment ?"

Yuuri lui rend son sourire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. "Vraiment."

* * *

Le temps semble s'accélérer alors que les jours défilent et que les BUSE, la troisième tâche et le départ inévitable de Viktor se rapprochent à grands pas. Dehors, l'hiver qui paraissait vouloir s'éterniser cède enfin la place au printemps. Les dernières gelées se mettent à fondre et la lumière du soleil perçant timidement à travers les nuages suffit à réchauffer l'atmosphère et à faire oublier aux élèves manteaux fourrés, gants et écharpes.

"Même s'il ne fait jamais vraiment chaud en Angleterre, hein," se plaint Phichit à Leo et Guang Hong.

Ils sont assis au bord du lac, ayant retrouvé l'endroit où ils se réunissent toujours lorsque les beaux jours arrivent. Yuuri est très content d'être là, même si les pierres sur lesquelles il est assis sont désagréablement froides. Il est sûr qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir les nerfs à vif à force d'avoir été enfermé dans le château pendant de l'hiver.

"Ce n'est rien comparé au temps qu'il fait en Russie," se moque Mila, assise à côté de Sara. Leur groupe habituel a accueilli de nouveaux membres, avec les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang. Mila et Sara sont très proches l'une de l'autre et se tiennent par la main. Georgi est penché en avant et est en train d'écrire quelque chose. Yuuri parie que c'est de la poésie. De la poésie... pour le moins particulière. Yuri se tient debout près de l'eau, prétendant ne pas faire partie de leur groupe. Il est en train de jeter des galets à la surface du lac d'un air enragé. Yuuri n'aurait jamais cru qu'on pouvait avoir l'air si énervé en faisant des ricochets. Viktor est à côté de lui, un livre ouvert sur les genoux, bien qu'il n'y prête pas beaucoup attention.

"Elle a raison," acquiesce joyeusement Viktor. "Un jour, il a fait si froid sur le terrain de Quidditch qu'un Souafle qui avait gelé est resté littéralement collé à un de nos poursuiveurs."

"Vous êtes fous," commente Sara, s'emmitouflant plus étroitement dans sa robe. "A vivre dans des endroits comme ça."

"Le soleil de l'Italie te manque ?" la taquine Phichit avec un sourire.

"Il me manque horriblement," soupire Sara. "Je crois que ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas vu la lumière du soleil."

"Je ne te fais pas le dire," renchérit Leo, l'air tout aussi lugubre. "On n'a jamais de neige où je vis. Il ne pleut pas souvent, non plus. Il fait juste beau toute l'année."

"Hm, ça a l'air sympa tout ça," soupire Sara d'un air nostalgique. "Ah d'ailleurs, tu viens de quelle région des Etats-Unis exactement ?"

Ils se mettent à discuter de la ville natale de Leo et Yuuri pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Viktor, jouant inconsciemment avec une mèche de ses cheveux. "Est-ce qu'il fait vraiment si froid que ça en Russie ?"

"Quoi ?" Viktor semble distrait. "Oh, euh, oui. Il fait froid. Un froid arctique parfois même."

"Hmmmm." Yuuri se sent agréablement somnolent, satisfait, entouré de ses amis et de son petit copain. Il est conscient cependant que cela ne va pas durer. La troisième épreuve est dans à peine deux semaines, avec ses BUSE juste une semaine après, et puis la fin de l'année scolaire la semaine suivant. Il n'a plus qu'un mois pour profiter au maximum de leur compagnie, de ce sentiment chaud et agréable qui le gagne en leur présence.

Parce qu'après, tout va changer.

Et à cette pensée, sa poitrine se serre.

"Yuuri ?" Viktor lui touche gentiment l'épaule. "Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es tendu tout à coup."

"Je..." Il déglutit. "Non, ça va. Je pensais juste."

Viktor fronce les sourcils. "Tu es inquiet pour la dernière épreuve ?" Il parle à voix basse, essayant à l'évidence de rendre leur conversation un peu privée. Yuuri ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin de prendre autant de précautions. Leo est en train de vanter bruyamment les mérites de la restauration rapide à l'américaine à son audience sceptique.

"Inquiet pour le futur en général," admet Yuuri. "C'est juste que... tout va changer très bientôt."

"Le changement n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose, tu sais, Yuuri." Viktor caresse tendrement du pouce sa mâchoire.

Yuuri ravale la protestation qui lui brûle la langue, que bientôt plus d'un pays sera entre eux, que l'un d'eux doit gagner et l'autre doit perdre, que les parents de Viktor n'approuveront jamais leur relation, que Yuuri a encore deux années à faire à Poudlard, que Viktor va sûrement réaliser qu'il est en train de faire une terrible erreur en restant avec Yuuri et...

"Yuuri." Viktor pose ses deux mains sur les épaules de Yuuri, mettant un peu de distance entre eux. Il regarde Yuuri dans les yeux. Ce dernier est vaguement conscient que Phichit et les autres les regardent d'un air curieux, mais il les ignore et plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Viktor. "Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout va se passer parfaitement bien ou que ça va être facile. Mais..." Il semble choisir soigneusement ses prochains mots. "On sera ensemble, toi et moi. Alors comment ça ne pourrait pas être bien ?"

Yuuri se penche en avant et presse son visage contre le torse de Viktor, dans sa robe de sorcier bordeaux bien chaude, qui porte l'odeur de l'air chargé d'électricité juste avant que le tonnerre n'éclate. Il est toujours inquiet. Ses problèmes n'ont pas disparu comme par magie. Mais pourtant, rien qu'avec ces mots, il se sent déjà mieux.

Il entend indistinctement ses amis s'extasier devant à quel point ils sont mignons tous les deux, et puis soudain Georgi se plaint, "Comment je suis supposé écrire des poèmes d'amour et de solitude tragique pour récupérer ma Anya avec toute cette affection autour de moi ? Vous êtes en train de me distraire de mon désespoir et de mon humeur noire, là !"

Yuuri ne peut s'en empêcher. Il éclate de rire, s'éloigne légèrement de Viktor et rit encore, si fort qu'il manque de s'étrangler. Et ses amis font de même. Phichit est allongé sur le dos, une main couvrant ses yeux, riant sans pouvoir s'arrêter, Leo et Guang Hong faisant de même. Sara s'accroche à Mila pour ne pas tomber alors qu'elles rigolent comme des folles. Yuri essaye désespérément de garder le visage impassible, mais c'est peine perdue, et des larmes de rire s'échappent du coin de ses yeux. Même Georgi se met à sourire, sa poésie reflétant son amour et sa solitude tragique oubliée pour le moment.

Assis au bord du lac en train de rire, tous ensemble. Oui, les choses vont bientôt changer. Rien ne sera plus pareil. Mais ce précieux moment restera toujours gravé dans la mémoire de Yuuri.

* * *

Au matin de la troisième tâche, Yuuri a l'impression de rêver encore à son réveil.

Le soleil n'est pas encore complètement levé, aussi tous ses camarades sont encore endormis tandis que Yuuri se faufile hors de son dortoir et rejoint la salle commune. Il est habillé des mêmes vêtements que pour les deux tâches précédentes, vêtements magiquement redevenus comme neufs. On les lui avait envoyés la nuit dernière avec une note lui disant à quelle heure et où il devait se rendre le lendemain matin.

C'est presque devenu habituel pour lui maintenant.

Il a encore quelques heures à tuer avant qu'il ne doive descende, alors il décide de rester un peu dans la salle commune. Il écrit une lettre à ses parents et sa sœur, les remercie de leur soutien sans faille.

Ils lui ont écrit une lettre il y a quelques semaines, lui demandant s'il voulait qu'ils viennent assister à la dernière épreuve. Il leur avait dit que ce n'était pas la peine. Il n'avait pas besoin de se rajouter une pression supplémentaire en ayant ses parents dans le public.

Sara et Viktor lui avaient dit que leurs familles n'avaient pas non plus fait le déplacement. Il n'avait pas demandé de détails. C'était leur vie privée, il ne veut pas être indiscret.

Il va à la volière avant de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner, demande à un hibou de l'école de porter la lettre à ses parents. Un long vol est nécessaire pour faire le voyage entre l'Angleterre et le Japon. Une semaine, peut-être même plus. Le tournoi serait fini au moins.

Demain, il ne sera plus le champion de Poudlard. Il est surpris de constater qu'à cette pensée, son cœur se serre.

Il ne s'est jamais rendu compte à quel point il était fier que la Coupe l'ait choisi. Il avait été terrifié, bien sûr, avait eu peur, avait refusé d'y croire, incrédule, mais cela l'avait aussi rendu fier. Il voulait être choisi. C'était pour une raison qu'il avait mis son nom dans la Coupe, même s'il refusait à l'époque de l'admettre.

Mais aujourd'hui, il le reconnaît enfin. Aujourd'hui, il descend prendre son petit-déjeuner stressé, nerveux, angoissé, ces émotions qui l'accompagnent depuis toujours, mais il se sent fier aussi. Fier de lui. Il veut faire de son mieux.

"Yuuri." Chris lui sourit et lui tend une assiette remplie de gaufres. "Tiens. Mange la deuxième chose la plus brûlante de cette table."

Yuuri soupire. "Parce que celui qui est le plus chaud et sexy c'est toi, Chris, c'est ça ?"

"D'habitude oui," dit Chris. "Mais aujourd'hui, rien qu'aujourd'hui, je pense que c'est toi qui es le plus sexy à cette table, Yuuri chéri."

Yuuri est sincèrement touché par le compliment, et cela en dit long sur lui et Chris. Il évite de trop réfléchir à l'éventualité que Chris l'influence plus que ce qu'il ne croyait, et entame ses gaufres.

Les gens s'arrêtent à sa table pour lui souhaiter bonne chance ou lui donner quelques conseils, et Yuuri parvient à sourire sans se forcer tout du long. Ses amis viennent le rejoindre à un moment et s'assoient à côté de lui. Alors qu'ils sont sur le point de finir leur petit-déjeuner, Phichit est à sa droite, Leo à sa gauche, Guang Hong en face de lui et le professeur Celestino les regarde comme s'il voulait les réprimander de ne pas manger avec leurs maisons mais ne peut s'y résoudre.

Enfin, ils se lèvent en chœur et se dirigent vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

Yuuri s'arrête un instant à l'entrée et se retourne pour faire face à ses trois amis. Après quelques secondes où il cherche quoi dire, les autres se ruent vers lui et le prennent dans leurs bras.

"Tu vas être le premier, c'est sûr," affirme Guang Hong, le serrant fort contre lui. "Sûr et certain !"

"Quand tu ne sais pas quoi faire," le conseille Leo, "Fais exploser un truc. Le feu. Le feu, y'a que ça de vrai."

Phichit a un reniflement moqueur. "Typiquement Gryffondor ça."

Yuuri rit, réprime ses larmes. Il est si heureux d'être ici entouré de tous ses amis.

"Je vais gagner aujourd'hui," leur dit-il, avant de relâcher son étreinte.

"On sait," rétorque Phichit en souriant. "Et on te félicitera lorsque tu remporteras la victoire."

* * *

Viktor et Sara sont déjà arrivés au point de rendez-vous lorsqu'il les rejoint. C'est une petite tente à quelques minutes à peine du château, éloignée du lac et de la Forêt interdite. Il fait orageux dehors, le ciel est gris ardoise et le vent souffle avec insistance. Yuuri entend le tonnerre gronder au loin.

Il frissonne et se dépêche d'entrer dans la tente.

Viktor l'embrasse sur la joue à peine a-t-il dépassé le seuil et Sara le prend dans ses bras aussitôt après. Yuuri ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'imaginais comme interaction ordinaire entre trois champions rivaux," commente-t-il en souriant, rendant son étreinte à Sara avant d'embrasser chastement Viktor.

"On s'en fout des convenances," assure Sara en s'asseyant sur un des tabourets disponibles. "Je vous apprécie beaucoup trop pour vouloir être mesquine ou d'autres trucs dans ce goût-là."

"Ce qui nous empêche pas d'avoir l'esprit de compétition, bien sûr," complète Viktor avec un clin d'œil. "Car je vais bien entendu gagner aujourd'hui."

Yuuri réprime sa nervosité et rend son sourire à Viktor. "Je pense que tu oublies qui est en tête, Viktor."

"Oh oh ?" Viktor paraît extatique. "Serais-tu en train d'essayer de m'intimider, chéri ?"

Yuuri ignore le rougissement traître de ses joues lorsqu'il entend Viktor l'appeler chéri. "Ce n'est pas de l'intimidation, je ne fais que dire la vérité."

Sara fait semblant de vomir. "Vous êtes dégueulasse à être aussi mignons, vous deux."

Viktor se penche en avant et embrasse Yuuri sur le bout de nez. Sara fait mine de se cacher les yeux.

Quand les directeurs des différentes écoles entrent à leur tour dans la tente, ils s'arrêtent tous, surpris, tentant de comprendre la scène qui se déroule devant leurs yeux.

"Hum..." La directrice Minako lève un sourcil interrogateur.

"Votre comportement, Crispino," aboie sèchement la directrice Baranovskaya.

"Vitya," gronde à son tour le directeur Yakov.

Les trois élèves forment aussitôt une ligne devant leurs directeurs respectifs.

"Tu es vraiment un phénomène, hein, Yuuri ?" fait remarquer la directrice Minako en souriant.

"Est-ce qu'il est temps de commencer l'épreuve, Madame la Directrice ?" demande Yuuri, les mains croisées derrière son dos.

"Oui," acquiesce la directrice Baranovskaya. "La troisième et dernière tâche."

"Après ça, nous aurons un gagnant," grommelle Yakov.

"Alors," sourit Minako, "Êtes-vous prêts ?"

Les trois échangent un regard. Sara paraît impatiente. Les yeux bleu glace de Viktor étincellent. Yuuri inspire profondément et regarde droit devant lui.

"Je suis prêt," dit-il.

"Bien sûr que oui," s'exclame Viktor.

"Vous pouvez compter sur moi," sourit Sara.

"Parfait." Minako fait volte-face dans un tourbillon de robe noire. "Alors suivez-moi."

Dehors, la tempête fait rage. Il pleut si fort que Yuuri manque d'être trempé jusqu'aux os avant d'avoir eu le temps de sortir sa baguette et de jeter un sort pour se protéger de la pluie. Il voit du coin de l'œil Sara et Viktor faire de même.

Ils marchent en silence, ballotés par le vent et la pluie, tandis que les directeurs de leurs écoles respectives les emmènent en direction du lac. Yuuri a le souffle coupé lorsqu'ils arrivent en haut de la colline. Un gigantesque maelström s'est formé à la surface du lac, tourbillon fait d'eau, de vents furieux, recouvert d'épais nuages noirs. Yuuri parvient à discerner des rangées de gradins sur la berge, apparemment protégés par des charmes vu que les spectateurs ont l'air bien au chaud et au sec.

"Les règles de la troisième épreuve sont simples," déclare la directrice Baranovskaya, sa voix magiquement amplifiée pour se faire entendre malgré le rugissement de l'orage qui gronde. "Vous allez chacun disposer d'un bateau. Ces bateaux seront envoyés sur le lac par nos soins. Le champion qui réussit à garder son bateau à flot le plus longtemps possible remportera la victoire."

"Mais, bien entendu, les points que vous avez gagnés lors des épreuves précédentes auront une influence," ajoute Yakov, sa voix magiquement amplifiée de la même manière. "Crispino, puisque vous êtes celle qui avez le moins de points, vous serez la première à y aller. Cinq minutes plus tard, ce sera au tour de Vitya. Katsuki, comme vous êtes en tête, vous serez le dernier à y aller."

"On doit juste rester sur les bateaux sans couler alors ?" Sara paraît prise au dépourvu par l'apparente simplicité de la dernière tâche. Yuuri peut comprendre. Après un labyrinthe souterrain et des monstres mortels au bout de ponts suspendus, cette épreuve semble presque trop simple.

"Avec cette tempête, rester à flot ne sera pas aussi aisé que ce que vous imaginez," les prévient Minako, sa voix tout aussi forte que les deux autres. Elle pointe du doigt les nuages noirs menaçants. "Nous avons également relâché de dangereuses créatures dans l'eau et dans le ciel."

"Ah, comme ça, je comprends mieux," soupire Sara et une sueur froide dégouline le long du dos de Yuuri, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Une tempête magique où se dissimulent de dangereuses créatures surnaturelles... ils auront de la chance de s'en sortir en vie, et il leur faudra un miracle pour s'en sortir sans se blesser.

"Et ces bateaux..." Viktor est en train de froncer les sourcils, sa voix à peine audible avec le grondement de l'orage. "Ai-je raison de deviner qu'ils vont vraisemblablement couler tous seuls si on ne fait rien ?"

Minako a un sourire carnassier. "Hé bien, on ne veut pas que cette dernière épreuve soit trop facile pour vous, ce serait dommage, non ?"

"Génial," soupire Viktor.

Yuuri tend le bras et serre la main de Viktor dans la sienne, tentant d'éviter de penser à l'eau froide et sombre du lac. Pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard, il a passé des heures et des heures sur la berge à regarder pensivement la surface de l'eau, cette eau parfois limpide, toujours mystérieuse. Il connaît ce lac plus que n'importe qui, et pourtant...

"Allons-y." Yakov se détourne et se met à marcher vers le lac, vers la tempête qui rugit et qui les attend.

Viktor serre la main de Yuuri dans la sienne.

Yuuri ne la lâche pas.

* * *

Plus ils s'approchent du lac, et plus la tempête empire.

Bien vite, Yuuri n'arrive plus à discerner les gradins. Il arrive à peine à voir les silhouettes de leurs directeurs qui marchent quelques mètres devant eux.

"Hé bien !" Viktor doit crier pour se faire entendre par-dessus le rugissement du vent. "Ça promet !"

Yuuri rit mais le vent emporte le son au loin.

Ils avalent les derniers mètres et soudain les voilà au bord du lac. Près de l'endroit où Yuuri et ses amis se sont assis tant de fois. Merlin, ils sont peut-être exactement au même endroit et Yuuri n'a aucun moyen de le savoir. Tout paraît étranger, peu familier, agressif.

Soudain, ils aperçoivent les bateaux et Yuuri lâche la main de Viktor.

Ce ne sont pas vraiment des bateaux à proprement parler, plus des radeaux. Un radeau plat, en bois, avec un seul mât sur lequel est accroché un minuscule drapeau coloré. L'un des drapeaux est vert, l'autre rouge et le dernier bleu.

Ils échangent un regard, et il n'y a plus de plaisanteries échangées, de douces étreintes, de baisers. Ils sont en compétition et chacun veut gagner.

"Crispino, c'est parti !" Crie Baranovskaya et Sara, le dos droit, semble se blinder intérieurement avant d'avancer vers les radeaux. Elle est vêtue d'une combinaison bleue et grise et elle a attaché ses cheveux en une longue tresse pour éviter qu'ils ne la gênent. Sa baguette forme une ligne sombre, attachée à son avant-bras. Elle jette un coup d'œil en arrière.

Yuuri hoche la tête.

Sara hoche la tête en retour.

Puis elle monte sur le radeau et ce dernier, après un léger mouvement de baguette de sa directrice, se met à dériver vers le centre du lac, là où le tonnerre gronde. Yuuri la perd vite de vue et ferme les yeux, tentant de se concentrer.

Il se remémore rapidement les différents sortilèges pour le protéger de l'eau, pour flotter, pour respirer sous l'eau. Il se rappelle de toutes les créatures aquatiques magiques qu'ils ont vu en cours. Il pense à sa baguette rangée dans un holster à sa cuisse. Il croit en sa baguette, a foi en lui. Il est fier de ce qu'il a accompli. Il peut le faire.

Il entend la voix de Yakov. "Les cinq minutes sont passées, Vitya."

Yuuri ouvre les yeux juste à temps pour voir Viktor se diriger vers son radeau. Il jette un regard par-dessus son épaule en montant dessus et dit quelque chose, mais le vent et la pluie couvrent sa voix.

"Attends !" hurle Yuuri, mais c'est trop tard. Le radeau se déplace déjà sur l'eau, emportant Viktor au loin.

Yuuri serre les poings et le regarde partir.

Viktor est le sorcier le plus fort qu'il connaisse. Il est vraiment remarquable, exceptionnel. Yuuri inspire profondément. Viktor va s'en sortir comme un chef.

Mais rien ne peut le distraire de la pensée que bientôt, très bientôt, il va être au beau milieu de ce maelström comme ses deux camarades. Que bientôt, il va se battre une dernière fois pour la victoire.

"Katsuki." Minako lui touche gentiment l'épaule. "C'est l'heure."

Il la regarde, acquiesce.

Il est prêt.

Il avance, monte sur le radeau. Elle tapote le bois de sa baguette avec un sourire encourageant, et voilà que Yuuri est sur le lac, en proie à cette tempête qui rugit, le vent sifflant à ses oreilles.

Et la force des remous qui agite l'eau le frappe de plein fouet.

Le souffle coupé, il manque de tomber du radeau, mais il parvient de justesse à attraper sa baguette et lance rapidement une série de sortilèges. D'abord, il allège le poids de son radeau d'un geste de la main, " _Gravitatem Annullare_!" Puis, il lance le sort qui permet de se repérer grâce à un gyroscope magique, sortilège qu'il a étudié après avoir visité la chambre de Viktor la première fois. Il pointe sa baguette vers le centre du radeau, avant de désigner consécutivement les quatre points cardinaux et de crier, " _Pyxis Nautica_!" Enfin, il tente d'apaiser les flots tumultueux avec un bref, " _Clarum Caelum_!" mais ce dernier charme reste sans effet car le vent et la pluie redoublent de plus belle.

Hé bien, ce ne serait pas la dernière épreuve si c'était si facile de toute façon.

Son radeau est à peu près stable maintenant, mais il doit s'assurer qu'il reste dessus le plus longtemps possible. Il pense un instant à se jeter un sortilège de glue, mais il rejette vite l'idée. Ils avaient dit qu'il y aurait des monstres à combattre. Il a besoin de garder sa mobilité. Peut-être qu'un... harnais ferait l'affaire ? Ou une sorte de corde...

Il s'agrippe au mât. Il paraît solide, cependant on n'est jamais trop prudent, aussi il le renforce avec un sortilège informulé. Puis il lève la tête, contemple le drapeau accroché au sommet du mât d'un air pensif. Métamorphoser quelque chose de préexistant en quelque chose d'autre est plus facile que de faire apparaître un truc du néant, et on dirait que le petit drapeau là-haut est bien accroché au mât.

Les conseils de Yuri à l'esprit (le serpent mordant sa propre queue, quelque chose devenant autre chose), il imagine le drapeau se transformer une corde à nœuds, longue et résistante.

Il lance le sortilège à genoux, gardant une main sur le mât pour conserver son équilibre. Le vent le fouette aussi fort que les coups du monstre de pierres dans le labyrinthe.

Quand il a enfin fini, la corde mesure à peu près trois mètres. La couleur est restée la même cependant. Cela le fait sourire, cette corde d'un vert criard.

Il l'enroule étroitement autour de sa taille, fait un nœud et lance par-dessus un sortilège de glue.

Bon, très bien. Il prend une profonde inspiration, hoche la tête pour lui-même. Il peut le faire.

Bien sûr, c'est à ce moment précis qu'une créature surgit des profondeurs du lac et lui saute dessus.

Il manque de peu de tomber la tête la première dans l'eau, mais la corde le retient sur le bateau, lui permet de conserver l'équilibre. La chose qui l'attaque s'agrippe au bord de son radeau. Il peut à peine y voir avec le vent, l'eau, et la buée qui macule ses lunettes, mais il croit discerner un paire de cornes enroulées sur la tête de la créature. Il pense aussitôt aux strangulots.

Les strangulots... ils en ont parlé lors de leur dissertation en défense contre les forces du mal. Ces créatures aiment attirer les voyageurs dans des pièges et sont extrêmement dangereuses lorsqu'elles s'attaquent à des nageurs imprudents. Elles étaient plus résistantes que ce que leur apparence ne laissait supposer et être attrapé par l'une d'elles pouvait se révéler mortel. Mais comment les combattre déjà...

"Ah !" se rappelle Yuuri. Il lève sa baguette en direction de l'horrible créature qui tente toujours de le faire chavirer, ses griffes laissant de profondes marques dans le bois. Il s'écrie férocement, " _Lashlabask_!"

Le strangulot se retrouve violemment projeté en arrière, lâchant prise. La tempête est tellement violente, que la créature est bien vite happée par les remous de l'eau. Yuuri se demande quelle vue on doit avoir de la salle commune des Serpentard sur le lac, avec l'eau aussi déchaînée.

Il secoue la tête, se reconcentrant, et enlève ses lunettes. Il ne peut se permettre de ne rien voir avec toute cette buée. Il les range dans sa poche et pointe sa baguette vers ses yeux. " _Melioculus_!" s'écrie-t-il, et soudain sa vision se fait nette.

Il aurait vaguement aimé qu'elle reste floue devant le spectacle qui se déroule devant ses yeux.

L'eau malmène son radeau, inonde ses chaussures et rend le bois glissant, le menaçant de perdre l'équilibre à tout instant. Merlin, s'il tombe dans l'eau, non seulement il perdra, mais en plus il se noiera dans ces eaux terrifiantes et emplies de noirceur. Cette eau qui contient, il en est quasiment sûr, des créatures mortellement dangereuses, dont il peut apercevoir la silhouette à la surface.

Bon, un problème à la fois. Il peut gagner, il en a les capacités. Il faut juste qu'il se concentre.

Il pointe sa baguette vers ses chaussures et lance un sortilège destiné à lui assurer un meilleur équilibre. Bon, déjà ça de fait.

Puis, il baisse la tête vers la surface de l'eau et jette au hasard encore quelques _Lashlabask_ , essayant de viser les silhouettes sombres qu'il parvient à discerner. La plupart du temps, il semble ne rien toucher. Mais une ou deux silhouettes sombres, probablement des strangulots, disparaissent suite aux sorts qu'il lance.

Il passe encore cinq minutes à se débarrasser des strangulots et essayer de maintenir son radeau à flot. Est-ce qu'il sera prévenu si les deux autres tombent à l'eau ? se demande-t-il dans un coin de son esprit. Il n'entend rien avec le fracas du maelström, ne voit pas grand chose non plus. On dirait qu'il est seul au monde, enfermé dans cette prison faite de vagues écumantes et de vent hurlant des lamentations.

Mais il doit le faire. Il va gagner. Il veut gagner.

Soudain, quelque chose lui saute dessus, et il manque de justesse de tomber dans l'eau noire. Il sent son épaule craquer, pas totalement luxée, mais quand même bien endommagée. Il réprime des larmes de douleur, tente de toutes ses forces de rester debout. Ce n'est que grâce à la corde qu'il y parvient, corde qui résiste bien grâce aux conseils avisés de Yuri en métamorphose. Yuuri s'y accroche comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage (et c'en est littéralement une), avant de se dépêcher de voir quelle créature l'a assailli.

Il voit le corps de la créature, large, doté de quatre pattes, avec du varech qui forme quasiment une crinière autour de sa tête, une crinière luisante et vert sombre. Yuuri se rend alors compte, incrédule, qu'il s'agit d'un kelpy. Il a étudié les kelpys par pure curiosité depuis qu'il a reçu le livre que lui a offert Viktor à Noël. Il ne peut s'en empêcher. Il éclate de rire.

Le kelpy est, à raison, vexé par cette réponse. La créature laisse échapper un cri perçant et s'avance vers lui, et elle est terrifiante, bien plus que son apparence de cheval détrempé ne le laisserait supposer.

Yuuri lève sa baguette. De toutes les créatures qu'il aurait pu rencontrer, celle-ci est à la fois la meilleure et la pire. D'un côté, il en sait plus que n'importe quel individu lambda sur les kelpys. Mais de l'autre, il est ainsi d'autant plus conscient de leur dangerosité et de la difficulté que les sorciers ont à s'en débarrasser.

Il n'y a qu'un moyen infaillible de soumettre un kelpy et c'est de lui mettre un harnais. Mais Yuuri n'a pas de harnais à sa disposition et ne voit aucune manière d'en obtenir un, même s'il avait suffisamment confiance en ses capacités en métamorphose. Il n'y aucun matériau disponible à part le drapeau déjà métamorphosé en corde, et ça il en a besoin.

Il serre sa baguette dans sa main, s'apprête à lancer un sortilège explosif, mais soudain une gueule immense avec plein de dents semble apparaître de la tempête elle-même, et avale le kelpy en deux bouchées.

"Hé bien," commente Yuuri. "On va dire que ça marche aussi."

Pendant une seconde, le soulagement qu'il ressent est intense. Et puis, soudain, l'horreur prend le pas. Car cette gueule est bien accrochée à quelque chose et, tandis que les nuages virevoltent dans l'orage, il voit distinctement la créature à qui ces dents terrifiantes appartient. Ses yeux jaunes immenses, ses écailles bleu nuit, ses ailes en cuir noueuses.

Un dragon.

Le kelpy ne lui posera plus de problème. Mais maintenant il a un dragon sur les bras. _Super_.

La panique menace de le submerger entièrement, de l'avaler tout cru tout comme le dragon a dévoré le kelpy. Mais, non. Il n'a pas le temps pour ça. S'il perd de précieuses minutes à paniquer, il est mort. Et il ne veut pas mourir. Il veut être le champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il ne peut pas se permettre de mourir.

Il jette un regard aux alentours, réfléchit à toute vitesse à une solution pour se tirer de là. Il a fallu de nombreux sorcières et sorciers expérimentés travaillant ensemble pour dompter des dragons. Ce dragon est peut-être petit pour un dragon, de la taille d'un autobus, mais cela ne veut rien dire. Il est bien assez grand pour manger Yuuri si l'envie lui en prend.

Yuuri pointe sa baguette vers l'eau et hurle, " _Confringo_!"

Le sort est suffisamment puissant pour projeter son radeau en arrière. Il répète la manœuvre une fois, deux fois, mais il peut toujours voir au loin la silhouette menaçante du dragon surplombant les vagues rugissantes et le ciel.

Et puis, il perce un mur de nuages. Et là, à quelques mètres, il voit soudain les radeaux sur lesquels sont perchés les deux autres champions.

Pendant une seconde, il est stupéfait de l'improbabilité de les retrouver comme ça, par hasard. Ils paraissent tous deux mal en point, et Yuuri ne doit pas être bien mieux, imagine-t-il. Sara a sa tresse défaite et Viktor est complètement trempé.

Yuuri, ne sachant pas quoi faire, lève la main. Les deux autres font de même.

Et puis le dragon les attaque.

Il ne peut pas entendre ses amis par-dessus le mugissement du vent, de la pluie, le bruit des vagues, mais il mettrait sa main au feu que les mots qu'ils prononcent ne sont pas très polis lorsque le dragon avance, non pas juste vers Yuuri, vers eux trois en même temps.

Est-ce une simple coïncidence, songe Yuuri, qu'ils se retrouvent tous les trois ensemble comme ça ? Ou est-ce que cela fait partie aussi de l'épreuve ?

Peu importe, car jusque-là, le travail d'équipe leur a toujours sauvé la mise. Aussi Yuuri cible sa gorge de sa baguette et un _Sonorus_ plus tard, sa voix magiquement amplifiée résonne.

"On le fait ensemble ?" hurle-t-il.

Les voix de ses camarades, amplifiées comme la sienne, lui répondent.

"Ouais, ça me va !"

"Bien sûr !"

Yuuri sourit.

Le dragon semble sentir leur détermination car il se met soudain à rugir et à battre des ailes, s'approchant encore plus près. Yuuri ravale la peur qui menace de le submerger et redresse les épaules. "Il faut qu'on vise ses ailes !" crie-t-il. "Pour l'empêcher de voler !"

"Un bon plan, je suis d'accord !" acquiesce Viktor. Il lève sa baguette et fait un geste que Yuuri ne reconnaît pas, tout en criant un sort dont il n'arrive pas à discerner l'incantation. Une couche de glace se forme sur les ailes du dragon. Cela entrave ses mouvements, mais le dragon ne se laisse pas faire et rugit. Sa queue frappe l'eau juste à côté de Viktor, et le radeau de ce dernier chavire presque.

"Merde !" jure Viktor. "Yuuri, Sara ! Distrayez-le, je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de métamorphoser cette glace en pierre !"

"Okay !" Sara lève sa baguette. " _Confringo_!" L'explosion rebondit sur les écailles, mais le dragon tourne son attention vers Sara, délaissant Viktor.

Yuuri lève sa baguette à son tour et jette un maléfice de conjonctivite sur le dragon, visant ses yeux, déterminé à le distraire de Viktor. Il n'arrive pas à faire beaucoup de dégâts au dragon, mais cela donne à Viktor le temps dont il a besoin. Avec un dernier geste de sa baguette, les ailes du dragon cessent de bouger. La créature tombe comme une masse et n'arrive pas à battre des ailes malgré ses efforts.

Le dragon se met à se débattre dans l'eau, provoquant un raz-de-marée d'une hauteur gigantesque, une vague si immense que Yuuri sait aussitôt qu'ils seront jetés à l'eau lorsque l'eau les submergera. Elle arrive trop vite, et il n'est pas prêt et...

Il n'est pas prêt, mais Sara oui.

" _Glacius Tria_!" hurle-t-elle. Le sortilège jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette et la vague se fige instantanément en un mur de glace colossal.

Viktor s'écrie aussitôt après, " _Confringo_!" Le mur explose et une pluie de fragments de glace s'abat sur le dragon. Les fragments sont suffisamment gros pour blesser le dragon, qui hurle de douleur et tente de battre des ailes et de prendre son envol.

Yuuri sait qu'ils n'ont plus que quelques instants avant que le dragon ne s'envole dans le ciel encore une fois et que leur seul avantage soit perdu. Aussi il cible le dragon avec sa baguette, et ne réfléchit pas à combien il n'est pas doué pour lancer des maléfices ou combien il n'a pas foi en sa propre magie. Il n'a pas le temps pour ça.

Alors il lève sa baguette et crie, " _Expulso_!"

Et avec une violente explosion, le dragon se retrouve projeté en arrière. Yuuri peut entendre Sara et Viktor jeter leurs propres sorts et, brièvement, il espère quand même qu'ils ne sont pas en train de lui faire trop de mal. Avec un peu de chance, ils vont réussir à simplement faire fuir le dragon.

Une rafale de vent le frappe de plein fouet pendant un moment et il plisse les yeux. Quand sa vision est de nouveau nette, le dragon est en train de se redresser de toute sa hauteur entre les vagues. Il le pointe de sa baguette et dans un souffle paniqué, il lance à nouveau un maléfice explosif dessus.

Et enfin, le dragon s'effondre dans l'eau. Une vague immense, gigantesque, est en train de se former sous l'impact. Il y a tellement d'eau, tellement que Yuuri sait que lorsque la vague s'abattra, elle fera autant de dégâts que le dragon. La vague est de plus en plus haute, et il n'a ni le temps ni l'énergie de lancer un autre sort pour l'arrêter. Yuuri agrippe le mât de son bateau et pointe ses chaussures avec sa baguette. Il jette en criant un sortilège pour coller ses pieds au sol. Et espère que ça sera suffisant.

La vague s'abat sur eux.

Pendant un moment, il a l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, où tout est froid, sombre, silencieux. L'eau l'attire dans son étreinte de ses doigts avides et terrifiants, mais le sortilège tient bon, la corde résiste. Ses mains tremblantes ne lâchent pas le mât une seconde.

Il reste debout.

Il jette un coup d'œil aux autres. Sara n'est pas aussi stable que lui, mais elle est toujours sur son radeau, même si de justesse.

Il lève la tête juste à temps pour voir comment s'en sort Viktor, lui qui était le plus près de là où le dragon est tombé dans l'eau. Il le voit être projeté en arrière et emporté par la vague.

Et. Hé bien.

Entre Viktor et la gloire éternelle et d'immenses richesses, il n'y a pas vraiment d'hésitation à avoir.

Yuuri renforce le nœud de la corde qui enserre sa taille en rajoutant un sortilège de glue par-dessus, et dissipe celui qui colle ses chaussures au radeau. Si le sort tient bon, la corde le ramènera à la surface. Et sinon... hé bien. Autant ne pas y penser.

Il jette un sortilège de Têtenbulle informulé et, rangeant sa baguette dans le holster à sa cuisse, il plonge.

L'eau l'accueille dans son étreinte glacée et implacable.

Yuuri s'attend à moitié à ce que la tempête s'apaise maintenant que deux des champions sont tombés dans l'eau et qu'il y a un gagnant, mais l'orage continue de faire rage. Yuuri serre les dents et continue de s'enfoncer dans l'eau. Il y a des choses dont il est plus difficile de se débarrasser que d'autres.

Il arrive à peine à y voir dans l'eau. Il fait sombre, il y a de forts courants et il est emporté, incapable de savoir dans quelle direction il est censé aller. Il y a des choses aussi qui se dissimulent dans l'eau, des strangulots, des kelpys et, Merlin, un dragon très en colère.

Mais il doit le faire. Il doit être courageux. Pour Viktor.

Il nage jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoit un éclat d'argent devant lui.

Il continue de nager, à bout de souffle et tend les mains vers Viktor. Il enserre la taille du jeune homme de son bras, de l'autre main sort sa baguette. Il lance un sortilège de Têtenbulle sur Viktor, mais ce dernier est encore bien trop pâle et il y a une coupure à sa tempe qui saigne.

Yuuri n'arrive pas à déterminer s'il respire encore ou pas et il n'a pas le temps de s'arrêter pour vérifier.

Il a besoin de regagner la surface, il faut qu'il les sorte de l'eau.

Mais l'eau le malmène de toutes parts, et la tempête continue de s'abattre sur eux et il ne sait même pas où il doit aller.

Il n'y a ni haut ni bas, rien. Il n'a aucun point de repère. Ils vont mourir dans cette eau agitée, dans cette tempête, lui et Viktor. Viktor est trop lourd pour lui et le sortilège de Têtenbulle ne va pas tenir indéfiniment et il ne sait pas où aller. Il faut qu'il aille vers où ?

Il a juste besoin de trouver le chemin.

De trouver la voie.

Et soudain, il sait quoi faire.

C'est amusant la manière dont ce sortilège, encore une fois, lui sauve la mise. Il ne se rappelle même pas de l'élève qui lui a appris. Il se souvient juste que l'élève de septième année était exaspéré de le trouver lui, un enfant de onze ans, en train de hurler le mot de passe de leur salle commune à tous les pans des murs en pierre.

Et maintenant, des années plus tard, Yuuri lève sa baguette et, aussi fort qu'il le peut, pense les mots adéquats.

 _VIAM INVENIRE !_

Un fil doré, comme une traînée d'encre, illumine l'eau et lui montre le chemin qui le ramènera à la surface, qui les sortira d'affaire.

Yuuri resserre son étreinte et, Viktor dans ses bras, suit en nageant la faible lueur de lumière.

* * *

A Poudlard, une fête bat de nouveau son plein.

Et, pour la deuxième fois, Yuuri est allongé sur un lit à l'infirmerie au lieu d'y participer.

"C'est en train de devenir une habitude, Yuuri," soupire Phichit tout en réarrangeant les oreillers de Yuuri.

"C'est pas comme si j'avais fait exprès," bâille Yuuri. Il a envie de dormir, à cause de la chaleur confortable dans la pièce, de la douceur des draps et de la potion qu'on lui a administré. La lumière du soleil se déverse par les hautes fenêtres, une lumière dorée, bienveillante. La tempête a dû s'apaiser lorsqu'il était en train de dormir.

"Je sais." Phichit hoche plusieurs fois la tête, semblant satisfait du nouvel agencement des oreillers. "Et voilà."

"Merci," marmonne Yuuri, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans les couvertures. "Tu es le meilleur."

"Je sais." Phichit lui tapote amicalement la tête. "Tu pourras me remercier en ne tentant plus des cascades potentiellement mortelles, d'accord ?"

Yuuri rit doucement, ses yeux se fermant tous seuls. "Le tournoi est fini, Phichit. Je ne pense pas que l'occasion se représentera."

"Hé bien, tant mieux." Il tapote une dernière fois la tête de Yuuri. "Tu veux que je reste ou pas ?"

"Même chose que la dernière fois," parvient à dire Yuuri avant de bâiller à nouveau. "Vas-y et dis-moi comment sont habillés les gens."

Phichit rit. "C'est compris." Il se lève et s'apprête à partir, mais s'arrête au pied du lit de Yuuri. "Oh, et la championne du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers te souhaite un très bon rétablissement. Elle a dit qu'elle passerait vous voir dans quelques heures."

"C'est une fête en son honneur," fait remarquer Yuuri. "Pour célébrer sa victoire. Elle devrait y rester et en profiter." Il tente de ne pas paraître amer, parce que, vraiment, il ne l'est pas. Il avait un choix à faire, et il ferait toujours le même choix. Mais bon. Il n'est pas très content d'avoir perdu le tournoi. Il doute que quiconque serait content à sa place.

Phichit s'attarde encore un peu. "Tu sais... tu aurais pu gagner."

"Non." Yuuri jette un coup d'œil au lit à côté de toi, là où Viktor est en train de dormir, ses cheveux argentés en bataille, vêtu d'un pyjama rayé. "Je n'aurais vraiment pas pu."

Phichit sourit. "Oui, tu as raison." Il se dirige vers la porte et lui lance par-dessus son épaule, "Je viendrai te voir demain. Leo, Guang Hong et d'autres élèves de Durmstrang viendront aussi."

"Merci. Je te vois demain, Phichit," le salue Yuuri en souriant. Puis il s'enfonce dans ses oreillers. Fixe le plafond pendant un moment, les pierres et les poutres en bois, répertorie les différentes douleurs qui assaillent son corps. Son épaule lui fait mal à cause du kelpy et ses poumons le brûlent un peu parce qu'il a failli se noyer, mais son plus gros problème, c'est la fatigue. Il est tellement fatigué.

"Tu devrais dormir." Une voix rauque semble faire écho à ses pensées.

Yuuri cligne des yeux et regarde en direction du lit voisin. "Viktor !"

Deux yeux bleus étincelants croisent son regard et Viktor lui offre un sourire penaud, la mine encore ensommeillée. "Bonjour, Yuuri."

"Il faut que je dise à l'infirmière que tu es réveillé..." commence Yuuri. "Tu n'as pas repris conscience depuis la dernière épreuve."

"On aura le temps pour ça plus tard." La voix de Viktor est horrible, cassée et enrouée. "Ah, et ça fait combien de temps depuis la troisième tâche alors ?"

"Presque deux jours."

"Merlin." Viktor s'enfonce dans son matelas, ses cheveux argentés tout ébouriffés.

"Ouais," acquiesce doucement Yuuri. "Tout le monde était inquiet." Il se mord la lèvre. " _J'_ étais inquiet pour toi, Viktor."

Un court silence.

Puis Viktor dit, "Tu m'as sauvé, pas vrai ?"

"Je..." Yuuri se remet à fixer le plafond.

"Même si à cause de ça, tu n'as pu gagner le tournoi, tu l'as quand même fait. Tu m'as sauvé," poursuit Viktor, et l'incrédulité qu'il ressent transparaît dans sa voix.

"Oui," confirme simplement Yuuri. "Je l'ai fait."

Viktor déglutit visiblement. Puis, d'une voix étranglée, il demande, "Pourquoi ?"

"Viktor ?" Yuuri cligne des yeux, surpris et confus, et lui jette un regard. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Tu aurais pu gagner." A la stupéfaction de Yuuri, les yeux de Viktor sont plein de larmes. "Avant que je ne tombe dans l'eau, Sara avait du mal à tenir debout, mais toi tu t'en sortais très bien. Si tu étais resté sur ton radeau..."

"Viktor, tu aurais pu mourir." Yuuri tend la main vers Viktor, mais son bras n'est pas assez long pour combler la distance entre leurs lits.

"Mais tu as abandonné tant de choses et je..." Viktor paraît en pleine détresse, tellement vulnérable. Et la poitrine de Yuuri se serre de le voir comme ça.

"Mais tu vaux tout ça," le coupe Yuuri. "Et plus. Beaucoup plus. Tellement plus."

Viktor tend une main tremblante vers lui et comble le fossé qui les sépare, entrelace leurs doigts. Sa main est chaude.

"Je pense que je suis amoureux de toi," déclare Viktor, les larmes au coin des yeux, et toute la chaleur de la pièce semble s'évaporer d'un coup. Yuuri a soudainement très froid.

"Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi !" Yuuri lâche la main de Viktor et se dépêche de s'asseoir même si le mouvement lui fait mal à l'épaule. "On ne se connaît que depuis à peine un an et on ne s'est même pas adressé la parole pendant la moitié de l'année !"

"D'accord, je ne suis peut-être pas _amoureux_ de toi," concède Viktor, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main. "Pas encore." La bouche de Yuuri s'assèche lorsqu'il croise le regard de Viktor. "Mais je sais que je _t'aime_. Que je t'aime beaucoup. Et je pense que je le pourrais sans problème. Tomber amoureux de toi, je veux dire. Et je... c'est ce que je veux, Yuuri."

"Tu..." Yuuri est bouché bée.

"Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais tomber amoureux de moi ?" demande Viktor. "Un jour, je veux dire." Yuuri le regarde juste, abasourdi et Viktor se met à rire d'un rire nerveux et embarrassé, les joues rouges. "Désolé, je viens juste de réaliser à quel point ma question est déplacée ! Je veux dire, te demander si tu penses tomber amoureux de moi alors que tu es actuellement allongé dans un lit d'infirmerie et moi je viens juste de..."

Il a encore des larmes au coin des yeux.

"Viktor." Yuuri interrompt le jeune homme qui s'empêtre dans son discours. "Bien sûr que je peux tomber amoureux de toi. Je veux dire, je pense que je vais tomber amoureux de toi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu es juste..." Il hausse les épaules, impuissant. "Tu es toi, Viktor. Comment pourrais-je ne pas t'aimer ?"

"Yuuri. Merci." Viktor sourit à travers ses larmes et attrape la main de Yuuri dans la sienne, la serrant si fort que c'en est douloureux. Et ça fait mal, mais cela n'empêche pas Yuuri de serrer la main de Viktor en retour.

* * *

La Grande Salle est déserte.

Au plafond, le ciel est bleu et vaste, avec quelques nuages blancs et cotonneux ici et là. Les bougies qui flottent habituellement allumées sont éteintes, la luminosité étant suffisante.

Yuuri Katsuki lève la tête et regarde le ciel limpide. Il soupire.

Il est assis au bout de la table des Serpentard, tout seul, plus par habitude que par besoin de s'asseoir à la table de sa maison. Il fait courir négligemment ses doigts sur la surface polie de la table en bois et soupire une nouvelle fois.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire a été fait. Il a terminé son dernier examen pour ses BUSE avant-hier. Le Poudlard Express part ce matin. Il est quasiment temps de rentrer à la maison, de terminer l'année scolaire.

Et il n'est pas prêt. Il savait que ce jour viendrait, bien sûr.

Mais il n'est pas prêt.

Un craquement sonore se fait entendre alors qu'on ouvre les portes de la Grande Salle en grand. Pendant une minute, la silhouette qui se tient sur le seuil est éclairée par la lumière aveuglante de l'extérieur et il ne parvient pas à déterminer qui c'est... puis les yeux de Yuuri s'ajustent.

"Yuuri ?" Phichit est là, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

"C'est l'heure ?" s'enquiert Yuuri.

Phichit hoche la tête.

Yuuri se lève et s'essuie les mains sur sa robe de sorcier. Il n'est pas prêt pour ça, mais... hé bien. Il a été le champion de Poudlard. Il a vécu pire.

"D'accord."

Ils sortent dehors, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Il fait agréablement chaud, une douce brise agite au loin les branches des arbres.

"Yuuri ?"

"Oui Phichit ?"

"Je suis fier de toi."

Yuuri sourit avant même de le réaliser. Phichit a toujours été doué pour le faire sourire. "Merci."

Ils se dirigent vers la berge du lac, où la plupart des élèves de leur école sont déjà rassemblés. Leo et Guang Hong les saluent lorsqu'ils les voient arriver. Phichit les rejoint, mais la foule laisse passer Yuuri. Il s'avance, étudie les visages des élèves de Poudlard qu'il croise.

Chris le siffle. JJ Leroy lui fait un clin d'œil. Seung-gil parait mécontent comme à son habitude. Yuuko et Nishigori lui sourient, Nishigori d'une manière bien plus taquine que Yuuko. Les camarades de maison de Yuuri, eux aussi Serpentard, hochent la tête en le voyant d'un air digne.

Personne ne paraît énervé à l'idée qu'il ait perdu.

Yuuri inspire profondément et, après une minute, il sourit à son tour. Il est si fier d'avoir été leur champion.

Mais, maintenant, il a dépassé les élèves de Poudlard et voit au-delà. Il y a deux autres groupes d'élèves, l'un vêtu de rouge, l'autre de bleu, et Yuuri n'est pas encore prêt à se résoudre à l'idée de les laisser partir.

"Yuuri !" Sara court vers lui et le prend dans ses bras. Elle a l'air si contente, un sourire aux lèvres qui illumine son visage.

"Tu vas me manquer," dit Yuuri, lui rendant férocement son étreinte avant de la relâcher. "Tu... Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois celle qui ait gagné, Sara."

Elle rit. "Moi aussi !" Ses yeux violets brillent de mille feux. "Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Yuuri Katsuki."

"Ouais." Il sourit. "Je suis aussi heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Sara Crispino."

"Ecris-moi," dit-elle ensuite, et ce n'est pas une demande. "Je viendrais te chercher si tu ne le fais pas."

"Je n'oserais pas désobéir à la championne du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers."

"Championne du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, hein ?" Son sourire s'élargit. "J'aime bien, ça en jette dit comme ça."

Elle fait un pas en arrière, s'apprête à rejoindre les élèves de son école et la calèche qui va les ramener chez eux. Elle est l'une des personnes les plus incroyables que Yuuri ait rencontré. La gloire éternelle, c'est quelque chose que quelqu'un comme Sara Crispino mérite amplement.

"Yuuri ?" On lui tape sur l'épaule.

Il se retourne, fait face à Viktor. Viktor qui sourit, mais ses yeux sont tristes. Yuuri sait exactement ce qu'il ressent, alors il serre Viktor dans ses bras, refuse de le lâcher pendant un long moment. Quelques personnes se mettent à les siffler, d'autres gloussent, mais Yuuri ne fait que resserrer son étreinte.

"Ce n'est pas pour toujours, tu sais." La voix de Viktor est un doux ronronnement à ses oreilles. "On va se revoir."

"Je sais," dit Yuuri et il essaie de se forcer à y croire.

Viktor lui rend férocement son étreinte, puis il fait un pas en arrière, le laisse partir. "Allez." Il lui tend la main. "D'autres gens veulent te dire au-revoir, pas vrai ?"

Yuuri prend la main offerte et laisse Viktor l'emmener voir les autres élèves de Durmstrang. Ils sont tous éparpillés sur la berge du lac, habillés de l'uniforme bordeaux désormais familier. Avant que Yuuri n'ait le temps de réagir, un élève plus petit que les autres, plus blond aussi, lui saute dessus et lui enfonce un doigt dans les côtes.

"Si tu foires encore tes sorts en métamorphose, je te tuerai !" gronde Yuri. "Porcelet stupide !" Il se détourne, le visage dans ses mains.

"Yuri..." Mila le fixe du regard, incrédule. "Yuri, est-ce que tu es en train de pleurer ?"

Yuri pousse un cri strident et lui hurle de la fermer, couvrant ses yeux d'une main et marmonnant que les larmes qui coulent de ses yeux sont dues à la colère qu'il ressent, bien évidemment. Yuuri souhaite le prendre dans ses bras, mais Yuri le repousse et se met à pleurer/s'énerver encore plus fort. C'est une catastrophe et Yuuri ne peut en détourner le regard.

"Yuuri." Ce dernier détourne à contrecœur les yeux de Yuri, regarde Viktor. Ses yeux bleu glace sont emplis de chaleur. "C'est l'heure."

Le cœur de Yuuri se serre dans sa poitrine. "Je sais."

Viktor lui caresse gentiment la joue, puis retire doucement sa main. Yuuri sourit. Pendant un instant, ils ne bougent plus, à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre et Yuuri inspire.

"Je pensais ce que j'ai dit à l'infirmerie," murmure Viktor au bout d'un moment. "Je veux tomber amoureux de toi, Yuuri."

"Je..." Yuuri le prend dans ses bras encore une fois, s'approche encore plus. "Oui. D'accord. Moi aussi."

"Vraiment ?" fredonne Viktor, et sa joie transparaît dans sa voix.

Yuuri hoche la tête, s'agrippe à la robe de sorcier de Viktor. "Vraiment."

"Génial." Viktor se penche et l'embrasse une fois, un baiser ferme, chaud, parfait, avant de le relâcher. Il recule d'un pas et Yuuri doit se faire violence pour s'empêcher de suivre sa chaleur réconfortante.

"A bientôt ?" dit Yuuri, et cela sonne comme une question alors qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention.

Viktor sourit. "Oui," promet-il. "On se voit bientôt."

Viktor doit courir pour rattraper les élèves de Durmstrang qui montent sur leur navire. Yuuri les regarde disparaître avant de tourner la tête vers là où était Sara, et de voir que les élèves de Beauxbâtons sont déjà tous à l'intérieur de la calèche. Et ça y est. Ils sont vraiment en train de partir.

Yuuri reste là où il est, sur la berge, un peu à l'écart de ses camarades, observe le navire s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du lac, la calèche être tirée par des chevaux gigantesques et terrifiants.

La calèche devient de plus en plus petite à l'horizon, le navire n'est presque plus visible et puis, sans autre cérémonie, ils sont déjà presque tous partis.

On pose sa main sur l'épaule de Yuuri. Cela l'apaise.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" lui demande Phichit, lui serrant gentiment l'épaule d'un air compatissant.

Yuuri secoue la tête. "Non."

"Est-ce que ça va aller ?"

Yuuri s'essuie les yeux, bat des cils rapidement pour éclaircir sa vision et apercevoir une dernière fois le navire et la calèche avant qu'ils ne s'évanouissent pour de bon. "Ouais." Sa voix est rauque, mais reste ferme. "Ouais, ça va aller."

* * *

Des fois, il se met à neiger autour de l'arbre dans le jardin de la famille Katsuki, malgré tous les efforts de Yuuri pour dissiper les effets du premier sortilège qu'il a lancé étant enfant. Il soupire et s'adosse au tronc, profitant de l'ombre bienvenue qu'il offre. On est en plein été au Japon. Yuuri ferme les yeux, laisse les rayons du soleil caresser son visage, écoute le bruit mélodieux des cigales.

Cela fait presque un mois qu'il est rentré maintenant, loin de Poudlard, du tournoi et de tous ses amis.

Il a reçu des lettres de Sara, Mila et Yuri, lettres ouvertes qu'il a laissées sur son bureau et auxquelles il compte bien répondre. Phichit et Leo lui ont envoyé tout un tas de SMS et de photos sur Snapchat sur son téléphone. Il n'est pas vraiment éloigné d'eux, ils restent proches là où ça compte.

Et ça l'aide dans ses moments difficiles.

"Tu sais," Une voix interrompt ses pensées et il ouvre les yeux, "Je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte à quel point cet arbre avait poussé, avant que je ne te vois dessous."

Il sourit. "Salut, maman."

Elle lui rend son sourire. "Bonjour, Yuuri. Puis-je t'offrir un peu de compagnie ?"

Il acquiesce et elle vient s'asseoir à côté de lui en-dessous des branches de l'arbre. Quelques flocons de neige volettent paresseusement et se prennent dans ses cheveux. Yuuri tend la main et les lui enlève gentiment. Elle le remercie en riant.

Ils restent assis comme ça pendant quelques minutes, profitant du calme et de la présence l'un de l'autre.

"J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose," déclare sa mère au bout d'un moment.

"Maman ?" Surpris, il lui jette un coup d'œil. "Il s'est passé quelque chose ?"

"Oh, rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas." Elle pose sa main sur la sienne. "Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai reçu une lettre de ton grand-père hier."

Yuuri se fige. "Du père de papa ?"

Elle secoue la tête. "Non, mon chéri. De mon père. Il voulait, hé bien, il voulait te féliciter de tes exploits. D'être parvenu à être deuxième au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, je veux dire."

"Oh." Yuuri ne sait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça.

Sa mère refuse de croiser son regard. "Il ne m'avait pas contactée depuis que j'ai épousé ton père. Mais je pense qu'il veut te voir, te parler des opportunités qui s'offrent à toi pour ton avenir. Il a mentionné dans sa lettre que tu pourrais être transféré à Mahoutokoro l'année prochaine et que tu pourrais rester avec lui et le reste de la famille l'été prochain si tu le désirais."

Yuuri sent son estomac se soulever. Il a enfin été reconnu par la famille pour qui sa mère n'a jamais été assez bien. Cela aurait dû lui faire plaisir. A la place, cela ne fait que le rendre en colère.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais aller là-bas ? Avec eux ?" réplique-t-il sèchement. "Ils... ils n'ont fait que nous ignorer, toi, leur fille et moi et Mari et papa pendant des _années_."

"Oui, je sais." Elle ne le regarde toujours pas dans les yeux. "Mais c'est une famille de sorciers influente. Ils pourraient t'entraîner convenablement, t'offrir une opportunité de rencontrer des gens importants. Ils pourraient te donner ce dont tu as besoin, Yuuri !"

Sa colère s'estompe aussitôt.

"Maman..." Yuuri prend sa main, la serre fort dans la sienne. "Tu me donnes tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus."

"Mais tu aurais pu avoir tellement plus d'opportunités," dit-elle, et elle paraît si triste, triste comme il l'est parfois dans ses mauvais jours. "Tu aurais pu avoir la chance d'apprendre tellement plus de choses sur la magie, grâce à quelqu'un d'autre que moi..."

"N'importe qui peut m'apprendre la magie," rétorque-t-il doucement, choisissant ses mots avec soin pour être sûr qu'ils sonnent justes. "Mais toi, tu m'as appris des chose bien plus importantes. Beaucoup de choses très importantes."

"Yuuri..."

"Alors, merci maman." Il la serre dans ses bras. "Merci pour tout."

Pendant un moment, elle reste tendue. Puis, finalement, elle se détend, lui rend son étreinte.

Le soleil réchauffe le dos de Yuuri, ses épaules.

Il entend le chant harmonieux des cigales résonner dans ses oreilles.

"Je veux rester ici," dit-il. "Aussi longtemps que tu voudras bien de moi."

Le rire de sa mère est plein de larmes, mais n'en reste pas moins sincère.

"Je voudrais toujours de toi, Yuuri. C'est ta maison ici. Pour toujours."

* * *

Yuuri est en train de patiner à la patinoire de son village, appréciant à sa juste valeur le froid bienvenu lorsqu'il fait tellement chaud dehors. Il reste encore deux mois avant qu'il ne retourne à Poudlard, ne retrouve ses amis.

Et cette fois, il n'angoisse pas à cette idée.

Il fait des pirouettes sur la glace, invente des chorégraphies qu'il ne montrera jamais à personne, se perd dans ses pensées comme il le fait depuis toujours quand il patine.

Il patine, la tête dans les nuages, une main tendue vers son audience imaginaire, quand soudain une voix le tire de ses pensées.

"Yuuri !"

C'est une voix familière, mais il ne peut pas dire qu'il reconnaît aussitôt à qui elle appartient. Yuuri se retourne lentement vers l'entrée, là où quelqu'un sur le seuil est en train de l'appeler.

Un jeune homme se tient là, avec des cheveux argentés, des yeux d'un bleu incroyable, un sourire large aux lèvres, ses yeux si chaleureux malgré leur couleur froide.

Pendant un instant, Yuuri se fige sous la surprise.

Puis, il sourit.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** **:** et voilà c'est la fin ! :D désolé pour l'attente pour ce dernier chapitre... j'ai dû utiliser un clavier usb branché à mon ordi portable pour finir cette histoire vu que mon clavier m'a lâchée en plein milieu. Ah aussi, merci à the Adventure Zone, parce que c'est ce que j'ai écouté en boucle en écrivant ce chapitre, haha. Et merci, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires et ont attendu patiemment la fin de cette histoire. Ce chapitre vous est dédié !

Je suis vraiment plutôt fière de ce chapitre et de cette histoire. Je pense que j'ai bien réussi à transmettre ce que je voulais, même si ça m'a pris un milliard d'années pour sortir le dernier chapitre. Enfin ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié lire cette histoire.

C'est sûrement ma dernière fic sur Yuuri on Ice (pour le moment du moins !) si vous faites vous aussi partie du fandom de My Hero Academia, n'hésitez pas à venir me rejoindre là-bas ~

Et sinon, je vous dis à la prochaine, see you all next level :)

 **Note de la traductrice** **:** et voilà c'est la fin ! Je me sens toute émue maintenant haha, j'ai commencé la traduction de cette histoire il y a plus d'un an (le temps passe vite !) et j'ai passé tellement d'heures dessus (surtout pour ce dernier chapitre, près de 20 000 mots !) C'était une traduction ambitieuse et je ne regrette pas du tout d'avoir tenté l'expérience ! J'espère que vous avez pu ressentir autant d'émotions que moi lorsque j'ai lu pour la première fois l'histoire originale, surtout, surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ce que vous avez aimé !

Je vous dis à très bientôt sur une autre traduction !


End file.
